50 sombras de peeta
by alecruz95
Summary: como bien lo dice el titulo quiero hacer un fanfic de 50 sombras solo que en esta ocasión los personas principales serán algunos personajes de los juegos del hambre
1. capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño, frustrada. Qué asco de pelo. No hay manera con él. Y maldita sea Annie Cresta que se ha puesto enferma y me ha metido en este lío. Tendría que estar estudiando para los exámenes finales, que son la semana que viene, pero aquí estoy, intentando hacer algo con mi pelo. No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. Recito varias veces este mantra mientras intento una vez más controlarlo con el cepillo. Me desespero, pongo los ojos en blanco, después observo a la chica pálida, de pelo negro y ojos grises exageradamente grandes que me mira, y me rindo. Mi única opción es recogerme este pelo rebelde en una coleta y confiar en estar medio presentable.

Annie es mi compañera de piso, y ha tenido que pillar un resfriado precisamente hoy. Por eso no puede ir a la entrevista que había concertado para la revista de la facultad con un mega empresario del que yo nunca había oído hablar. Así que va a tocarme a mí. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, tengo que terminar un trabajo y se suponía que a eso iba a dedicarme esta tarde, pero no. Lo que voy a hacer esta tarde es conducir más de doscientos kilómetros hasta el centro del capitolio para reunirme con el enigmático presidente de Mellark Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Como empresario excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente valioso —mucho más que el mío—, pero ha concedido una entrevista a Annie. Un bombazo, según ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extraacadémicas.

Annie está acurrucada en el sofá del salón.

Katnnis, lo siento. Tardé nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me cambien el día, tendré que esperar otros seis meses, y para entonces las dos estaremos graduadas. Soy la responsable de la revista, así que no puedo echarlo todo a perder. Por favor… —me suplica Annie con voz ronca por el resfriado. ¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma está guapísima, realmente atractiva, con su pelo rubio rojizo perfectamente peinado y sus brillantes ojos verdes, aunque ahora los tiene rojos y llorosos. Paso por alto la inoportuna punzada de lástima que me inspira.

—Claro que iré, Annie. Vuelve a la cama. ¿Quieres una aspirina o un paracetamol?

—Un paracetamol, por favor. Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo tienes que apretar aquí. Y toma notas. Luego ya lo transcribiré todo.

—No sé nada de él —murmuro intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que es cada vez mayor.

—Te harás una idea por las preguntas. Sal ya. El viaje es largo. No quiero que llegues tarde.

—Vale, me voy. Vuelve a la cama. Te he preparado una sopa para que te la calientes después. La miro con cariño. Solo haría algo así por ti, Annie.

—Sí, lo haré. Suerte. Y gracias, Katnnis. Me has salvado la vida, para variar.

Cojo el bolso, le lanzo una sonrisa y me dirijo al coche. No puedo creerme que me haya dejado convencer, pero Annie es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea. Será una excelente periodista. Sabe expresarse y discutir, es fuerte, convincente y guapa. Y es mi mejor amiga.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Apenas hay tráfico cuando salgo del distrito 2 en dirección a la interestatal 5. Es temprano y no tengo que estar en el capitolio hasta las dos del mediodía. Por suerte, Annie me ha dejado su Mercedes CLK. No tengo nada claro que pudiera llegar a tiempo con Wanda, mi viejo Volkswagen Escarabajo. Conducir el Mercedes es muy agradable. Piso con fuerza el acelerador, y los kilómetros pasan volando.

Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional del señor Mellark, un enorme edificio de veinte plantas, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo él de vidrio y acero, y con las palabras Mellark HOUSE en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada. Son las dos menos cuarto cuando llego. Entro en el inmenso —y francamente intimidante— vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca, muy aliviada por no haber llegado tarde.

Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador de piedra me sonríe amablemente una chica rubia, atractiva y muy arreglada. Lleva la americana gris oscura y la falda blanca más elegantes que he visto jamás. Está impecable.

—Vengo a ver al señor Mellark. Katnnis Everdeen, de parte de Annie cresta.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señorita Everdeen —me dice alzando las cejas.

Espero tímidamente frente a ella. Empiezo a pensar que debería haberme puesto una americana de vestir de Annie en lugar de mi chaqueta azul marino. He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto la única falda que tengo, mis cómodas botas marrones hasta la rodilla y un jersey azul. Para mí ya es ir elegante. Me paso por detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se me ha soltado de la coleta fingiendo no sentirme intimidada.

—Sí, tiene cita con la señorita Cresta. Firme aquí, por favor, señorita Everdeen. El último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20.

Me sonríe amablemente, sin duda divertida, mientras firmo.

Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra VISITANTE. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es obvio que solo estoy de visita. Desentono completamente. No pasa nada, suspiro para mis adentros. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los ascensores, más allá de los dos vigilantes, ambos mucho más elegantes que yo con su traje negro de corte perfecto.

El ascensor me traslada a la planta 20 a una velocidad de vértigo. Las puertas se abren y salgo a otro gran vestíbulo, también de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca. Me acerco a otro mostrador de piedra y me saluda otra chica rubia vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro.

—Señorita Everdeen, ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor? —

Me pregunta señalándome una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco.

Detrás de los asientos de piel hay una gran sala de reuniones con las paredes de vidrio, una mesa de madera oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá, un ventanal desde el suelo hasta el techo que ofrece una vista de todo lo extravagante del capitolio. La vista es tan impactante que me quedo momentáneamente paralizada. Uau.


	3. capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Me siento, saco las preguntas del bolso y les hecho un vistazo maldiciendo por dentro a Annie por no haberme pasado una breve biografía. No sé nada del hombre al que voy a entrevistar. Podría tener tanto noventa años como treinta. La inseguridad me mortifica y, como estoy nerviosa, no paro de moverme. Nunca me he sentido cómoda en las entrevistas cara a cara. Prefiero el anonimato de una charla en grupo, en la que puedo sentarme al fondo de la sala y pasar inadvertida. Para ser sincera, lo que me gusta es estar sola, acurrucada en una silla de la biblioteca del campus universitario leyendo una buena novela inglesa, y no removiéndome en el sillón de un enorme edificio de vidrio y piedra.

Suspiro. Contrólate, Katnnis. A juzgar por el edificio, demasiado aséptico y moderno, supongo que Mellark tendrá unos cuarenta años. Un tipo que se mantiene en forma, bronceado y rubio, a juego con el resto del personal.

De una gran puerta a la derecha sale otra rubia elegante, impecablemente vestida. ¿De dónde sale tanta rubia inmaculada? Parece que las fabriquen en serie. Respiro hondo y me levanto.

—¿Señorita Everdeen? —me pregunta la última rubia.

—Sí —le contesto con voz ronca y carraspeo—. Sí —repito, esta vez en un tono algo más seguro.

—El señor Mellark la recibirá enseguida. ¿Quiere dejarme la chaqueta?

—Sí, gracias —le contesto intentando con torpeza quitarme la chaqueta.

— ¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?

—Pues… no

Vaya, ¿estaré metiendo en problemas a la rubia número uno? La rubia número dos frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada a la chica del mostrador.

— ¿Quiere un té, café, agua? —me pregunta volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.

—Un vaso de agua, gracias —le contesto en un murmullo. —Olivia, tráele a la señorita Everdeen un vaso de agua, por favor —dice en tono serio.

Olivia sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, señorita Everdeen. Olivia es nuestra nueva empleada en prácticas. Por favor, siéntese. El señor Mellark la atenderá en cinco minutos. Olivia vuelve con un vaso de agua muy fría.

—Aquí tiene, señorita Everdeen.

—Gracias.


	4. capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

La rubia número dos se dirige al enorme mostrador. Sus tacones resuenan en el suelo de piedra. Se sienta y ambas siguen trabajando.

Quizá el señor Mellark insista en que todos sus empleados sean rubios. Estoy distraída, preguntándome si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y sale un afroamericano alto y atractivo, con el pelo rizado y vestido con elegancia. Está claro que no podría haber elegido peor mi ropa.

Se vuelve hacia la puerta.

—Mellark, ¿jugamos al golf esta semana?

No oigo la respuesta. El afroamericano me ve y sonríe. Se le arrugan las comisuras de los ojos. Olivia se ha levantado de un salto para ir a llamar al ascensor. Parece que destaca en eso de pegar saltos de la silla. Está más nerviosa que yo.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas —dice el afroamericano metiéndose en el ascensor.

—El señor Mellark la recibirá ahora, señorita Everdeen. Puede pasar —me dice la rubia número dos.

Me levanto tambaleándome un poco e intentando contener los nervios. Cojo mi bolso, dejo el vaso de agua y me dirijo a la puerta entornada.

—No es necesario que llame. Entre directamente —me dice sonriéndome. Empujo la puerta, tropiezo con mi propio pie y caigo de bruces en el despacho. Mierda, mierda. Qué patosa… Estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo en la entrada del despacho del señor Mellark, y unas manos amables me rodean para ayudarme a levantarme. Estoy muerta de vergüenza, ¡qué torpe! Tengo que armarme de valor para alzar la vista. Madre mía, qué joven es.

—Señorita Cresta—me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos en cuanto me he incorporado—. Soy Peeta Mellark. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse? Muy joven. Y atractivo, muy atractivo. Alto, con un elegantísimo traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con un pelo rebelde de color rubio como me lo imaginaba y brillantes ojos azules que me observan atentamente. Necesito un momento para poder articular palabra.

—Bueno, la verdad… Me callo. Si este tipo tiene más de treinta años, yo soy bombera. Le doy la mano, aturdida, y nos saludamos. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un extraño y excitante escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incómoda. Debe de ser electricidad estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón. —La señorita Cresta está indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señor Mellark.

— ¿Y usted es…?

Su voz es cálida y parece divertido, pero su expresión impasible no me permite asegurarlo. Parece ligeramente interesado, pero sobre todo muy educado.

—Katnnis Everdeen. Estudio literatura inglesa con Ann… digo… Annie… bueno… la señorita Cresta, en el distrito 2. —Ya veo —se limita a responderme.


	5. capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

Creo ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.

—¿Quiere sentarse? —me pregunta señalándome un sofá blanco de piel en forma de L. Su despacho es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de los ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podrían comer cómodamente seis personas. Hace juego con la mesita junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco —el techo, el suelo y las paredes—, excepto la pared de la puerta, en la que treinta y seis cuadros pequeños forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado. Son preciosos, una serie de objetos prosaicos e insignificantes, pintados con tanto detalle que parecen fotografías. Pero, colgados juntos en la pared, resultan impresionantes

—Un artista de aquí. Trouton —me dice el señor Mellark cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy observando.

—Son muy bonitos. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario —murmuro distraída, tanto por él como por los cuadros. Ladea la cabeza y me mira con mucha atención.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, señorita Everdeen —me contesta en voz baja. Y por alguna inexplicable razón me ruborizo.

Aparte de los cuadros, el resto del despacho es frío, limpio y aséptico. Me pregunto si refleja la personalidad del Adonis que está sentado con elegancia frente a mí en una silla blanca de piel. Bajo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos, y saco del bolso las preguntas de Annie. Luego preparo la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae dos veces en la mesita. El señor Mellark no abre la boca. Aguarda pacientemente —eso espero—, y yo me siento cada vez más avergonzada y me pongo más roja. Cuando reúno el valor para mirarlo, está observándome, con una mano encima de la pierna y la otra alrededor de la barbilla y con el largo dedo índice cruzándole los labios. Creo que intenta ahogar una sonrisa.

—Pe… Perdón —balbuceo—. No suelo utilizarla.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita Everdeen—me contesta.

— ¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas?

— ¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora?

Me ruborizo. ¿Está bromeando? Eso espero. Parpadeo, no sé qué decir, y creo que se apiada de mí, porque acepta.

— ¿Le explicó Annie… digo… la señorita Cresta para dónde era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.

Vaya. Acabo de enterarme. Y por un momento me preocupa que alguien no mucho mayor que yo —vale, quizá seis o siete años, y vale, un mega triunfador, pero aun así— me entregue el título. Frunzo el ceño e intento centrar mi caprichosa atención en lo que tengo que hacer. —Bien —digo tragando saliva—. Tengo algunas preguntas, señor Mellark. Me coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo.

Me contesta inexpresivo. Está burlándose de mí. Al darme cuenta de ello, me arden las mejillas. Me incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alta e intimidante. Pulso el botón de la grabadora intentando parecer profesional.

—Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito?


	6. capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

Le miro y él esboza una sonrisa burlona, pero parece ligeramente decepcionado.

—Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señorita Everdeen, y yo soy muy bueno analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien.

Se calla un instante y me clava su mirada gris

—. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas

—Quizá solo ha tenido suerte.

Este comentario no está en la lista de Annie, pero es que es tan arrogante… Por un momento la sorpresa asoma a sus ojos.

—No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señorita Everdeen. Cuanto más trabajo, más suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen.

—Parece usted un maniático del control.

Las palabras han salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—Bueno, lo controlo todo, señorita Everdeen.

Me contesta sin el menor rastro de sentido del humor en su sonrisa. Lo miro y me sostiene la mirada, impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a ruborizarme. ¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Quizá porque es irresistiblemente atractivo? ¿Por cómo me mira fijamente? ¿Por cómo se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior? Ojalá dejara de hacerlo.

—Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder.

Sigue diciéndome en voz baja. ¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso? Maniático del control, añado para mis adentros.

—Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita Everdeen. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad… poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Su falta de humildad me deja estupefacta.

— ¿No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva?

Le pregunto asqueada.

—Soy el dueño de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva.

Me mira alzando una ceja y me ruborizo. Claro, lo habría sabido si me hubiera informado un poco. Pero, maldita sea, qué arrogante… Cambio de táctica.

— ¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo?

—Me interesan cosas muy diversas, señorita Everdeen. —Esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Muy diversas.

Por alguna razón, su mirada firme me confunde y me enciende. Pero en sus ojos se distingue un brillo perverso.

—Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

— ¿Relajarme?

Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, blancos y perfectos. Contengo la respiración. Es realmente guapo. Debería estar prohibido ser tan guapo.

—Bueno, para relajarme, como dice usted, navego, vuelo y me permito diversas actividades físicas.

Cambia de posición en su silla

—. Soy muy rico, señorita Everdeen, así que tengo aficiones caras y fascinantes.

Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Annie con la intención de no seguir con ese tema.

—Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto?

Le pregunto. ¿Por qué hace que me sienta tan incómoda?

—Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle?

-Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos.

Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo.

—Es posible. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón.

— ¿Por qué dirían algo así?

—Porque me conocen bien.

Me contesta con una sonrisa irónica.

— ¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo?

Y nada más preguntárselo lamento haberlo hecho. No está en la lista de Annie.

—Soy una persona muy reservada, señorita Everdeen. Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas.

— ¿Por qué aceptó esta?


	7. capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

—Porque soy mecenas de la universidad, y porque, por más que lo intentara, no podía sacarme de encima a la señorita Cresta. No dejaba de dar la lata a mis relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad.

Sé lo tenaz que puede llegar a ser Annie. Por eso estoy sentada aquí, incómoda y muerta de vergüenza ante la mirada penetrante de este hombre, cuando debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes.

—También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?

—El dinero no se come, señorita Everdeen, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene qué comer.

—Suena muy filantrópico. ¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo? -Se encoge de hombros, como dándome largas.

—Es un buen negocio —murmura

Pero creo que no está siendo sincero. No tiene sentido. ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No veo por ningún lado qué beneficios económicos puede proporcionar. Lo único que veo es que se trata de una idea noble. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confundida por su actitud.

— ¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste?

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía… de Carnegie: «Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizado». Soy muy peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control… de mí mismo y de los que me rodean.

—Entonces quiere poseer cosas… Es usted un obseso del control.

—Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en el fondo es eso.

—Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor.

—Lo soy

Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su mirada. De nuevo no cuadra con una persona que quiere alimentar al mundo, así que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué. Trago saliva. En el despacho hace cada vez más calor, o quizá sea cosa mía. Solo quiero acabar de una vez la entrevista. Seguro que Annie tiene ya bastante material. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

—Fue un niño adoptado. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que ha influido en su manera de ser?

Vaya, una pregunta personal. Lo miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda. Frunce el ceño.

—No puedo saberlo.

Me pica la curiosidad.

— ¿Qué edad tenía cuando lo adoptaron?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita Everdeen —me contesta muy serio.

Mierda. Sí, claro. Si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, me habría informado un poco. Cambio de tema rápidamente.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo.

—Eso no es una pregunta —me replica en tono seco.

—Perdón.

No puedo quedarme quieta. Ha conseguido que me sienta como una niña perdida. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

— ¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

—Tengo familia. Un hermano, una hermana y unos padres que me quieren. Pero no me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia.

— ¿Es usted gay, señor Mellark?

Respira hondo. Estoy avergonzada, abochornada. Mierda. ¿Por qué no he echado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy limitándome a leer las preguntas? Malditas sean Annie y su curiosidad.

—No, Katnnis, no soy gay.

Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos. No parece contento.

—Le pido disculpas. Está… bueno… está aquí escrito.

Ha sido la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. El corazón se me ha disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas. Nerviosa, me coloco el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Inclina un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Las preguntas no son suyas?

Quiero que se me trague la tierra.

—Bueno… no. Annie… la señorita Cresta… me ha pasado una lista.

— ¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad?

Oh, no. No tengo nada que ver con la revista. Es una actividad extraacadémica de ella, no mía. Me arden las mejillas.

—No. Es mi compañera de piso.

Se frota la barbilla con parsimonia y sus ojos grises me observan atentamente.

— ¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista?

Me pregunta en tono inquietantemente tranquilo. A ver, ¿quién se supone que entrevista a quién? Su mirada me quema por dentro y no puedo evitar decirle la verdad.

—Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien —le contesto en voz baja, como disculpándome.

—Esto explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta y entra la rubia número dos.


	8. capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

—Señor Mellark, perdone que lo interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.

—No hemos terminado, Andrea. Cancele mi próxima reunión, por favor.

Andrea se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué contestar. Parece perdida. El señor Mellark vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. La chica se pone colorada. Menos mal, no soy la única.

—Muy bien, señor Mellark —murmura, y sale del despacho.

Él frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

— ¿Por dónde íbamos, señorita Everdeen? Vaya, ya estamos otra vez con lo de «señorita Everdeen».

—No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.

—Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo.

Sus ojos azules brillan de curiosidad. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué pretende? Apoya los codos en los brazos de la butaca y une las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos frente a la boca. Su boca me… me desconcentra. Trago saliva.

—No hay mucho que saber —le digo volviéndome a ruborizar.

— ¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse?

Me encojo de hombros. Su interés me desconcierta. Venirme al capitolio con Annie, encontrar trabajo… La verdad es que no he pensado mucho más allá de los exámenes.

—No he hecho planes, señor Mellark.

Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales. Y ahora tendría que estar estudiando, no sentada en su inmenso, aséptico y precioso despacho, sintiéndome incómoda frente a su penetrante mirada.

—Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas —me dice en tono tranquilo. Alzo las cejas sorprendida. ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?

—Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuro confundida—. Aunque no creo que encajara aquí. Oh, no. Ya estoy otra vez pensando en voz alta.

— ¿Por qué lo dice? Ladea un poco la cabeza, intrigada, y una ligera sonrisa se insinúa en sus labios.

—Es obvio, ¿no?

Soy torpe, desaliñada y no soy rubia.

—Para mí no.

Su mirada es intensa y su atisbo de sonrisa ha desaparecido. De pronto siento que unos extraños músculos me oprimen el estómago. Aparto los ojos de su mirada escrutadora y me contemplo los nudillos, aunque no los veo. ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. Me inclino hacia delante para coger la grabadora.

— ¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio? —me pregunta.

—Seguro que está muy ocupado, señor Mellark, y yo tengo un largo camino.

— ¿Vuelve en coche a su distrito?

Parece sorprendido, incluso nervioso. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover.

—Bueno, conduzca con cuidado

Me dice en tono serio, autoritario. ¿Por qué iba a importarle?

— ¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? —añade.

—Sí

le contesto metiéndome la grabadora en el bolso. Cierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.

—Gracias por la entrevista, señor Mellark.

—Ha sido un placer —me contesta, tan educado como siempre. Me levanto, se levanta también él y me tiende la mano.

—Hasta la próxima, señorita Everdeen.

Suena como un desafío, o como una amenaza. No estoy segura de cuál de las dos cosas. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? Le estrecho la mano de nuevo, perpleja de que esa extraña corriente siga circulando entre nosotros. Deben de ser nervios.

—Señor Mellark.

Me despido de él con un movimiento de cabeza. Él se dirige a la puerta con gracia y agilidad, y la abre de par en par.

—Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita Everdeen.

Me sonríe. Está claro que se refiere a mi poco elegante entrada en su despacho. Me ruborizo.

—Muy amable, señor Mellark —le digo bruscamente.

Su sonrisa se acentúa. Me alegro de haberle divertido. Salgo al vestíbulo echando chispas y me sorprende que me siga. Andrea y Olivia levantan la mirada, tan sorprendidas como yo.

— ¿Ha traído abrigo? —me pregunta peeta.

—Chaqueta.

Olivia se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chaqueta, que peeta le quita de las manos antes de que haya podido dármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga, y lo hago sintiéndome totalmente ridícula. Por un momento peeta me apoya las manos en los hombros, y doy un respingo al sentir su contacto. Si se da cuenta de mi reacción, no se le nota. Su largo dedo índice pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperamos, yo con torpeza, y él sereno y frío. Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa, desesperada por escapar. Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando me vuelvo, está inclinado frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Realmente es muy guapo. Guapísimo. Me desconcierta.

—Katnnis —me dice a modo de despedida.

—Peeta —le contesto.

Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.


	9. capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

El corazón me late muy deprisa. El ascensor llega a la planta baja y salgo en cuanto se abren las puertas. Doy un traspié, pero por suerte no me doy de bruces contra el inmaculado suelo de piedra. Corro hacia las grandes puertas de vidrio y por fin salgo al tonificante, limpio y húmedo aire del capitolio.

Levanto la cara y agradezco la lluvia, que me refresca. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, dejo que el aire me purifique e intento recuperar la poca serenidad que me queda. Ningún hombre me había impactado como Peeta Mellark, y no entiendo por qué. ¿Porque es guapo? ¿Educado? ¿Rico? ¿Poderoso? No entiendo mi reacción irracional. Suspiro profundamente aliviada. ¿De qué diablos va esta historia? Me apoyo en una columna de acero del edificio y hago un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarme y ordenar mis pensamientos. Muevo ligeramente la cabeza.

¿Qué ha pasado? Mi corazón recupera su ritmo habitual y puedo volver a respirar normalmente. Me dirijo al coche.

Dejo atrás la ciudad repasando mentalmente la entrevista y empiezo a sentirme idiota y avergonzada. Seguro que estoy reaccionando desproporcionadamente a algo que solo existe en mi cabeza. De acuerdo, es muy atractivo, seguro de sí mismo, dominante y se siente cómodo consigo mismo, pero por otra parte es arrogante y, por impecables que sean sus modales, es dictador y frío. Bueno, a primera vista. Un involuntario escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal. Puede ser arrogante, pero tiene derecho a serlo, porque ha conseguido grandes cosas y es todavía muy joven. No soporta a los imbéciles, pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Vuelvo a enfadarme al pensar que Annie no me proporcionó una breve biografía.

Mientras recorro la interestatal 5, mi mente sigue divagando. Me deja de verdad perpleja que haya gente tan empeñada en triunfar. Algunas respuestas suyas han sido muy crípticas, como si tuviera una agenda oculta. Y las preguntas de Annie… ¡Uf! La adopción y que si era gay… Se me ponen los pelos de punta. No me puedo creer que le haya preguntado algo así. ¡Tierra, trágame! De ahora en adelante, cada vez que recuerde esta pregunta me moriré de vergüenza. ¡Maldita sea Annie Cresta!

Echo un vistazo al indicador de velocidad. Conduzco con más precaución de la habitual, y sé que es porque tengo en mente esos penetrantes ojos azules que me miran y una voz seria que me dice que conduzca con cuidado. Muevo la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que Mellark parece tener el doble de edad de la que tiene

Olvídalo, Katnnis, me regaño a mí misma. Llego a la conclusión de que, en el fondo, ha sido una experiencia muy interesante, pero que no debería darle más vueltas. Déjalo correr. No tengo que volver a verlo. La idea me reconforta. Enciendo la radio, subo el volumen, me reclino hacia atrás y escucho el ritmo del rock indie mientras piso el acelerador. Al surcar la interestatal 5 me doy cuenta de que puedo conducir todo lo deprisa que quiera.

Vivimos en una pequeña comunidad de casas pareadas cerca del campus de la Universidad Estatal del distrito 2. Tengo suerte. Los padres de Annie le compraron la casa, así que pago una miseria de alquiler. Llevamos cuatro años viviendo aquí. Aparco el coche sabiendo que Annie va a querer que se lo cuente todo con pelos y señales, y es obstinada. Bueno, al menos tiene la grabadora. Espero no tener que añadir mucho más a lo dicho en la entrevista.

— ¡Katnnis! Ya estás aquí.

Annie está sentada en el salón, rodeada de libros. Es evidente que ha estado estudiando para los exámenes finales, aunque todavía lleva puesto el pijama rosa de franela de conejitos, el que reserva para cuando ha roto con un novio, para todo tipo de enfermedades y para cuando está deprimida en general. Se levanta de un salto y corre a abrazarme.

—Empezaba a preocuparme. Pensaba que volverías antes.

—Pues yo creo que es pronto teniendo en cuenta que la entrevista se ha alargado… Le doy la grabadora.

—Katnnis, muchísimas gracias. Te debo una, lo sé. ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Cómo es?

Oh, no, ya estamos con la santa inquisidora Annie Cresta. Me cuesta contestarle. ¿Qué puedo decir?

—Me alegro de que haya acabado y de no tener que volver a verlo. Ha estado bastante intimidante, la verdad. —Me encojo de hombros

—. Es muy centrado, incluso intenso… y joven. Muy joven.

Annie me mira con expresión cándida. Frunzo el ceño.

—No te hagas la inocente. ¿Por qué no me pasaste una biografía? Me ha hecho sentir como una idiota por no tener idea de nada.

Annie se lleva una mano a la boca.

—Vaya, Katnnis, lo siento… No lo pensé. Resoplo.

—En general ha sido amable, formal y un poco estirado, como un viejo precoz. No habla como un tipo de veintitantos años. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tiene?

—Veintisiete. Katnnis, lo siento. Tendría que haberte contado un poco, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Bueno, me llevo la grabadora y empezaré a transcribir la entrevista.

—Parece que estás mejor. ¿Te has tomado la sopa? —le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

—Sí, y estaba riquísima, como siempre. Me encuentro mucho mejor. Me sonríe agradecida. Miro el reloj.

—Salgo pitando. Creo que llego a mi turno en Clayton.

—Katnnis, estarás agotada.

—Estoy bien. Nos vemos luego.

Trabajo en Clayton desde que empecé en la universidad, hace cuatro años. Como es la ferretería más grande de la zona del distrito, he llegado a saber bastante sobre los artículos que vendemos, aunque, paradójicamente, soy un desastre para el bricolaje. Esto se lo dejo a mi padre.

Me alegra llegar a tiempo, porque así tendré algo en lo que pensar que no sea Peeta Mellark. Tenemos mucho trabajo. Como acaba de empezar la temporada de verano, todo el mundo anda re decorando su casa. La señora Clayton parece aliviada al verme.

— ¡Katnnis! Pensaba que hoy no vendrías.

—La cita ha durado menos de lo que pensaba. Puedo hacer un par de horas.

—Me alegro mucho de verte.

Me manda al almacén a reponer estanterías, y no tardo en centrarme en mi trabajo.


	10. capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

Más tarde, cuando vuelvo a casa, Annie lleva puestos unos auriculares y trabaja en su portátil. Todavía tiene la nariz roja, pero está metida de lleno en su artículo, muy concentrada y tecleando frenéticamente. Yo estoy agotada, rendida por el largo viaje en coche, por la dura entrevista y por no haber parado de aquí para allá en Clayton. Me dejo caer en el sofá pensando en el trabajo de la facultad que tengo que terminar y en que no he podido estudiar nada porque estaba con… él.

—Lo que me has traído está genial, Katnnis. Lo has hecho muy bien. No puedo creerme que no aceptaras su oferta de enseñarte el edificio. Está claro que quería pasar más rato contigo.

Me lanza una fugaz mirada burlona. Me ruborizo e inexplicablemente mis pulsaciones se aceleran. Seguro que no era por eso. Solo quería mostrarme el edificio para que viera que era el amo y señor de todo aquello. Soy consciente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio y confío en que Annie no se dé cuenta, pero mi amiga parece estar concentrada en la transcripción.

—Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso de formal. ¿Tomaste notas? —me pregunta.

—Mmm… No.

—No pasa nada. Con lo que hay me basta para un buen artículo. Lástima que no tengamos fotos propias. El hijo de puta está bueno, ¿no?

Me ruborizo.

—Supongo.

Intento dar a entender que me da igual, y creo que lo consigo.

—Vamos, Katnnis… Ni siquiera tú puedes ser inmune a su atractivo.

Me mira y alza una ceja perfecta. ¡Mierda! Siento que me arden las mejillas, así que la distraigo haciéndole la pelota, que siempre funciona.

—Seguramente tú le habrías sacado mucho más.

—Lo dudo, Katnnis. Vamos… casi te ha ofrecido trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta que te lo endosé en el último minuto, lo has hecho muy bien.

Me mira interrogante. Me retiro corriendo a la cocina.

—Dime, ¿qué te ha parecido?

Maldita sea, no para de preguntar. ¿Por qué no lo deja de una vez? Piensa algo, rápido.

—Es muy tenaz, controlador y arrogante… Da miedo, pero es muy carismático. Entiendo que pueda fascinar

le digo sinceramente con la esperanza de que se calle de una vez por todas.

— ¿Tú, fascinada por un hombre? Qué novedad

Me dice riéndose. Como estoy preparándome un bocadillo, no puede verme la cara.

— ¿Por qué querías saber si era gay? Por cierto, ha sido la pregunta más incómoda. Casi me muero de vergüenza, y a él le ha molestado que se lo preguntara. Frunzo el ceño al recordarlo.

—Cuando aparece en la prensa, siempre va solo.

—Ha sido muy incómodo. Todo ha sido incómodo. Me alegro de no tener que volver a verlo.

—Venga, Katnnis, no puede haber ido tan mal. Creo que le has caído muy bien.

¿Qué le he caído bien? Annie alucina.

— ¿Quieres un bocadillo?

—Sí, por favor.

Para mi tranquilidad, esta noche no seguimos hablando de Peeta Mellark. Después de comer puedo sentarme a la mesa del comedor con Annie y, mientras ella trabaja en su artículo, yo sigo con mi trabajo sobre Tess, la de los d'Urberville. Maldita sea. Esta mujer estuvo en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado del siglo equivocado. Cuando termino son las doce de la noche y hace ya mucho rato que Annie se ha ido a dormir. Me voy a mi habitación agotada, pero contenta de haber trabajado tanto para ser un lunes.

Me meto en mi cama de hierro de color blanco, me envuelvo en la colcha de mi madre, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida al instante. Sueño con lugares oscuros, suelos blancos, inhóspitos y fríos, y ojos azules.

El resto de la semana me sumerjo en mis estudios y en mi trabajo en Clayton, Annie también está muy ocupada organizando su última edición de la revista de la facultad antes de ceder su puesto al nuevo responsable, y además también está estudiando para los exámenes. Hacia el miércoles se encuentra mucho mejor y ya no tengo que seguir soportando la visión de su pijama rosa de franela lleno de conejitos. Llamo a mi madre, que vive en el distrito 12, para saber cómo está y para que me desee suerte en los exámenes. Empieza a contarme su última aventura: está aprendiendo a hacer velas.

Mi madre se pasa la vida emprendiendo nuevos negocios. Básicamente se aburre y necesita hacer lo que sea para ocupar su tiempo, pero le es imposible centrarse en algo mucho tiempo. La semana que viene será otra cosa. Me preocupa. Espero que no haya hipotecado la casa para financiar este último proyecto. Y espero que Boggs —su relativamente nuevo marido, aunque es mucho mayor que ella— la controle un poco ahora que yo ya no estoy en casa. Parece mucho más responsable que el marido número tres.

— ¿Cómo te va todo, Katnnis?

Dudo un segundo, y mi madre centra toda su atención en mí.

—Muy bien.

— ¿Katnnis? ¿Has conocido a algún chico?

Uf, ¿cómo se le ocurre? Es evidente que está entusiasmada.

—No, mamá, no pasa nada. Si conozco a un chico, serás la primera en saberlo.

—Katnnis, cariño, tienes que salir más. Me preocupas.

—Mamá, estoy bien. ¿Qué tal Boggs?

Como siempre, la mejor táctica es la distracción. Esa noche, más tarde, llamo a Haymitch, mi padrastro, el marido número dos de mi madre, el hombre al que considero mi padre y cuyo apellido llevo. La conversación es breve. En realidad, ni siquiera es una conversación, sino una serie de gruñidos en respuesta a mis discretos intentos. Haymitch no es muy hablador. Pero es muy activo, sigue viendo el fútbol en la tele (y cuando no está viendo el fútbol, juega a los bolos, pesca o hace muebles). Haymitch es un buen carpintero, y gracias a él sé diferenciar una espátula de un serrucho. Parece que todo le va bien


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

El viernes por la noche Annie y yo estamos comentando qué hacer, queremos descansar un poco del estudio, el trabajo y las revistas de la facultad.

Cuando llaman a la puerta. En los escalones de la entrada está mi buen amigo José con una botella de champán en las manos.

— ¡Gale! ¡Qué alegría verte! —Lo abrazo—. Pasa. Gale

Es la primera persona a la que conocí cuando llegué a la universidad, y parecía tan perdido y solo como yo. Aquel día nos dimos cuenta de que éramos almas gemelas, y desde entonces somos amigos. No solo compartimos el sentido del humor, sino que descubrimos que Haymitch y el padre de Gale estuvieron juntos en el ejército, y a partir de ahí nuestros padres se hicieron también muy amigos. Gale estudia ingeniería. Es el primero de su familia que va a la universidad.

Es un tipo brillante, pero su auténtica pasión es la fotografía. Tiene un ojo estupendo para hacer fotos.

—Tengo buenas noticias —dice sonriendo con sus brillantes ojos oscuros.

—No me lo digas: también esta semana te las has arreglado para que no te despidan… —bromeo.

Simula burlonamente ponerme mala cara.

—La Portland Place Gallery va a exponer mis fotos el mes que viene.

—Increíble… ¡Felicidades! Me alegro mucho por él y vuelvo a abrazarlo. Annie también le sonríe.

—¡Buen trabajo, Gale! Tendré que incluirlo en la revista. No se me ocurre nada mejor para un viernes por la noche que hacer cambios editoriales de última hora —dice riéndose.

—Vamos a celebrarlo. Quiero que vengas a la inauguración.

Gale me mira fijamente y me ruborizo.

—Las dos, claro —añade mirando nervioso a Annie.

Gale y yo somos buenos amigos, pero en el fondo sé que le gustaría que fuéramos algo más. Es mono y divertido, pero no es mi tipo. Es más bien el hermano que nunca he tenido. Annie suele chincharme diciéndome que me falta el gen de buscar novio, pero la verdad es que no he conocido a nadie que… bueno, alguien que me atraiga, aunque una parte de mí desea que me tiemblen las piernas, se me dispare el corazón y sienta mariposas en el estómago.

A veces me pregunto si me pasa algo. Quizá he dedicado demasiado tiempo a mis románticos héroes literarios, y por eso mis ideales y mis expectativas son excesivamente elevadas.

Pero en la vida real nadie me ha hecho sentir así. Hasta hace muy poco, murmura la inoportuna vocecita de mi subconsciente. ¡NO! Destierro de inmediato la idea. No voy a planteármelo, no después de aquella dolorosa entrevista. «¿Es usted gay, señor Mellark?» Me estremezco al recordarlo. Sé que desde entonces he soñado con él casi todas las noches, pero seguramente es porque tengo que purgar de mi cabeza la espantosa experiencia. Observo a Gale abriendo la botella de champán. Lleva vaqueros y una camiseta. Es alto, ancho de hombros y musculoso, de piel morena, pelo negro y ardientes ojos grises. Sí, Gale está bastante bueno, pero creo que por fin está entendiendo el mensaje: somos solo amigos. El corcho sale disparado, y Gale alza la mirada y sonríe.

El sábado es una pesadilla en la ferretería. Nos invaden las manitas que quieren acicalar su casa. El señor y la señora Clayton, Marvel, Patrick —los otros dos empleados— y yo nos pasamos la jornada atendiendo a los clientes.

Pero al mediodía se calma un poco, y mientras estoy sentada detrás del mostrador de la caja, comiéndome discretamente el bocadillo, la señora Clayton me pide que compruebe unos pedidos. Me concentro en la tarea, compruebo que los números de catálogo de los artículos que necesitamos se corresponden con los que hemos encargado y paso la mirada del libro de pedidos a la pantalla del ordenador, y viceversa, para asegurarme de que las entradas cuadran. De repente, no sé por qué, alzo la vista… y me quedo atrapada en la descarada mirada azul de Peeta Mellark, que me observa fijamente desde el otro lado del mostrador.


	12. capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

Casi me da un infarto.

—Señorita Everdeen, qué agradable sorpresa Me dice.

Su mirada es firme e intensa. Maldita sea. ¿Qué narices está haciendo aquí, todo despeinado y vestido con ese jersey grueso de lana de color crema, vaqueros y botas? Creo que me he quedado boquiabierta, y no encuentro ni el cerebro ni la voz.

—Señor Mellark —murmuro, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa. Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa y sus ojos parecen divertidos, como si estuviera disfrutando de alguna broma de la que no me entero.

—Pasaba por aquí —me dice a modo de explicación—. Necesito algunas cosas. Es un placer volver a verla, señorita Everdeen.

Su voz es cálida y ronca como un bombón de chocolate y caramelo… o algo así. Muevo la cabeza intentando bajar de las nubes. El corazón me aporrea el pecho a un ritmo frenético, y por alguna razón me arden las mejillas ante su firme mirada escrutadora. Verlo delante de mí me ha dejado totalmente desconcertada. Mis recuerdos de él no le han hecho justicia. No es solo guapo, no. Es la belleza masculina personificada, arrebatador, y está aquí, en la ferretería Clayton.

Quién lo iba a decir. Recupero por fin mis funciones cognitivas y vuelvo a conectar con el resto de mi cuerpo.

—Katnnis. Me llamo Katnnis —murmuro—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Mellark?

Sonríe, y de nuevo es como si tuviera conocimiento de algún gran secreto. Es muy desconcertante. Respiro hondo y pongo mi cara de llevar cuatro años trabajando en la tienda y ser una profesional. Yo puedo.

—Necesito un par de cosas. Para empezar, bridas para cables

Murmura con expresión fría y divertida a la vez. ¿Bridas para cables?

—Tenemos varias medidas. ¿Quiere que se las muestre? —susurro con voz titubeante. Cálmate, Katnnis. Un ligero fruncimiento estropea las cejas de Mellark, que son bastante bonitas.

—Sí, por favor. La acompaño, señorita Everdeen —me dice.

Salgo de detrás del mostrador fingiendo despreocupación, pero lo cierto es que me concentro al máximo en no desplomarme. De repente mis piernas parecen de plastilina. Me alegro mucho de haber decidido ponerme mis mejores vaqueros esta mañana.

—Están con los artículos de electricidad, en el pasillo número ocho —le digo en un tono de voz demasiado elevado. Lo miro y me arrepiento casi de inmediato. ¡Qué guapo es!

—La sigo —murmura haciendo un gesto con su mano de largos dedos y uñas perfectamente arregladas.

Con el corazón casi estrangulándome, porque me ha subido hasta la garganta e intenta salírseme por la boca, me meto en un pasillo en dirección a la sección de electricidad. ¿Por qué está en el distrito 2? ¿Por qué ha venido a Clayton? Y de una diminuta parte de mi cerebro que apenas utilizo, seguramente por debajo del bulbo raquídeo, cerca de donde habita mi subconsciente surge una idea: Ha venido a verte. ¡Imposible! La descarto de inmediato. ¿Por qué iba a querer verme este hombre guapo, poderoso y sofisticado? Es una idea absurda, así que me la quito de la cabeza.

— ¿Ha venido al distrito 2 por negocios? —le pregunto. Mi voz suena demasiado aguda, como si me hubiera pillado un dedo en una puerta. ¡Basta! ¡Intenta calmarte, Katnnis!

—He ido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad. En estos momentos financio una investigación sobre rotación de cultivos y ciencia del suelo.

Me contesta con total naturalidad. ¿Lo ves? Ni por asomo ha venido a verte, se burla a gritos mi orgullosa subconsciente. Me ruborizo solo de pensar en las tonterías que se me pasan por la cabeza.

— ¿Forma parte de su plan para alimentar al mundo? —lo provoco.

—Algo así —admite esbozando una media sonrisa.

Echa un vistazo a nuestra sección de bridas para cables. ¿Para qué querrá eso? No me lo imagino haciendo bricolaje. Desliza los dedos por las cajas de la estantería, y por alguna inexplicable razón tengo que apartar la mirada. Se inclina y coge una caja.

—Estas me irán bien —me dice con su sonrisa de estar guardando un secreto.

— ¿Algo más?

—Quisiera cinta adhesiva.

¿Cinta adhesiva?

— ¿Está decorando su casa? Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas. Seguro que contrata a trabajadores o tiene personal que se la decora.

—No, no estoy decorándola —me contesta rápidamente. Sonríe, y me da la extraña sensación de que está riéndose de mí. ¿Tan divertida soy? ¿Por qué le hago tanta gracia?

—Por aquí —murmuro incómoda—. La cinta está en el pasillo de la decoración.

Miro hacia atrás y veo que me sigue

— ¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? —me pregunta en voz baja, mirándome fijamente. Me ruborizo.

¿Por qué demonios tiene este efecto sobre mí? Me siento como una cría de catorce años, torpe, como siempre, y fuera de lugar. ¡Mirada al frente, Everdeen!

—Cuatro años —murmuro mientras llegamos a nuestro destino. Por hacer algo, me agacho y cojo las dos medidas de cinta adhesiva que tenemos.

—Me llevaré esta —dice Mellark golpeando suavemente el rollo de cinta que le tiendo.

Nuestros dedos se rozan un segundo, y ahí está de nuevo la corriente, que me recorre como si hubiera tocado un cable suelto. Jadeo involuntariamente al sentirla desplazándose hasta algún lugar oscuro e inexplorado en lo más profundo de mi vientre. Intento desesperadamente serenarme.

— ¿Algo más? —le pregunto con voz ronca y entrecortada. Abre ligeramente los ojos.

—Un poco de cuerda. Su voz, también ronca, replica la mía.

—Por aquí. -Agacho la cabeza para ocultar mi rubor y me dirijo al pasillo. — ¿Qué tipo de cuerda busca? Tenemos de fibra sintética, de fibra natural, de cáñamo, de cable… Me detengo al ver su expresión impenetrable. Sus ojos parecen de un azul más oscuro. ¡Madre mía!

—Cinco metros de la de fibra natural, por favor.

Mido rápidamente la cuerda con dedos temblorosos, consciente de su ardiente mirada azul. No me atrevo a mirarlo. No podría sentirme más cohibida. Saco el cúter del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, corto la cuerda, la enrollo con cuidado y hago un nudo. Es un milagro que haya conseguido no amputarme un dedo con el cúter

— ¿Iba usted a las scouts? —me pregunta frunciendo divertido sus perfilados y sensuales labios.

¡No le mires la boca!

—Las actividades en grupo no son lo mío, señor Mellark. Arquea una ceja.

— ¿Qué es lo suyo, Katnnis? —me pregunta en voz baja y con su sonrisa secreta.

Lo miro y me siento incapaz de expresarme. El suelo son placas tectónicas en movimiento. Intenta tranquilizarte, Katnnis, me suplica de rodillas mi torturada subconsciente.

—Los libros —susurro. Pero mi subconsciente grita: ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres lo mío! Lo aparto inmediatamente de un manotazo, avergonzada de los delirios de grandeza de mi mente.

— ¿Qué tipo de libros? —me pregunta ladeando la cabeza. ¿Por qué le interesa tanto?

—Bueno, lo normal. Los clásicos. Sobre todo literatura inglesa.

Se frota la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar considerando mi respuesta O quizá sencillamente está aburridísimo e intenta disimularlo.


	13. capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

— ¿Necesita algo más?

Tengo que cambiar de tema… Esos dedos en esa cara son cautivadores.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué me recomendaría?

¿Qué le recomendaría? Ni siquiera sé lo que va a hacer.

— ¿De bricolaje? Asiente con mirada burlona. Me ruborizo y mi mirada se desplaza a los vaqueros ajustados que lleva. —Un mono de trabajo —le contesto. Me doy cuenta de que ya no controlo lo que sale de mi boca. Vuelve a alzar una ceja, divertido. —No querrá que se le estropee la ropa… —le digo señalando sus vaqueros.

—Siempre puedo quitármela —me contesta sonriendo.

Ya. Siento que mis mejillas vuelven a teñirse de rojo. Deben de parecer la cubierta del Manifiesto comunista. Cállate. Cállate de una vez.

—Me llevaré un mono de trabajo. No vaya a ser que se me estropee la ropa —me dice con frialdad. Intento apartar la inoportuna imagen de él sin vaqueros.

— ¿Necesita algo más? —le pregunto en tono demasiado agudo mientras le tiendo un mono azul. No contesta a mi pregunta.

— ¿Cómo va el artículo?

Por fin me ha preguntado algo normal, sin indirectas ni juegos de palabras… Una pregunta que puedo responder. Me agarro a ella con las dos manos, como si fuera una tabla de salvación, y apuesto por la sinceridad.

—No estoy escribiéndolo yo, sino Annie. La señorita Cresta, mi compañera de piso. Está muy contenta. Es la editora de la revista y se quedó destrozada por no haber podido hacerle la entrevista personalmente.

Siento que he remontado el vuelo, por fin un tema de conversación normal

—. Lo único que le preocupa es que no tiene ninguna foto suya original.

— ¿Qué tipo de fotografías quiere?

Muy bien. No había previsto esta respuesta. Niego con la cabeza, porque sencillamente no lo sé.

—Bueno, voy a estar por aquí. Quizá mañana…

— ¿Estaría dispuesto a hacer una sesión de fotos?

Vuelve a salirme la voz de pito. Annie estará encantada si lo consigo. Y podrás volver a verlo mañana Katnnis, me susurra seductoramente ese oscuro lugar al fondo de mi cerebro. Descarto la idea. Es estúpida, ridícula…

-Annie estará encantada.

Si encontramos a un fotógrafo. Estoy tan contenta que le sonrío abiertamente. Él abre los labios, como si quisiera respirar hondo, y parpadea. Por una milésima de segundo parece algo perdido, la Tierra cambia ligeramente de eje y las placas tectónicas se deslizan hacia una nueva posición. ¡Dios mío! La mirada perdida de Peeta Mellark.

—Dígame algo Katnnis —me dice metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo trasero y sacando la cartera—. Mi tarjeta. Está mi número de móvil. Tendría que llamarme antes de las diez de la mañana.

—Muy bien —le contesto sonriendo.

Annie se pondrá contentísima.

— ¡Katnnis!

Marvel aparece al otro lado del pasillo. Es el hermano menor del señor Clayton. Me habían dicho que había vuelto de Distrito 1, pero no esperaba verlo hoy.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señor Mellark.

Peeta frunce el ceño mientras me vuelvo. Marvel siempre ha sido un amigo, y en este extraño momento en que me las veo con el rico, poderoso, asombrosamente atractivo y controlador obsesivo Mellark, me alegra hablar con alguien normal. Marvel me abraza muy fuerte, y me pilla por sorpresa.

¡Katnnis, cuánto me alegro de verte! —exclama.

—Hola, Marvel. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has venido para el cumpleaños de tu hermano?

—Sí. Estás muy guapa, Katnnis, muy guapa.

Sonríe y se aparta un poco para observarme. Luego me suelta, pero deja un brazo posesivo por encima de mis hombros. Me separo un poco, incómoda. Me alegra ver a Marvel, pero siempre se toma demasiadas confianzas.

Cuando miro a Peeta Mellark, veo que nos observa atentamente, con ojos impenetrables y pensativos, y expresión seria, impasible. Ha dejado de ser el cliente extrañamente atento y ahora es otra persona… alguien frío y distante.

—Marvel, estoy con un cliente. Tienes que conocerlo —le digo intentando suavizar la animadversión que veo en la expresión de Mellark.

Tiro de Marvel hasta donde está Mellark, y ambos se observan detenidamente. El aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Marvel, te presento a Peeta Mellark. Señor Mellark, este es Marvel Clayton, el hermano del dueño de la tienda. —Y por alguna razón poco comprensible, siento que debo darle más explicaciones.

—Conozco a Marvel desde que trabajo aquí, aunque no nos vemos muy a menudo. Ha vuelto del distrito 1, donde estudia administración de empresas. Estoy diciendo chorradas… ¡Basta!

—Señor Clayton. Peeta le tiende la mano con mirada impenetrable.

—Señor Mellark —lo saluda Marvel estrechándole la mano—. Espera… ¿No será el famoso Peeta Mellark? ¿El de Mellark Enterprises Holdings?

Marvel pasa de mostrarse hosco a quedarse deslumbrado en una milésima de segundo. Mellark le dedica una educada sonrisa.

—Uau… ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Se ha ocupado Katnnis, señor Clayton. Ha sido muy atenta.

Su expresión es impasible, pero sus palabras… es como si estuviera diciendo algo totalmente diferente. Es desconcertante.

—Estupendo —le responde Marvel.

\- Nos vemos luego, Katnnis.

—Claro, Marvel.

Lo observo desaparecer hacia el almacén.


	14. capitulo 14

**Capitulo 15**

— ¿Algo más, señor Mellark?

—Nada más.

Su tono es distante y frío. Maldita sea… ¿Lo he ofendido? Respiro hondo, me vuelvo y me dirijo a la caja. ¿Qué le pasa ahora? Marco el precio de la cuerda, el mono, la cinta adhesiva y los sujeta cables.

—Serán cuarenta y tres dólares, por favor.

Miro a Mellark, pero me arrepiento inmediatamente. Está observándome fijamente. Me pone de los nervios.

— ¿Quiere una bolsa? —le pregunto cogiendo su tarjeta de crédito.

—Sí, gracias, Katnnis. Su lengua acaricia mi nombre, y el corazón se me vuelve a disparar. Apenas puedo respirar. Meto deprisa lo que ha comprado en una bolsa de plástico.

—Ya me llamará si quiere que haga la sesión de fotos.

Vuelve a ser el hombre de negocios. Asiento, porque de nuevo me he quedado sin palabras, y le devuelvo la tarjeta de crédito.

—Bien. Hasta mañana, quizá. —Se vuelve para marcharse, pero se detiene.

—Ah, una cosa, Katnnis… Me alegro de que la señorita Cresta no pudiera hacerme la entrevista.

Sonríe y sale de la tienda a grandes zancadas y con renovada determinación, colgándose la bolsa del hombro y dejándome como una masa temblorosa de embravecidas hormonas femeninas.

Paso varios minutos mirando la puerta cerrada por la que acaba de marcharse antes de volver a pisar la Tierra. De acuerdo. Me gusta. Ya está, lo he admitido. No puedo seguir escondiendo mis sentimientos. Nunca antes me había sentido así. Me parece atractivo, muy atractivo. Pero sé que es una causa perdida y suspiro con un pesar agridulce. Ha sido solo una coincidencia que viniera. Pero, bueno, puedo admirarlo desde la distancia, ¿no? No tiene nada de malo. Y si encuentro a un fotógrafo, mañana lo admiraré a mis anchas. Me muerdo el labio pensándolo y me descubro a mí misma sonriendo como una colegiala. Tengo que llamar a Annie para organizar la sesión fotográfica.

Annie se pone loca de contenta.

—Pero ¿qué hacía en Clayton?

Su curiosidad rezuma por el teléfono. Estoy al fondo del almacén e intento que mi voz suene despreocupada.

—Pasaba por aquí.

—Me parece demasiada casualidad, Katnnis. ¿No crees que haya ido a verte?

El corazón me da un brinco al planteármelo, pero la alegría dura poco. La triste y decepcionante realidad es que había venido por trabajo.

—Ha venido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad. Financia una investigación —murmuro.

—Sí, sí. Ha concedido al departamento una subvención de dos millones y medio de dólares. Uau.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Katnnis, soy periodista y he escrito un artículo sobre este tipo. Mi obligación es saberlo.

—Vale, Carla Bernstein, no te sulfures. Bueno, ¿quieres esas fotos?

—Pues claro. El problema es quién va a hacerlas y dónde.

—Podríamos preguntarle a él dónde. Ha dicho que se quedaría por la zona.

— ¿Puedes contactar con él?

—Tengo su móvil. Annie pega un grito.

— ¿El soltero más rico, más escurridizo y más enigmático de todo Panem te ha dado su número de móvil?

—Bueno… sí

— ¡Katnnis! Le gustas. No tengo la menor duda

Afirma categóricamente.

—Annie, solo pretende ser amable.

Pero incluso mientras lo digo sé que no es verdad. Peeta Mellark no es amable. Es educado, quizá. Y una vocecita me susurra: Tal vez Annie tiene razón. Se me eriza el vello solo de pensar que quizá, solo quizá, podría gustarle. Después de todo, es cierto que me ha dicho que se alegraba de que Annie no le hubiera hecho la entrevista. Me abrazo a mí misma con silenciosa alegría y giro a derecha e izquierda considerando la posibilidad de que por un instante pueda gustarle. Annie me devuelve al presente.

—No sé cómo podremos hacer la sesión. Glimmer, nuestra fotógrafa habitual, no puede. Ha ido al distrito 4 a pasar el fin de semana con su familia. Se mosqueará cuando sepa que ha perdido la ocasión de fotografiar a uno de los empresarios más importantes del país

. —Mmm… ¿Y Gale?

— ¡Buena idea! Pídeselo tú. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Luego llamas a Mellark y le preguntas dónde quiere que vayamos.

Annie es insufriblemente desdeñosa con Gale.

—Creo que deberías llamarlo tú.

— ¿A quién? ¿A Gale? —me pregunta en tono de burla.

—No, a Mellark.

—Katnnis, eres tú la que tiene trato con él.

— ¿Trato? —Exclamo subiendo el tono varias octavas—. Apenas conozco a ese tipo.

—Al menos has hablado con él —dice implacable—. Y parece que quiere conocerte mejor. Katnnis, llámalo y punto. Y me cuelga.

A veces es muy autoritaria. Frunzo el ceño y le saco la lengua al teléfono. Estoy dejándole un mensaje a Gale cuando Marvel entra en el almacén a buscar papel de lija.

—Katnnis, tenemos trabajo ahí fuera —me dice sin acritud.

—Sí, perdona —murmuro, y me doy la vuelta para salir.

— ¿De qué conoces a Peeta Mellark?


	15. capitulo 15

**Capitulo 14**

—Tuve que entrevistarlo para la revista de la facultad. Annie no se encontraba bien.

Me encojo de hombros intentando no darle importancia, pero no lo hago mucho mejor que él.

—Peeta Mellark en Clayton. Imagínate —resopla Marvel sorprendido. Mueve la cabeza, como si quisiera aclararse las ideas. —Bueno, ¿te apetece que salgamos a tomar algo esta noche?

Cada vez que vuelve a casa me propone salir, y siempre le digo que no. Es un ritual. Nunca me ha parecido buena idea salir con el hermano del jefe, y además Marvel es mono como podría serlo el vecino de al lado, pero, por más imaginación que le eches no puede ser un héroe literario. ¿Lo es Mellark?, me pregunta mi subconsciente alzando su imaginaria ceja. La hago callar.

— ¿No tenéis cena familiar por el cumpleaños de tu hermano?

—Mañana.

—Quizá otro día, Marvel. Esta noche tengo que estudiar. Tengo exámenes finales la semana que viene.

—Ana, un día de estos me dirás que sí —me dice sonriendo. Y vuelvo a la tienda.

—Pero yo hago paisajes, Katnnis, no retratos —refunfuña Gale.

—Gale, por favor —le suplico. Con el móvil en la mano, recorro el salón de casa contemplando la luz del atardecer al otro lado de la ventana.

—Dame el teléfono. Annie me lo quita retirándose bruscamente el pelo rubio rojizo del hombro.

—Escúchame, Gale Hawthorne, si quieres que nuestra revista cubra la inauguración de tu exposición, nos harás la sesión mañana, ¿entendido? Annie puede ser increíblemente dura.

—Bien. Katnnis volverá a llamarte para decirte dónde y a qué hora. Nos vemos mañana. Y cuelga el móvil. —Solucionado. Ahora lo único que nos queda es decidir dónde y cuándo. Llámalo.

Me tiende el teléfono. Siento un nudo en el estómago.

— ¡Llama a Mellark ahora mismo!

La miro ceñuda y saco la tarjeta de Mellark del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones. Respiro larga y profundamente, y marco el número con dedos temblorosos. Contesta al segundo tono con voz tranquila y fría. —Mellark.

— ¿Se… Señor Mellark? Soy Katnnis Everdeen.

No reconozco mi propia voz. Estoy muy nerviosa. Mellark se queda un segundo en silencio. Estoy temblando.

—Señorita Everdeen. Un placer tener noticias suyas.

Le ha cambiado la voz. Creo que se ha sorprendido, y suena muy… cálido. Incluso seductor. Se me corta la respiración y me ruborizo. De pronto me doy cuenta de que Annie Cresta está observándome boquiabierta, así que salgo disparada hacia la cocina para evitar su inoportuna mirada escrutadora.

—Bueno… Nos gustaría hacer la sesión fotográfica para el artículo. Respira, Katnnis, respira. Mis pulmones absorben una rápida bocanada de aire.

—Mañana, si no tiene problema. ¿Dónde le iría bien?

Casi puedo oír su sonrisa de esfinge al otro lado del teléfono.

—Me alojo en el hotel Rosewood. ¿Le parece bien a las nueve y media de la mañana?

—Muy bien, nos vemos allí.

Estoy pletórica y sin aliento. Parezco una cría, no una mujer adulta que puede votar y beber alcohol.

—Lo estoy deseando, señorita Everdeen.

Veo el destello malévolo en sus ojos azules. ¿Cómo consigue que tan solo cinco palabras encierren una promesa tan tentadora? Cuelgo. Annie está en la cocina, observándome con una mirada de total y absoluta consternación.

—Katnnis Everdeen. ¡Te gusta! Nunca te había visto ni te había oído tan… tan… alterada por nadie. Te has puesto roja.

—Annie, ya sabes que me pongo roja por nada. Lo hago por deporte. No seas ridícula —le contesto enfadada.


	16. capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16**

 **Pensé en meter los dos puntos de vista en mi obra lo cual también lo tome del libro de 50 sombras pero donde lo cuenta el, así que esta parte tampoco es de mi imaginación si no solo una adaptación**

Pv Peeta

La luz del atardecer baña mi suite. Ha sido un día largo, pero productivo. Me cuesta apartar de mi mente la imagen de Katnnis emergiendo detrás del mostrador de la ferretería. Podría acostumbrarme a ser mirado desde abajo por ella. Ya lo hizo la primera vez que nos vimos, en mi oficina en el capitolio.

\- ¿Qué quiere que haga con esto, señor Mellark? –me pregunta Cinna indicándome la bolsa de Clayton.

\- Déjala aquí, gracias, Cinna. Menos el mono de trabajo. Ese tíralo.

Cinna asiente diligente y se marcha. Echo un vistazo al contenido de la bolsa, las bridas, la cinta adhesiva, la cuerda… El mono azul fue claramente una concesión, quería que Katnnis se sintiera útil, pero qué ingenua. ¿De verdad se habrá creído que para lo que tengo en mente lo necesito? Me bastan mis jeans gastados. Acaricio la cuerda y pienso en ella, en cómo la fibra natural se ajustaría a sus muñecas, en los surcos rojizos que dejaría sobre su piel.

En ese momento suena el teléfono. Sé que es ella. No necesito mirar la pantalla de mi Blackberry antes de contestar el mismo frío y seco saludo de siempre:

\- Mellark.

\- ¿Señor Mellark? Soy Katnnis Everdeen.

Suena atropellada y tímida. Su nerviosismo y su ingenuidad son una mezcla explosiva, y me doy cuenta de lo excitado que estoy mientras retuerzo entre mis dedos con fuerza una de las bridas de plástico. Es evidente: está alterada. Una parte de mí no estaba seguro de que tuviera el valor de llamar pero lo ha hecho, a pesar de lo asustada que está, de lo intimidada que se siente a mi lado. Eso me gusta.

\- Señorita Everdeen, qué placer tener noticias suyas.

\- Bueno, nos gustaría hacer la sesión de fotos. Mañana, ¿dónde le vendría bien?

Sonrío para mis adentros. Mañana tendré a Katnnis en mi terreno.

\- A las 9:30 en mi hotel. Lo estoy deseando, señorita Everdeen.

Dejo que esas cinco palabras se llenen de significado, que transmitan todo lo que quiero para mí. Y para ella.

Ya ha caído del todo la noche sobre el Distrito 2 cuando cuelgo el teléfono. La llamada de Katnnis me ha puesto de muy buen humor, y en mi cabeza empiezan a sonar las notas de una melodía de Thomas Tallis.

Me pongo mis pantalones de deporte y voy al gimnasio, necesito descargar adrenalina. Siento como la tensión va abandonando mi cuerpo a medida que el desgaste físico va ganándole terreno a la imagen de Ana caída en la alfombra de mi despacho. Fue en ese momento en el que decidí que ella sería la siguiente. Tan vulnerable, tan dócil. Su forma de tropezar y mirarme desde el suelo implorando mi perdón antes siquiera de saber qué falta había cometido. Eso me excita. Y me excita aún más pensar lo lejos que está ella de saber lo que pretendo. Me concentro en el banco de ejercicios y la cadencia de mis embistes se torna cada vez más sexual mientras fantaseo con la idea de tener a Katnnis debajo de mí.

Dos horas después, agotado físicamente pero con la mente más clara que en todo el día, vuelvo a mi suite. Me meto en la ducha sin lanzar siquiera una mirada al joven que me mira desde el espejo, dejando que el agua resbale por mi espalda. Noto los músculos tensos, duros. Me enjabono a conciencia y salgo sintiéndome más relajado. No me preocupa la sesión de mañana. Al fin y al cabo son sólo unos universitarios, y he hecho esto miles de veces. Sé que cautivaré tanto a la cámara como a Katnnis.

Cuando suena el teléfono para informarme de que la señorita Everdeen y su equipo ya han llegado llevo horas levantado. Qué largas son las madrugadas lejos de mi piano. Hasta las nueve y media no empieza la sesión y tengo el tiempo justo para refrescarme y vestirme: camisa blanca y pantalones de franela, la sesión no merece más. Para mí esto no es más que una excusa para acercarme a ella.

Cinna aparece para acompañarme a la suite que han asignado para las fotos. Vamos en silencio, como siempre. Él sabe cuál es su papel en todo momento, y se queda en un discreto segundo plano, en una esquina. Allí están, en el improvisado set que han colocado: cuatro personas se mueven por la habitación, tres sombras y Katnnis.

\- Volvemos a vernos, señorita Everdeen

Le tiendo la mano, tiembla como un pájaro indefenso, y la envuelvo en un suave pero firme apretón. Es tan frágil que no puede esconder el rubor tras su rápido parpadeo. Sus manos… un pensamiento cruza mi mente: tengo el juego de bridas sólo un piso más arriba. La voz de Katnnis me saca de mi ensoñación.

\- Señor Mellark, permítame presentarle a Annie Cresta.

Su voz es apenas un murmullo. Sólo en ese momento las sombras que cruzaban la habitación cobran forma. Una pelirroja con aires de mujer fatal avanza hacia mí, y le estrecho la mano con indiferencia. Me presentan al resto del equipo, un fotógrafo y su asistente. Nunca me han gustado las rubias y casi me repugna que una mujer se acerque a mí con esos aires de superioridad. Tampoco me gusta el fotógrafo, parece tener cierta complicidad con Katnnis. Se sonríen y puedo leer en los ojos del tal Gale Hawthorne el deseo contenido. _Gilipollas._ Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para que mi expresión no delate mis pensamientos.

Desafiante, le pregunto que dónde quiere que me coloque pero la pelirroja vuelve a tomar el control indicándome una silla colocada contra la pared. Encienden el equipo y el primer fogonazo me ciega. _Aficionados…_ Tras una disculpa del ayudante empieza una sesión que se me hace interminable. Siéntese, mire aquí, mire allí, gire la cabeza… Paciente, busco los ojos de Katnnis, pero ella aparta la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior. Me esquiva.

\- Ya tenemos bastante sentados. ¿Puede ponerse de pie? –Annie sigue dándome indicaciones.

Poco después la sesión se acaba al fin, y yo sólo quiero sacar de allí a Katnnis, tenerla toda para mí, lejos de las candentes miradas del fotógrafo y de la autoridad que sobre ella ejerce su amiga Annie, que parece querer tener todo bajo control. Así que lo mejor será llevármela de allí.

\- Estoy deseando leer su artículo, señorita Cresta –murmuro mecánicamente mientras mis ojos se vuelven hacia Katnnis que está junto a la puerta. Ante todo, soy elegante. – Señorita Everdeen, ¿viene conmigo?

Sorprendentemente acepta sin titubeos, a pesar de que la propuesta no suena tan atractiva para sus compañeros, que intercambian rápidamente una serie de miradas reprobatorias. No importa, ha dicho que sí. _Bien hecho, Katnnis_. Abro la puerta para abrirle paso y salimos de la habitación, con Cinna pisándonos los talones.

\- Cinna, en seguida te aviso.

Cinna se aleja por el pasillo y por fin estamos a solas. He pensado mucho en ella desde que apareció en mi oficina, en su boca, en cómo se muerde el labio inferior, en sus manos, en cómo se abraza a sí misma cuando se siente insegura. Clavo mis ojos en los suyos sin ocultar el deseo detrás de ellos.

\- Me preguntaba si querría tomar un café.

Katnnis se revuelve nerviosa, musitando una disculpa. Tiene que llevar de vuelta a sus amigos a casa. No voy a dejar que un insignificante problema de logística estropee mis planes. No ahora que estoy tan cerca… Cinna puede llevarles.

\- No hay problema, señorita Everdeen. Tengo un 4×4, Cinna puede llevar a todos, y el equipo.

Hago un gesto a Cinna, que se acerca de nuevo.

\- ¿Puede acercar a su casa a los periodistas?

\- Por supuesto, señor Mellark.

\- Perfecto. ¿Nos vamos, señorita Everdeen? –me vuelvo hacia Katnnis con un gesto complacido señalándole la salida.

Katnnis mira incómoda hacia la habitación en la que sus amigos siguen recogiendo, preparándose para salir. No sé qué tipo de influencia ejercen sobre ella, pero no me gusta. ¿Acaso tiene que pedirles permiso?

\- No hace falta que se moleste, señor Mellark. Si me da un segundo intercambiaré las llaves de mi coche con el de Kate. Enseguida vuelvo.

Le sujeto la puerta y despido a Cinna, desconcertado. No estoy acostumbrado a que las mujeres cuestionen mis decisiones.

\- Gracias Cinna, no será necesario. Recojáme en la puerta del hotel en una hora.

\- De acuerdo, señor Mellark.

Katnnis vuelve al cabo de unos momentos, y salimos de la suite. Va caminando a mi lado, su figura frágil ondulándose en el pasillo, de camino al ascensor. Noto el calor emanando de su cuerpo y la tensión desvaneciéndose a medida que nos alejamos de su círculo de confianza.

\- ¿Hace mucho que conoce a la señorita Cresta?

\- Desde que empezamos la universidad. Es mi mejor amiga.

Llegamos al ascensor y una pareja se besa apasionada tras las puertas. Se separan rápidamente cuando entramos, haciendo más estrecho el espacio para los cuatro. De no haber estado ellos allí, habría intentado estrecharlo aún más. Me coloco al lado de Katnnis, la distancia es tan corta que puedo sentir su olor, el roce de su camisa en mi brazo. Quiero tocarla. Katnnis no pertenece a mi mundo, eso está claro, pero sé que siente atraída por mí. El balbuceo al hablar, la mirada que no es capaz de sostenerme, el rubor que salta a sus mejillas… Le cojo la mano en cuanto se abren las puertas.

\- ¿Qué tienen los ascensores? –pienso en voz alta.

Es mi presa, y no voy a soltarla. Su piel es suave, y sus dedos fríos se tensan por un momento al notar los míos. Hay algo en Katnnis que me desconcierta, necesito saber qué es. Poseerla, desvelar sus secretos y dejarla expuesta en cuerpo y mente. La conduzco a través del vestíbulo del hotel y salimos a la calle.

En un semáforo la miro; sonríe sin levantar la vista. La guío a través del soleado domingo, pensando qué largo es este camino hacia el cuarto de juegos. Es mucho más fácil cuando me esperan arrodilladas en ropa interior, sin mirarme a los ojos. Aunque Katnnis no suele enfrentar mi mirada. Esa lección, sin saberlo, ya la conoce.

Nuestra llegada al district Coffee House me obliga a soltar su mano.

\- Escoja una mesa, yo iré a pedir. ¿Un café?

\- Preferiría un té negro –Katnnis vuelve a sorprenderme. Parece tan dispuesta a hacer lo que yo quiero y, sin embargo, acaba tomando siempre la iniciativa.

\- Muy bien, un té. ¿Con azúcar?

\- No, muchas gracias


	17. capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17**

Pv Peeta

Me alejo hacia la barra intentando digerir las contradicciones que esta muchacha me provoca. Sé que me está mirando, noto sus ojos clavados en mi espalda. Pero, ¿qué tiene, que tanto me inquieta?

Vuelvo hacia la mesa con las bebidas. Katnnis está sentada en la misma posición en la que la dejé, se mira las manos. Está exactamente como yo la quiero: callada, esperando mi próximo paso para responder. Jugando sin saberlo a un juego que diseño yo, cuyas normas he inventado. Parece tan… ¿complaciente? Quiero desmontar sus engranajes como un niño fascinado por un juguete mecánico, aunque eso signifique romperla.

\- Daría un dólar por saber lo que está pensando en este preciso instante –y deposito un English Breakfast Tea delante de ella.

Tomo asiento. Katnnis sigue callada pero el rubor de sus mejillas la delata. No me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces, pero de momento, tengo que ir despacio. Ya habrá tiempo para su educación. Así que decido insistir.

\- ¿En qué piensa?

\- Que éste es mi té favorito – sé que me está mintiendo, no lo toleraré en un futuro, pero ahora no importa. Al hacerlo ha vuelto a morderse el labio inferior, y es irresistible. Consigue encender mis deseos más profundos sólo con ese gesto.

La miro y la imagen del fotógrafo salta a mi mente. ¿Cómo de unidos estarán? Ella malinterpreta mi mirada inquisitiva y musita algo acerca de cómo le gusta el té. Parece que no puede evitar justificar incluso las acciones más nimias.

\- Gale, ¿es su novio? –basta de rodeos.

\- No, en absoluto, es sólo un amigo. ¿Por qué lo dice?

\- Por la manera en que se sonríen -respondo complacido.

Bien, me deja entrar, no cuestiona el por qué de mis preguntas, y Gale no es un obstáculo. Sigo preguntando y parece que Marvel, el chico de la tienda, tampoco lo es.

\- ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Vaya, ahí está otra vez esa pieza que no acaba de encajar. Parece domada y al minuto siguiente vuelve a levantar la cabeza.

\- Parece nerviosa en presencia de hombres –justifico mi curiosidad.

\- Es usted señor, Mellark. Me intimida -se vuelve a hacer pequeña al responder.

En estos momentos me parece estar viéndola en el cuarto de juegos, avergonzada, sonrojada, cabizbaja. Tomo aire profundamente sin poder ocultar mi satisfacción. Sé que ahora mismo no es capaz de mirarme a los ojos, pero tiene que aprender a responder a mis deseos. Camuflo una orden:

\- Por favor, no baje la cabeza, me gusta verle la cara.

Surte efecto, me obedece y yo sonrío. Así que soy yo, estaba en lo cierto: se siente atraída por mí. Todo lo que intentan contener sus palabras me lo dice su cuerpo. Este juego es divertido, me gusta desconcertarla, así que continúo:

\- Es usted misteriosa – _y preciosa_ –, y contenida, menos cuando se ruboriza.

Mastico lentamente mi magdalena y estudio su figura. Pequeña, morena, sentada frente a mí intentando plantarme cara sin ser consciente de su propia sexualidad, de su atractivo natural, sin artificios. Imagino mis manos recorriendo su cuerpo, acariciando sus pechos, sus pezones endureciéndose al más mínimo roce de mis dedos expertos.

\- ¿Siempre hace usted preguntas tan personales?

\- ¿La he ofendido?

\- No, pero es usted un poco arrogante.

La Katnnis directa sale a la superficie, esta vez sin contenciones. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a permitir esa actitud.

\- Siempre hago las cosas a mi manera. Siempre –respondo tajante. Es mejor que le vaya quedando claro.

Continúo con el interrogatorio porque necesito saberlo todo de ella. Me lo diga o no, lo averiguaré. Caesar ya ha empezado con eso, de hecho. Su mundo, su familia, sus amigos… Es hija de un hogar roto pero Haymitch, su padrastro, parece ser una figura muy importante en su vida. Katnnis pregunta también jugando al intercambio. Al fin y al cabo somos sólo dos personas conociéndose. Pero, ¿qué le puedo decir? ¿Que mi madre era un puta adicta al crack, que me pegaron, que me marcaron?

\- Me adoptó una familia acomodada del capitolio -con eso basta.

Katnnis nota mi barrera, y volvemos a las trivialidades. Me cuenta que quiere ir a Inglaterra tras los pasos de sus autores favoritos. Es una apasionada de la literatura y, cuando habla de ello cambia: sus ojos se encienden y, transportada, habla con vehemencia. No se da cuenta de que el lenguaje de su cuerpo acompaña la fuerza de sus palabras, e inclinándose hacia delante, me ofrece la espléndida visión de su escote. La promesa de un cálido vientre se abre entre sus senos. _Tiene que ser mía. Deseo verla esposada de pies y manos, con los ojos vendados, y esa misma pasión dedicada sólo a mí._

\- Hablando de literatura, debería irme. Tengo que estudiar. Muchas gracias por el té, señor Mellark –Katnnis se levanta.

\- Ha sido un placer. Vamos, la acompañaré de vuelta al hotel –digo, tomando de nuevo su mano.

Nos dirigimos al aparcamiento del Hotel, donde sigue estacionado el coche de su amiga. En silencio, hago balance de la situación: a pesar de haber sido un domingo poco usual, estoy seguro de que a la señora Mags le extrañará no encontrar nada que recoger en el cuarto de juegos- ha sido agradable. Repetiré, aunque hay ciertos detalles que tendremos que cuidar.

\- ¿Lleva vaqueros siempre? –Pregunto distraído. Prefiero a las mujeres con falda, más accesibles.

\- Casi siempre.

Katnnis tiene un aire de universitaria desaliñada que habrá que pulir. Imagino si su ropa interior será tan vulgar como sus pantalones cuando, de repente, espeta:

\- ¿Tiene novia?

Esto es lo que me temía. Katnnis tiene en mente una relación convencional. Tal vez no sabe que existen de otro tipo. _Quiere ser mi novia. Y yo quiero ser su Amo_. Ella quiere besos al atardecer y cenas a la luz de la luna y yo que muerda el cuero de una fusta mientras la penetro esposada a una cruz de madera. Pero, ¿cómo explicárselo?

\- No Katnnis, no tengo novias.

En una fracción de segundo ella tropieza y está a punto de ser arrollada por un ciclista.

\- ¡Mierda, Katnnis!

Tiro de ella sin pensar, y la atraigo hacia mí. Está a salvo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Susurro.

La estrecho entre mis brazos. Jadea, ha sido todo muy rápido. La tengo tan cerca… Noto su respiración acelerada, su pecho se aprieta contra el mío elevándose y contrayéndose al compás de sus latidos. Una parte de mí no desea soltarla, y acaricio su cara con la punta de mis dedos, su mejilla, rozo sus labios con mi pulgar. Katnnis no aparta sus ojos de los míos, se acerca, contiene la respiración. Los ojos le brillan y me miran suplicantes. Me siento tentado pero besarla implicaría empezar a andar un camino que no voy a recorrer. _No puedo hacerlo, pero nada me gustaría más en este momento que unir tus labios con los míos_. Cierro los ojos para intentar recuperar el control de la situación, respiro hondo, y la aparto de mí:

\- Katnnis, deberías alejarte de mí. No soy bueno para ti.

No lo entiende, y yo tampoco. Su cuerpo sigue suplicando y el mío la busca, pero mi mente sabe que debe mantenerse firme. Su boca contiene la respiración esperando la mía, que no, lo siento, Katnnis, no va a llegar.

\- Respira, Katnnis. Voy a dejarte marchar –digo, más para mí que para ella.

La aparto suavemente aunque me cuesta romper el contacto y mis manos no se despegan de sus hombros, y la misma punzada de dolor que cruza mis ojos pasa por los suyos.

Me da las gracias, apenas con un hilo de voz. _¿Gracias?_

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por haberme salvado.

Ella no se ha dado cuenta de que, en realidad, es a mí a quien he salvado. Verla en peligro me ha hecho darme cuenta de que, de alguna manera, la necesito. Me ha salvado de una existencia sin ella.

\- No ha sido tu culpa, ese inconsciente iba en dirección contraria. Me aterra pensar que algo podría haberte pasado. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi hotel, y descansas un poco? – No quiero separarme de ella ahora.

Esperando una respuesta que no llega la dejo ir, y bajo mis manos. Echa a andar por delante de mí. La sigo cruzando el semáforo, en dirección al hotel.

Estoy confuso, no me reconozco. Quiero abrazarla y protegerla. De los ciclistas, del mundo, de ella misma. Pero también quiero someter a aquella chica morena, aniñada e indefensa que cayó a mis pies en el despacho, hace sólo unos días. No quiero dejarla marchar, pero las mismas palabras que querría decirle son las mismas que la alejarían irremisiblemente de mí. Intento explicarme antes de que se vaya:

\- Katnnis, yo… -es inútil, no puedo seguir. He estado a punto de romperme.

Otra vez, otra vez el peligro externo. Otra situación que se escapa de mi control. No puedo contarle que lo que más me ha afectado es el recuerdo de esa otra mujer frágil, morena e infantil que sucumbió al peligro y a la que el niño que yo era no pudo ayudar. A partir de ahora yo tomaré las riendas y me encargaré de que no haya más imprevistos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Peeta? – _¿cómo? ¿Me acaba de llamar por mi nombre de pila?_

Nadie, sólo mi familia me llama Peeta. De pronto Katnnis no me llama de usted, no me tutea. _Para ti soy el señor Mellark, bonita_. Ha estado demasiado cerca, he bajado la guardia por un momento. No puedo volver a exponerme tanto. No volverá a pasar. Esa familiaridad que se ha tomado sin permiso me devuelve a mi mundo. _Yo soy el Amo. Tú, si quieres ser algo, serás la sumisa. Y me llamarás señor Mellark sólo cuando yo te dé permiso para dirigirte a mí._

\- Suerte con los exámenes –digo a modo de clara despedida, y me quedo viéndola marchar hacia su coche


	18. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18**

Pv Katnnis

Rosewood está en el centro del distrito. Terminaron el impresionante edificio de piedra marrón justo a tiempo para el crack de finales de los años veinte. Gale, Tresh y yo vamos en mi Escarabajo, y Annie en su CLK, porque en mi coche no cabemos todos.

Tresh es amigo y ayudante de Gale, y ha venido a echarle una mano con la iluminación. Annie ha conseguido que nos dejen utilizar una habitación del Rosewood a cambio de mencionar el hotel en el artículo. Cuando explica en la recepción que hemos venido a fotografiar al empresario Peeta Mellark, nos suben de inmediato a una suite. Pero a una normal, porque al parecer el señor Mellark está alojado en la suite más grande del edificio.

Un responsable de marketing demasiado entusiasta nos muestra la suite. Es jovencísimo y por alguna razón está muy nervioso. Sospecho que la belleza de Annie y su aire autoritario lo desarman, porque hace con él lo que quiere. Las habitaciones son elegantes, sobrias y con muebles de calidad. Son las nueve. Tenemos media hora para prepararlo todo. Annie va de un lado a otro.

—Gale, creo que lo colocaremos delante de esta pared. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —No espera a que le responda

—. Tresh, retira las sillas. Katnnis, ¿puedes pedir que nos traigan unos refrescos? Y dile a Mellark que estamos aquí.

Sí, ama. Es tan dominante… Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero hago lo que me pide. Media hora después Peeta Mellark entra en nuestra suite. ¡Madre mía! Lleva una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto y unos pantalones grises de franela que le caen de forma muy seductora sobre las caderas.

Todavía lleva el pelo mojado. Al mirarlo se me seca la boca… Está alucinantemente bueno. Entra en la suite acompañado de un hombre de treinta y pico años, con el pelo grande, un elegante traje negro y corbata, que se queda en silencio en una esquina. Sus ojos castaños nos miran impasibles.

—Señorita Everdeen, volvemos a vernos.

Mellark me tiende la mano, que estrecho mientras parpadeo rápidamente. ¡Dios mío!… Está realmente… Cuando le toco la mano, siento esa agradable corriente que me recorre el cuerpo entero, me enciende y hace que me ruborice. Estoy convencida de que todo el mundo puede oír mi respiración irregular.

—Señor Mellark, le presento a Annie Cresta—susurro señalando a Annie, que se acerca y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

—La tenaz señorita Cresta. ¿Qué tal está? —Sonríe ligeramente y parece realmente divertido—. Espero que se encuentre mejor. Katnnis me dijo que la semana pasada estuvo enferma.

—Estoy bien, gracias, señor Mellark. Le estrecha la mano con fuerza sin pestañear.

Me recuerdo a mí misma que Annie ha ido a las mejores escuelas privadas del distrito. Su familia tiene dinero, así que ha crecido segura de sí misma y de su lugar en el mundo. No se anda con tonterías. A mí me impresiona.

—Gracias por haber encontrado un momento para la sesión —le dice con una sonrisa educada y profesional.

—Es un placer —le contesta Mellark lanzándome una mirada. Vuelvo a ruborizarme. Maldita sea.

—Este es Gale Hawthorne, nuestro fotógrafo —le digo. Y sonrío a Gale, que me devuelve una sonrisa cariñosa y luego mira a Mellark con frialdad.

—Señor Mellark —lo saluda con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Señor Hawthorne

La expresión de Mellark también cambia mientras observa a Gale.

— ¿Dónde quiere que me coloque? —le pregunta Mellark en tono ligeramente amenazador. Pero Annie no está dispuesta a dejar que Gale lleve la voz cantante.

—Señor Mellark, ¿puede sentarse aquí, por favor? Tenga cuidado con los cables. Y luego haremos también unas cuantas de pie.

Le indica una silla colocada contra una pared. Tresh enciende las luces, que por un momento ciegan a Mellark, y susurra una disculpa. Luego él y yo nos quedamos atrás y observamos a Gale mientras toma las fotografías. Hace varias con la cámara en la mano, pidiéndole a Mellark que se gire a un lado, al otro, que mueva un brazo y que vuelva a bajarlo. Luego coloca la cámara en el trípode y sigue haciendo fotos de Mellark sentado, posando pacientemente y con naturalidad, durante unos veinte minutos.

Mi deseo se ha hecho realidad: admiro a Mellark desde una distancia no tan larga. En dos ocasiones nuestros ojos se encuentran y tengo que apartar la mirada de la suya, tan inextricable.

—Ya tenemos bastantes sentado —interrumpe Annie —. ¿Puede ponerse de pie, señor Mellark?

Se levanta y Tresh corre a retirar la silla. El obturador de la Nikon de Gale empieza a chasquear de nuevo.

—Creo que ya tenemos suficientes —anuncia Gale cinco minutos después.

—Muy bien —dice Annie—. Gracias de nuevo, señor Mellark. Le estrecha la mano, y también Gale.

—Me encantará leer su artículo, señorita Cresta —murmura Mellark, y se vuelve hacia mí, que estoy junto a la puerta.

¿Viene conmigo, señorita Everdeen? —me pregunta.

—Claro —le contesto totalmente desconcertada.

Miro nerviosa a Annie, que se encoge de hombros. Veo que Gale, que está detrás de ella, pone mala cara.


	19. Capitulo 19

**Capitulo 19**

Pv Katnnis

—Que tengan un buen día —dice Mellark abriendo la puerta y apartándose a un lado para que yo salga primero.

Pero… ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Qué quiere? Me detengo en el pasillo y me muevo nerviosa mientras Mellark sale de la habitación seguido por el tipo con el pelo raro y trajeado.

—Enseguida le aviso, Cinna —murmura al raro.

Cinna se aleja por el pasillo y Mellark dirige su ardiente mirada azul hacia mí. Mierda… ¿He hecho algo mal?

—Me preguntaba si le apetecería tomar un café conmigo.

El corazón se me sube de golpe a la boca. ¿Una cita? Peeta Mellark está pidiéndome una cita. Está preguntándote si quieres un café. Quizá piensa que todavía no te has despertado, me suelta mi subconsciente en tono burlón. Carraspeo e intento controlar los nervios.

—Tengo que llevar a todos a casa —murmuro en tono de disculpa retorciendo las manos y los dedos.

— ¡Cinna! —grita. Pego un bote. Cinna, que se había quedado esperando al fondo del pasillo, se vuelve y regresa con nosotros. —¿Van a la universidad? —me pregunta Mellark en voz baja.

Asiento, porque estoy demasiado aturdida para contestar.

—Cinna puede llevarlos. Es mi chófer. Tenemos u grande, así que puede llevar también el equipo.

— ¿Señor Mellark? —pregunta Cinna cuando llega hasta nosotros con rostro inexpresivo.

— ¿Puede llevar a su casa al fotógrafo, su ayudante y la señorita Cresta, por favor?

—Por supuesto, señor —le contesta Cinna.

—Arreglado. ¿Puede ahora venir conmigo a tomar un café?

Mellark sonríe dándolo por hecho. Frunzo el ceño.

—Verá… señor Mellark… esto… la verdad… Mire, no es necesario que Cinna los lleve. —Lanzo una rápida mirada a Cinna, que sigue estoicamente impasivo—. Puedo intercambiar el coche con Annie, si me espera un momento.

Mellark me dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja deslumbrante y natural. Madre mía… Abre la puerta de la suite y la sostiene para que pase. Entro deprisa y encuentro a Annie en plena discusión con Gale.

—Ana, creo que no hay duda de que le gustas —me dice sin el menor preámbulo.

José me mira ceñudo.

—Pero no me fío de él —añade Annie.

Levanto la mano con la esperanza de que se calle, y milagrosamente lo hace.

—Kate, ¿puedes llevarte a Wanda y dejarme tu coche?

— ¿Por qué?

-Peeta Mellark me ha pedido que vaya a tomar un café con él.

Se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué decir. Disfruto del momento. Me coge del brazo y me arrastra hasta el dormitorio, al fondo de la sala de estar de la suite.

—Katnnis, es un tipo raro —me advierte—. Es muy guapo, de acuerdo, pero creo que es peligroso. Especialmente para alguien como tú.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de alguien como yo? —le pregunto ofendida.

—Una inocente como tú, Katnnis. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir —me contesta un poco enfadada. Me ruborizo.

—Annie, solo es un café. Empiezo los exámenes esta semana y tengo que estudiar, así que no me alargaré mucho.

Arruga los labios, como si estuviera considerando mi petición. Al final se saca las llaves del bolsillo y me las da. Le doy las mías.

—Nos vemos luego. No tardes, o pediré que vayan a rescatarte.

—Gracias. La abrazo.

Salgo de la suite y encuentro a Peeta Mellark esperándome apoyado en la pared. Parece un modelo posando para una sofisticada revista de moda.

—Ya está. Vamos a tomar un café —murmuro enrojeciendo de nuevo. Sonríe.

—Usted primero, señorita Everdeen.

Se incorpora y hace un gesto para que pase delante. Avanzo por el pasillo con las piernas temblando, el estómago lleno de mariposas y el corazón latiéndome violentamente. Voy a tomar un café con Peeta Mellark… y odio el café. Caminamos juntos por el amplio pasillo hacia el ascensor.

¿Qué puedo decirle? De pronto el temor me paraliza la mente. ¿De qué vamos a hablar? ¿Qué tengo yo en común con él? Su voz cálida me sobresalta y me aparta de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Cuánto hace que conoce a Annie Cresta? Bueno, una pregunta fácil para empezar.

—Desde el primer año de facultad. Somos buenas amigas.

—Ya —me contesta evasivo.


	20. Capitulo 20

**Capitulo 20**

Pv Katnnis

¿Qué está pensando?

Pulsa el botón para llamar al ascensor y casi de inmediato suena el pitido. Las puertas se abren y muestran a una joven pareja abrazándose apasionadamente. Se separan de golpe, sorprendidos e incómodos, y miran con aire de culpabilidad en cualquier dirección menos la nuestra.

Mellark y yo entramos en el ascensor. Intento que no cambie mi expresión, así que miro al suelo al sentir que las mejillas me arden. Cuando levanto la mirada hacia Mellark, parece que ha esbozado una sonrisa, pero es muy difícil asegurarlo.

La joven pareja no dice nada. Descendemos a la planta baja en un incómodo silencio. Ni siquiera suena uno de esos terribles hilos musicales para distraernos. Las puertas se abren y, para mi gran sorpresa, Mellark me coge de la mano y me la sujeta con sus dedos largos y fríos. Siento la corriente recorriendo mi cuerpo, y mis ya rápidos latidos se aceleran.

Mientras tira de mí para salir del ascensor, oímos a nuestras espaldas la risita tonta de la pareja. Mellark sonríe.

— ¿Qué pasa con los ascensores? —masculla.

Cruzamos el amplio y animado vestíbulo del hotel en dirección a la entrada, pero Mellark evita la puerta giratoria. Me pregunto si es porque tendría que soltarme la mano.

Es un bonito domingo de septiembre. Brilla el sol y apenas hay tráfico. Mellark gira a la izquierda y avanza hacia la esquina, donde nos detenemos a esperar que cambie el semáforo. Estoy en la calle y Peeta Mellark me lleva de la mano. Nunca he paseado de la mano de nadie.

La cabeza me da vueltas, y un cosquilleo me recorre todo el cuerpo. Intento reprimir la ridícula sonrisa que amenaza con dividir mi cara en dos.

Intenta calmarte, Katnnis, me implora mi subconsciente. El hombrecillo verde del semáforo se ilumina y seguimos nuestro camino. Andamos cuatro manzKatnnis hasta llegar al Distrit Coffee House, donde Mellark me suelta para sujetarme la puerta.

— ¿Por qué no elige una mesa mientras voy a pedir? ¿Qué quiere tomar? —me pregunta, tan educado como siempre.

—Tomaré… eh… un té negro. Alza las cejas.

— ¿No quiere un café?

—No me gusta demasiado el café. Sonríe.

—Muy bien, un té negro. ¿Dulce? Me quedo un segundo perpleja, pensando que se refiere a mí, pero por suerte aparece mi subconsciente frunciendo los labios. No, tonta… Que si lo quieres con azúcar.

—No, gracias. Me miro los dedos nudosos.

— ¿Quiere comer algo?

—No, gracias. Niego con la cabeza y Mellark se dirige a la barra.

Levanto un poco la vista y lo miro furtivamente mientras espera en la cola a que le sirvan. Podría pasarme el día mirándolo… Es alto, ancho de hombros y delgado… Y cómo le caen los pantalones… Madre mía. Un par de veces se pasa los largos y bonitos dedos por el pelo, que ya está seco, aunque sigue alborotado. Ay, cómo me gustaría hacerlo a mí.

La idea se me pasa de pronto por la cabeza y me arde la cara. Me muerdo el labio y vuelvo a mirarme las manos. No me gusta el rumbo que están tomando mis caprichosos pensamientos.

—Un dólar por sus pensamientos.

Mellark ha vuelto y me mira fijamente. Me pongo colorada.

Solo estaba pensando en pasarte los dedos por el pelo y preguntándome si sería suave. Niego con la cabeza. Mellark lleva una bandeja en las manos, que deja en la pequeña mesa redonda chapada en abedul. Me tiende una taza, un platillo, una tetera pequeña y otro plato con una bolsita de té con la etiqueta TWININGS ENGLISH BREAKFAST, mi favorito.

Él se ha pedido un café con un bonito dibujo de una hoja impreso en la espuma de leche. ¿Cómo lo hacen?, me pregunto distraída. También se ha pedido una magdalena de arándanos. Coloca la bandeja a un lado, se sienta frente a mí y cruza sus largas piernas. Parece cómodo, muy a gusto con su cuerpo. Lo envidio. Y aquí estoy yo, desgarbada y torpe, casi incapaz de ir d sin caerme de morros.

— ¿Qué está pensando? —insiste.

—Que este es mi té favorito. Hablo en voz baja y entrecortada.

Sencillamente, no me puedo creer que esté con Peeta Mellark en una cafetería de mi distrito. Frunce el ceño. Sabe que estoy escondiéndole algo. Introduzco la bolsita de té en la tetera y casi inmediatamente la retiro con la cucharilla. Mellark ladea la cabeza y me mira con curiosidad mientras dejo la bolsita de té en el plato.

—Me gusta el té negro muy flojo —murmuro a modo de explicación.

—Ya veo. ¿Es su novio?

Pero ¿qué dice?

— ¿Quién?

—El fotógrafo. Gale Hawthorne.

Me río nerviosa, aunque con curiosidad. ¿Por qué le ha dado esa impresión?

—No. Gale es un buen amigo mío. Eso es todo. ¿Por qué ha pensado que era mi novio?

—Por cómo se sonríen.

Me sostiene la mirada. Es desconcertante. Quiero mirar a otra parte, pero estoy atrapada, embelesada.

—Es como de la familia —susurro.

Mellark asiente, al parecer satisfecho con mi respuesta, y dirige la mirada a su magdalena de arándanos. Sus largos dedos retiran el papel con destreza, y yo lo contemplo fascinada.

— ¿Quiere un poco? —me pregunta. Y recupera esa sonrisa divertida que esconde un secreto.

—No, gracias. Frunzo el ceño y vuelvo a contemplarme las manos.

—Y el chico al que me presentó ayer, en la tienda… ¿No es su novio?

—No. Marvel es solo un amigo.

Se lo dije ayer. ¿Qué tonterías son estas?

— ¿Por qué me lo pregunta? —le digo.

—Parece nerviosa cuando está con hombres.

Maldita sea, es algo personal. Solo me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy con usted, Mellark.

—Usted me resulta intimidante.

Me pongo colorada, pero mentalmente me doy palmaditas en la espalda por mi sinceridad y vuelvo a contemplarme las manos. Lo oigo respirar profundamente.

—De modo que le resulto intimidante —me contesta asintiendo—. Es usted muy sincera. No baje la cabeza, por favor. Me gusta verle la cara.

Lo miro y me dedica una sonrisa alentadora, aunque irónica.

—Eso me da alguna pista de lo que puede estar pensando —me dice—.Es usted un misterio, señorita Everdeen.

¿Un misterio? ¿Yo?

—No tengo nada de misteriosa.

—Creo que es usted muy contenida —murmura.

¿De verdad? Uau… ¿cómo lo consigo? Es increíble. ¿Yo, contenida? Imposible.

—Menos cuando se ruboriza, claro, cosa que hace a menudo. Me gustaría saber por qué se ha ruborizado.

Se mete un trozo de magdalena en la boca y empieza a masticarlo despacio, sin apartar los ojos de mí. Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, me ruborizo. ¡Mierda!

— ¿Siempre hace comentarios tan personales?

—No me había dado cuenta de que fuera personal. ¿La he ofendido?

me pregunta en tono sorprendido.

—No —le contesto sinceramente.

—Bien.

—Pero es usted un poco arrogante.

Alza una ceja y, si no me equivoco, también él se ruboriza ligeramente.

—Suelo hacer las cosas a mi manera, Katnnis —murmura—. En todo.

—No lo dudo. ¿Por qué no me ha pedido que lo tutee?

Me sorprende mi osadía. ¿Por qué la conversación se pone tan seria? Las cosas no están yendo como pensaba. No puedo creerme que esté mostrándome tan hostil hacia él. Como si él intentara advertirme de algo.


	21. Capitulo 21

**Capitulo 21**

Pv Katnnis

—Solo me tutea mi familia y unos pocos amigos íntimos. Lo prefiero así.

Todavía no me ha dicho: «Llámame Peeta». Es sin duda un obseso del control, no hay otra explicación, y parte de mí está pensando que quizá habría sido mejor que lo entrevistara Annie. Dos obsesos del control juntos. Además, ella es casi rubia —bueno, rubia rojiza—, como todas las mujeres de su empresa. Y es guapa, me recuerda mi subconsciente.

No me gusta imaginar a Peeta y a Annie juntos. Doy un sorbo a mi té, y Mellark se pone otro trozo de magdalena en la boca.

— ¿Es usted hija única? —me pregunta.

Vaya… Ahora cambia de conversación.

—Sí.

—Hábleme de sus padres.

¿Por qué quiere saber cosas de mis padres? Es muy aburrido.

—Mi madre vive en el distrito 6 con su nuevo marido, Boggs. Mi padrastro vive en el distrito 12.

— ¿Y su padre?

—Mi padre murió cuando yo era una niña.

—Lo siento —musita. Por un segundo la expresión de su cara se altera.

—No me acuerdo de él.

— ¿Y su madre volvió a casarse? Resoplo.

—Ni que lo jure. Frunce el ceño.

—No cuenta demasiado de su vida, ¿verdad? —me dice en tono seco frotándose la barbilla, como pensativo.

—Usted tampoco.

—Usted ya me ha entrevistado, y recuerdo algunas preguntas bastante personales —me dice sonriendo.

¡Vaya! Está recordándome la pregunta de si era gay. Vuelvo a morirme de vergüenza. Sé que en los próximos años voy a necesitar terapia intensiva para no sentirme tan mal cada vez que recuerde ese momento.

Suelto lo primero que se me ocurre sobre mi madre, cualquier cosa para apartar ese recuerdo.

—Mi madre es genial. Es una romántica empedernida. Ya se ha casado cuatro veces.

Peeta alza las cejas sorprendido

—La echo de menos —sigo diciéndole.

— Ahora está con Boggs. Espero que la controle un poco y recoja los trozos cuando sus descabellados planes no vayan como ella esperaba.

Sonrío con cariño. Hace mucho que no veo a mi madre. Peeta me observa atentamente, dando sorbos a su café de vez en cuando. La verdad es que no debería mirarle la boca. Me perturba.

— ¿Se lleva bien con su padrastro?

—Claro. Crecí con él. Para mí es mi padre.

— ¿Y cómo es?

— ¿Haymitch? Es… taciturno.

— ¿Eso es todo? —me pregunta Mellark sorprendido.

Me encojo de hombros. ¿Qué espera este hombre? ¿La historia de mi vida?

—Taciturno como su hijastra —me suelta Mellark. Me contengo para no soltar un bufido.

—Le gusta el fútbol, sobre todo el europeo, y los bolos, y pescar, y hacer muebles. Es carpintero. Estuvo en el ejército. Suspiro.

— ¿Vivió con él?

—Sí. Mi madre conoció a su marido número tres cuando yo tenía quince años. Yo me quedé con Haymitch.

Frunce el ceño, como si no lo entendiera.

— ¿No quería vivir con su madre? —me pregunta.

Francamente, a él qué le importa.

—El marido número tres vivía en el distrito 8. Yo tenía mi vida en en distrito 12. Y… bueno, mi madre acababa de casarse.

Me callo. Mi madre nunca habla de su marido número tres. ¿Qué pretende Mellark? No es asunto suyo. Yo también puedo jugar a su juego.

—Cuénteme cosas sobre sus padres —le pido. Se encoge de hombros.

—Mi padre es abogado, y mi madre, pediatra. Viven en el capitolio.

Vaya… Ha crecido en una familia acomodada. Pienso en una exitosa pareja que adopta a tres niños, y uno de ellos llega a ser un hombre guapo que se mete en el mundo de los negocios y lo conquista sin ayuda de nadie. ¿Qué lo llevó por ese camino? Sus padres deben de estar orgullosos.

— ¿A qué se dedican sus hermanos?

—Finnick es constructor, y mi hermKatnnis pequeña está en el distrito 4 estudiando cocina con un famoso chef.

Sus ojos se nublan enojados. No quiere hablar de su familia ni de él.

—Me han dicho que ese distrito es precioso —murmuro.

¿Por qué no quiere hablar de su familia? ¿Porque es adoptado?

—Es bonito. ¿Ha estado? —me pregunta olvidando su enojo.

—No solo he estado en el distrito 12, en el 6 en el capitolio y aquí en el 2.

Volvemos a las trivialidades. ¿Qué esconde?

— ¿Le gustaría ir?

¿Al distrito 4?—exclamo.

Me he quedado desconcertada. ¿A quién no le gustaría ir ahí?

—Por supuesto —le contesto.

\- Pero a donde de verdad me gustaría ir es al distrito 13.

Ladea un poco la cabeza y se pasa el índice por el labio inferior… ¡Madre mía!

— ¿Por qué? Parpadeo. Concéntrate, Everdeen.

—Porque allí nacieron Austen, las hermKatnniss Brontë, Thomas Hardy… Me gustaría ver los lugares que les inspiraron para escribir libros tan maravillosos. Al mencionar a estos grandes literatos recuerdo que debería estar estudiando. Miro el reloj.

—Voy a marcharme. Tengo que estudiar.

— ¿Para los exámenes?

—Sí. Empiezan el martes.

— ¿Dónde está el coche de la señorita Cresta?

—En el parking del hotel.

—La acompaño.

—Gracias por el té, señor Mellark.


	22. Capitulo 22

**Capitulo 22**

Esboza su extraña sonrisa de guardar un gran secreto.

—No hay de qué, Katnnis. Ha sido un placer. Vamos

Me dice tendiéndome una mano. La cojo, perpleja, y salgo con él de la cafetería. Caminamos hasta el hotel, y me gustaría decir que en amigable silencio. Al menos, él parece tan tranquilo como siempre. En cuanto a mí, me desespero intentando analizar cómo ha ido nuestro café matutino. Me siento como si me hubieran entrevistado para un trabajo, pero no estoy segura de por qué.

— ¿Siempre lleva vaqueros? —me pregunta sin venir a cuento.

—Casi siempre. Asiente.

Hemos llegado al cruce, al otro lado de la calle del hotel. Todo me da vueltas. Qué pregunta tan rara… Y soy consciente de que nos queda muy poco tiempo juntos. Esto es todo. Esto ha sido todo, y lo he fastidiado, lo sé. Quizá sale con alguien.

— ¿Tiene novia? —le suelto.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta? Sus labios se arrugan formando una media sonrisa y me mira fijamente.

—No, Katnnis. Yo no tengo novias —me contesta en voz baja.

¿Qué quiere decir? No es gay. Ay, quizá sí lo es. Seguramente me mintió en la entrevista. Por un momento creo que va a darme alguna explicación, alguna pista sobre su enigmática frase, pero no lo hace. Tengo que marcharme. Tengo que poner mis ideas en orden. Tengo que alejarme de él. Doy un paso adelante, tropiezo y salgo precipitada hacia la carretera.

— ¡Mierda, Katnnis! —grita Mellark

Tira de mi mano con tanta fuerza que acabo cayendo encima de él justo cuando pasa a toda velocidad un ciclista contra dirección, y no me atropella de milagro. Todo sucede muy deprisa. De pronto estoy cayéndome, y en cuestión de segundos estoy entre sus brazos y me aprieta fuerte contra su pecho. Respiro su aroma limpio y saludable. Huele a ropa recién lavada y a gel caro. Es embriagador. Inhalo profundamente.

— ¿Está bien? —me susurra.

Con un brazo me mantiene sujeta, pegada a él, y con los dedos de la otra mano me recorre suavemente la cara para asegurarse de que no me he hecho daño. Su pulgar me roza el labio inferior y contiene la respiración. Me mira fijamente a los ojos, y por un momento, o quizá durante una eternidad, le sostengo la mirada inquieta y ardiente, pero al final centro la atención en su bonita boca. Y por primera vez en veintiún años quiero que me besen. Quiero sentir su boca en la mía.

Bésame, maldita sea!, le suplico, pero no puedo moverme. Un extraño y desconocido deseo me paraliza. Estoy totalmente cautivada. Observo fascinada la boca de Peeta Mellark, y él me observa a mí con una mirada velada, con ojos cada vez más impenetrables. Respira más deprisa de lo normal, y yo he dejado de respirar. Estoy entre tus brazos. Bésame, por favor. Cierra los ojos, respira muy hondo y mueve ligeramente la cabeza, como si respondiera a mi silenciosa petición. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, ha recuperado la determinación, ha tomado una férrea decisión.

—Katnnis, deberías mantenerte alejada de mí. No soy un hombre para ti —suspira.

¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esto? Se supone que soy yo la que debería decidirlo. Frunzo el ceño y muevo la cabeza en señal de negación.

—Respira, Katnnis, respira. Voy a ayudarte a ponerte en pie y a dejarte marchar —me dice en voz baja.

Y me aparta suavemente. Me ha subido la adrenalina por todo el cuerpo, por el ciclista que casi me atropella o por la embriagadora proximidad de Peeta, y me siento paralizada y débil. ¡NO!, grita mi mente mientras se aparta dejándome desamparada. Apoya las manos en mis hombros, a cierta distancia, y observa atentamente mi reacción. Y lo único que puedo pensar es que quería que me besara, que fuera obvio, pero no lo ha hecho. No me desea. La verdad es que no me desea. He fastidiado soberanamente la cita.

—Quiero decirte una cosa —le digo tras recuperar la voz—: Gracias —

Musito hundida en la humillación. ¿Cómo he podido malinterpretar hasta tal punto la situación entre nosotros? Tengo que apartarme de él.

— ¿Por qué? Frunce el ceño.

No ha retirado las manos de mis hombros.

—Por salvarme —susurro.

—Ese idiota iba contra dirección. Me alegro de haber estado aquí. Me dan escalofríos solo de pensar lo que podría haberte pasado. ¿Quieres venir a sentarte un momento en el hotel?

Me suelta y baja las manos. Estoy frente a él y me siento como una tonta. Intento aclararme las ideas. Solo quiero marcharme. Todas mis vagas e incoherentes esperanzas se han frustrado. No me desea. ¿En qué estaba pensando?, me riño a mí misma. ¿Qué iba a interesarle de ti a Peeta Mellark?, se burla mi subconsciente. Me rodeo con los brazos, me giro hacia la carretera y veo aliviada que en el semáforo ha aparecido el hombrecillo verde. Cruzo rápidamente, consciente de que Mellark me sigue. Frente al hotel, vuelvo un instante la cara hacia él, pero no puedo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Gracias por el té y por la sesión de fotos —murmuro.

—Katnnis… Yo… Se calla.

Su tono angustiado me llama la atención, de modo que lo miro involuntariamente. Se pasa la mano por el pelo con mirada desolada. Parece destrozado, frustrado y con expresión alterada. Su prudente control ha desaparecido.

— ¿Qué, Peeta?

le pregunto bruscamente al ver que no dice nada. Quiero marcharme. Necesito llevarme mi frágil orgullo herido y mimarlo para que se cure.

—Buena suerte en los exámenes —murmura.

¿Cómo? ¿Por eso parece tan desolado? ¿Es esta su fantástica despedida? ¿Desearme suerte en los exámenes?

—Gracias —le contesto sin disimular el sarcasmo—. Adiós, señor Mellark.

Doy media vuelta, me sorprende un poco no tropezar y, sin volver a dirigirle la mirada, desaparezco por la acera en dirección al parking subterráneo.

Ya en el oscuro y frío cemento del parking, bajo su débil luz de fluorescente, me apoyo en la pared y me cubro la cara con las manos. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No puedo evitar que se me llenen los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Por qué lloro? Me dejo caer al suelo, enfadada conmigo misma por esta absurda reacción. Levanto las rodillas y las rodeo con los brazos. Quiero hacerme lo más pequeña posible. Quizá este disparatado dolor sea menor cuanta más pequeña me haga. Apoyo la cabeza en las rodillas y dejo que las irracionales lágrimas fluyan sin freno. Estoy llorando la pérdida de algo que nunca he tenido. Qué ridículo. Lamentando la pérdida de algo que nunca ha existido… mis esperanzas frustradas, mis sueños frustrados y mis expectativas destrozadas.

Nunca me habían rechazado. Bueno, siempre era una de las últimas a las que elegían para jugar al baloncesto o al voleibol, pero eso lo entendía. Correr y hacer algo más a la vez, como botar o lanzar una pelota, no es lo mío. Soy una auténtica negada para cualquier deporte.

Pero en el plano sentimental, nunca me he expuesto. Toda mi vida he sido muy insegura. Soy demasiado pálida, demasiado delgada, demasiado desaliñada, torpe y tantos otros defectos más, así que siempre he sido yo la que ha rechazado a cualquier posible admirador. En mi clase de química hubo un tipo al que le gustaba, pero nadie había despertado mi interés… Nadie excepto el maldito Peeta Mellark. Quizá debería ser más agradable con gente como Marvel Clayton y Gale Hawthorne, aunque estoy segura de que ninguno de ellos ha acabado llorando solo en la oscuridad. Quizá solo necesite pegarme una buena llantera.

Basta! ¡Basta ya!, me grita metafóricamente mi subconsciente con los brazos cruzados, apoyada en una pierna y dando golpecitos en el suelo con la otra. Métete en el coche, vete a casa y ponte a estudiar. Olvídalo… ¡Ahora mismo! Y deja ya de auto compadecerte, de castigarte y toda esta mierda.


	23. Capitulo 23

**Capitulo 23**

Pv Peeta

En el hotel, Cinna lo tiene ya todo dispuesto para el viaje de vuelta al capitolio. Me acomodo en el coche y me preparo para las dos horas que tengo hasta llegar a casa. Tiempo suficiente para atar un par de cabos sueltos. Saco mi Blackberry. Mi primer encargo es para Beetee, es rápido y eficaz. Caesar hizo un buen trabajo con su informe inicial, pero necesito saber más.

 **De:** Peeta Mellark

 **Para:** Beetee

 **Fecha:** 14 de septiembre de 2016 13:15

 **Asunto:** Katnnis Everdeen

Beetee, tengo un encargo para usted. Por favor, reúna toda la información posible referente a Katnnis Everdeen. Nada de un informe estándar, ése ya lo tengo, quiero que lo averigüe todo. Envíeme el dossier tan pronto como le sea posible.

Peeta Mellark

Presidente de Mellark Enterprise Holdings, Inc

El paisaje hacia norte va pasando por la ventanilla. El segundo encargo es más especial. Necesito asegurarme de que Katnnis me tiene muy presente durante el tiempo que pasemos separados.

 **De:** Peeta Mellark

 **Para:** Johana Mason

 **Fecha:** 14 de septiembre de 2016 13:21

 **Asunto:** Thomas Hardy

Mason, necesito que me encuentre una primera edición en perfecto estado de la obra de Thomas Hardy _Tess la de los d'Urberville_. El precio, por supuesto, no importa. La quiero en mis manos mañana a más tardar.

Peeta Mellark

Presidente de Mellark Enterprise Holdings, Inc

Esto debería bastar, por el momento. Aparto a Katnnis de mis pensamientos en espera de disponer de más información. Me recuesto en mi asiento y dejo vagar mi mente. Ahora que el recuerdo de mi madre ha vuelto a cobrar vida, es difícil volver a enterrarlo. Tal vez debería llamar al doctor Jackson y adelantar nuestra cita del martes, nunca sé dónde colocar estos sentimientos. Sintiéndome pequeño, otra vez, tirado en aquella alfombra verde, incapaz de ayudarla, me quedo dormido.

 _Mami y yo estamos sentados en la sala de estar. Nos estamos riendo. Mami me coge en brazos y yo la abrazo, peino su pelo. A mami le gusta, huele bien. Es casi la hora de cenar y mami dice que me va a preparar mi comida favorita: un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y mermelada de arándanos. La acompaño a la cocina mientras me lo prepara. Mami canta. Yo juego con mis coches. Cuando estamos solos mami canta. Me gusta. Soy feliz._

\- Ya hemos llegado a casa, señor Mellark –es la voz de Cinna. Me despierto con una sensación agradable, sé que he soñado algo pero no recuerdo qué.

\- Gracias Cinna.

Es un alivio volver a la seguridad de mi casa. Todo está en su sitio, no hay ni una mota de polvo. La señora Mags me recibe con una copa de vino blanco.

\- Bienvenido a casa, señor Mellark.

Asiento imperceptiblemente y me dirijo copa en mano hacia el piano. Siempre que estoy fuera tantos días lo echo de menos. Acaricio las teclas con los dedos y mi mano izquierda empieza a tocar las notas de una de las piezas fúnebres para piano de Richard Wagner. La pieza me cautiva y acabo sentándome en el banco para interpretarla de principio a fin. Cuando levanto la vista, la noche ha caído sobre el capitolio. Mi estómago ruge y un delicioso olor a comida llega desde la cocina. Sonrío: la señora Mags sabe anticiparse a todas mis necesidades.

El filete mignon acompañado de setas, las patatas recién salidas del horno y el sorbete de mango que pone punto y final a una exquisita cena me hacen darme cuenta de que no he comido nada en todo el día. Bueno, nada salvo la magdalena de arándanos de esta mañana. _Katnnis…_

Satisfecho, retiro la silla y dejo la servilleta en la mesa. En ese momento entra la señora Mags a retirar los platos.

\- ¿Está todo a su gusto, señor Mellark?

\- Excelente como siempre, Mags. Gracias.

Me vuelvo a medias, pero la señora Mags sigue frente a mí, como si tuviera algo más qué decir. La miro enarcando las cejas.

\- ¿Algo más, señora Mags?

\- Eh… sí, señor Mellark. Verá, he olvidado decirle que su madre llamó poco antes de que llegara.

\- Señora Mags, eso fue hace más de dos horas. ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada antes?

\- Lo siento señor Mellark. Iba a decírselo cuando…

\- ¡Es igual! Ha sido un comportamiento inexcusable. Que no se repita. Retírese.

Mags se retira rápida, casi huyendo. No puedo soportar su negligencia: una vez más y tendré que castigarla de nuevo. Me acerco al teléfono para devolver la llamada a mi madre y respiro hondo un par de veces para calmarme. Effie conoce perfectamente todos los matices de mi voz, y no quiero preguntas.

\- Mamá, ¿qué tal?

\- Hola Peeta, qué alegría escucharte. Creí que volvías esta mañana de viaje.

\- No, he llegado hace un rato. Me surgió una sesión de fotos en el último momento para el periódico de la universidad. Ya sabes que colaboro con ellos.

\- Ay, hijo, ¿es que tú nunca te tomas un descanso?

\- Ya sabes que no, madre.

\- Bueno, te llamaba para avisarte de que tu hermano Finnick quiere darte una sorpresa. Ya le dije que no era una buena idea, que no te gustan estas cosas, pero ya sabes cómo es, ha insistido.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí, ya sabes que todos pensamos que trabajas demasiado. Tiene pensado llevarte por ahí, para que te distraigas un poco.

\- Está bien mamá, gracias por avisar. ¿Estáis todos bien? ¿Cuándo vuelve Prim?

\- Todos bien hijo. Tu hermana vuelve en un par de semanas. Estamos pensando hacer una cena de bienvenida a su regreso del distrito 4. Hace tanto que no nos reunimos todos…

\- Claro mamá, cuenta conmigo. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, hijo.

Mi madre está en lo cierto, no me gustan las sorpresas. Finnick también lo sabe, por supuesto, pero es muy propio de él pasar por alto mis preferencias. A primera hora le llamo, y al infierno con su sorpresa.

Cansado pero despierto me meto en la cama. No sé si esta noche conseguiré conciliar el sueño, pero ha sido un día largo y sólo analizarlo me llevará un buen rato. Katnnis, que quiere entrar en mi vida de una forma en la que no soy bueno, me recuerda demasiado a mi madre. El doctor Jackson siempre dice que es normal, que es un patrón que sigo involuntariamente, que insisto una y otra vez en una escena que me torturó y que escapaba a mi control. Hasta ahora siempre me ha funcionado. Pero con Katnnis es diferente. Joder _, he estado a punto de besarla._ Si sólo pudiera dejar la mente en blanco y dormir…

Finalmente, a altas horas de la madrugada caigo en un sueño pesado y profundo. Por la mañana me levanto descansado, listo para la sesión de ejercicios matutina. La rutina del gimnasio me ayuda a ponerme en orden y un solo pensamiento llena mi cabeza: sexo. Duro. Hoy. Esta noche salgo. Me coloco una toalla sobre los hombros: de momento voy a la ducha.

Abro el grifo y dejo que una nube de vapor inunde la estancia. Me desvisto y adivino mi figura a través del vaho del espejo. Bajo el agua caliente cierro los ojos y me toco, acaricio mi cuerpo, tenso después del ejercicio. Mi miembro responde a mis deseos y lo rodeo firmemente con la mano, intentando apaciguarme. Toda esta historia con Katnnis ha despertado mis instintos tanto, que no puedo esperar a esta noche para descargar la tensión sexual. Recordando su escote y el arranque de sus pechos, me masturbo bajo el agua. Esto es nuevo, son ellas las que suelen darme placer. _Katnnis, ¿qué estás haciendo?_

A las siete y media ya tengo el desayuno preparado en la barra de la cocina. Mags siempre responde bien después de una amenaza: zumo de frutas fresco y café. Ni rastro de ella. Así está mejor. Mi Blackberry vibra sobre el mostrador y la pantalla muestra una ristra de mensajes por responder. Apuro el café y me dirijo al estudio, dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido ayer.

Los asuntos en Darfur se están complicando pero tengo a mi equipo trabajando en ello, no me preocupa en exceso. Escudriño la pantalla en busca de algún mensaje etiquetado en rojo, los asuntos personales. Ahí está. Beetee.

 **De:** Beetee

 **Para:** Peeta Mellark

 **Fecha:** 15 de septiembre de 2016 07:22

 **Asunto:** Re: Katnnis Everdeen

Estimado señor Mellark,

Adjunto le envío la recopilación de la información que me solicitó ayer. Espero que el informe sea suficientemente exhaustivo.

Quedo a su disposición,

Beetee

Beetee es uno de mis empleados más valiosos. Es capaz de seguir el rastro de cualquier persona, no importa dónde esté, dónde se haya escondido. Y su trabajo es todavía más eficaz si el sujeto no sabe que está siendo investigado.

Abro el archivo adjunto que contiene y ahí está todo lo que podría desear: partida de nacimiento, notas escolares, número de teléfono, informes médicos, cuentas corrientes y movimientos, historia laboral, informes de empleadores, fotografías… Noto con curiosidad que no dispone de cuenta de correo electrónico, ni perfil en Facebook. Es extraño, una universitaria en pleno siglo XXI que parece ajena a la revolución de las redes sociales… Mejor para mí, cuanto más privado sea su círculo más fácil me será controlarlo.

Sin embargo, algo llama mi atención. Sé que Katnnis se gradúa en menos de una semana. Lo sé porque yo mismo entregaré los diplomas a los alumnos de la universidad. Y en el informe que acabo de recibir no pone nada sobre futuros planes. Ella me dijo que iba a buscar un trabajo en prácticas, yo mismo le ofrecí uno en mi empresa, y lo rechazó. ¿Será que todavía no ha empezado a buscar? Y, ¿no tiene planeado un viaje con sus amigas? Algunos universitarios van al distrito 4 a pasar unos días de fiesta, pero no consta que haya hecho ninguna reserva en un hotel, o en una compañía aérea.

 **De:** Peeta Mellark

 **Para:** Beetee

 **Fecha:** 15 de septiembre de 2016 07:35

 **Asunto:** Ok

Está bien Beetee. Manténgame al corriente de cualquier movimiento en sus cuentas que indique que planea salir del distrito.

Peeta Mellark

Presidente de Mellark Enterprises Holdings, Inc

Sigo leyendo mi correspondencia y antes de salir para la oficina llamo a Finnick, a ver qué es lo que tiene en mente que tanto ha inquietado a mi madre. Mierda, sabe perfectamente que no me gusta que nadie organice mi agenda; a duras penas dejo que lo haga Johana. Tras un par de tonos, Finnick responde.

\- ¿Sí? –suena adormilado.

\- ¿Te he despertado? Finnick, por todos los santos, son más de las nueve.

\- ¡Peeta!

\- Buenos días.

\- ¿Ya son más de las nueve? sigo sin hacerme a la hora de la costa oeste.

Sólo entonces recuerdo que Finnick había ido al distrito 13 a cerrar un asunto con los astilleros. Pero, Debería darle vergüenza, sólo hay tres horas de diferencia entre el Atlántico y el Pacífico.

\- ¿Qué tal te han ido los negocios en la Gran Manzana?

\- Estupendo, mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba. Ha ido todo a pedir de boca. Tengo que volver la semana que viene para firmar los contratos pero tendría que pasar algo muy gordo para que se fuera a pique la fusión.

\- Enhorabuena hermano.

\- Gracias. Por cierto Peeta, ya que me llamas, no hagas planes para el viernes –por fin saca el tema, y su tono es divertido. Como si no supiera que a mí esto no me hace ninguna gracia.- Te he preparado una sorpresa.

\- Mmmm… No estoy seguro Finnick. Ya sabes que no dispongo de mi tiempo tanto como vosotros –mi tono me delata.

\- Venga Peeta, por los viejos tiempos –ahora es su tono el que denota desilusión.

\- Las cosas en el distrito 8 están complicándose y probablemente tenga que trabajar hasta tarde.

\- Venga, hermano, sólo es una noche. Te gustará.

\- Finnick, no insistas, por favor. No sé por qué estáis todos empeñados en que tengo que salir más, que divertirme más. Esta es mi vida, la he construido yo así, pieza a pieza. Y me gusta como es –empiezo a cansarme de esta conversación. –Además, Prim llega en un par de semanas y mamá está organizando una cena de bienvenida. Allí nos veremos todos.

\- Pero es que yo tengo algo que celebrar, Peeta, y parte del éxito de la operación se debe a ti y a tus contactos. Además no creo que encuentres ninguna pega en el plan que te propongo. Presta atención: Opera Palazzo, Due distretto, viernes noche, Lucía Di Lammermoor. ¡La obra cumbre de Donizetti! ¿Qué me dices? Por supuesto, pasaremos la noche en el Rosewood. Yo me ocuparé de llamar y que te reserven la suite siempre.

\- Distrito 2 ¿eh? Me has convencido Finnick.

\- Sabía que te iba a gustar.

\- Nos vemos el viernes, hermano.

Cuando cuelgo una sonrisa cruza mi cara. Distrito 2, últimamente todo gira alrededor de ese Distrito. Llamo a Johana para advertirle de que en media hora estaré en la oficina, y que lo tenga todo preparado. Hoy me esperan varias reuniones para ultimar los negocios en Darfur.

Tras una mañana rutinaria hago un alto para comer. A la vuelta, sobre mi mesa hay un paquete. Supongo que serán los libros que le encargué a Mason. Rasgo el papel y, efectivamente, es una primera edición en perfecto estado del libro favorito de Katnnis. Será un buen detalle para festejar su último examen. Y para que piense en mí. Ahora no tengo tiempo de echarle un vistazo, pero creo que entre sus páginas descubriré algo más sobre ella.

La tarde resulta agotadora y aburrida, y salgo de la oficina con el mismo pensamiento con el que me he levantado clavado en mi cabeza. Necesito algo salvaje, y creo que Delly me puede ayudar. Cuando montamos el salón de belleza le encargué que seleccionara cuidadosamente al personal. Ella sabía a lo que me refería. Hoy es el momento de hacerle una visita. Y voy a ir solo, me apetece conducir.

El salón está como siempre, atestado de mujeres que van de un lado para otro y con el inconfundible olor a cera, laca y perfume caro. Delly está tras el mostrador y me recibe radiante. Pasamos los primeros minutos hablando de nuestros negocios, pero ella me conoce bien. Sólo mirándome sabe que no he venido sólo a verla a hablar de la posibilidad de ampliar los servicios del salón de belleza. Con una pícara sonrisa en los labios me dice:

\- ¿Sabes? Acabo de contratar a una chica nueva. Pobrecita, creo que viene de un pueblo del distrito 10, se incorporó hace sólo tres días, y está totalmente abrumada por la gran ciudad. Podrías invitarla a tomar una copa.

\- ¿A tomar una copa?

\- Ya me entiendes, Peeta… Es esa muchacha morena que está barriendo.

Tardo poco en dar con la chica. Efectivamente es muy guapa y, como todas, morena, delgada, bajita, delicada. Me gusta. Se mueve torpemente, mareando la escoba, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, hasta que alguien llega y le da una orden directa:

\- Cuando acabes aquí lleva estas toallas al almacén.

\- Claro, señorita. En seguida.

Miro complacido a Delly.


	24. Capitulo 24

**Capitulo 24**

Pv Peeta

\- ¿Y bien, Peeta? ¿Qué te parece? ¿Es lo que tenías en mente?

\- Delly, como siempre, conoces a la perfección mis gustos. ¿Te ocuparás de los detalles?

\- Por supuesto, si acepta tus condiciones la tendrás en el cuarto de juegos en una hora.

\- Bien. Asegúrate de que firme el contrato.

Nos sonreímos cómplices y dejo el salón. De vuelta le doy instrucciones a la señora Mags, y entro en el cuarto rojo. Huele a cuero y a madera, sólo el olor ya me excita. En pocos minutos tendré aquí a la sumisa. Examino mi humor, y me decanto por unos pañuelos de seda para inmovilizar sus manos y sus pies y una fina vara de sauce. Su piel parecía bastante delicada, y quiero verla estremecerse bajo el chasquido del sauce contra sus nalgas. Llevo todo el día esperando este momento, quiero descargarme sobre alguien, quiero dominar a alguien, quiero volver a sentir el poder y el control que Katnnis me ha quitado.

Exactamente nueve minutos después de la hora acordada tres toques en la puerta me anuncian que ya está aquí. Abro furioso para encontrarme a la muchacha arrodillada, con las piernas abiertas, el pelo trenzado y la mirada baja. Sólo lleva puestas unas bragas de algodón blanco. Delly ha hecho a medias su trabajo. Llega tarde, y con una ropa interior digna de la granjera del distrito 10 que es.

Tendré que hablar con ella. Hace tiempo que dejó de ser mi Ama y aún así, de vez en cuando se toma la libertad de disponer de mi voluntad, estirándola un poco, apenas nueve minutos. Es su forma de mantenerme cerca y de controlar, si no es ella la que comparte las prácticas conmigo, con quién y cuándo lo hago. Pero ya pensaré en esto más tarde, ahora tengo una sumisa tardona a la que castigar.

\- Llegas tarde.

\- Lo siento, señor Mellark.

\- ¡Cállate!

No merece más charla, no me interesa ni su nombre, ni sus motivos para llegar tarde. Enfurecido, cambio los pañuelos de seda por unas esposas. Me agacho hacia ella y bruscamente las ciño alrededor de sus muñecas. Mi sumisa ahoga un gemido. _Están muy apretadas, lo sé, pero has llegado tarde, y no voy a tener contemplaciones._ Agarro firmemente su trenza y tiro de ella.

\- Anda, ahora. ¡Muévete!

La arrastro hacia el interior del cuarto de juegos. Sus pies no responden del todo a mis tirones, lo que me hace enfadar aún más.

\- Ah -dice al tropezar.

\- ¡Silencio! ¡No te he dado permiso para que hables!

\- Lo siento, Amo.

\- ¡SILENCIO!

Al llegar al centro de la habitación suelto a mi sumisa, que torpemente se cae, las manos esposadas frente a la cara. La vara de sauce empieza a antojárseme poca cosa para castigar su rebeldía, pero es la primera vez que nos vemos… Por hoy, seré indulgente.

\- Llevo todo el día esperando este momento. Y tú, vas a saciarme. Tú harás todo lo que yo te diga. Tú obedecerás.

\- Sí, Amo.

\- Levanta la cabeza. Mírame.

La sumisa obedece. Intento reproducir aquella escena: Katnnis, en el suelo de mi despacho, caída frente a mí. _Sí, así es, es perfecto_. La misma mirada asustada. Pero esta vez no voy a levantarla del suelo. _Todo lo que no te hice, Katnnis, lo voy a hacer ahora mismo._ Recorro con la punta de la vara la línea de su espalda, hasta que queda enganchada en el elástico de sus bragas. Tiro de él, dejando al descubierto sus nalgas. La vara restalla por primera vez. El juego empieza.

\- No te muevas -ordeno.

Necesito unos momentos para meterme en mi papel, para dejar de pensar, de comparar, y centrarme sólo en su cuerpo. Está desnuda, dándome la espalda, la marca de la vara de sauce difuminándose en su culo. Respiro hondo, observándola. Sé que tiene miedo. Eso me gusta. Hace bien en tenerlo, ya que ha conseguido enfurecerme, y ahora tendrá que pagar por ello.

No tengo que andarme con miramientos; Delly sabe que todas mis sumisas, aun las ocasionales, deben pasar estrictos controles de calidad. No conozco el nombre de esta chica, tal vez nunca lo haga, pero estoy plenamente convencido de que está sana, que toma la píldora, y que sabe a lo que ha venido. Estoy listo. Ya puedo dejarme ir.

Me acerco a ella por detrás, desnudo. Noto cómo mi aliento mueve la fina pelusa de su nuca por debajo de la trenza mientras, casi delicadamente, le quito las esposas. Ella tiembla imperceptiblemente con lo que adivino una mezcla de temor y expectación. Mi pene, erecto, roza su culo en el proceso. No puede evitar un ligero gemido.

No es mi intención dejarla libre, por supuesto, pero para lo que tengo en mente es necesario otro tipo de sujeción. Me inclino por unos brazaletes metálicos que tienen unas aberturas para pasar por ellos unas cadenas, dejando así a la sumisa sin libertad para moverse, ya que los tirones y forcejeos no hacen más que hundir el metal en la carne, apretándolo más.

Pero ella no se resiste. Supongo que esta no es su primera vez, y yo lo prefiero así al menos en esta ocasión. Me agacho para ajustarle los brazaletes de los tobillos y al incorporarme su sexo queda a la altura de mi cara. Tironeo suavemente de sus labios oscuros que contrastan con la blancura casi enfermiza de su piel. Me gusta tenerlas así, entregadas. He colocado las cadenas de tal manera que la obligan a arquearse, los brazos por encima de la cabeza y los pechos ofrecidos, como frutas maduras a la espera de ser recogidas. Los abarco con las manos, acariciándolos. Empujo uno contra otro y lamo sus pezones, casi juntos. Otro gemido. Acto seguido los aprieto entre el pulgar y el índice de cada mano, primero de forma suave y después con más fuerza, retorciéndolos. Esta vez exhala un grito de dolor, que hiere mis tímpanos. Me levanto lentamente y cambio de posición las cadenas, dejándola totalmente expuesta, brazos y piernas abiertos formando un aspa.

Recurro de nuevo a la vara de sauce. Esta vez los azotes son para castigarla, y lo hago de forma fría, calculada. Un varazo, en la zona de los riñones. Exactamente cuatro segundos después, en la cúspide del dolor, otro varazo en lo que observo con satisfacción que es el mismo punto. Cuatro segundos más. Otro varazo. La he azotado cinco veces, las suficientes para no romper su piel, y para evitar un entumecimiento que restaría eficacia a mi castigo. Como siempre, he sido meticuloso y las cinco marcas se convierten en una sola salvo para el ojo experto.

Y esta vez sus gritos han sido música para mis oídos, con un jadeo suelto la vara y la poseo salvajemente, agarrando de nuevo sus pechos desde atrás y encajando las rodillas en sus corvas. No se lo esperaba. Mis embestidas son frenéticas, bestiales, y ella no puede hacer nada por evitarlas. Siento crecer dentro de mí un orgasmo violento y catártico que me deja débil y exhausto, y durante unos instantes me quedo así, desmadejado y flácido dentro de ella.

Comienzo a trabajar su propio placer, y mi lengua recorre su espalda, deteniéndose para lamer con más suavidad las lesiones provocadas por su osadía. Acaricio sus piernas, aflojo las cadenas que la mantienen en tensión y masajeo sus hombros doloridos. Con un dedo bajo su barbilla le alzo la cara por un instante, y en silencio enjugo de su mejilla una solitaria lágrima mientras una mano exploratoria se adentra en su sexo. Froto su clítoris con mi pulgar y ella se humedece. Introduzco primero uno y luego dos dedos por su vagina, y un tercero en su ano. Los muevo como queriendo juntarlos entre sí a través de esa fina barrera de carne que los separa, y ciento cómo su placer crece y se hincha a medida que mi mano experta manipula sus zonas erógenas.

Su orgasmo aun escurriéndose entre mis dedos, su boca húmeda y lasciva… La empujo hacia abajo e introduzco mi pene entre sus labios, follando su boca, notando cómo mi glande choca contra su paladar. La uso durante más de media hora y retengo su cabeza contra mi vientre en el momento culmen, cuando más vulnerable estoy. No soporto que me miren.

La despojo del resto de las cadenas y de los brazaletes, y la tumbo en el suelo antes de irme. Al salir de la habitación una voz anhelante me detiene por un segundo:

-¿Volveré a verte, Amo? –dejo que el silencio responda y cierro la puerta sin ruido.

La aguja del capitolio resplandece bajo la luz de la luna cuando regreso a mi habitación. Sobre la mesilla de noche está el paquete que Mason ha conseguido para mí, Cinna ha debido traerlo de mi despacho. Me siento tentado de abrirlo pero necesito una ducha antes. No quiero ensuciar el regalo de Katnnis. El agua cae sobre mi cuerpo y cierro los ojos, levantando la cara hacia la cascada tibia y reconfortante. Las imágenes de la noche se agolpan en mi mente. La chica del distrito 10 en el suelo, retorciéndose con cada uno de mis golpes, el sonido de la tela de su ropa interior al rasgarse, el chasquido metálico de las esposas en su lucha inútil por liberar sus muñecas… Y Katnnis, que aparecía tan viva como cuando me hablaba de sus libros. Abro los ojos, desconcertado. Sé perfectamente que las sumisas son meras actrices, cuya identidad real no me importa. Y, sin embargo, mientras penetraba a aquella granjera, era Katnnis la que me encendía.

Renovado y confundido vuelvo a mi habitación y ahora sí, abro el paquete. Los tres volúmenes de _Tess, la de los D'Urberville_ , se convierten en la fórmula perfecta para pasar otra noche de insomnio. Su historia me hace pensar en ella, en nosotros. La joven e inocente muchacha corrompida contra su voluntad. Un pasaje llama especialmente mi atención:

 _¿Por qué no me dijiste que era peligroso? ¿Por qué no me lo advertiste?_

 _Las mujeres saben de lo que tienen que protegerse, porque leen novelas que les cuentan cómo hacerlo…_

Esto es exactamente lo que habría querido decirle a Katnnis cuando la sostenía entre mis brazos, después de que el ciclista estuviera a punto de arrollarla. _Soy peligroso, Katnnis. Pero, ¿cómo protegerte, si la amenaza soy yo mismo?_ En plena noche me dirijo a mi estudio, y trazo con mi pluma las palabras de Tess en una tarjeta. Soplando sobre la tinta, reordeno mis planes. Cuando Finnick me dijo que me llevaría a la ópera en el distrito 2 pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para llevarle el estuche de piel, y dárselo en mano. Pero ahora he encontrado la fórmula para decirle a Katnnis lo que siento: quiero llegar a ella con las palabras de Tess, yo nunca habría podido decirlo igual de bien. Mañana por la mañana enviaré un mensajero a entregárselo. De algún modo he encontrado la manera de decirle a Katnnis que se cuide de mí, pero que voy a estar cerca.

Más calmado, vuelvo a la cama. La lucecita roja de mi Blackberry me indica que hay un mensaje.

 ***¿Qué tal la barrendera? Delly x***

Ni siquiera respondo. Cuando suena el despertador, varias horas después, descubro que mi mano reposa sobre la piel del último volumen de de Thomas Hardy, y sonrío.

\- ¿Cinna? Podemos irnos cuando quieras.

\- De acuerdo, señor Mellark. Voy a preparar el R8. ¿A la consulta del Dr. Jackson?

\- Sí, gracias.

Durante los seis años de terapia que llevo con el Dr. Jackson se ha convertido casi en un confidente. Sólo hablo de mi vida con él, y con Delly. Con el tiempo he aprendido a utilizarlos casi como una liberación, una oportunidad para mostrar el Peeta que soy sin necesidad de firmas, de contratos. Ninguno de los dos cuestiona mis actos, Delly me inició en este juego y el doctor nunca lo ha calificado de patología, sino de forma de vida. Me siento en la mesa, frente a él, y mi máscara cae sola.

\- Dr. Jackson, he vuelto a ver a mi madre.

Le hablo de Katnnis, del ciclista, de Thomas Hardy y del perturbador encuentro con la chica que barría el salón. Las palabras fluyen como un torrente, un pensamiento enlaza con otro con sorprendente facilidad.

\- ¿Y qué siente, señor Mellark?

\- Miedo, y hambre.

\- ¿Miedo y hambre?

\- Sí. Es desconcertante. Miedo a no tener el control. A no dominar la situación. Yo… me comporto distinto. Nunca antes había perseguido a una mujer. Ella es… ella es distinta.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- Tiene cara, tiene nombre, tiene una vida que quiero conocer.

Haymitch, Gale, la rubia y el chico de la ferretería conocen esa vida. Ellos llenan un espacio que quiero poseer, pero no sólo de la forma que ninguno de ellos podría.

\- Quiero ser todo para ella, dentro y fuera del cuarto de juegos.

\- ¿No son las mismas bases que establece con el resto de sus compañeras?

\- No… bueno sí. El pacto es el mismo, las bases no han cambiado. Ni siquiera la intención, pero sus ojos me persiguen


	25. capitulo 25

**Capitulo 25**

Pv Peeta

De puertas para afuera sí, todo es igual que siempre, pero esta vez temo que me estoy engañando a mí mismo. Casi me sonrojo al confesar que quiero protegerla.

\- El otro día casi la atropella un ciclista y yo… la idea de que le hicieran daño me resultó insoportable. Katnnis es tan frágil, tan vulnerable. Sabe, fue como uno de esos sueños que me torturan a veces, en los que vuelvo a ver a mi madre, inconsciente, y yo no puedo hacer nada. Yo ni siquiera sé qué hacer. Y sólo siento… hambre. Sólo recuerdo el hambre. No haber odiado a aquel hijo de puta que rompió su vida, o a ella por no haber sido nunca, nunca, una buena madre. Recuerdo el hambre.

El Dr. Jackson, con la misma voz pausada de siempre, me aconseja que profundice en mis sentimientos, que no escape de ellos. Que pruebe, por una vez, a obtener algo distinto de las mujeres. Pero, ¿cómo? Soy Peeta Mellark, no tengo novias, no dejo que nadie me tutee, que nadie se acerque a mí, que nadie me toque.

\- ¿Qué siente cuando está frente a ella?

El doctor sabe dónde apretar. Con dificultad, le digo que siento tantas ganas de abrazarla como de ponerla de rodillas frente a mí, de acariciar su labio inferior como de atar sus manos con una cuerda de rafia, tantas de cruzar Lake Unión en lancha como de amordazarla inmovilizada en un aspa de madera y penetrarla amordazada para que sepa quién está al mando.

Cuando la sesión acaba me siento casi más confundido que cuando entré. Una parte de mí quería que el doctor me dijera sal, vete, huye. Esto no es para ti. Y, sin embargo, me ha dicho todo lo contrario.

\- Muy buen trabajo, señor Mellark. Esa chica ha abierto una puerta a la oscuridad. No la cierre: mire dentro. Sin miedo. Todo lo que queda allí son fantasmas, no pueden hacerle daño. Enfréntelos, búsquelos, mírelos a la cara.

Cinna me espera abajo, de pie, frente al R8.

\- Llévame a casa Cinna, hoy no voy a ir a la oficina.

\- Por supuesto, señor Mellark.

Rara vez hago caso de los consejos de mi terapeuta, pero no me siento con fuerzas de enfrentarme a los dos malditos buques que tengo que hacer llegar al distrito 13 y, además, Caeser y Beetee están en ello. Mi Blackberry vuelve a sonar.

 ***No me has contestado. Delly x***

 ***¿Cenamos esta noche? Peeta x***

 ***En Canlis, a las 20.00. Delly x***

Paso la tarde enfrascado en la lectura de Tess como si así el mundo de Katnnis me perteneciera un poco. En el iPod se repite una y otra vez una canción de The National:

 _El dolor me encontró cuando era joven._

 _El dolor esperó, el dolor ganó._

Parece escrita para mí.

 _No dejes mi corazón en el agua._

 _Cúbreme con trapos y huesos, simpatía._

 _Porque no quiero olvidarte._

Recuerdo la promesa que me hice a mí mismo al salir de Clayton el sábado por la mañana. _Si Katnnis no llama antes de las diez, déjalo estar Peeta. Vuelve a la vida que conoces_. Pero Katnnis llamó. Sus enormes ojos grises no me han abandonado y una semana después me descubro incapaz de azotar a una sumisa sin desear que la piel que irrito sea la suya.

Escapo de casa antes de lo necesario para llegar a mi cita con Delly. Canlis tiene una vista preciosa sobre el lago y al llegar el maître me reconoce.

\- Buenas noches, señor Mellark. Es un placer verle por aquí de nuevo –con un gesto me indica el reservado que nos han asignado. – ¿Desea beber su vino de siempre?

\- Por favor.

Delly llega casi inmediatamente. Los años no pasan por ella, y lo sabe. Capta mi aprobación y me besa ligeramente en la mejilla mientras se ajusta el vuelo de la falda.

\- Lake Unión al atardecer… Sería bonito poseer un sitio como este.

\- Podrías haberlo tenido, Delly, pero escogiste el salón de belleza.

\- Siempre he sido más aficionada al culto al cuerpo que al del estómago, querido. De todas formas, ir contigo a los sitios causa siempre el mismo efecto: te hace sentir el dueño del mundo. ¿Cómo estás?

El maître trae otra copa para ella, y brindamos en silencio examinando la carta. Canlis es famoso por haber renovado la cocina del noroeste. Desde que abrieron, en 1950, seis generaciones de cocineros han pasado por aquí convirtiendo los sabores tradicionales en emulsiones explosivas, presentaciones delicadas, y el toque libanés de la madre del primer Peter Canlis.

\- Tomaremos gazpacho de melocotón y pato Muscovy.

\- Excelente elección, señor Mellark. En marcha.

Delly y yo hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos que, paradójicamente, a veces es complicado empezar una conversación. La primera vez que me abofeteó, en el patio trasero de su casa, yo era sólo un muchacho perdido en mi propia maldad.

\- Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Tengo que refinar la búsqueda de personal, o ha sido de tu gusto?

\- Sabes de sobra que dirigir el salón es una de las cosas que mejor haces, Delly. Eres una estupenda… gestora–mi provocación provoca como respuesta una coqueta caída de pestañas. –Sin embargo, llegó tarde. Y apostaría a que sus bragas eran las con las que llevaba a pastar a las cabras en la granja de papá y mamá. Te envié a Caroline Acton para algo más que para elegir el color de los delantales, por el amor de Dios.

\- Apuesto a que le diste una buena reprimenda.

\- Si apostaras, ganarías. Recibió lo suyo, lo mío, y lo de la vara de sauce. Ni que decir tiene que terminó amarrada a la red.

El gazpacho llega, y nos dedicamos a él en silencio. Realmente, los Canlis saben cómo conquistar un paladar.

\- ¿En qué piensas? –rompe el silencio tan inquisitiva como siempre. – Estoy segura de que no me has hecho venir a cenar para decirme que tu sumisa ha llegado tarde y con unas bragas de droguería de pueblo.

\- Pienso en el patio trasero, y en el contenedor de escombros –digo con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Oh, Peeta, y míranos ahora. – Su rodilla roza la mía.

Me aparto bruscamente. _No Delly, hace años que no somos esos. Además, hay algo que quiero contarte._

\- Sí, míranos ahora –mi tono es apenas audible.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, querido?

\- Delly, creo que he conocido a alguien.

\- ¡Por fin! Hace dos meses que Clove no pasa por tu cuarto de juegos, ya era hora de reemplazarla. ¿Se trata de la granjera? Nunca pensé que pasarías por encima de unas bragas de algodón, pero parece que la cabrera tiene algo –sintiendo que el mérito es suyo vuelve a tocar mi pierna con la suya.

\- No, en absoluto. No se trata de ella. Es una mujer, es… otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –su pregunta no puede ocultar que lo ha entendido, se acabó el contacto, y la que retira bruscamente la pierna es ella esta vez.

\- Es muy joven, y claramente de otro mundo. De otro planeta, de otra galaxia.

\- Oh vamos Peeta, no seas tan misterioso –suena ansiosa.

\- Verás –apuro la copa de vino haciendo un gesto a un camarero que no nos quita la vista de encima. – Traiga la botella, por favor. Verás, el martes tenía una estúpida entrevista con una estudiante de último año de la universidad. Ya sabes que patrocino un programa de ciencias, y el periódico de la WSU quería publicar un artículo sobre mí antes de la entrega de diplomas de graduación, la semana próxima.

Delly parece no entender por dónde voy a ir pero me escucha pacientemente. Siempre, desde que cambiaron los términos de nuestra relación, lo hacho. Aceptó ser mi amiga. Rellena nuestras copas y me devuelve su atención.

\- La chica que tenía que hacerme la entrevista estaba indispuesta, y en su lugar mandó a su compañera de piso. Yo estaba furioso porque me disgusta profundamente perder el tiempo con estupideces así, pero tenía un compromiso previo con el padre de la aprendiz de periodista, y accedí –doy un sorbo al fresco vino y aprovecho la pausa para decidir cuánto le quiero contar. – El caso es que una muchacha torpísima hizo una entrada triunfal en mi despacho: tropezó con la alfombra y cayó de bruces frente a mí. En ese momento pensé que eso es lo que pasa cuando uno trata con aficionados.

Sonríe, divertida.

\- Oh Peeta, no deberías ser tan arisco. Vamos, dispones de un imperio y patrocinas el veinticinco por cien de las actividades que llevan a cabo la universidad. Tendrías que haber sabido cuando firmaste la donación que la relación con los universitarios era parte del trato.

\- Simplemente, no se me ocurrió. En fin, el caso es que la entrevista no hizo más que empeorar, y mi mal humor iba creciendo a medida que la joven me hacía preguntas estúpidas que grababa en un aparato de la edad media. A cada pregunta estúpida, una respuesta mecánica. A cada pregunta incómoda, un castigo posible.

\- Espero que fuera guapa, por lo menos.

\- Era la chica peor vestida que te puedas imaginar. Pero su cuerpo es sencillamente perfecto: piernas duras, pechos turgentes, una boca que, joder, habría dado cualquier cosa por follarme ahí mismo…

Una punzada de celos levanta las defensas de Delly, que se yergue en la silla.

\- Delly, al terminar la entrevista, no quería que se fuera. Y eso que el colofón final fue la pregunta del millón: ¿Es usted gay? –Intento imitar el tono atónito de Katnnis al decirlo para rebajar el nivel de la confesión que acababa de hacerle– Pobrecilla, su amiga escribió el cuestionario y ella ni siquiera lo había leído.

\- Oh, Peeta, esto es de lo más divertido –mi acompañante se retuerce de risa en su silla.

Esto es nuevo para nosotros, es de hecho, nuevo para mí. Nunca había estado tentado de poseer a una mujer fuera del plano estrictamente sexual, nunca con emociones involucradas y, por tanto, es la primera vez que le hablo a Delly de ello. He pensado muchas veces en la relación que mantuvimos, en cómo la entonces señora Cartwright canalizó el mal que yo sentía dentro haciéndome creer merecedor de todos los daños. Y cómo eso me alivió. Entonces yo tenía sólo quince años y, hasta ahora, no he conocido otro tipo de relación que no sea el de dominante – dominado. Y desde Delly, nunca me he dejado dominar. Pero Katnnis me domina sin proponérselo, y eso es tan excitante como frustrante.


	26. capitulo 26

**Capitulo 26**

Pv Peeta

Al terminar el pato he acabado con mi historia, y la noche ha caído sobre el lago. Delly ha escuchado mi historia sin opinar, y trocea en silencio el postre, la vista perdida en la oscuridad del agua.

-Peeta, esto tenía que pasar, antes o después. Ya no eres el niño que buscaba pelea en el colegio para justificar su necesidad de expresarse a golpes… -su cucharita dibuja círculos con el sirope que decora el pastel.– No te niegues la oportunidad de intentar perseguir tus instintos. Nunca lo has hecho. Y hasta ahora, te ha ido francamente bien.

\- No sé nada de ella, Delly.

\- Estoy segura de que Caesar y Beetee se han ocupado de eso por ti.

\- No me refiero a eso. Tendrías que haberla visto, diminuta, en ese disfraz de monja frustrada… Estoy seguro de que la única fusta que ha conocido en su vida es la de Alec D'Urberville.

\- ¿De quién? – Pregunta, confundida.

\- Un personaje de una novela, es igual.

\- No he conocido a muchas mujeres capaces de resistirse a sus encantos, señor Mellark.

Como para corroborar sus palabras una camarera se acerca y deposita torpemente la cuenta sobre la mesa, musitando una disculpa.

\- ¿Lo ves? Todas tiemblan por ti. Deberías acercarte a esa joven.

\- Jackson me ha dicho lo mismo.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te frena?

\- Estoy desconcertado Delly, éste es un Peeta al que no conozco.

\- Es un Peeta radiante, sea como sea –me sonríe vencida mientras se levanta-. Debo irme, es tarde.

Pago la cuenta y acompaño a la señora Cartwright a su coche.

\- Gracias por la velada Delly. Ha sido un placer.

\- Gracias a ti, querido. –Delly se despide con un elegante gesto de muñeca, haciendo tintinear las llaves que le ha dado el aparcacoches.

 _Él está en la cocina, grita. Dice que soy sucio. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Mami también está sucia, está manchada. Como yo. Él se va. Cierra la puerta tan fuerte que me asusta. ¿Tú también tienes miedo, mami? Mami. ¡Mami! Lloro para que mami me haga caso, pero no me oye. Está dormida y en la casa no se oye nada. Está tumbada en el suelo y me acerco a su cara. Se la tapa el pelo, y se lo aparto. Entonces dos ojos Grises enormes me miran. Pero mami tiene los ojos azules, como yo._

Me despierto en medio de un charco de sudor, con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, luchando por salir de mi pecho. Me froto la cara intentando apartar el terrible sueño que acabo de tener. Eran los ojos de Katnnis en la cara de mi madre, de mi madre muerta. Era Katnnis muerta.

Todavía es de noche pero no quiero dormir más, no puedo soportarlo. Me pongo la ropa del gimnasio y me someto a una hora de ejercicios para tratar de alejar los fantasmas. _¿Cómo voy a enfrentarme a esto?_ En la ducha, el agua resuena contra las paredes del baño de mármol confundiéndose con el eco de mi llanto infantil. Dios mío, no puedo salir de esta pesadilla.

\- Buenos días Cinna.

\- Señor Mellark.

\- Vamos a la Oficina para los Derechos Civiles, tengo una reunión.

\- De acuerdo, señor Mellark.

En el coche reviso el dossier que me ha enviado Beetee. El referéndum del mes de enero tuvo como resultado un apabullante apoyo a la independencia del distrito 13, y no está claro cómo puede afectar eso a nuestros planes para apoyar a la población civil de Darfur. Las sequías de principios de los 2000 empujaron a los pueblos nómadas del norte a buscar pastos frescos más al sur, y las tensiones siguen aumentando, en medio del caos de una guerra civil no resuelta. Los dos buques que enviamos hace un mes siguen fondeados en el Mar a la espera de obtener los permisos para atracar en el puerto del distrito y hacer que llegue a los campos de refugiados. El resto, los proyectos para implantar la tecnología que hemos desarrollado para potenciar la agricultura, están totalmente parados. Pero lo primero es lo primero: tenemos que hacer que la comida llegue a los campos antes de que más niños inocentes mueran.

Saco mi Blackberry del bolsillo. Si ha quedado algo claro en la reunión es que no podemos esperar que desde aquí hagan nada para proteger el cargamento. ¿Cómo es posible?

 **De:** Peeta Mellark

 **Para:** Beetee

 **Fecha:** 18 de septiembre de 2016 14:50

 **Asunto:** ¿Seguridad privada en Sudán?

Necesito un contacto en el distrito 3, seguridad privada para acompañar los dos buques desde el distrito 3 al 13

Peeta Mellark

Presidente de Mellark Enterprise Holdings, Inc

Repaso la lista de mensajes que Johana me ha derivado desde la oficina. Distrito 13, Darfur, Distrito 3, Darfur, Darfur, ¡Prim!

 **De:** Prim Mellark

 **Para:** Peeta Mellark

 **Fecha:** 18 de septiembre de 2016 14:20

 **Asunto:** Cher frère

¡Peeta! ¿Cómo estás, hermanito? Hace días que no sé nada de ti. Te perdono porque vuelvo en seguida a casa, y les he pedido a papá y mamá que organicen una gran cena de bienvenida. ¡Estoy como loca por veros! ¿Alguna novedad?

Millones y millones de besos,

Prim

 **De:** Peeta Mellark

 **Para:** Prim Mellark

 **Fecha:** 18 de septiembre de 2016 14:55

 **Asunto:** Sœur chérie

¡Hola! Ninguna novedad remarcable, Prim. Ya sabes que vivo para trabajar y, desde que no tengo una hermanita pequeña de la que ocuparme, mis esfuerzos por ayudar a los niños en Darfur se han duplicado. ¡Espero que no se resientan con tu vuelta!

Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo para tu gran cena. No me perdería todas las aventuras que tengas que contar por nada del mundo. Cuídate mucho hasta entonces, no me hagas enfadar:-D.

Peeta Mellark

Presidente de Mellark Enterprise Holdings, Inc

 **De:** Prim Mellark

 **Para:** Peeta Mellark

 **Fecha:** 18 de septiembre de 2016 15:03

 **Asunto:** bien sur

Por supuesto, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Los chicos guapos del distrito hacen gala de su fama: son tremendamente educados, galantes y respetuosos.

Prim xxx

Prim es tan encantadora… Y tan pícara. Sé perfectamente que con lo de "alguna novedad remarcable" se refería a mis novias. Las que no tengo y en mi familia tanto interés despiertan. Nunca lo dicen, pero piensan que soy homosexual, y nunca he hecho nada por sacarles de su error. Para el tipo de vida que llevo, es casi lo mejor. Y no deben de ser los únicos en pensarlo, en la lista de preguntas de la señorita Cresta estaba la insolente pregunta. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que estaba bien enfrentarse así a una persona como yo? Un azote a tiempo habría cortado sus impertinencias. _Lo siento Prim, no tengo ninguna novedad que ofrecerte._

Paso el resto de la tarde en el despacho apagando fuegos, siempre que no paso por la oficina un día entero se nota, y tengo trabajo acumulado. Mañana será otro día, me voy. Recojo mis cosas y llamo a Cinna. Por un momento me siento tentado de pasar por el salón, pero después de la mala experiencia del otro día, prefiero volver a casa y enfrascarme en la lectura de Tess. Así podré terminarlo a tiempo para que le llegue a Katnnis el viernes.

A media mañana Johana llama con los nudillos a mi despacho.

\- Adelante.

\- Señor Mellark, Claudius Templesmith está aquí.

\- Hazle pasar. Gracias, Johana.

 _Mierda, lo había olvidado_. La semana pasada le prometí una mañana de golf.

-Mellark, creo que me debes unos hoyos.

\- Lo siento Claudius, he estado terriblemente ocupado.

\- Espero que tu agilidad no se resienta, el viernes tenemos combate –se permite recordarme.

\- Eh, sí, el viernes… No va a poder ser Claudius, Finnick ha cerrado un buen negocio y vamos a la ópera a celebrarlo, al distrito 2. Mucho me temo que estaré fuera desde el jueves por la tarde.

\- Mellark, se está dejando. Aunque mantiene el buen aspecto de siempre, apuesto a que al resto de mis clientes les gustaría saber qué arma secreta aplico con usted.

\- Se llama disciplina, Claudius. No pasa un día sin que pase por el gimnasio –sonrío. Lo sabe, no es necesario que se lo diga.

\- Está bien. ¿Golf, mañana, a las 09:30?

\- En el Golf Club. Allí estaré.


	27. capitulo 27

**Capitulo 27**

Pv Katnnis

Respiro hondo varias veces y me levanto. Ánimo, Everdeen. Me dirijo al coche de Annie secándome las lágrimas.

No volveré a pensar en él.

Anotaré este incidente en la lista de las experiencias de la vida y me centraré en los exámenes. Cuando llego, Annie está sentada a la mesa del comedor con el portátil. La sonrisa con la que me recibe se desvanece en cuanto me ve.

—Katnnis, ¿qué pasa?

Oh, no… La santa inquisidora Annie Cresta. Muevo la cabeza como hace ella cuando quiere dar a entender que no está para historias, pero no sirve de nada.

—Has llorado.

A veces tiene un don especial para decir lo que es obvio.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho ese hijo de puta? —gruñe con una cara que da miedo.

—Nada, Annie. En realidad, ese es el problema. Al pensarlo, sonrío con ironía.

— ¿Y por qué has llorado? Tú nunca lloras —me dice en tono más suave.

Se levanta. Sus ojos verdes me miran preocupados. Me abraza. Tengo que decir lo que sea para quitármela de encima.

—Casi me atropella un ciclista.

Es lo mejor que se me ocurre decirle para que por un momento se olvide de Mellark.

—Dios mío, Katnnis… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño? Se aparta un poco y me echa un rápido vistazo para comprobar si todo está bien.

—No. Peeta me ha salvado —susurro—. Pero me he pegado un susto de muerte.

—No me extraña. ¿Qué tal el café? Sé que odias el café.

—He tomado un té. Ha ido bien. Nada que comentar, la verdad. No sé por qué me lo ha pedido.

—Le gustas, Katnnis —me dice soltándome.

—Ya no. No voy a volver a verlo.

Sí, consigo sonar como si no me importara.

— ¿Cómo?

Maldita sea. Está intrigada. Me meto en la cocina para que no pueda verme la cara.

—Sí… No tiene demasiado que ver conmigo, Annie —le digo lo más fríamente que puedo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Annie, es obvio.

Me vuelvo y me coloco frente a ella, que está de pie en la puerta de la cocina.

—Para mí no —me dice—. Vale, tiene más dinero que tú, pero tiene más dinero que casi todo el mundo en este país.

—Annie, es… Me encojo de hombros.

— ¡Katnnis, por favor! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Eres una cría —me interrumpe. Oh, no. Ya estamos otra vez con ese rollo.

—Annie, por favor, tengo que estudiar —la corto. Pone mala cara.

— ¿Quieres ver el artículo? Está acabado. Gale ha hecho algunas fotos buenísimas.

¿Tengo ahora que ver al guapo de Peeta Mellark, quien no siente el menor interés por mí?

—Claro.

Me saco una sonrisa de la manga y me acerco al portátil. Y ahí está, mirándome en blanco y negro, mirándome y encontrándome indigna de su interés. Finjo leer el artículo, pero no aparto los ojos de su firme mirada gris.

Busco en la foto alguna pista de por qué no es un hombre para mí, como me ha dicho. Y de repente me parece obvio. Es demasiado guapo. Somos polos opuestos, y de dos mundos muy diferentes. Me veo a mí misma como a Ícaro cuando se acerca demasiado al sol, se quema y se estrella. Tiene razón. No es un hombre para mí. Es lo que ha querido decirme, y eso hace más fácil aceptar su rechazo… Bueno, casi. Podré soportarlo. Lo entiendo.

—Muy bueno, Annie —logro decirle—. Me voy a estudiar.

Me propongo no volver a pensar en él de momento. Abro los apuntes y empiezo a leer. Solo cuando estoy en la cama, intentando dormir, permito que mis pensamientos se trasladen a mi extraña mañana. No dejo de pensar en lo que me ha dicho de que no tiene novias, y me enfado por no haber tenido en cuenta esa información antes de estar entre sus brazos, suplicándole mentalmente con todos los poros de mi piel que me besara. Lo había dicho. No me quería como novia. Me tumbo de lado. Me pregunto si quizá no tiene relaciones sexuales. Cierro los ojos y empiezo a quedarme dormida.

Quizá esté reservándose. Bueno, no para ti. Mi adormilada subconsciente me da un último golpe antes de sumergirse en mis sueños. Y esa noche sueño con ojos azules y dibujos de hojas en la espuma de la leche, y corro por lugares apenas iluminados por una luz fantasmagórica, y no sé si corro en dirección a algo o huyendo de algo… No queda claro.

Suelto el bolígrafo. Se acabó. He terminado mi último examen. Sonrío de oreja a oreja. Probablemente sea la primera vez que sonrío en toda la semana. Es viernes, y esta noche lo celebraremos. Lo celebraremos por todo lo alto. Seguramente hasta me emborracharé. Nunca me he emborrachado. Miro a Annie, que está en el otro extremo de la clase, todavía escribiendo como una loca.

Faltan cinco minutos para que se acabe el examen. Esto es todo. Se acabó mi carrera académica. Ya no tendré que volver a sentarme en filas de alumnos nerviosos. En mi mente doy graciosas volteretas, aunque sé de sobra que mis volteretas solo pueden ser graciosas en mi mente.

Annie deja de escribir y suelta el bolígrafo. Me mira también con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. De camino a casa, en su Mercedes, nos negamos a hablar del examen. Annie está mucho más preocupada por lo que va a ponerse esta noche. Yo intento encontrar las llaves en el bolso.

—Katnnis, hay un paquete para ti.

Annie está en la escalera, frente a la puerta de la calle, con un paquete envuelto en papel de embalar. Qué raro. No recuerdo haber encargado nada en Amazon. Annie me da el paquete y coge mis llaves para abrir la puerta. El paquete está dirigido a la señorita Katnnis Everdeen. No lleva remitente. Quizá sea de mi madre o de Haymitch.

—Seguramente será de mis padres.

— ¡Ábrelo! —exclama Annie nerviosa.

Se mete en la cocina para ir a buscar el champán con el que vamos a celebrar que hemos terminado los exámenes. Abro el paquete y encuentro un estuche de piel que contiene tres viejos libros, aparentemente idénticos, con cubiertas de tela, en perfecto estado, y una tarjeta de color blanco. En una cara, en tinta negra y una bonita caligrafía, se lee

¿Por qué no me dijiste que esto era peligroso? ¿Por qué no me lo advertiste? Las mujeres saben de lo que tienen que protegerse, porque leen novelas que les cuentan cómo hacerlo.

Reconozco la cita de Tess. Me sorprende la casualidad de que hace un momento haya pasado tres horas escribiendo sobre las novelas de Thomas Hardy en mi examen final. Quizá no sea casualidad… quizá sea deliberado. Miro los libros con atención. Tres volúmenes de Tess, la de los d'Urberville. Abro la cubierta de uno. En la primera página, en una tipografía antigua, leo:

London: Jack R. Olgood, Mc Alvaine and Co,… 1891

¡Son primeras ediciones! Deben de valer una fortuna. E inmediatamente sé quién me las ha mandado. Annie observa los libros por encima de mi hombro. Coge la tarjeta.

—Primeras ediciones —susurro.

—No… —dice abriendo los ojos incrédula—. ¿Mellark? Asiento.

—No se me ocurre nadie más.

— ¿Qué quiere decir la tarjeta?

—No tengo ni idea. Creo que es una advertencia… La verdad es que sigue previniéndome. No tengo ni idea de por qué. No es que me haya dedicado a tirarle la puerta abajo precisamente —digo frunciendo el ceño.

—Sé que no quieres hablar de él, Katnnis, pero no hay duda de que le interesas, te advierta o no.

No me he permitido pensar demasiado en Peeta Mellark en la última semana. Bueno… sus ojos azules siguen invadiendo mis sueños, y sé que tardaré una eternidad en eliminar de mi cerebro la sensación de sus brazos rodeándome y su maravilloso olor. ¿Por qué me ha mandado estos libros? Me dijo que yo no era para él.

—He encontrado una primera edición de Tess en venta, en el distrito 1, por catorce mil dólares, pero los tuyos están en mucho mejor estado. Deben de haber costado más —me dice Annie consultando a su buen amigo Google.

—La cita… Tess se lo dice a su madre después de lo que le hace Alec d'Urberville.

—Lo sé —me contesta Annie, pensativa—. ¿Qué intenta decir?

—Ni lo sé ni me importa. No puedo aceptarlos. Se los devolveré con otra cita tan desconcertante como esta de alguna parte confusa del libro.

— ¿El pasaje en el que Ángel Clare la manda a la mierda? —me pregunta Annie muy seria.

—Sí, ese —le contesto riéndome

Quiero a Annie. Es leal y me apoya. Envuelvo los libros y los dejo en la mesa del comedor. Annie me ofrece una copa de champán.

—Por el final de los exámenes y nuestra nueva vida en el capitolio —dice con una sonrisa.

—Por el final de los exámenes, nuestra nueva vida en el capitolio y porque todo nos vaya bien.

Chocamos las copas y bebemos.


	28. Capitulo 28

**Capitulo 28**

El bar es ruidoso y está lleno de gente, de futuros licenciados que han salido a pillar una buena cogorza. Gale ha venido con nosotras. No se graduará hasta el año que viene, pero le apetecía salir. Nos trae una jarra de margaritas para ponernos en la onda de nuestra recién estrenada libertad. Mientras me bebo la quinta copa, pienso que no es buena idea beber tantos margaritas después del champán.

— ¿Y ahora qué, Katnnis? —me grita José.

—Annie y yo nos vamos a vivir al capitolio. Los padres de Annie le han comprado un piso.

—Dios mío, cómo viven algunos… Pero volveréis para mi exposición, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, Gale. No me la perdería por nada del mundo —le contesto sonriendo.

Me pasa el brazo por la cintura y me acerca a él.

—Es muy importante para mí que vengas, Katnnis —me susurra al oído—. ¿Otro margarita?

—Gale Hawthorne… ¿estás intentando emborracharme? Porque creo que lo estás consiguiendo —le digo riéndome—. Creo que mejor me tomo una cerveza. Voy a buscar una jarra para todos.

— ¡Más bebida, Katnnis! —grita Annie.

Annie es fuerte como un toro. Ha pasado el brazo por los hombros de Levi, un compañero de la clase de inglés y su fotógrafo habitual en la revista de la facultad, que ha dejado de hacer fotos de los borrachos que lo rodean. Solo tiene ojos para Annie, que se ha puesto un top minúsculo, vaqueros ajustados y tacones altos. Lleva el pelo recogido, con unos mechones rizados que le caen con gracia alrededor de la cara. Está despampanante, como siempre. Yo soy más bien de Converse y camisetas, pero me he puesto los vaqueros que más me favorecen. Me aparto de Gale y me levanto de nuestra mesa.

Uf, me da vueltas la cabeza. Tengo que agarrarme al respaldo de la silla. Los cócteles con tequila no son una buena idea. Me dirijo a la barra y decido que debería ir al baño ahora que todavía me mantengo en pie. Bien pensado, Katnnis.

Me abro camino entre el gentío tambaleándome. Por supuesto hay cola, pero al menos el pasillo está tranquilo y fresco. Saco el móvil para pasar el rato mientras espero. A ver… ¿cuál ha sido mi última llamada? ¿A Gale? Antes hay un número que no sé de quién es. Ah, sí. Mellark. Creo que es su número. Me río. No tengo ni idea de la hora que es. Quizá lo despierte. Quizá pueda explicarme por qué me ha mandado esos libros y el críptico mensaje. Si quiere que me mantenga alejada de él, debería dejarme en paz. Reprimo una sonrisa de borracha y pulso el botón de llamar.

Contesta a la segunda señal.

— ¿Katnnis?

Le ha sorprendido que lo llamara. Bueno, la verdad es que a mí me sorprende estar llamándolo. A continuación mi ofuscado cerebro se pregunta cómo sabe que soy yo.

— ¿Por qué me has mandado esos libros? —le pregunto arrastrando las palabras.

—Katnnis, ¿estás bien? Tienes una voz rara —me dice en tono muy preocupado.

—La rara no soy yo, sino tú —le digo animada por el alcohol.

—Katnnis, ¿has bebido?

— ¿A ti qué te importa?

—Tengo… curiosidad. ¿Dónde estás?

—En un bar.

— ¿En qué bar? —me pregunta nervioso.

—Un bar del distrito 2.

— ¿Cómo vas a volver a casa?

—Ya me las apañaré.

La conversación no está yendo como esperaba.

— ¿En qué bar estás?

— ¿Por qué me has mandado esos libros, Peeta?

—Katnnis, ¿dónde estás? Dímelo ahora mismo.

Su tono es tan… tan dictatorial. El controlador obsesivo de siempre. Lo imagino como a un director de cine de los viejos tiempos, con pantalones de montar, un megáfono pasado de moda y una fusta. La imagen me provoca una carcajada.

—Eres tan… dominante —le digo riéndome.

—Katnnis, contéstame: ¿dónde cojones estás?

Peeta Mellark diciendo palabrotas. Vuelvo a reírme.

—En el distrito 2… Bastante lejos del capitolio.

— ¿Dónde exactamente?

—Buenas noches, Peeta.

— ¡Katnnis!

Cuelgo. Vaya, no me ha dicho nada de los libros. Frunzo el ceño. Misión no cumplida. Estoy bastante borracha, la verdad. La cabeza me da vueltas mientras avanzo en la cola. Bueno, el objetivo era emborracharse, y lo he conseguido. Ya veo lo que es… Me temo que no merece la pena repetirlo. La cola ha avanzado y ya me toca. Observo embobada el póster de la puerta del cuarto de baño, que ensalza las virtudes del sexo seguro. Maldita sea, ¿acabo de llamar a Peeta Mellark? Mierda. Me suena el teléfono, pego un salto y grito del susto.

—Hola —digo en voz baja. No había previsto que me llamara.

—Voy a buscarte —me dice. Y cuelga.

Solo Peeta Mellark podría hablar con tanta tranquilidad y parecer tan amenazador a la vez. Maldita sea. Me subo los vaqueros. El corazón me late a toda prisa. ¿Viene a buscarme? Oh, no. Voy a vomitar… no… Estoy bien. Espera. Me estoy montando una película. No le he dicho dónde estaba. No puede encontrarme. Además, tardaría horas en llegar desde el capitolio, y para entonces haría mucho que nos habríamos marchado.

Me lavo las manos y me miro en el espejo. Estoy roja y ligeramente desenfocada. Uf… tequila. Espero una eternidad en la barra, hasta que me dan una jarra grande de cerveza, y por fin vuelvo a la mesa.

—Has tardado un siglo —me riñe Annie.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

—Haciendo cola para el baño.

Gale y Levi discuten acaloradamente sobre el equipo de béisbol de nuestra ciudad. Gale interrumpe su diatriba para servirnos cerveza, y doy un trago largo.

—Annie, creo que saldré un momento a tomar el aire.

—Katnnis, no aguantas nada…

—Solo cinco minutos.

Vuelvo a abrirme camino entre el gentío. Empiezo a sentir náuseas, la cabeza me da vueltas y me siento inestable. Más inestable de lo habitual. Mientras bebo al aire libre, en la zona de aparcamiento, soy consciente de lo borracha que estoy. No veo bien. La verdad es que lo veo todo doble, como en las viejas reposiciones de los dibujos animados de Tom y Jerry. Creo que voy a vomitar. ¿Cómo he podido acabar así?

—Katnnis, ¿estás bien?

Gale ha salido del bar y se ha acercado a mí.

—Creo que he bebido un poco más de la cuenta —le contesto sonriendo.

—Yo también —murmura. Sus ojos oscuros me miran fijamente.

— ¿Te echo una mano? —me pregunta avanzando hasta mí y rodeándome con sus brazos.

—Gale, estoy bien. No pasa nada. Intento apartarlo sin demasiada energía.

—Katnnis, por favor —me susurra. Me agarra y me acerca a él.

—Gale, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Sabes que me gustas, Katnnis. Por favor.

Con una mano me mantiene pegada a él, y con la otra me agarra de la barbilla y me levanta la cara. ¡Va a besarme…!

—No, Gale, para…

No. Lo empujo, pero es todo músculo, así que no consigo moverlo. Me ha metido la mano por el pelo y me sujeta la cabeza para que no la mueva.

—Por favor, Katnnis, cariño —me susurra con los labios muy cerca de los míos.

Respira entrecortadamente y su aliento es demasiado dulzón. Huele a margarita y a cerveza. Empieza a recorrerme la mandíbula con los labios, acercándose a la comisura de mi boca. Estoy muy nerviosa, borracha y fuera de control. Me siento agobiada.

—Gale, no —le suplico.-No quiero. Eres mi amigo y creo que voy a vomitar.

—Creo que la señorita ha dicho que no —dice una voz tranquila en la oscuridad. ¡Dios mío! Peeta Mellark. Está aquí. ¿Cómo? Gale me suelta.

—Mellark —dice Gale lacónicamente. Miro angustiada a Peeta, que observa furioso a Gale. Mierda. Siento una arcada y me inclino hacia delante. Mi cuerpo no puede seguir tolerando el alcohol y vomito en el suelo aparatosamente.

— ¡Uf, Dios mío, Katnnis!

Gale se aparta de un salto con asco. Mellark me sujeta el pelo, me lo aparta de la cara y suavemente me lleva hacia un parterre al fondo del aparcamiento. Observo agradecida que está relativamente oscuro.

—Si vas a volver a vomitar, hazlo aquí. Yo te agarro.

Ha pasado un brazo por encima de mis hombros, y con la otra mano me sujeta el pelo, como si quisiera hacerme una coleta, para que no se me vaya a la cara. Intento apartarlo torpemente, pero vuelvo a vomitar… y otra vez. Oh, mierda… ¿Cuánto va a durar esto? Aunque tengo el estómago vacío y no sale nada, espantosas arcadas me sacuden el cuerpo. Me prometo a mí misma que jamás volveré a beber. Es demasiado vergonzoso para explicarlo. Por fin dejo de sentir arcadas. He apoyado las manos en el parterre, pero apenas me sujetan. Vomitar tanto es agotador.

Mellark me suelta y me ofrece un pañuelo. Solo él podría tener un pañuelo de lino recién lavado y con sus iníciales bordadas. P.M.T No sabía que todavía podían comprarse estas cosas. Por un instante, mientras me limpio la boca, me pregunto a qué responde la T. No me atrevo a mirarlo. Estoy muerta de vergüenza. Me doy asco. Quiero que las azaleas del parterre me engullan y desaparecer de aquí. Gale sigue merodeando junto a la puerta del bar, mirándonos. Me lamento y apoyo la cabeza en las manos. Debe de ser el peor momento de mi vida.

La cabeza sigue dándome vueltas mientras intento recordar un momento peor, y solo se me ocurre el del rechazo de Peeta, pero este es cincuenta veces más humillante. Me arriesgo a lanzarle una rápida mirada. Me observa fijamente con semblante sereno, inexpresivo. Me giro y miro a Gale, que también parece bastante avergonzado e intimidado por Mellark, como yo. Lo fulmino con la mirada. Se me ocurren unas cuantas palabras para calificar a mi supuesto amigo, pero no puedo decirlas delante del empresario Peeta Mellark. Katnnis, ¿a quién pretendes engañar? Acaba de verte vomitando en el suelo y en la flora local. Tu conducta poco refinada ha sido más que evidente.


	29. Capitulo 29

**Capitulo 29**

—Bueno… Nos vemos dentro —masculla Gale.

Pero no le hacemos caso, así que vuelve a entrar en el bar. Estoy sola con Mellark. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué puedo decirle? Puedo disculparme por haberlo llamado.

—Lo siento —susurro mirando fijamente el pañuelo, que no dejo de retorcer entre los dedos. Qué suave es.

— ¿Qué sientes, Katnnis? Maldita sea, quiere su recompensa.

—Sobre todo haberte llamado. Estar mareada. Uf, la lista es interminable —murmuro sintiendo que me pongo roja. Por favor, por favor, que me muera ahora mismo.

—A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, quizá no de manera tan dramática como a ti —me contesta secamente—. Es cuestión de saber cuáles son tus límites, Katnnis. Bueno, a mí me gusta traspasar los límites, pero la verdad es que esto es demasiado. ¿Sueles comportarte así?

Me zumba la cabeza por el exceso de alcohol y el enfado. ¿Qué narices le importa? No lo he invitado a venir. Parece un hombre maduro riñéndome como si fuera una cría descarriada. A una parte de mí le apetece decirle que si quiero emborracharme cada noche es cosa mía y que a él no le importa, pero no tengo valor. No ahora, cuando acabo de vomitar delante de él. ¿Por qué sigue aquí?

—No —le digo arrepentida—. Nunca me había emborrachado, y ahora mismo no me apetece nada que se repita.

De verdad que no entiendo por qué está aquí. Empiezo a marearme. Se da cuenta, me agarra antes de que me caiga, me levanta y me apoya contra su pecho, como si fuera una niña.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa —murmura.

—Tengo que decírselo a Annie.

Vuelvo a estar en sus brazos.

—Puede decírselo mi hermano.

— ¿Qué?

—Mi hermano Finnick está hablando con la señorita Cresta.

— ¿Cómo?

No lo entiendo.

—Estaba conmigo cuando me has llamado.

—¿En el capitolio? —le pregunto confundida.

—No. Estoy en el Rosewood.

¿Todavía? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—He rastreado la localización de tu móvil, Katnnis.

Claro. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es legal? Acosador, me susurra mi subconsciente entre la nube de tequila que sigue flotándome en el cerebro, pero por alguna razón, porque es él, no me importa.

— ¿Has traído chaqueta o bolso?

—Sí, las dos cosas. Peeta, por favor, tengo que decírselo a Annie. Se preocupará.

Aprieta los labios y suspira ruidosamente.

—Si no hay más remedio…

Me suelta, me coge de la mano y se dirige hacia el bar. Me siento débil, todavía borracha, incómoda, agotada, avergonzada y, por extraño que parezca, encantada de la vida. Me lleva de la mano. Es un confuso abanico de emociones. Necesitaré al menos una semana para procesarlas. En el bar hay mucho ruido, está lleno de gente y ha empezado a sonar la música, así que la pista de baile está llena.

Annie no está en nuestra mesa, y Gale ha desaparecido. Levi, que está solo, parece perdido y desamparado.

—¿Dónde está Annie? —grito a Levi. La cabeza empieza a martillearme al ritmo del potente bajo de la música.

—Bailando —me contesta Levi.

Me doy cuenta de que está enfadado y de que mira a Peeta con recelo. Busco mi chaqueta negra y me cuelgo el pequeño bolso cruzado, que me queda a la altura de la cadera. Estoy lista para marcharme en cuanto haya hablado con Annie.

Toco el brazo de Peeta, me inclino hacia él y le grito al oído que Annie está en la pista. Le rozo el pelo con la nariz y respiro su aroma limpio y fresco. Todas las sensaciones prohibidas y desconocidas que he intentado negarme salen a la superficie y recorren mi cuerpo agotado. Me ruborizo, y en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo los músculos se tensan agradablemente.

Pone los ojos en blanco, vuelve a cogerme de la mano y se dirige a la barra. Lo atienden inmediatamente. El señor Mellark, el obseso del control, no tiene que esperar. ¿Todo le resulta tan fácil? No oigo lo que pide. Me ofrece un vaso grande de agua con hielo.

—Bebe —me ordena.

Los focos giran al ritmo de la música creando extrañas luces y sombras de colores por el bar y sobre los clientes. Mellark pasa del verde al azul, el blanco y el rojo demoniaco. Me mira fijamente. Doy un pequeño sorbo.

—Bébetela toda —me grita. Qué autoritario.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo rebelde. Parece nervioso, enfadado. ¿Qué le pasa aparte de que una estúpida chica borracha lo haya llamado en plena noche y haya pensado que tenía que ir a rescatarla? Y ha resultado que sí tenía que rescatarla de su excesivamente cariñoso amigo. Y luego ha tenido que ver cómo la chica se mareaba. Oh, Katnnis… ¿conseguirás olvidar esto algún día? Mi subconsciente chasquea la lengua y me observa por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

Me tambaleo un poco, y Mellark apoya la mano en mi hombro para sujetarme. Le hago caso y me bebo el vaso entero. Hace que me maree. Me quita el vaso y lo deja en la barra. Observo a través de una especie de nebulosa cómo va vestido: una ancha camisa blanca de lino, vaqueros ajustados, Converse negras y americana oscura de raya diplomática. Lleva el cuello de la camisa desabrochado, Aun en mi aturdido estado, me parece que es guapísimo. Vuelve a cogerme de la mano y me lleva hacia la pista. Mierda. Yo no bailo. Se da cuenta de que no quiero, y bajo las luces de colores veo su sonrisa divertida y burlona. Tira fuerte de mi mano y vuelvo a caer entre sus brazos.

Empieza a moverse y me arrastra en su movimiento. Vaya, sabe bailar, y no puedo creerme que esté siguiendo sus pasos. Quizá sigo el ritmo porque estoy borracha. Me aprieta contra su cuerpo… Si no me sujetara con tanta fuerza, seguro que me desplomaría a sus pies. Desde el fondo de mi mente resuena lo que suele advertirme mi madre: «Nunca te fíes de un hombre que baile bien». Atravesamos la multitud de gente que baila hasta el otro extremo de la pista y encontramos a Annie y a Finnick, el hermano de Peeta. La música retumba a todo volumen fuera y dentro de mi cabeza. Oh, no. Annie está moviendo ficha. Baila sacando el culo, y eso solo lo hace cuando alguien le gusta. Cuando alguien le gusta mucho. Eso quiere decir que mañana seremos tres a la hora del desayuno. ¡Annie! Peeta se inclina y grita a Finnick al oído. No oigo lo que le dice.

Finnick es alto, ancho de hombros, pelo rubio y rizado, y con ojos perversamente brillantes. El parpadeo de los focos me impide ver de qué color. Finnick se ríe, tira de Annie y la arrastra hasta sus brazos, donde ella parece estar encantada de la vida… ¡Annie! Aun en mi etílico estado, me escandalizo. Acaba de conocerlo. Asiente a lo que Finnick le dice, me sonríe y se despide de mí con la mano.

Peeta nos saca de la pista moviéndose con presteza. Pero no he hablado con Annie. ¿Está bien? Ya veo cómo van a acabar las cosas entre esos dos. Tengo que darle una charla sobre sexo seguro. Espero que lea el póster de la puerta de los lavabos. Los pensamientos me estallan en el cerebro, luchan contra la confusa sensación de borrachera. Aquí hace mucho calor, hay mucho ruido, demasiados colores… demasiadas luces. Me da vueltas la cabeza. Oh, no… Siento que el suelo sube al encuentro de mi cara, o eso parece. Lo último que oigo antes de desmayarme en los brazos de Peeta Mellark es la palabrota que suelta:

—¡Joder!


	30. Capitulo 30

**Capitulo 30**

Todo está en silencio, con las luces apagadas. Estoy muy cómoda y calentita en esta cama. Qué bien… Abro los ojos, y por un momento estoy tranquila y serena, disfrutando del entorno, que no conozco. No tengo ni idea de dónde estoy.

El cabezal de la cama tiene la forma de un sol enorme. Me resulta extrañamente familiar. La habitación es grande y está lujosamente decorada en tonos marrones, dorados y beis. La he visto antes. ¿Dónde? Mi ofuscado cerebro busca entre sus recuerdos recientes. ¡Maldita sea! Estoy en el hotel Rosewood… en una suite. Estuve en una parecida a esta con Annie.

Esta parece más grande. Oh, mierda. Estoy en la suite de Peeta Mellark. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? Poco a poco empiezan a torturarme imágenes fragmentarias de la noche.

La borrachera, la llamad, la vomitera… Gale y después Peeta. Oh, no. Me muero de vergüenza. No recuerdo cómo he llegado aquí.

Llevo puesta la camiseta, el sujetador y las bragas. Ni calcetines ni vaqueros. Maldita sea. Echo un vistazo a la mesita de noche. Hay un vaso de zumo de naranja y dos pastillas. Ibuprofeno. El obseso del control está en todo. Me incorporo en la cama y me tomo las pastillas. La verdad es que no me siento tan mal, seguramente mucho mejor de lo que merezco. El zumo de naranja está riquísimo. Me quita la sed y me refresca. Oigo unos golpes en la puerta. El corazón me da un brinco y no me sale la voz, pero aun así Peeta abre la puerta y entra. Vaya, ha estado haciendo ejercicio. Lleva unos pantalones de chándal grises que le caen ligeramente sobre las caderas y una camiseta gris de tirantes empapada en sudor, como su pelo.

Peeta Mellark ha sudado. La idea me resulta extraña. Respiro profundamente y cierro los ojos. Me siento como una niña de dos años. Si cierro los ojos, no estoy.

—Buenos días, Katnnis. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor de lo que merezco —murmuro.

Levanto la mirada hacia él. Deja una bolsa grande de una tienda de ropa en una silla y agarra ambos extremos de la toalla que lleva alrededor del cuello. Sus impenetrables ojos azules me miran fijamente. No tengo ni idea de lo que está pensando, como siempre. Sabe esconder lo que piensa y lo que siente.

— ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? —le pregunto en voz baja, compungida.

Se sienta a un lado de la cama. Está tan cerca de mí que podría tocarlo, podría olerlo. Madre mía… Sudor, gel y Peeta. Un cóctel embriagador, mucho mejor que el margarita, y ahora lo sé por experiencia.

—Después de que te desmayaras no quise poner en peligro la tapicería de piel de mi coche llevándote a tu casa, así que te traje aquí —me contesta sin inmutarse.

— ¿Me metiste tú en la cama?

—Sí —me contesta impasible.

— ¿Volví a vomitar? —le pregunto en voz más baja.

—No.

— ¿Me quitaste la ropa? —susurro.

—Sí. Me mira alzando una ceja y me pongo más roja que nunca.

— ¿No habremos…? Lo digo susurrando, con la boca seca de vergüenza, pero no puedo terminar la frase. Me miro las manos.

—Katnnis, estabas casi en coma. La necrofilia no es lo mío. Me gusta que mis mujeres estén conscientes y sean receptivas —me contesta secamente.

—Lo siento mucho. Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa burlona.

—Fue una noche muy divertida. Tardaré en olvidarla.

Yo también… Oh, está riéndose de mí, el muy… Yo no le pedí que viniera a buscarme. No entiendo por qué tengo que acabar sintiéndome la mala de la película.

—No tenías por qué seguirme la pista con algún artilugio a lo James Bond que estés desarrollando para vendérselo al mejor postor —digo bruscamente. Me mira fijamente, sorprendido y, si no me equivoco, algo ofendido.

—En primer lugar, la tecnología para localizar móviles está disponible en internet. En segundo lugar, mi empresa no invierte en ningún aparato de vigilancia, ni los fabrica. Y en tercer lugar, si no hubiera ido a buscarte, seguramente te habrías despertado en la cama del fotógrafo y, si no recuerdo mal, no estabas muy entusiasmada con sus métodos de cortejarte —me dice mordazmente.

¡Sus métodos de cortejarme! Levanto la mirada hacia Peeta, que me mira fijamente con ojos brillantes, ofendidos. Intento morderme el labio, pero no consigo reprimir la risa.

— ¿De qué crónica medieval te has escapado? Pareces un caballero andante.

Veo que se le pasa el enfado. Sus ojos se dulcifican, su expresión se vuelve más cálida y en sus labios parece esbozarse una sonrisa.

—No lo creo, Katnnis. Un caballero oscuro, quizá —me dice con una sonrisa burlona, cabeceando—. ¿Cenaste ayer? Su tono es acusador. Niego con la cabeza.

¿Qué gran pecado he cometido ahora? Se le tensa la mandíbula, pero su rostro sigue impasible.

—Tienes que comer. Por eso te pusiste tan mal. De verdad, es la primera norma cuando bebes. Se pasa la mano por el pelo, pero ahora porque está muy nervioso.

— ¿Vas a seguir riñéndome?

— ¿Estoy riñéndote?

—Creo que sí.

—Tienes suerte de que solo te riña.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, si fueras mía, después del numerito que montaste ayer no podrías sentarte en una semana. No cenaste, te emborrachaste y te pusiste en peligro.

Cierra los ojos. Por un instante el terror se refleja en su rostro y se estremece. Cuando abre los ojos, me mira fijamente.

—No quiero ni pensar lo que podría haberte pasado.

Lo miro con expresión ceñuda. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿A él qué le importa? Si fuera suya… Bueno, pues no lo soy. Aunque quizá me gustaría serlo. La idea se abre camino entre mi enfado por sus arrogantes palabras. Me ruborizo por culpa de mi caprichosa subconsciente, que da saltos de alegría con una falda hawaiana roja solo de pensar que podría ser suya.

—No me habría pasado nada. Estaba con Annie.

— ¿Y el fotógrafo? —me pregunta bruscamente.

Mmm… Gale. En algún momento tendré que enfrentarme a él.

—Gale simplemente se pasó de la raya. Me encojo de hombros.

—Bueno, la próxima vez que se pase de la raya quizá alguien debería enseñarle modales.

—Eres muy partidario de la disciplina —le digo entre dientes.

—Oh, Katnnis, no sabes cuánto.

Cierra un poco los ojos y se ríe perversamente. Me deja desarmada. De repente estoy confundida y enfadada, y al momento estoy contemplando su preciosa sonrisa. Uau… Estoy embelesada, porque no suele sonreír. Casi olvido lo que está diciéndome.

—Voy a ducharme. Si no prefieres ducharte tú primero…

Ladea la cabeza, todavía sonriendo. El corazón me late a toda prisa, y el bulbo raquídeo se niega a hacer las conexiones oportunas para que respire. Su sonrisa se hace más amplia. Se acerca a mí, se inclina y me pasa el pulgar por la mejilla y por el labio inferior.

—Respira, Katnnis —me susurra.

Y luego se incorpora y se aparta.

—En quince minutos traerán el desayuno. Tienes que estar muerta de hambre.

Se mete en el cuarto de baño y cierra la puerta. Suelto el aire que he estado reteniendo. ¿Por qué es tan alucinantemente atractivo? Ahora mismo me metería en la ducha con él. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie.

Se me han disparado las hormonas. Me arde la piel por donde ha pasado su dedo, en la mejilla y el labio. Una incómoda y dolorosa sensación me hace retorcerme. No entiendo esta reacción. Mmm… Deseo.

Es deseo. Así se siente el deseo. Me tumbo sobre las suaves almohadas de plumas. Si fueras mía… Ay, ¿qué estaría dispuesta a hacer para ser suya? Es el único hombre que ha conseguido que sienta la sangre recorriendo mis venas. Pero también me pone de los nervios. Es difícil, complejo y poco claro. De pronto me rechaza, más tarde me manda libros que valen catorce mil dólares, y después me sigue la pista como un acosador. Y pese a todo, he pasado la noche en la suite de su hotel y me siento segura. Protegida.

Le preocupo lo suficiente para que venga a rescatarme de algo que equivocadamente creyó que era peligroso. Para nada es un caballero oscuro. Es un caballero blanco con armadura brillante, resplandeciente. Un héroe romántico. Sir Gawain o sir Lancelot. Salgo de su cama y busco frenéticamente mis vaqueros.

Se abre la puerta del cuarto de baño y aparece él, mojado y resplandeciente por la ducha, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y ahí estoy yo… en bragas, mirándolo boquiabierta y sintiéndome muy incómoda. Le sorprende verme levantada.

—Si estás buscando tus vaqueros, los he mandado a la lavandería —me dice con una mirada impenetrable—. Estaban salpicados de vómito.

—Ah.

Me pongo roja. ¿Por qué demonios tiene siempre que pillarme descolocada?

—He mandado a Cinna a comprar otros y unas zapatillas de deporte. Están en esa bolsa. Ropa limpia. Un plus inesperado.

—Bueno… Voy a ducharme —musito—. Gracias.

¿Qué otra cosa puedo decir? Cojo la bolsa y entro corriendo en el cuarto de baño para alejarme de la perturbadora proximidad de Peeta desnudo. El David de Miguel Ángel no tiene nada que hacer a su lado.

El cuarto de baño está lleno de vapor. Me quito la ropa y me meto rápidamente en la ducha, impaciente por sentir el chorro de agua limpia sobre mi cuerpo. Levanto la cara hacia el anhelado torrente. Deseo a Peeta Mellark. Lo deseo desesperadamente. Es sencillo. Por primera vez en mi vida quiero irme a la cama con un hombre. Quiero sentir sus manos y su boca en mi cuerpo.

Ha dicho que le gusta que sus mujeres estén conscientes. Entonces seguramente sí se acuesta con mujeres. Pero no ha intentado besarme, como Marvel y Gale. No lo entiendo. ¿Me desea? No quiso besarme la semana pasada. ¿Le resulto repulsiva? Pero estoy aquí, y me ha traído él. No entiendo a qué juega. ¿Qué piensa? Has dormido en su cama toda la noche y no te ha tocado, Katnnis. Saca tus conclusiones.

Mi subconsciente asoma su fea e insidiosa cara. No le hago caso. El agua caliente me relaja. Mmm… Podría quedarme debajo del chorro, en este cuarto de baño, para siempre. Cojo el gel, que huele a Peeta. Es un olor exquisito. Me froto todo el cuerpo imaginándome que es él quien lo hace, que él me frota este gel que huele de maravilla por el cuerpo, por los pechos, por la barriga y entre los muslos con sus manos de largos dedos. Madre mía. Se me dispara el corazón. Es una sensación muy… muy placentera.


	31. Capitulo 31

**Capitulo 31**

PV Peeta:

Lanza una mirada libidinosa a Johana. Estoy seguro de que sólo pasa por mi despacho para verla, es el único de mis empleados que no se dirige a mí por correo, o por teléfono. Johana es realmente atractiva, como todas mis empleadas. Rubia, para evitar tentaciones. Regla número uno, nunca follarse al personal. La sola idea del sexo me enciende. Podría llamar de nuevo a Delly, concertar otra cita con una de las chicas, esta vez, con lencería. Cambiar la vara de sauce por un látigo enganchado a mi muñeca, que pueda soltar, descargar un golpe por cada pensamiento perturbador de la semana. Hacerle pagar mi desazón.

Pero no, el viernes estaré cerca de Katnnis. Puedo aguantar tres días más sin follar, cogerla con ganas cuando la vea, clavar mis dedos en su suave piel, sin preocuparme más de si esto le va a gustar o no. Le gustará, yo lo sé. Sé cómo llevar a una mujer a sus límites de placer, canalizar su dolor para obtener mi satisfacción. Morder ese labio brutalmente, no como lo hace ella.

\- ¿Señor Mellark?

\- Sí, Johana –la llamada de mi secretaria me saca de mis ensoñaciones. Estoy jodidamente empalmado.

\- Su reunión con los encargados en el distrito 8 es en cinco minutos. Tenemos lista la videoconferencia en la sala de reuniones.

\- Gracias, en seguida voy –en cuanto mi entrepierna vuelva a su sitio.

Por fin, Dejo caer tercer tomo de Tess sobre mi regazo. Mi despacho está en silencio, igual que el resto de la casa. Pensando en mi vida pasada descanso la vista sobre las luces que dibujan el perfil del capitolio a través de la ventana. Listo para enviar los libros, me acerco al archivador que guarda toda la vida de mis sumisas. Entre las fichas de las quince anteriores, está la suya. Katnnis Everdeen. _¿Llegarás, alguna vez a ser una de ellas?_ Mi entrepierna vuelve a calentarse. Compruebo que la cita de los hombres y el peligro sigan bajo la cubierta del primer volumen, hablando por mí, y envuelvo los tres tomos de piel en papel marrón. Saco su ficha y copio la dirección que aparece.

\- ¿Señora Mags?

\- Sí, señor Mellark.

\- Por favor, dele a Cinna este paquete, que lo haga llegar al distrito 2. Lo antes posible.

\- Por supuesto, señor Mellark. La cena está lista.

\- Gracias. En seguida voy.

Compruebo la agenda del día siguiente, tengo que dejar cerrados todos los asuntos del capitolio si quiero volar al atardecer. El viernes por la mañana me ha convocado el rector de la universidad para revisar juntos los resultados del programa de formación que financio. Tendré que avisar a Finnick.

 ***Fin, ¿Charlie Tango mañana?***

 ***¿Mañana? La ópera es el viernes, impaciente***

 ***Tengo asuntos que atender en la Universidad***

 ***Gracias, yo tengo planes aquí. Nos vemos el viernes***

 ***Te perderás un gran vuelo***

 ***¿Eso quieres decir que no vas a salir a navegar?***

Los jueves solía llevar a Prim a dar una vuelta en The Effie, a última hora de la tarde. Era nuestro rato pero, desde que se fue, lo cierto es que no he vuelto. Además, Mac está haciendo algunas reparaciones en el casco, que sufrió con las heladas del invierno.

 ***Habla con Mac, Don Juan. Dile que te de las llaves. Y ponte protección***

 ***Gracias hermanito***

No me extraña que mi familia piense que soy gay, la comparación con Finnick es terrible, no creo que quede una sola mujer en el capitolio que no haya pasado por sus brazos y, ahora, por mi yate. Mi hermano nunca se ha andado con miramientos, y no parece importarle que sean relaciones de usar y tirar… Al fin y al cabo, no somos tan distintos.

Privado de la lectura favorita de Katnnis me recuesto en la cama sabiendo que el insomnio volverá a atacarme. Apago la luz y pongo The National en mi iPod, y dejo que su música me acompañe. Otro insomne, como yo, canta:

 _Este es un amor terrible, voy caminando con arañas._

 _Es un amor terrible, pero me lanzo a él._

 _En callada compañía._

 _Y no puedo dormir sin un poco de ayuda, necesito tiempo para asentar mis huesos temblorosos, para ahuyentar el pánico._

 _Hace falta un océano para no romperse._

 _Hace falta un océano para no romperse._

 _Hace falta un océano para no romperse._

¿Es eso lo que me pasa a mí? Miro el Pacífico a través de la ventana, pensando en Katnnis. En quién es el que puede romperse aquí. Ella, yo, o los dos. Poco a poco, el sueño me vence.

Cuando despierto, nubes grises cubren pesadas el skyline bajo mis pies. En días como hoy se desdibuja la línea que separa el océano del cielo, y resulta casi imposible saber qué hora es. Pero el tintineo de la vajilla en la cocina me hace suponer que deben ser las siete, y Mags está haciendo café. Mirar la ciudad desde aquí arriba me hace sentir poderoso. Tenía que llegar a lo más alto, y lo he conseguido. Ahora soy todo lo que nací para no ser.

 _Eres una mierda, puto enano. Apártate de mí. Sólo eres escoria, igual que tu madre. Escoria sucia._

Desde aquí, desde el último piso de La Escala, domino un océano. Mi último pensamiento de anoche se apodera de nuevo de mí. _¿Es necesario un océano para no romperse? ¿Un océano, entre mi madre y yo, nos habría salvado? ¿Entre mi madre drogadicta y el cabrón que la mató?_ Alcanzo con los ojos ese horizonte indefinido. _No Peeta. Tú no eres de los que se rompen._

En la oficina Johana me espera, agenda en mano.

\- ¿Algún cambio, Johana?

\- Buenos días, señor Mellark. Sí, Claudius acaba de pasar por aquí para cancelar la partida de golf. Dice que acabará lloviendo esta mañana.

Cómo no, Claudius se las ha ingeniado para volver a ver a Johana. Empiezo a pensar que no es mi estado de forma lo que le preocupa, pese al suculento sueldo que le pago.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Algo más?

\- Le he reenviado un par de mensajes que debería contestar personalmente. Uno es del rector de la Universidad en el distrito 2 para confirmar la cita de mañana, y enviarle un borrador con los temas a tratar en su discurso en la entrega de diplomas.

\- Perfecto, ahora me ocupo.

\- El otro es de Sarah Holter. Como me pidió, cancelé todas sus citas en la ciudad para el fin de semana. Llamé para informar de que no asistirá a la inauguración del sábado y quieren saber si va a mandar un representante al pabellón del GEH.

\- ¿De quién? ¿Qué inauguración? ¿Qué pabellón?

\- Sarah Holter, la jefa de comunicaciones del capítol Green Fes, la feria de la sostenibilidad. Se celebra este fin de semana. ¿Recuerda? Plutarch insistió mucho en que participásemos.

\- Ah, aquel embrollo en el que me metió mi padre. Empiezo a cansarme de utilizar el nombre de mi empresa para apoyar a sus amigos en sus aspiraciones políticas. ¿De quién se trata, esta vez?

\- El candidato Roberts, señor.

\- Está bien, hablaré con mi padre. Que vaya él. Gracias, Johana.

Recojo de su mesa el correo y me dispongo a lidiar con mi padre. Él me metió en esto, que él se ocupe. No sé quién es Roberts, y ni siquiera por quién se presenta. A duras penas me afectan las decisiones que toman los políticos en esta ciudad, más allá de los tediosos actos a los que me invitan buscando ganarse mi simpatía. Es decir, mi dinero. Estoy seguro de que Plutarch no tendrá ningún inconveniente en ponerse una chaqueta de lana sostenible, unos zapatos con suela de caucho sostenible, y hacerse una foto con su sonrisa sostenible delante de un cartel con el logotipo del Mellark Enterprise Holding dándole la mano a Rommer. Rogers. Roberts. Como se llame.

Poco después de las cinco he terminado con esta jornada tediosa, y por fin puedo poner rumbo al distrito 2, si el clima lo permite. Claudius tenía razón, sigue lloviendo, y no parece que vaya a parar.

\- Cinna, voy a necesitar a Charlie Tango esta noche. ¿Puedes llamar a Blight y pedir una previsión? Saldré sobre las siete.

\- Por supuesto, señor Mellark.

A pesar de que los vientos fuertes son raros en esta época del año la lluvia azota con fuerza los cristales. Desde la ventana, a través de la niebla, se distinguen las cimas de las montañas Olympic, que todavía tienen algo de nieve. Mi Blackberry vibra.

\- Mellark.

\- Señor Mellark, Cinna. Sin problemas.

\- Perfecto. Recójame en media hora. Cargue mi equipaje, y dígale a Mags que necesitaré el esmoquin, voy a ir a la ópera.

Exactamente a las siete cierro la puerta de la cabina del helicóptero. El sol empieza a caer y con los últimos rayos se va disipando la niebla, tal y como me habían informado. Enciendo los motores, me coloco el arnés y los cascos listo para comunicarme con la torre de control. Tan mecánicamente como tomo los mandos, pido permiso para despegar.

\- Aeropuerto Two Distrit, aquí Charlie Tango Golf-Golf Echo Hotel, listo para despegar. Espero confirmación. Cambio.

\- Aquí aeropuerto Two Distrit. Adelante, Charlie Tango. Proceda por uno-cuatro-mil, dirección cero-uno-cero. Cambio.

\- Recibido aeropuerto. Corto.

Suave como una pluma me elevo por encima de La Escala, haciendo aún mayor mi sensación de libertad. La soledad del cielo, el silencio a mi alrededor, el mundo, tan grande a mi alrededor y tan pequeño a mis pies… Adoro volar.

 _Eres un mierda, niñato. Te pudrirás de rodillas igual que tu madre._

La entrevista con el rector me ocupa toda la mañana y al salir, paseo por el campus, buscando inútilmente a Katnnis entre los estudiantes que salen lanzando al aire sus libros. Yo nunca encajé en este ambiente, y no lo hago ahora tampoco. Nunca llegué a graduarme y, viendo el alboroto a mí alrededor, encuentro otro motivo más para alegrarme de haber abandonado los estudios. Me siento incómodo, y ella no está, mejor vuelvo al hotel hasta que llegue Finnick.

Llegamos al Distrit Auditórium alrededor de las siete, listos para la ocasión: esmoquin, pajarita y perfume ligero. Es cierto que adoro a Donizetti pero ésa no es la razón por la que me he sumado al absurdo plan de Finnick.

Además, el servicio de mensajería me ha confirmado que ha entregado el paquete con los libros en casa de Katnnis esta mañana, y estoy esperando alguna reacción por su parte.

Finnick está radiante, y no para de hablar de la concesión de los astilleros en el distrito 1. Brindamos a la salud de la operación con una copa de champán en el Martini Bar. Se siente triunfador, seguro de sí mismo, destilando feromonas. En pocos minutos su atención pasa de mí a un corrillo de mujeres que ríen tontamente sus gracias. Me alejo hacia un ventanal, dejando que se explaye, y miro la ciudad. En algún punto, en algún sitio a pocos kilómetros de aquí, está Katnnis.

Puntuales, las campanitas anuncian a las siete y veinticinco que debemos tomar nuestros asientos. Primera fila: Finnick sabe lo que se hace.

Me hundo en el terciopelo rojo de mi butaca, esperando comprobar si realmente este montaje de Lucía de Lammermoor es tan espectacular como dice la crítica. Repasando el programa, descubro que el libreto está inspirado en una novela inglesa de finales del XIX. ¿Otra casualidad? _No sólo todo gira en torno al distrito 2 desde que apareció Katnnis en mi vida, sino que el círculo se cierra más._ Apuesto a que ella conoce la obra original. Silencio mi Blackberry y compruebo los mensajes. Nada. La obertura y los jardines de Ravenswood me transportan a Escocia.

El tercer acto acaba en medio de una explosión de aplausos. Finnick aplaude ferozmente al grito de ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! Es tan típico de él, llamar la atención, hacerse mirar.

\- ¿Merecía o no la pena, hermanito?

\- Gracias Finnick, realmente merecía la pena. Ha sido espectacular.

Los cantantes siguen todavía sobre el escenario, y enciendo disimuladamente mi Blackberry. Una luz roja indica que hay un mensaje.

 ***No quería nada especial. Sólo decirte que todo listo para el festival sostenible hijo. Gracias.***

Sólo eso, sólo un mensaje de mi padre. _¿Y Katnnis? Vamos, no puede ser. No sólo me replica, no sólo me cuestiona, sino que no me agradece el regalo? Es mucho más de lo que ella podría esperar. Tal vez debería enseñarle modales._

\- ¿Vamos? –Finnick me indica el camino hacia la salida.

\- Sí, claro.

\- ¿Todo bien? Pareces preocupado.

\- No, el trabajo, ya sabes.

\- Ya claro, el gran empresario nunca descansa. Anda, ¿cenamos algo?

\- ¿Te refieres a comida de verdad, o piensas dejarme tirado e ir detrás de cualquiera de tus nuevas fans? Has tenido una acogida espectacular.

\- Primero comida, y luego, ya veremos –me responde divertido. Sabe tan bien como yo que es poco probable que duerma solo esta noche.

\- Conozco un lugar de primera categoría, pero no creo que pueda sentarme con este traje. ¿Pasamos por el hotel a cambiarnos?

\- Vamos, yo también estoy deseando salir de esta pajarita.

Tras una breve parada en el Rosewood para cambiarme de ropa, nos dirigimos al restaurante. Camisa blanca de lino, unos vaqueros y americana oscura. Después del rigor y la etiqueta de la ópera me siento más cómodo así. Al fin y al cabo, estamos en familia.

El restaurante cumple todas mis expectativas. La comida es exquisita Un agradable sopor me invade mientras me acomodo y el fragante aroma del sake invade mis sentidos. Me encuentro a gusto y relajado, y dejo que la charla insustancial de Finnick me envuelva, pero mi mente traicionera vuelve a ella una y otra vez. _Katnnis, ¿qué estarás haciendo ahora?_

\- ¿Peeta? -p arpadeo.

Finnick ha preguntado algo para lo que no tengo respuesta.

\- Perdona, estaba distraído. ¿Qué decías?

\- Vamos hermano, baja de las nubes… ¿tan aburrido me encuentras últimamente?

\- No, Finnick, en absoluto. Estaba pensando en otra cosa. Continúa.

\- Bueno, te estaba proponiendo que fuésemos a tomar una copa. ¡La noche es joven!

\- Creo que no, pero gracias. Prefiero volver al hotel

\- este distrito está lleno de chicas guapas, y he oído que hoy celebran el fin de los exámenes. ¿Sabes cuántas universitarias hay en esta ciudad?

\- Yo no, pero apuesto a que tienes una estadística completa.

\- 27.329. Y la proporción de mujeres es del sesenta y siete por ciento.

\- Eres incorregible -no puedo evitar una sonrisa.

\- Lo que tú digas, pero muchas de ellas están ahora corriendo libres por la ciudad. Como quieras, hermanito, tú te lo pierdes. Vamos, te acompaño, ya tendré tiempo más tarde de admirar las bellezas del distrito 2.

Me lo dice con la boca mientras sus ojos siguen a un grupo de muchachas que salen del restaurante riendo entre ellas mientras nos miran. Ahora me alegro de haber cogido el coche para ir al restaurante.

Estoy cansado y satisfecho, y le tiendo las llaves a Finnick pensando que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tengo ganas de meterme en la cama y dormir, darle a Katnnis esta noche de tregua antes de decidir si hago algún movimiento que le haga saber lo disgustado que estoy por no haber recibido ni media palabra de agradecimiento. Pero no voy a rendirme, no pienso quemar mis naves. Estoy en paz conmigo mismo y casi seguro de que esta vez dormiré sin sobresaltos. Sin pesadillas.

En el aparcamiento del Rosewood siento vibrar mi Blackberry a través del bolsillo de mi americana. Sin dejar de andar hacia el ascensor que conduce al vestíbulo miro la pantalla. Es…

\- ¿Katnnis?

Su voz pastosa me llega confusa en medio de un caos de sonidos. Música, conversaciones amortiguadas, entrechocar de vasos. Inmediatamente, una alarma se dispara en mi cerebro.

\- Tienes una voz muy rara -le digo, preocupado.

Es más un pensamiento en voz alta. Ahora mismo estoy inquieto, había dado por perdida la batalla por hoy, y esta llamada es una victoria tan inesperada que por un instante no sé muy bien cómo reaccionar.

\- No, tú… Tú eres el raro, no yo –se le traban las palabras.

¿Está borracha?

\- ¿Has bebido, Katnnis?

\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? – Etílica, está etílica. Ahora lo sé.

\- Tengo… curiosidad _–tengo ganas de protegerte, de azotarte, de mantenerte segura, de castigarte por tu inconsciencia)_ \- ¿Se puede saber dónde estás?

\- Pues en un bar.

\- ¿En cuál? -insisto.

Estoy fuera de mí. Katnnis. Sola. Borracha. En un bar. Siento bajar por mi garganta una bola de plomo, fría como el hielo, que se asienta pesada en mi estómago.

Tengo que encontrarla, y cuanto antes mejor. Tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad y el tiempo juega en mi contra. Pero con la tozudez y la osadía propias de los ignorantes y los borrachos Katnnis esquiva una y otra vez mis preguntas, y se niega a darme la dirección, siquiera el nombre, del antro donde se encuentra. Me cuelga el teléfono. _¡A mí!_

Aturdido, miro a mí alrededor. Mis pasos me han guiado inconscientemente de vuelta hasta la puerta del coche. Desde el ascensor mi hermano me observa enarcando las cejas. Me había olvidado de él.

\- ¿Dónde vas? ¿De qué iba todo esto?

\- Cambio de planes, Finnick. Conduce tú, por favor, yo te daré las indicaciones. Necesito que me lleves a un bar.

Mecánicamente activo el rastreador de llamadas para localizar a Katnnis.

\- Sal del aparcamiento. Vamos…-el indicador se para- a un bar.

\- ¿Un bar? ¿Tú? ¿Ahora? Vaya, vaya, Peeta Mellark, así que el rey del autocontrol también pierde los papeles de vez en cuando, ¿no? ¿Quién es ella?

\- Es…una amiga. Creo que está en apuros. Vamos, no quiero perder el tiempo.

\- ¿Pero aprovecharemos para tomar una copa, no?

\- Calla y conduce. Aquí, gira a la izquierda.

Mi GPS ha tardado tan sólo unos segundos en localizar la llamada. Voy guiando a Finnick a través de la noche. Sé que no tardaremos mucho en llegar, apenas unos minutos; ya me siento más calmado, vuelvo a tomar las riendas. Estoy actuando para cambiar las cosas. Nunca me ha gustado ser un mero espectador. Sólo un pequeño detalle antes de verla: yo siempre tengo la última palabra. Marco su número en la Blackberry y me la acerco al oído mientras suena el tono de llamada.

\- Hola -contesta.

\- Estoy yendo a buscarte -cuelgo. Así está mejor.

Las indicaciones del navegador nos han llevado a un aparcamiento frente a un bar lleno de estudiantes borrachos y ruidosos. Bajo del coche antes de que pare del todo. El golpe de la puerta y mis propios pasos sobre el asfalto ahogan las palabras de Finnick.

 _¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? ¡Joder Finnick, cállate ya !_ Estoy inquieto otra vez, ahora que sé que está tan cerca me come la ansiedad; siento que debo apresurarme. Jadeante, mi hermano me alcanza en la puerta del bar.

\- ¡Joder, Peeta, para un poco! ¿Dónde está el fuego?

\- Por lo que yo sé, ahí dentro. Finnick, por favor, ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones, pero ahora tengo algo que hacer, ¿de acuerdo? Espérame en el coche o entra, no me importa, pero cállate.

Asiente con gravedad. Hace años que aprendió a no discutir conmigo. Al abrir la puerta una vaharada de alcohol, música estridente y el sudor y las feromonas de una marea de universitarios descontrolados me golpea el rostro. El bar está atestado, no va a ser tan fácil encontrarla. Por fin, en una mesa del fondo, observo un rostro conocido: la señorita Cresta, la amiga de Katnnis.

Me acerco a ella, que levanta la mirada hacia mí, sorprendida.

\- Señor Mellark –tampoco ella se alegra mucho de verme.

\- Buenas noches, señorita Cresta. Espero que esté disfrutando de la velada. Estoy buscando a la señorita Everdeen.

\- ¿Por qué? -pregunta desafiante.


	32. Capitulo 32

**Capitulo 32**

PV Peeta

La misma Annie insolente de siempre. Respiro hondo y aprieto los dientes, utilizando hasta el último resquicio de autocontrol para contestar de la manera más educada posible. Es una batalla que gano a duras penas.

\- Porque creo que puede tener problemas, y quiero asegurarme de que está bien.

Me taladra con la mirada y se produce una pausa eterna. Las conversaciones han cesado a nuestro alrededor, todos sus compañeros están pendientes de nosotros, y el ambiente se torna hostil por momentos.

\- Está fuera, ha salido a tomar el aire. Creo que Gale ha ido tras ella.

 _¡Gale!_ Me giro sobre mis talones para salir del bar, tropezando con una de las sillas, que aparto de un empujón. Por el rabillo del ojo veo que la señorita Cresta se ha arrepentido de sus palabras y alarga un brazo hacia mí, con intención de detenerme. En ese momento mi hermano (¡bendito Finnick!) entra en su campo de visión, armado con una seductora sonrisa, y le dice algo al oído. Ella traslada su atención inmediatamente, como si el mundo a su alrededor se hubiera parado, y salgo por fin a la calle, apartando a empellones a todo el que se cruza en mi camino.

Ahí está, entre los brazos de ese fotógrafo del tres al cuarto. Mi corazón se detiene por un instante, hasta que comprendo que no estoy ante el ardoroso encuentro de dos amantes. Ella está forcejeando, intentando quitárselo de encima presa de la torpeza el alcohol, y sólo entonces recupero el aliento, cada latido enviando oleadas de furia y adrenalina a todo mi cuerpo. Llego hasta ellos:

\- ¡No, Gale! –Katnnis se revuelve, articulando a duras penas las palabras. No hace caso, y ella está demasiado débil como para hacerle frente.

\- La señorita ha dicho no -me sorprende mi propia calma.

Gale se vuelve hacia mí y me mira atónito. Soy probablemente la última persona que esperaba ver. La última que querría ver. _Pero aquí estoy, capullo. Aléjate._ La suelta. Avanzo hacia él furioso, pero Katnnis empieza a vomitar. Ese cerdo se echa a un lado, asqueado, y al instante me olvido de él. _Tú_ _ya no juegas, Gale._ Ella me necesita.

La aparto de allí llevándola con cuidado al fondo del aparcamiento, a un sitio discreto protegiendo su intimidad de las miradas de sus compañeros. Sigue vomitando, pero yo estoy ciento tranquilo: la he salvado de nuevo. He conseguido llegar a tiempo una vez más, y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que nada malo le suceda. Sin ser apenas consciente he tomado una determinación: serás mía, me encargaré de ti; si mi tranquilidad depende de tu bienestar, entonces yo me ocuparé de que estés a salvo.

Le sostengo el pelo con una mano y la frente con la otra hasta que parece que las arcadas han remitido. _Eres preciosa, Kat, incluso así._ Le ofrezco mi pañuelo.

\- Lo siento mucho -dice retorciéndolo con aire avergonzado.

\- ¿Y qué sientes, Katnnis?

porque yo me siento bien. Me siento fuerte frente a su debilidad, soy el caballero blanco (oscuro, grita mi conciencia) que ha venido a rescatarla, y puedo permitirme ser magnánimo ante su derrota.

\- Estar mareada. Haberte llamado. Uf, es una lista interminable.

\- Todos hemos pasado por esto alguna vez, aunque quizá de manera menos dramática. Es cuestión de límites, Katnnis. A mí me gusta traspasarlos, pero esto es demasiado. ¿Sueles hacer este tipo de cosas?

-Nunca me había emborrachado, y no me apetece nada repetir -murmura contrita.

He estado presente en su primera borrachera. Nunca dejará de recordar este día sin pensar también en mí. Mentalmente, me apunto un nuevo tanto. Katnnis intenta incorporarse del todo, pero se marea. Consigo agarrarla antes de que se caiga al suelo, su aliento apestando a vómito y margaritas, pero no me importa. Entre mis brazos está segura.

\- Te llevaré a casa –digo con seguridad. No hay discusión.

\- Annie…tengo que decírselo.

Joder con la señorita Cresta. ¿Es que Katnnis no puede salir del círculo que dibujan sus tentáculos?

\- Mi hermano se lo dirá. Parece que han hecho buenas migas.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Mi hermano Finnick está hablando con tu amiga. Estaba conmigo cuando recibí tu llamada.

Le sorprende saber que estoy en el distrito 2 de nuevo, de nuevo alojado en el Rosewood. Ahora no hay tiempo para esto. Nos vamos.

\- ¿Has traído bolso o chaqueta?

\- Sí, pero por favor, Peeta, Annie se preocupará, tengo que decírselo

el alcohol ha minado aún más su determinación, esa que parece que pierde cuando está cerca de mí.

\- De acuerdo, si no hay más remedio…

 _Mierda,_ _Katnnis, ¿es que siempre tengo que ceder? Hasta borracha eres testaruda._

La cojo de la mano y volvemos al bar; prácticamente tiro de ella para mantenerla en movimiento, sus pasos pesados son demasiado lentos, y yo quiero terminar con este jodido trámite cuanto antes. El bar sigue atestado, y terriblemente ruidoso, pero al menos no hay ni rastro de Gale. Nos abrimos paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a la mesa que ocupaban sus amigos, pero Annie no está allí. Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco está Finnick. Conociendo a mi hermano, me temo lo peor. O lo mejor: parece que al menos uno de los Mellark va a divertirse esta noche.

Katnnis se inclina para recoger sus cosas tras cruzar unas palabras con otro de los niñatos de su grupo, que me observa con una mezcla de temor y desaprobación.

\- Annie está bailando -se acerca hacia mí alzando la voz por encima de la música.

 _Peeta, paciencia. Más paciencia._ Ya no me queda mucha, la verdad. Si vamos a seguir aquí un rato más, habrá que hacer algo con Katnnis. Se encuentra en un estado lamentable. La llevo a la barra de la mano y la obligo a beberse un gran vaso de agua.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo, Katnnis? No me reconozco. Estoy siguiéndote el juego, esforzándome por hacer las cosas a tu manera._ No será hoy, pero sé que al final tendré mi recompensa.

La tomo de la mano una vez más, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Y lo es… necesita de mi protección. Me necesita a mí. Y ya que estamos aquí, creo que voy a disfrutar un poco. _Nena, vas a bailar conmigo._ Sonrío entre las luces de colores. Ella no quiere bailar, pero a mí no me importa.

La arrastro hacia la pista entre mis brazos, notando cómo sigue la cadencia de mis movimientos; su cuerpo responde al mío, o más bien lo obedece. _Vaya, me estoy empezando a divertir. Y a excitar._ Cruzamos la pista así, agarrados el uno al otro. _Sí, Katnnis, sí, déjate llevar. Yo te sostengo._ La aprieto contra mí, aún más fuerte. De pronto diviso a Finnick, que parece que se está divirtiendo con esa Annie. Dirijo nuestro baile hacia él, que deja que ella se frote contra su cuerpo en una suerte de danza hipnótica.

\- Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, Finnick, querías admirar las bellezas del distrito y lo has conseguido.

\- Desde aquí tengo las mejores vistas -ríe encantado de su propia ocurrencia señalando con la cabeza las caderas de Annie, que dibujan espirales al compás de la música. Tira de ella hasta que se acurruca zalamera entre sus brazos. No me gusta.

\- ¿Es esta tu amiga misteriosa? Hola guapa, me llamo Finnick.

Le tiende la mano a Katnnis, que suelta mi mano para estrechársela.

\- Katnnis, encantada –suficiente charla. Recupero su mano, y tiro de ella.

\- Nosotros nos vamos Finnick, me imagino que tú te quedas.

\- Dios sabe que sí, hermanito –arrastra a Annie hacia la barra y lanzándome un guiño cómplice, desaparece entre la multitud.

Ella es una más, una cualquiera rendida ante los encantos de mi hermano. Puedo notar el deseo en cada poro de su piel. No me sorprende, Finnick siempre ha tenido mucho éxito con el sexo opuesto, pero esto es demasiado. Sólo tiene ojos para él. No le importa su amiga, ni yo, ni lo que ha ocurrido. Me asquea. Pero se ha terminado, por fin, y me apresuro a sacar de allí a Katnnis.

De repente, antes de alcanzar la puerta, siento cómo se desploma entre mis brazos. _¡Mierda!_ Recorro a toda prisa la distancia que me separa del coche e introduzco a Katnnis con sumo cuidado en el asiento del copiloto. Le abrocho el cinturón y conduzco en dirección al Rosewood. Está claro que no puedo dejarla sola, y menos con esa zorra que tiene por compañera de piso.

Es tarde, y no quiero despertar al personal. Este es un asunto privado y yo me ocuparé de todo. El portero de noche me abre la puerta mientras avanzo con una Katnnis todavía inconsciente en mis brazos. Impertérrito, se toca la gorra haciendo un ademán a modo de saludo, y nos franquea el paso. Anoto una propina mental.

Ya en mi suite, la tiendo en mi cama, la descalzo y le quito también esos horribles vaqueros que tanto le gustan y que, por lo que veo, ocultan unas piernas esculturales y bien torneadas. Las recorro tiernamente con la yema de mis dedos, pero sin un ápice de deseo. Ahora no. En este momento Katnnis sólo me inspira ternura; su indefensión y desamparo hacen que me sienta fuerte. De momento quiero que descanse, y ya habrá tiempo mañana para las reprimendas.


	33. Capitulo 33

**Capitulo 33**

PV Peeta

La tapo con el edredón, apago las luces y me siento en una butaca a vigilar su sueño.

Es tan hermosa. _Katnnis, prácticamente eres mía, aunque no seas consciente de ello. Lo deseas, lo sé, pero… ¿Aceptarás mis condiciones? ¿Firmarás el contrato?_ Por mucho que me duela, es una condición _sine qua non,_ imprescindible para que pueda existir un nosotros.

Con la calma de saber que esta vez he salvado a la chica indefensa dejo que el sueño me venza. _Esta vez sí, mami._ Despierto en la misma posición, con todo el cuerpo entumecido. Intuyo que ha pasado casi toda la noche y una incipiente claridad, preludio del amanecer, se filtra entre los pliegues de las gruesas cortinas haciendo visibles los contornos de los muebles.

Katnnis duerme plácida, respira profundamente presa del sueño pesado del alcohol. Coloco un par de analgésicos sobre su mesilla y observo sus pantalones doblados al pie de la cama. Debería tirarlos a la basura, pero creo que haré que los laven. Pero no saldrá del hotel con ellos puestos, Cinna se encargará de conseguirle algo de ropa nueva.

 _Hoy empieza tu nueva vida, querida Katnnis. Una vida manejada a mi antojo._

Con un gesto muy sutil le retiro un mechón de pelo de la frente y susurro cuatro palabras:

-Descansa, mi pequeña Kat -

Luego voy al gimnasio a hacer un rato de entrenamiento de kick boxing. Me gusta entrenarme en un deporte de combate. Soy un luchador nato. Y, además, es una excelente manera de estar en forma. Cuando termino mi clase, regreso a la habitación.

Golpeo. Como nadie me responde, supongo que estará todavía durmiendo. Sin embargo, cuando abro la puerta, veo que ya está despierta.

Está dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa. Es bueno saber que le gustó la idea de tomar un zumo refrescante para alivianar la sed de su resaca.

—Buenos días, Katnnis, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor de lo que merezco.

Me seco el sudor y la miro. Tiene algo de niña en su manera de mirarme, como si estuviera pensando: oh, sí, me he portado muy mal, he hecho desastres y me merezco un castigo más grande, incluso, merezco sentirme peor de cómo me siento. Me causa algo de gracia, pero reprimo mi sonrisa para ver qué va a hacer ahora, cómo va a actuar, si hará preguntas o intentara marcharse avergonzada.

— ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

De acuerdo, ya sé el camino que ha elegido. Empezará con algunas preguntas, en especial querrá saber qué fue lo que hizo. Es más hasta puede que tenga miedo, por no recordar nada.

.Le explico que la traje yo y que no la llevé hasta su casa para proteger el tapizado de mi coche. Además, es verdad que el movimiento del coche la hubiera mareado más y hubiera hecho que volviera a vomitar.

— ¿Me metiste tú en la cama?

Quiero terminar rápido con este interrogatorio o, mejor dicho, quiero probar haber si se atreve a preguntarme lo que realmente quiere preguntarme. Así que me decido a responder de manera concreta y cortante.

—Sí.

— ¿Volví a vomitar?

—No.

— ¿Me quitaste la ropa?

—Sí.

Oh, parece que la señorita Everdeen tiene pudor. No le gusta que la haya visto en bragas. Me gusta su inocencia.

— ¿No habremos…?

No se atreve a terminar la pregunta. Se atreve a hacerla, pero algo hace que la vergüenza gane en ella. Me molesta que llegue a pensar eso de mí. Como si yo necesitara aprovecharme de una mujer inconsciente. Como si yo fuera capaz de semejante atrocidad.

—Katnnis, estabas casi en coma, la necrofilia no es lo mío. Me gusta que mis mujeres estén conscientes y receptivas— le digo de manera seca para seguir viendo cómo reacciona.

Me pide perdón. Ahora sí le sonrío.

De repente, algunas de las imágenes de la noche anterior vuelven a mi cabeza. Verla alcoholizada, con un poco más de desenfado de lo habitual. Haberla visto en un estado vergonzoso. Sé que tengo una jugada a mi favor, luego de haberla visto así. Me dan ganas de humillarla y de que se sienta un poco humillada al respecto. Me divierte la idea.

—Fue una noche muy divertida. Tardaré en olvidarla— le digo finalmente.

Me doy cuenta que le molesta que me ría de ella. Es una tontería, pero percibo que a ella no le gusta la situación.

Sin embargo, su reacción abrupta me sorprende.

—No tenías que seguirme la pista con ningún artilugio a lo James Bond—me dice, tratando de defenderse de mi risa. No es la reacción que esperaba. Tal vez, alcanza con que me diga gracias y se quede en silencio. Las mujeres pueden ser muy mal agradecidas a veces.

No dejo pasar su comentario desafortunado y le dejo en claro cuál es la situación:

—En primer lugar la tecnología para móviles está disponible en internet. En segundo lugar, mi empresa no invierte en ningún aparato de vigilancia, ni los fabrica. Y, en tercer lugar, si no hubiera ido a buscarte, seguramente te habrías despertado en la cama del fotógrafo, y, si no recuerdo mal, no estabas muy entusiasmada con sus métodos de cortejarte.

A ver qué respondes a esto, señorita Everdeen. Me mira risueña. Tal vez ahora comencemos a entendernos mejor.

— ¿De qué crónica medieval te has escapado? Pareces un caballero andante.

De acuerdo, ha hecho una buena intervención. Ha sido graciosa y acertada. Pero sé que no lo soy y me preocupa lo que soy en realidad. No soy un príncipe azul, Katnnis, deja ya esas fantasías con respecto a mí.

—No lo creo, Katnnis. Un caballero oscuro, quizás— le digo, para que comience a entender la realidad.

Luego desvío la conversación y le pregunto si cenó. Esta niña tiene que cuidarse un poco mejor. Le advierto de la importancia de la comida para la ingesta de alcohol. Lo hago un poco amenazante, para que aprenda la lección.

Me pregunta si voy a seguir riñéndole. Niña descarada, ahí está, otra vez quejándose en lugar de manifestar agradecimiento. De repente, la mente se me nubla. Mi único deseo es castigarla. Quisiera darle los suficientes azotes como para que no pueda sentarse por semanas, Me imagino el momento y me pongo tenso de no poder hacerlo y tener tantas ganas de concretarlo al mismo tiempo.

—Tienes suerte de que solo te riña—le digo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— me pregunta con un tono mezcla de ingenuidad y desafío.

—Bueno, si fueras mía, después del numerito que montaste ayer no podrías sentarte ni en una semana. No cenaste, te emborrachaste y te pusiste en peligro.

Cierro los ojos porque las imágenes que pasan por mi cabeza creo que me van a volver loco. Me imagino sus nalgas coloradas, sus súplicas pidiéndome que deje de hacerlo, prometiendo que no volverá a suceder, que ya se portará bien.

Abro los ojos y la miro fijamente.

No me gusta estar discutiendo con Katnnis, pero sé que por momentos me excita. Me dan ganas de castigarla, aunque sé que todavía no puedo hacerlo. Hablamos sobre su comportamiento la noche anterior. Se emborrachó y se puso en peligro y, ahora, se burla de que me preocupe por ella.

—No quiero ni pensar lo que podría haberte pasado—le digo, a ver si entra en razones.

Sin embargo sigue comportándose como una niña que no ve el peligro. Me mira extrañada y se defiende:

—No me habría pasado nada. Estaba con Annie.

— ¿Y el fotógrafo? —le recuerdo a ver si reacciona y comprende.

—Gale simplemente se pasó de la raya.

Se encoje de hombros como justificándose a ella y justificándolo a él. Me estoy enfadando cada vez más.

—Bueno, la próxima vez que se pase de la raya quizá alguien debería enseñarle modales.

—Eres muy partidario de la disciplina —me responde.

De repente todo cambia para mí. Ha descubierto algo, ha podido percibir una parte de mi esencia.

—Oh, Katnnis, no sabes cuánto.

Que haya descubierto, tal vez sin quererlo, ese costado tan personal, tan mío, me hace sonreír. Ella me mira, ahora, no entiende muy bien qué ha pasado. Le gusta que me haya puesto de buen humor, se le nota en la mirada.

—Voy a ducharme. Si no prefieres ducharte tú primero…

Me gusta hacerle la broma. Ella se pone más nerviosa de lo que podía creer. Me la imagino desnuda, bajo la ducha, pidiéndome disculpas por lo mal que se ha portado anoche.

Veo su rostro preocupado, entonces, me acerco, y acaricio su cara, su labio inferior, para que esté tranquila. O quizás para excitarla aún más.

—Respira, Katnnis —le digo y me alejo de ella—. En quince minutos traerán el desayuno. Tienes que estar muerta de hambre.

Entro en el cuarto de baño y cierro la puerta.

Rápidamente me desvisto y comienzo a ducharme. El agua caliente me reconforta. El vapor distiende mis músculos. Pienso en si ella podrá entenderme, si le gustará mi juego cuando hable con ella y se lo cuente. Quiero tenerla desnuda, aquí, en el cuarto de baño, llenándola de espuma por todo el cuerpo, recorriendo sus pechos, su abdomen, su cintura, sus nalgas. Tengo una erección imposible de disimular, así que empiezo a pensar en otra cosa. Controlo la situación y apago la ducha.  
Escucho que ya está levantada. Quiero sorprenderla, así que me apuro. Me pongo una toalla alrededor de la cintura y abro la puerta. Ella está ahí, en bragas, buscando sus vaqueros. Se nota que está descolocada.

—Si estás buscando tus vaqueros, los he mandado a la lavandería —le digo—. Estaban salpicados de vómito.  
Tal vez, logre que se sienta un poco humillada. Eso me divierte.

—Ah.  
Está roja como un tomate. Entonces, doy el tiro final.

—He mandado a Cinna a comprar otros y unas zapatillas de deporte. Están en esa bolsa.

Me mira avergonzada. Parece que quisiera desaparecer de golpe y, al mismo tiempo, que deseara que me abalance sobre ella.

—Bueno… Voy a ducharme —dice y se encoge los hombros—. Gracias.

Coge la bolsa con la ropa y sale casi corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño. Mira con demasiada atención mi torso desnudo y mojado todavía. Y esa mirada me deleita.  
Mientras está allí dentro chequeo algunos mensajes y demás cosas urgentes que, ahora mismo, pueden esperar.  
Luego traen el desayuno. Golpeo la puerta del baño para avisarle.

—Va… Vale —me responde nerviosa.

Luego me dirijo a la sala de estar y me dedico a leer el periódico, esperando ver a la señorita Everdeen vestida en la ropa que he mandado a comprar para ella.  
De repente veo que se acerca un poco preocupada y con el pelo un tanto revuelto.

—Mierda, Annie —dice como si el pensamiento le hubiese salido por la boca sin quererlo.

Levanto la vista del periódico y le digo con tono irónico:

—Sabe que estás aquí y que sigues viva. Le he mandado un mensaje a Finnick .

Se queda allí parada pensando vaya a saber qué extraña lucubración sobre su amiga, Finnick, ella y yo. Pareciera como que nunca hubiera pasado una noche fuera de casa. Luego de un momento, digo algo para que reaccione.

—Siéntate —le indico, señalando hacia la mesa.

Se acerca hacia la mesa, mirando hacia abajo. Parece sentir vergüenza. La ropa le queda perfecta, está hermosa y asustada. Está como deseo que esté.

—No sabía lo que te gusta, así que he pedido un poco de todo.

—Eres un despilfarrador —me dice mirando lo platos.

—Lo soy —le respondo.

Es verdad, no puedo evitarlo. Me gusta que la gente que me rodea se sienta bien, que aprecie el confort que puedo ofrecerle. Tengo dinero y me gustan las cosas caras, me gusta que la mujer se sienta halagada, como una princesa, que no le falte nada.  
Katnnis come con ganas. Es evidente que estaba muerta de hambre. No puedo evitar sonreír mientras la miro.

— ¿Té? —le pregunto.

—Sí, por favor.

Sé que le gustará que haya recordado el té que le gusta.  
Vuelvo a mirarla. Se la ve muy bella a cara lavada. Es naturalmente bella.

—Tienes el pelo muy mojado — le observo.

—No he encontrado el secador —me dice y sé que miente, porque no hubo tiempo para que lo haya buscado. Su mentira revela que está intimidada por la situación.

—Gracias por la ropa—continúa.

—Es un placer, Katnnis. Este color te sienta muy bien.

Extrañamente se ruboriza y dirige la mirada hacia abajo. Pareciera que no está acostumbrada a que la halaguen, lo cual no deja de sorprenderme con lo bella que es.

— ¿Sabes? Deberías aprender a encajar los piropos —comento para hacérselo notar.

—Debería darte algo de dinero por la ropa.

No puedo creer lo que está diciendo. ¿En serio piensa que quiero que me pague la ropa? ¿No comprende que me va a ofender diciendo esto? Es absurdo. Nunca antes me había pasado una cosa así. Apenas he gastado unos dólares y puedo darme el gusto de hacerlo.  
Sin embargo avanza con su idea necia.

—Y a me has regalado los libros, que no puedo aceptar, por supuesto. Pero la ropa… Por favor, déjame que te la pague —me dice y sonríe.

—Katnnis, puedo permitírmelo, créeme.

Espero que entienda y que deje de decir tonterías. No hace falta que se muestre como una mujer autosuficiente en estas tonterías.

—No se trata de eso. ¿Por qué tendrías que comprarme esta ropa?

—Porque puedo.

No voy a darle ninguna explicación. ¿Qué pretende que diga? Compro la ropa porque quiero y puedo. Y porque disfruto de hacerlo y puedo hacerlo. ¿Necesito justificarme por eso?

—El hecho de que puedas no implica que debas —dice jugando a la chica superada.  
Opto por quedarme en silencio y mirarla. Que descubra en mi mirada todo lo que quiero decirle. Que siga hablando, deseo saber qué es lo que me quiere demostrar.

— ¿Por qué me mandaste los libros, Peeta? —me pregunta.  
Me cansa fingir. No es momento de jugar. Si quiere saber la verdad que la sepa. No seré yo quien la oculte.


	34. Capitulo 34

**Capitulo 34**

PV Katnnis

Llama a la puerta y doy un respingo.

—Ha llegado el desayuno.

—Va… Vale —tartamudeo.

Arrancándome cruelmente de mi ensoñación erótica. Salgo de la ducha y cojo dos toallas. Con una me envuelvo el pelo al más puro estilo Carmen Miranda, y con la otra me seco a toda prisa obviando la placentera sensación de la toalla frotando mi piel hipersensible.

Abro la bolsa. Cinna me ha comprado no solo unos vaqueros y unas Converse, sino también una camisa azul cielo, calcetines y ropa interior. Madre mía. Sujetador y bragas limpios… Aunque describirlos de manera tan mundana y utilitaria no les hace justicia.

Es lencería de lujo europea, de diseño exquisito. Encaje y seda azul celeste. Guau. Me quedo impresionada y algo intimidada. Y además es exactamente de mi talla. Pues claro. Me ruborizo pensando en el rapado en una tienda de lencería comprándome estas prendas, Me pregunto a qué otras cosas se dedica en sus horas de trabajo.

Me visto rápidamente. El resto de la ropa también me queda perfecta. Me seco el pelo con la toalla e intento desesperadamente controlarlo, pero, como siempre, se niega a colaborar. Mi única opción es hacerme una coleta, pero no tengo goma. Debo de tener una en el bolso, pero vete a saber dónde está. Respiro profundamente. Ha llegado el momento de enfrentarse al señor Turbador.

Me alivia encontrar la habitación vacía. Busco rápidamente mi bolso, pero no está por aquí. Vuelvo a respirar hondo y voy a la sala de estar de la suite. Es enorme. Hay una lujosa zona para sentarse, llena de sofás y blandos cojines, una sofisticada mesita con una pila de grandes libros ilustrados, una zona de estudio con el último modelo de iMac y una enorme televisión de plasma en la pared.

Peeta está sentado a la mesa del comedor, al otro extremo de la sala, leyendo el periódico. La estancia es más o menos del tamaño de una cancha de tenis. No es que juegue al tenis, pero he ido a ver jugar a Annie varias veces. ¡Annie!

—Mierda, Annie —digo con voz ronca.

Peeta alza los ojos hacia mí.

—Sabe que estás aquí y que sigues viva. Le he mandado un mensaje a Finnick —me dice con cierta sorna.

Oh, no. Recuerdo su ardiente baile de ayer, sacando partido a todos sus movimientos exclusivos para seducir al hermano de Peeta Mellark, nada menos.

¿Qué va a pensar que esté aquí? Nunca he pasado una noche fuera de casa. Está todavía con Finnick. Solo ha hecho algo así dos veces, y las dos me ha tocado aguantar el espantoso pijama rosa durante una semana cuando cortaron. Va a pensar que también yo me he enrollado con Peeta.

Peeta me mira impaciente. Lleva una camisa blanca de lino con el cuello y los puños desabrochados.

—Siéntate —me ordena, señalando hacia la mesa.

Cruzo la sala y me siento frente a él, como me ha indicado. La mesa está llena de comida.

—No sabía lo que te gusta, así que he pedido un poco de todo.

Me dedica una media sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

—Eres un despilfarrador —murmuro apabullada por la cantidad de platos, aunque tengo hambre.

—Lo soy —dice en tono culpable.

Opto por tortitas, sirope de arce, huevos revueltos y beicon.

Peeta intenta ocultar una sonrisa mientras vuelve la mirada a su tortilla. La comida está deliciosa.

— ¿Té? —me pregunta.

—Sí, por favor.

Me tiende una pequeña tetera llena de agua caliente, y en el platillo hay una bolsita de Twinings English Breakfast. Vaya, se acuerda del té que me gusta.

—Tienes el pelo muy mojado —me regaña.

—No he encontrado el secador —susurro incómoda.

No lo he buscado.

Peeta aprieta los labios, pero no dice nada.

—Gracias por la ropa.

—Es un placer, Katnnis. Este color te sienta muy bien.

Me ruborizo y me miro fijamente los dedos.

— ¿Sabes? Deberías aprender a encajar los piropos —me dice en tono fustigador.

—Debería darte algo de dinero por la ropa.

Me mira como si estuviera ofendiéndolo. Sigo hablando.

—Ya me has regalado los libros, que no puedo aceptar, por supuesto. Pero la ropa… Por favor, déjame que te la pague —le digo intentando convencerlo con una sonrisa.

—Katnnis, puedo permitírmelo, créeme.

—No se trata de eso. ¿Por qué tendrías que comprarme esta ropa?

—Porque puedo. Sus ojos despiden un destello malicioso.

—El hecho de que puedas no implica que debas —le respondo tranquilamente.

Me mira alzando una ceja, con ojos brillantes, y de repente me da la sensación de que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no sé de qué. Y eso me recuerda…

— ¿Por qué me mandaste los libros, Peeta? —le pregunto en tono suave.

Deja los cubiertos y me mira fijamente, con una insondable emoción ardiendo en sus ojos. Maldita sea… Se me seca la boca.

—Bueno, cuando casi te atropelló el ciclista… y yo te sujetaba entre mis brazos y me mirabas diciéndome: «Bésame, bésame, Peeta»…

Se calla un instante y se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, creí que te debía una disculpa y una advertencia. —Se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Katnnis, no soy un hombre de flores y corazones. No me interesan las historias de amor. Mis gustos son muy peculiares. Deberías mantenerte alejada de mí. —Cierra los ojos, como si se negara a aceptarlo—. Pero hay algo en ti que me impide apartarme. Supongo que ya lo habías imaginado.

De repente ya no siento hambre. ¡No puede apartarse de mí!

—Pues no te apartes —susurro.

Se queda boquiabierto y con los ojos como platos.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—Pues explícamelo.

Nos miramos fijamente. Ninguno de los dos toca la comida.

—Entonces sí que vas con mujeres… —le digo.

Sus ojos brillan divertidos.

—Sí, Katnnis, voy con mujeres.

Hace una pausa para que asimile la información y de nuevo me ruborizo. Se ha vuelto a romper el filtro que separa mi cerebro de la boca. No puedo creerme que haya dicho algo así en voz alta.

— ¿Qué planes tienes para los próximos días? —me pregunta en tono suave.

—Hoy trabajo, a partir del mediodía. ¿Qué hora es? —exclamo asustada.

—Poco más de las diez. Tienes tiempo de sobra. ¿Y mañana?

Ha colocado los codos sobre la mesa y apoya la barbilla en sus largos y finos dedos.

—Annie y yo vamos a empezar a empaquetar. Nos mudamos al capitolio el próximo fin de semana, y yo trabajo en Clayton toda esta semana.

— ¿Ya tenéis casa en el capitolio?

—Sí.

— ¿Dónde?

—No recuerdo la dirección. En Pike Marquet.

—No está lejos de mi casa —dice sonriendo—. ¿Y en qué vas a trabajar en el capitolio?

¿Dónde quiere ir a parar con todas estas preguntas? El santo inquisidor Peeta Mellark es casi tan pesado como la santa inquisidora Annie Cresta.

—He mandado solicitudes a varios sitios para hacer prácticas. Aún tienen que responderme.

— ¿Y a mi empresa, como te comenté?

Me ruborizo… Pues claro que no.

—Bueno… no.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi empresa?

— ¿Tu empresa o tu «compañía»? —le pregunto con una risa maliciosa.

— ¿Está riéndose de mí, señorita Everdeen?

Ladea la cabeza y creo que parece divertido, pero es difícil saberlo. Me ruborizo y desvío la mirada hacia mi desayuno. No puedo mirarlo a los ojos cuando habla en ese tono.

—Me gustaría morder ese labio —susurra turbadoramente.

No soy consciente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio inferior. Tras un leve respingo, me quedo boquiabierta. Es lo más sexy que me han dicho nunca. El corazón me late a toda velocidad y creo que estoy jadeando. Dios mío, estoy temblando, totalmente perdida, y ni siquiera me ha tocado. Me remuevo en la silla y busco su impenetrable mirada.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces? —le desafío en voz baja.

—Porque no voy a tocarte, Katnnis… no hasta que tenga tu consentimiento por escrito —me dice esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

¿Qué?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Exactamente lo que he dicho.

Suspira y mueve la cabeza, divertido pero también impaciente.

—Tengo que mostrártelo, Katnnis. ¿A qué hora sales del trabajo esta tarde?

—A las ocho.

—Bien, podríamos ir a cenar a mi casa del capitolio esta noche o el sábado que viene, y te lo explicaría. Tú decides.

— ¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo ahora?

—Porque estoy disfrutando de mi desayuno y de tu compañía. Cuando lo sepas, seguramente no querrás volver a verme.

¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Trafica con niños de algún recóndito rincón del mundo para prostituirlos? ¿Forma parte de alguna peligrosa banda criminal mafiosa? Eso explicaría por qué es tan rico.

¿Es profundamente religioso? ¿Es impotente? Seguro que no… Podría demostrármelo ahora mismo. Me incomodo pensando en todas las posibilidades. Esto no me lleva a ninguna parte. Me gustaría resolver el enigma de Peeta Mellark cuanto antes.

Si eso implica que su secreto es tan grave que no voy a querer volver a saber nada de él, entonces, la verdad, será todo un alivio. ¡No te engañes!, me grita mi subconsciente. Tendrá que ser algo muy malo para que salgas corriendo.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitulo 35**

Pv Katnnis

—Esta noche.

Levanta una ceja.

—Como Eva, quieres probar cuanto antes el fruto del árbol de la ciencia. Suelta una risa maliciosa.

— ¿Está riéndose de mí, señor Mellark? —le pregunto en tono suave. Pedante gilipollas.

Me mira entornando los ojos y saca su Blackberry. Pulsa un número.

—Cinna, voy a necesitar el Charlie Tango.

¡Charlie Tango! ¿Quién es ese?

—Desde el distrito 2 a… digamos las ocho y media… No, se queda en el Escala… Toda la noche.

¡Toda la noche!

—Sí. Hasta mañana por la mañana. Pilotaré del distrito 2 al capitolio.

¿Pilotará?

—Piloto disponible desde las diez y media. Deja el teléfono en la mesa. Ni por favor, ni gracias.

— ¿La gente siempre hace lo que les dices?

—Suelen hacerlo si no quieren perder su trabajo —me contesta inexpresivo.

— ¿Y si no trabajan para ti?

—Bueno, puedo ser muy convincente, Katnnis. Deberías terminarte el desayuno. Luego te llevaré a casa. Pasaré a buscarte por Clayton a las ocho, cuando salgas. Volaremos al capitolio.

Parpadeo.

— ¿Volaremos?

—Sí. Tengo un helicóptero.

Lo miro boquiabierta. Segunda cita con el misterioso Peeta Mellark. De un café a un paseo en helicóptero. Guau.

— ¿Iremos al capitolio en helicóptero?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué? Sonríe perversamente.

—Porque puedo. Termínate el desayuno.

¿Cómo voy a comer ahora? Voy a ir al capitolio en helicóptero con Peeta Mellark. Y quiere morderme el labio… Me estremezco al pensarlo.

—Come —me dice bruscamente. — Katnnis, no soporto tirar la comida… Come.

—No puedo comerme todo esto —digo mirando lo que queda en la mesa.

—Cómete lo que hay en tu plato. Si ayer hubieras comido como es debido, no estarías aquí y yo no tendría que mostrar mis cartas tan pronto.

Aprieta los labios. Parece enfadado. Frunzo el ceño y miro la comida que hay en mi plato, ya fría. Estoy demasiado nerviosa para comer, Peeta. ¿No lo entiendes?, explica mi subconsciente. Pero soy demasiado cobarde para decirlo en voz alta, sobre todo cuando parece tan hosco. Mmm… como un niño pequeño. La idea me parece divertida.

— ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —me pregunta.

Como no me atrevo a decírselo, no levanto los ojos del plato. Mientras me como el último trozo de tortita, alzo la mirada. Me observa con ojos escrutadores.

—Buena chica —me dice—. Te llevaré a casa en cuanto te hayas secado el pelo. No quiero que te pongas enferma.

Sus palabras tienen algo de promesa implícita. ¿Qué quiere decir? Me levanto de la mesa. Por un segundo me pregunto si debería pedirle permiso, pero descarto la idea. Me parece que sentaría un precedente peligroso. Me dirijo a su habitación, pero una idea me detiene.

— ¿Dónde has dormido?

Me giro para mirarlo. Está todavía sentado a la mesa del comedor. No veo mantas ni sábanas por la sala. Quizá las haya recogido ya.

—En mi cama —me responde, de nuevo con mirada impasible.

—Oh.

—Sí, para mí también ha sido toda una novedad —me dice sonriendo.

—Dormir con una mujer… sin sexo. Sí, digo «sexo». Y me ruborizo, por supuesto.

—No —me contesta moviendo la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño, como si acabara de recordar algo desagradable. —Sencillamente dormir con una mujer. Coge el periódico y sigue leyendo.

¿Qué narices significa eso? ¿Nunca ha dormido con una mujer? ¿Es virgen? Lo dudo, la verdad. Me quedo mirándolo sin terminar de creérmelo. Es la persona más enigmática que he conocido nunca. Caigo en la cuenta de que he dormido con Peeta Mellark y me daría cabezazos contra la pared. ¿Cuánto habría dado por estar consciente y verlo dormir? Verlo vulnerable. Me cuesta imaginarlo.

Bueno, se supone que lo descubriré todo esta misma noche. Ya en el dormitorio, busco en una cómoda y encuentro el secador. Me seco el pelo como puedo, dándole forma con los dedos.

Cuando he terminado, voy al cuarto de baño. Quiero cepillarme los dientes. Veo el cepillo de Peeta. Sería como metérmelo a él en la boca. Mmm… Miro rápidamente hacia la puerta, sintiéndome culpable, y toco las cerdas del cepillo. Están húmedas. Debe de haberlo utilizado ya. Lo cojo a toda prisa, extiendo pasta de dientes y me los cepillo en un santiamén. Me siento como una chica mala. Resulta muy emocionante.

Recojo la camiseta, el sujetador y las bragas de ayer, los meto en la bolsa que me ha traído Cinna y vuelvo a la sala de estar a buscar el bolso y la chaqueta.

Para mi gran alegría, llevo una goma de pelo en el bolso. Peeta me observa con expresión impenetrable mientras me hago una coleta. Noto cómo sus ojos me siguen mientras me siento a esperar que termine. Está hablando con alguien por su Blackberry.

— ¿Quieren dos?… ¿Cuánto van a costar?… Bien, ¿y qué medidas de seguridad tenemos allí?… ¿Irán por el 7?… ¿Bien el distrito es seguro?… ¿Y cuándo llegan a Darfur?… De acuerdo, adelante. Mantenme informado de cómo van las cosas. Cuelga.

— ¿Estás lista?

me pregunta. Asiento. Me pregunto de qué iba la conversación. Se pone una americana azul marino de raya diplomática, coge las llaves del coche y se dirige a la puerta.

—Usted primero, señorita Everdeen —murmura abriéndome la puerta.

Tiene un aspecto elegante, aunque informal. Me quedo mirándolo un segundo más de la cuenta. Y pensando que he dormido con él esta noche, y que, pese a los tequilas y las vomiteras, sigue aquí. No solo eso, sino que además quiere llevarme al capitolio. ¿Por qué a mí? No lo entiendo. Cruzo la puerta recordando sus palabras: «Hay algo en ti…». Bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo, señor Mellark, y quiero descubrir cuál es tu secreto. Recorremos el pasillo en silencio hasta el ascensor. Mientras esperamos, levanto un instante la cabeza hacia él, que está mirándome de reojo. Sonrío y él frunce los labios.

Llega el ascensor y entramos. Estamos solos. De pronto, por alguna inexplicable razón, probablemente por estar tan cerca en un lugar tan reducido, la atmósfera entre nosotros cambia y se carga de eléctrica y excitante anticipación.

Se me acelera la respiración y el corazón me late a toda prisa. Gira un poco la cara hacia mí con ojos totalmente impenetrables. Me muerdo el labio.

—A la mierda el papeleo —brama.

Se abalanza sobre mí y me empuja contra la pared del ascensor. Antes de que me dé cuenta, me sujeta las dos muñecas con una mano, me las levanta por encima de la cabeza y me inmoviliza contra la pared con las caderas. Madre mía. Con la otra mano me agarra del pelo, tira hacia abajo para levantarme la cara y pega sus labios a los míos.

Casi me hace daño. Gimo, lo que le permite aprovechar la ocasión para meterme la lengua y recorrerme la boca con experta pericia. Nunca me han besado así. Mi lengua acaricia tímidamente la suya y se une a ella en una lenta y erótica danza de roces y sensaciones, de sacudidas y empujes. Levanta la mano y me agarra la mandíbula para que no mueva la cara. Estoy indefensa, con las manos unidas por encima de la cabeza, la cara sujeta y sus caderas inmovilizándome. Siento su erección contra mi vientre. Dios mío… Me desea. Peeta Mellark, el dios griego, me desea, y yo lo deseo a él, aquí… ahora, en el ascensor.


	36. Capitulo 36

**Capitulo 36**

—Eres… tan… dulce —murmura entrecortadamente.

El ascensor se detiene, se abre la puerta, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me suelta y se aparta de mí. Tres hombres trajeados nos miran y entran sonriéndose.

Me late el corazón a toda prisa. Me siento como si hubiera subido corriendo por una gran pendiente. Quiero inclinarme y sujetarme las rodillas, pero sería demasiado obvio. Lo miro. Parece absolutamente tranquilo, como si hubiera estado haciendo el crucigrama del capítol Times.

Qué injusto. ¿No le afecta lo más mínimo mi presencia? Me mira de reojo y deja escapar un ligero suspiro. Vale, le afecta, y la pequeña diosa que llevo dentro menea las caderas y baila una samba para celebrar la victoria. Los hombres de negocios se bajan en la primera planta. Solo nos queda una.

—Te has lavado los dientes —me dice mirándome fijamente.

—He utilizado tu cepillo.

Sus labios esbozan una media sonrisa.

—Ay, Katnnis Everdeen, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Las puertas se abren en la planta baja, me coge de la mano y tira de mí.

— ¿Qué tendrán los ascensores? —murmura para sí mismo cruzando el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas.

Lucho por mantener su paso, porque todo mi raciocinio se ha quedado desparramado por el suelo y las paredes del ascensor número 3 del hotel Rosewood. Peeta abre la puerta del copiloto del Aud negro y subo. Menudo cochazo. No ha mencionado el arrebato pasional del ascensor. ¿Debería decir algo yo? ¿Deberíamos comentarlo o fingir que no ha pasado nada? Apenas parece real, mi primer beso con forcejeo.

A medida que avanzan los minutos, le asigno un carácter mítico, como una leyenda del rey Arturo o de la Atlántida. No ha sucedido, nunca ha existido. Quizá me lo he imaginado. No. Me toco los labios, hinchados por el beso. Sin la menor duda ha sucedido. Soy otra mujer. Deseo a este hombre desesperadamente, y él me ha deseado a mí.

Lo miro, Peeta está como siempre, correcto y ligeramente distante. No entiendo nada. Arranca el motor y abandona su plaza de parking. Enciende el equipo de música. El dulce y mágico sonido de dos mujeres cantando invade el coche. Uau… Mis sentidos están alborotados, así que me afecta el doble. Los escalofríos me recorren la columna vertebral. Peeta conduce de forma tranquila y confiada hacia el Park Avenue.

— ¿Qué es lo que suena?

—Es el «Dúo de las flores» de Delibes, de la ópera Lakmé. ¿Te gusta?

—Peeta, es precioso.

—Sí, ¿verdad?

Sonríe y me lanza una rápida mirada. Y por un momento parece de su edad, joven, despreocupado y guapo hasta perder el sentido. ¿Es esta la clave para acceder a él? ¿La música? Escucho las voces angelicales, sugerentes y seductoras.

— ¿Puedes volver a ponerlo?

—Claro.

Peeta pulsa un botón, y la música vuelve a acariciarme. Invade mis sentidos de forma lenta, suave y dulce.

— ¿Te gusta la música clásica? —le pregunto intentando hacer una incursión en sus gustos personales.

—Mis gustos son eclécticos, Katnnis. De Thomas Tallis a los Kings of León. Depende de mi estado de ánimo. ¿Y los tuyos?

—Los míos también. Aunque no conozco a Thomas Tallis.

Se gira, me mira un instante y vuelve a fijar los ojos en la carretera.

—Algún día te tocaré algo de él. Es un compositor británico del siglo XVI. Música coral eclesiástica de la época de los Tudor. —Me sonríe—. Suena muy esotérico, lo sé, pero es mágica.

Pulsa un botón y empiezan a sonar los Kings of León. A estos los conozco. «Sex on Fire.» Muy oportuno. De pronto el sonido de un teléfono móvil interrumpe la música. Peeta pulsa un botón del volante.

—Mellark —contesta bruscamente.

—Señor Mellark, soy Beetee. Tengo la información que pidió. Una voz áspera e incorpórea que llega por los altavoces.

—Bien. Mándemela por e-mail. ¿Algo más?

—Nada más, señor.

Pulsa el botón, la llamada se corta y vuelve a sonar la música. Ni adiós ni gracias. Me alegro mucho de no haberme planteado la posibilidad de trabajar para él. Me estremezco solo de pensarlo. Es demasiado controlador y frío con sus empleados. El teléfono vuelve a interrumpir la música.

—Mellark.

—Le han mandado por e-mail el acuerdo de confidencialidad, señor Mellark.

Es una voz de mujer.

—Bien. Eso es todo, Johana.

—Que tenga un buen día, señor.

Peeta cuelga pulsando el botón del volante. La música apenas ha empezado a sonar cuando vuelve a sonar el teléfono. ¿En esto consiste su vida, en contestar una y otra vez al teléfono?

—Mellark —dice bruscamente.

—Hola, Peeta. ¿Has echado un polvo?

—Hola, Finnick… Estoy con las manos libres, y no voy solo en el coche.

Peeta suspira.

—¿Quién va contigo?

Peeta mueve la cabeza. —Katnnis Everdeen.

— ¡Hola, Katnnis!

—Hola, Finnick.

—Me han hablado mucho de ti —murmura Finnick con voz ronca.

Peeta frunce el ceño.

—No te creas una palabra de lo que te cuente Annie

Finnick se ríe.

—Estoy llevando a Katnnis a su casa —dice Peeta recalcando mi nombre completo. —¿Quieres que te recoja?

—Claro.

—Hasta ahora.

Peeta cuelga y vuelve a sonar la música.

. —Katnnis… —me dice pensativo. Lo miro con mala cara, pero no me hace caso. —Lo que ha pasado en el ascensor… no volverá a pasar. Bueno, a menos que sea premeditado —dice él. Detiene el coche frente a mi casa.

Me doy cuenta de pronto de que no me ha preguntado dónde vivo. Ya lo sabe. Claro que sabe dónde vivo, porque me envió los libros. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo un acosador que sabe rastrear la localización de un móvil y que tiene un helicóptero?

¿Por qué no va a volver a besarme? Hago un gesto de disgusto al pensarlo. No lo entiendo. La verdad es que debería apellidarse Enigmático, no Mellark. Sale del coche y lo rodea caminando con elegancia hasta mi puerta, que abre. Siempre es un perfecto caballero, excepto quizá en raros y preciosos momentos en los ascensores. Me ruborizo al recordar su boca pegada a la mía y se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de que yo no he podido tocarlo. Quería deslizar mis dedos por su pelo alborotado, pero no podía mover las manos. Me siento, en retrospectiva, frustrada.


	37. Capitulo 37

**Capitulo 37**

—A mí me ha gustado lo que ha pasado en el ascensor —murmuro saliendo del coche.

No estoy segura de si oigo un jadeo ahogado, pero decido hacer caso omiso y subo los escalones de la entrada. Annie y Finnick están sentados a la mesa. Los libros de catorce mil dólares no siguen allí, afortunadamente. Tengo planes para ellos.

Annie muestra una sonrisa ridícula y poco habitual en ella, y su melena despeinada le da un aire muy sexy. Peeta me sigue hasta el comedor, y aunque Annie sonríe con cara de habérselo pasado en grande toda la noche, lo mira con desconfianza.

—Hola, Katnnis.

Se levanta para abrazarme y al momento se separa un poco y me mira de arriba abajo. Frunce el ceño y se gira hacia Peeta.

—Buenos días, Peeta —le dice en tono ligeramente hostil.

—Señorita Cresta —le contesta en su envarado tono formal.

—Peeta, se llama Annie —refunfuña Finnick.

—Annie.

Peeta asiente con educación y mira a Finnick, que se ríe y se levanta para abrazarme él también.

—Hola, Katnnis.

Sonríe y sus ojos Verdes brillan. Me cae bien al instante. Es obvio que no tiene nada que ver con Peeta, pero, claro, son hermanos adoptivos.

—Hola, Finnick. Le sonrío y me doy cuenta de que estoy mordiéndome el labio.

—Finnick, tenemos que irnos —dice Peeta en tono suave.

—Claro.

Se gira hacia Annie, la abraza y le da un beso interminable. Vaya… meteos en una habitación. Me miro los pies, incómoda. Levanto los ojos hacia Peeta, que está mirándome fijamente. Le sostengo la mirada. ¿Por qué no me besas así? Finnick sigue besando a Annie, la empuja hacia atrás y la hace doblarse de forma tan teatral que el pelo casi le toca el suelo.

—Nos vemos luego, nena —le dice sonriente.

Annie se derrite. Nunca antes la había visto derritiéndose así. Me vienen a la cabeza las palabras «hermosa» y «complaciente». Annie, complaciente. Finnick debe de ser buenísimo.

Peeta resopla y me mira con expresión impenetrable, aunque quizá le divierte un poco la situación. Me coge un mechón de pelo que se me ha salido de la coleta y me lo coloca detrás de la oreja. Se me corta la respiración e inclino la cabeza hacia sus dedos. Sus ojos se suavizan y me pasa el pulgar por el labio inferior. La sangre me quema las venas. Y al instante retira la mano.

—Nos vemos luego, nena —murmura.

No puedo evitar reírme, porque la frase no va con él. Pero aunque sé que está burlándose, aquellas palabras se quedan clavadas dentro de mí.

—Pasaré a buscarte a las ocho.

Se da media vuelta, abre la puerta de la calle y sale al porche. Finnick lo sigue hasta el coche, pero se vuelve y le lanza otro beso a Annie. Siento una inesperada punzada de celos.

— ¿Por fin? —me pregunta Annie con evidente curiosidad mientras los observamos subir al coche y alejarse.

—No —contesto bruscamente, con la esperanza de que eso impida que siga preguntándome. Entramos en casa.

—Pero es evidente que tú sí —le digo.

No puedo disimular la envidia. Annie siempre se las arregla para cazar hombres. Es irresistible, guapa, sexy, divertida, atrevida… Todo lo contrario que yo. Pero la sonrisa con la que me contesta es contagiosa.

—Y he quedado con él esta noche. Aplaude y da saltitos como una niña pequeña.

No puede reprimir su entusiasmo y su alegría, y yo no puedo evitar alegrarme por ella. Será interesante ver a Annie contenta.

—Esta noche Peeta va a llevarme al capitolio.

— ¿Al capitolio?

—Sí.

— ¿Y quizá allí…?

—Eso espero.

—Entonces te gusta, ¿no?

—Sí.

— ¿Te gusta lo suficiente para…?

—Sí. Alza las cejas.

—Guau. Por fin Katnnis Everdeen se enamora de un hombre, y es Peeta Mellark, el guapo y sexy multimillonario.

—Claro, claro, es solo por el dinero.

Sonrío hasta que al final nos da un ataque de risa a las dos.

— ¿Esa blusa es nueva? —me pregunta. Le cuento los poco excitantes detalles de mi noche.

— ¿Te ha besado ya? —me pregunta mientras prepara un café. Me ruborizo.

—Una vez.

— ¡Una vez! —exclama. Asiento bastante avergonzada.

—Es muy reservado. Annie frunce el ceño.

—Qué raro.

—No creo que la palabra sea «raro», la verdad.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos de que esta noche estés irresistible

me dice muy decidida. Oh, no… Ya veo que va a ser un tiempo perdido, humillante y doloroso.

—Tengo que estar en el trabajo dentro de una hora.

—Me bastará con ese ratito. Vamos.

Annie me coge de la mano y me lleva a su habitación. Aunque en Clayton tenemos trabajo, las horas pasan muy lentas. Como estamos en plena temporada de verano, tengo que pasar dos horas reponiendo las estanterías después de haber cerrado la tienda. Es un trabajo mecánico que me deja tiempo para pensar. La verdad es que en todo el día no he podido hacerlo.


	38. Capitulo 38

**Capitulo 38**

Pv Peeta

Estamos desayunando y comienzo a percibir que ya no podré seguir con el intento de apartarla de mí. Así que me decido a contarle parte de la verdad. Me acaba de preguntar por qué le regalé los libros. Y me dispongo a explicárselo.

—Bueno, cuando casi te atropelló el ciclista… y yo te sujetaba entre mi s brazos y me mirabas diciéndome: «Bésame, bésame, Peeta»… —pienso un momento antes de continuar—. Bueno, creí que te debía una disculpa y una advertencia. —me pregunto si está entendiendo.

—Katnnis, no soy un hombre de flores y corazones. No me interesan las historias de amor. Mis gustos son muy peculiares. Deberías mantenerte alejada de mí. —creo que he dicho la última advertencia, creo que ya no podré volver a hacerlo—. Pero hay algo en ti que me impide apartarme. Supongo que ya lo habías imaginado.

—Pues no te apartes —me dice con voz dulce y delicada.

Algo se quiebra dentro de mí. He intentado mantenerla alejada todo lo que pude. Sé que le gusto demasiado, pero no he querido hacerle mal. No estoy seguro de que esté preparada para lo que se avecina.

—No sabes lo que dices—le comento.

—Pues explícamelo.

Su desafío me confirma que ya nadie podrá impedirlo. Que ni ella ni yo estamos dispuestos a detener lo que ha empezado entre nosotros.

—Entonces sí que vas con mujeres… —me dice un poco torpe.

Me causa gracia que ese sea el comentario que elija hacer en este momento. ¿Todavía le quedaban dudas? Yo creo que no. Es simplemente que está nerviosa y dice cosas como para llenar el momento. No tiene control de la situación.

—Sí, Katnnis, voy con mujeres—le digo para que se quede tranquila. Su cabeza comienza a entender hacia dónde va la situación. Dejo que piense un momento.

— ¿Qué planes tienes para los próximos días? —le pregunto con la convicción de que a partir de aquí ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Hoy trabajo, a partir del mediodía. ¿Qué hora es? —me pregunta alarmada.

—Poco más de las diez. Tienes tiempo de sobra. ¿Y mañana?

Me cuenta que tiene que empacar sus porque se mudará al capitolio el próximo fin de semana. Perfecto, pienso, la tendré cerca de casa. Le pregunto qué hará con su trabajo. La pregunta parece molestarla. Me cuenta que ha enviado su curriculum a varias empresas.

— ¿Y a mi empresa, como te comenté?

Se ruboriza. No entiendo cuál es su problema. Puede que se sienta intimidada, pero es cierto que no es una chica tímida. O, por lo menos, por momento no lo es. No lo es cuando hace sus preguntas, o sus comentarios irónicos, o cuando me pide que no me detenga y que continúe.

—Bueno… no—me dice titubeante, con cierto ¿temor?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi empresa?

— ¿Tu empresa o tu «compañía»? —me pregunta y pierde toda la inocencia para transformarse en la mujer más desafiante que hay en ella.

— ¿Está riéndose de mí, señorita Everdeen?

De repente, comienza a morderse el labio inferior. Esa maldita y hermosa costumbre que tiene de morderse el labio me vuelve loco. Me dan ganas de tirar el desayuno al piso y poseerla aquí mismo, arriba de esta mesa.

—Me gustaría morder ese labio —le digo en tono bajo, para seducirla.  
Veo la excitación en sus ojos, en su cuerpo, en su postura. Está nerviosa y es tan atractiva.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces? —me responde con un susurro.  
Podría hacerlo, pero no lo haré por debo seguir mis reglas. No voy a cambiar mi mundo por esta niña. Le anticipo algo en mi respuesta.

—Porque no voy a tocarte, Katnnis… no hasta que tenga tu consentimiento por escrito —le digo y sonrío.  
Sé que probablemente la confunda, pero también esa confusión le generará intriga. Y de la intriga a la seducción hay un pequeño paso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—me pregunta ansiosa porque le explique todo. Tendrá que aprender que las cosas llevan su tiempo.

—Exactamente lo que he dicho— y espero que entienda que no voy a darle más información por el momento. Aunque me estoy divirtiendo mucho.

No es que quiera ocultarle lo que soy, de hecho, lo sabrá en los próximos días, solo que no se lo puedo explicar aquí, en el medio del desayuno.

—Tengo que mostrártelo, Katnnis. ¿A qué hora sales del trabajo esta tarde?

—A las ocho.

—Bien, podríamo cenar a mi casa del capitolio esta noche o el sábado que viene, y te lo explicaría. Tú decides.

— ¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo ahora?

—Porque estoy disfrutando de mi desayuno y de tu compañía. Cuando lo sepas, seguramente no querrás volver a verme.

Se queda pensativa. ¿Qué estarás pensando, señorita Everdeen? Estoy seguro que ninguna de las extrañas fantasías que esté teniendo ahora son capaces de descubrir la verdad. Probablemente esté pensando cosas terribles, pero nunca se le ocurriría lo que está por vivir.

¿Será una verdadera sumisa Katnnis Everdeen? ¿Podrá entender mi mundo? Tal vez gane ese costado inocente que tiene. Tal vez gane ese costado de nena superada que tiene. Tal vez se entregue y disfrute de lo nuevo. Me excita aún más no saber la respuesta.

—Esta noche—contesta de repente, saliendo de sus lucubraciones.

Es impaciente. Eso nunca es bueno.

—Como Eva, quieres probar cuanto antes el fruto del árbol de la ciencia.

—¿Está riéndose de mí , señor Mellark? —me devuelve la ironía.

Niña maleducada y bravucona. Ya te enseñaré yo.

Llamo a Cinna y le digo que necesitaré el Charlie Tango a las ocho y media y para toda la noche.

Ella mira y escucha la conversación y su cara revela una mezcla de excitación, intriga y miedo.  
Cuando dejo el teléfono, me pregunta:

— ¿La gente siempre hace lo que les dices?

—Suelen hacerlo si no quieren perder su trabajo — me hace decirle cosas obvias.

— ¿Y si no trabajan para ti?

—Bueno, puedo ser muy convincente, Katnnis. Deberías terminarte el desayuno. Luego te llevaré a casa. Pasaré a buscarte por Clayton a las ocho, cuando salgas. Volaremos al capitolio.

Se queda estupefacta.

— ¿Volaremos?— me pregunta como si le hubiera dicho que viajaríamos en una nave espacial.

—Sí. Tengo un helicóptero.

No puede creerlo. No cabe en su asombro. Y esto es solo el comienzo…

— ¿Iremos al capitolio en helicóptero?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

Es delicioso verla en este estado. Entonces sonrío y le respondo:

—Porque puedo. Termínate el desayuno.

La información sobre mi helicóptero parece haberla perturbado levemente. Ha dejado de comer. Me molesta que se ponga así.

—Come —le digo para hacerla reaccionar—. Katnnis, no soporto tirar la comida… Come.

—No puedo comerme todo esto —refunfuña como una niña.

—Cómete lo que hay en tu plato. Si ayer hubieras comido como es debido, no estarías aquí y yo no tendría que mostrar mis cartas tan pronto.

Detesto tirar la comida. Detesto verla en posición de niña caprichosa que no quiere comer. Me atrae protegerla, pero, quizás, todo esto está yendo muy rápido.  
Desconozco sus gustos sexuales. ¿Qué clase de experiencias tendrá?

Esa tontería que cometió ayer de emborracharse y perder el control. No quiero imaginar cómo hubiera terminado de no haber estado yo por ahí. Tiene que comer y cuidarse.

Mira la comida con asco. ¿Podría ser más infantil? Llega al punto de casi enfadarme. Y lo alcanza cuando comienza reírse sin ninguna explicación.

— ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —le pregunto y sé que mi tono no es muy amable.

Reacciona de manera adecuada. Coge la tortilla y se la come hasta el último bocado. Así me gusta. Buena chica.

— Te llevaré a casa en cuanto te hayas secado el pelo. No quiero que te pongas enferma— le indico.

Se levanta de la mesa. Su actitud corporal es la de una sumisa: mira hacia abajo, recibe órdenes que acata en silencio. Pareciera incluso que estuvo a punto de pedirme permiso para levantarse. Parece todo muy alentador.

Va en dirección a la habitación pero se detiene.

— ¿Dónde has dormido?—me pregunta preocupada.

—En mi cama —le digo para provocarla y sin alterar mis gestos.

Se asombra y ruboriza. Decido bromear:

—Sí, para mí también ha sido toda una novedad.

—Dormir con una mujer… sin sexo— me dice y se pone roja como un tomate.

—No —le confieso de modo anticipatorio—. Sencillamente dormir con una mujer.

Luego, la dejo con la intriga y vuelvo a la lectura del periódico.

Entra al dormitorio.

Me entretengo con la lectura. Hoy será una buena noche. ¿Qué hará cuándo se entere de todo?

Cojo mi Blackberry y veo unos mails del trabajo que me preocupan. Debo hablar con Patrick, uno de mis mejores y más confiables empleados. No lo dudo y aprovecho el tiempo en que ella se seca el pelo para resolver la situación.

Estoy hablando por teléfono con Patrick cuando sale de la habitación. Se ata el pelo con una coleta. No puedo dejar de mirarla y pensar en cómo tiraría de esa coleta mientras me la follo duramente.

Se sienta y no dejo ni de mirarla ni de pensar en lo endemoniadamente sexy que es, en la increíble atracción que siento por esta niña.  
Le pido a Patrick que me mantenga informado y cuelgo. Le pregunto a Katnnis si está lista.

Cojo la americana y las llaves del coche y vamos hacia la puerta.

—Usted primero, señorita Everdeen —le susurro.

Se queda mirándome. ¿En qué piensa? Seguramente en pocos minutos sus pensamientos quedarán opacados.

Hemos dejado de hablar. Eso es lo que necesitaba. Vamos por el pasillo hacia el ascensor. Los ascensores tienen un poder especial en mí. Siento cierta debilidad por ellos. Me sonríe y empieza a descubrir que no saldrá del Rosewood igual que como entró. Y yo creo que tampoco. No creo que pueda controlarme.

Llega el ascensor y entramos. Estamos solos. La tensión sexual del ambiente puede que rompa los circuitos. De todas formas, creo que puedo controlarlo un poco más. Quiero que ella también muera de deseo a ser besada. Y sé que lo está sintiendo.

Hasta que lo hace. Ese maldito gesto que me pierde. Sí, se muerde el labio inferior, lo que consigue un único y poderoso efecto en mí.

—A la mierda el papeleo —le digo y me abalanzo sobre ella.

Sujeto sus muñecas con una mano y las levanto sobre su cabeza. Luego, inmovilizo su cadera contra la pared del ascensor. Tiro de esa tentadora coleta que hizo hace un momento con su pelo hasta inclinar su cabeza para que la boca le quede en el ángulo correcto. Y ahí la beso.

Nuestras lenguas se contorsionan juntas. Ella mueve la cara, por lo que levanto la mano y le agarro la mandíbula.


	39. Capitulo 39

**Capitulo 39**

Pv Peeta

—Eres… tan… dulce —apenas puedo decir entrecortadamente cuando comprendo que está por finalizar nuestro delicioso viaje en ascensor.

El ascensor se detiene, se abre la puerta. La suelto de inmediato. Entran tres hombres que interrumpen el momento. Maldición.

Veo de reojo que está absolutamente excitada. Y también nerviosa. Y maravillada. Es una mezcla de sensaciones. Su dulzura me seduce aún más.

Los hombres bajan en la primera planta. Aprovecho lo que queda de nuestro pequeño recorrido para observarle que se ha lavado los dientes.

—He utilizado tu cepillo—dice con la cara de una niña que hizo una travesura y se confiesa.  
Me hace sonreír.

—Ay, Katnnis Everdeen, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?—le digo y suspiro.

Las puertas se abren en la planta baja, la tomo de la mano y la saco de allí.

— ¿Qué tendrán los ascensores? —me pregunto mientras avanzamos hacia nuestra primera noche juntos.

Entramos al coche en silencio. A veces es mejor no llenar los buenos momentos de palabras. Katnnis mira todo. El coche, mi expresión lo que hago. Incluso se observa a sí misma en el espejo retrovisor. Y se toca la boca.

Luego de arrancar pongo música. Ella escucha un momento y saca conversación:

—¿Qué es lo que suena?—me pregunta.

—Es el «Dúo de las flores» de Delibes, de la ópera Lakmé. ¿Te gusta?

—Peeta, es precioso— responde entusiasmada.

—Sí, ¿verdad?

La música es algo importante en mi vida. Quizás una de las cosas más importantes. Me complace saber que a ella le gusta y que puede apreciar algo que no conoce. Revela su carácter receptivo. Eso es bueno.

Me pregunta si puedo volver a ponerlo. Por supuesto que puedo.  
Es raro que a una joven de la edad de Katnnis le guste la música clásica. Suelen considerarla, erróneamente, como algo de viejos. Son limitaciones que pone la gente en su modo de pensar. Lugares comunes, tópicos, falta de apertura mental. De repente me pregunta como si pudiera leer algo en mi cabeza:

—¿Te gusta la música clásica?

—Mi s gustos son eclécticos, Katnnis. De Thomas Tallis a los Kings of Leon. Depende de mi estado de ánimo. ¿Y los tuyos?

—Los míos también. Aunque no conozco a Thomas Tallis— me responde sincerando su falta de conocimiento, pero no de apertura. Lo siento como una invitación a que le  
enseñe un nuevo mundo cultural. Lo cual, por supuesto, me resulta seductor.

—Algún día te tocaré algo de él . Es un compositor británico del siglo XVI. Música coral eclesiástica de la época de los Tudor. Suena muy esotérico, lo sé, pero es mágica.

Luego, cambio hacia una música que conozca. Tampoco quiero agobiarla dándole todo de golpe. Suena Kings of Leon con «Sex on Fire.» Va bien con la escena que acabamos de vivir en el ascensor.

Suena el móvil tres veces en cuestión de minutos. Debo parar la música y atender con las manos libres.  
Las dos primeras llamadas son del trabajo. Ella me escucha atenta, tratando de descubrir cómo soy como jefe. Es bueno que lo vea. Seguro pensará que soy seco y cortante, claro en mis órdenes. Y es verdad, porque así soy.

Me hablan sobre el informe que pedí. Perfecto, supongo que cuando lo lea habré resuelto un problema.

En el siguiente llamado me confirman que he recibido el acuerdo de confidencialidad. Un problema menos.

Temo que Katnnis comience a preguntarme sobre lo que escucha para conocerme mejor y saber sobre mi trabajo. Odio que lo hagan. Mi trabajo es algo que hago con mis empleados y me molesta que se entrometan los que no trabajan conmigo. Por suerte no lo hace. Escucha en silencio y luego vuelve a la música sin intervenciones molestas. Otro rasgo de sumisa para sumar a la lista. Perfecto.

La tercera llamada cambia de tono:

—Hola, Peeta. ¿Has echado un polvo?

—Hola, Finnick… Estoy con las manos libres, y no voy solo en el coche.

¿Por qué mi hermano nunca es capaz de contemplar una posibilidad como esta? ¿Es que acaso el usa el manos libres?

— ¿Quién va contigo?—insiste Finnick, que parece que ha perdido el sentido de la ubicación, una vez más.

—Katnnis Everdeen.

— ¡Hola, Katnnis!

Saluda con una confianza desmedida. Él es así y de poco sirve que me preocupe o me moleste por eso.

—Hola, Finnick— contesta Katnnis entusiasmada por ese saludo sobrepasado de confianza.

—Me han hablado mucho de ti — insiste en hacerme sentir vergüenza.

¿De qué habla? ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

—No te creas una palabra de lo que te cuente Annie —dice Katnnis.

Finnick se ríe. Pareciera como si fueran viejos amigos que hace un tiempo que no se ven y se hacen bromas y se divierten juntos.

—Estoy llevando a Katnnis a su casa. ¿Quieres que te recoja?— le digo, aunque sé que tendré que soportar sus preguntas.

—Claro.

—Hasta ahora.

Cuelgo deseando que el maldito teléfono no vuelva a sonar. Quiero disfrutar de la música. Y de la compañía.

Estamos llegando a su casa. Empiezo en que mi conducta no estuvo bien en el ascensor. He perdido el control y no me gusta que eso suceda. Me gusta que las cosas queden claras y sean consentidas. No es que crea que Katnnis no le haya gustado. Solo que no quiero que se confunda, que crea algo que no es. Que se haga falsas ilusiones. Debe conocerme primero, conocer sobre mi mundo, sobre mi forma de hacer las cosas y decidir si de verdad desea entregarse a eso.

—Katnnis… —comienzo una frase que no sé exactamente cómo terminar.

Me mira preocupada. Probablemente intuye que no es bueno lo que tengo para decir.

—Lo que ha pasado en el ascensor… no volverá a pasar. Bueno, a menos que sea premeditado —le aclaro.

Hemos llegado a su casa. Freno, bajo del coche, voy hacia su puerta y la abro. Ella me mira extrañada. No entiende por qué le digo esto. Se queda pensativa por un momento y luego habla con una inocencia y una dulzura que me perturba.

—A mí me ha gustado lo que ha pasado en el ascensor —dice con voz suave al salir del coche.  
Entramos a su casa.

Annie y Finnick están sentados en la sala. Su amiga me mira con mala cara como si ella no se hubiera estado revolcando toda la noche con mi hermano.

—Hola, Ana—la saluda tiernamente, le da un abrazo, la mira. Parece que está corroborando que la devuelvo entera, que no le he quitado ningún órgano vital. Maldición, odio pasar por estás ridículas situaciones.

—Buenos días, Peeta —me saluda molesta.

—Señorita Cresta —le respondo.

—Peeta, se llama Annie —refunfuña Finnick, haciéndome notar que parezco muy formal, en lugar de reconocer que él es demasiado informal.  
Finnick se ríe y la saluda a Katnnis con un abrazo que ella parece reconocer como algo positivo. Me siento cada vez más incómodo.

—Finnick, tenemos que irnos —le recuerdo procurando no sonar mal educado.  
Esta situación de parejitas me resulta demasiado molesta. Ya hablaré con él en el viaje de regreso.

No soporto ver a mi hermano en situación de conquista. Y menos saber que tanto él como su chica y Katnnis están pendientes de observar lo que yo hago, cómo me comporto, si soy simpático o formal, distendido o distante.

Nos estamos por ir. Finnick se gira y la abraza a Annie y le da un beso apasionado que dura una eternidad. Katnnis los mira. ¿Ella también querría eso? ¿Ella querría un hombre que le promete amor para después no cumplirlo? Lo siento, Katnnis, nunca tendrás estas demostraciones de "afecto" en público.

Cuando termina de besarla, le dice:

—Nos vemos luego, nena.

"Nena"… ¿Cómo puede ser tan cursi, tan vulgar, y a la vista de todos? No tengo ganas de ser espectador de sus escenas privadas. Por mí podrían ponerse a follar ahora mismo, pero, por favor, preferiría no verlo.

Miro a Katnnis que observa expectante. Tiene un mechón de pelo que ha salido de su coleta y lo deslizo, suavemente, hacia atrás de su oreja. Su rostro es cándido y dulce. Luego acaricio ese labio que me vuelve loco. Y siento que le encanta y la excita que lo haga. Finnick podría aprender mucho, aunque no lo crea.

—Nos vemos luego, nena —le susurro a Katnnis, burlándome de la situación. Ella se ríe. Ha entendido la ironía.

—Pasaré a buscarte a las ocho— le digo y me doy media vuelta en dirección a la salida. Siento si estaba esperando un beso cursi de telenovela.

Finnick me sigue. Tiene el último detalle de darse vuelta y seguir tirándole besos a Annie. Parece un adolescente.

Allí quedan las señoritas. Seguramente Annie volverá loca a Katnnis preguntándole todo. Ya verá la señorita Everdeen qué logra contarle a su amiga, si es que puede y le ha quedado claro algo de todo lo que sucedió.

Nos subimos al coche. Arranco y, de inmediato, pongo música.

—Oh, no, por favor, dejemos la música sacra para otro momento. ¿No tiene algo más "moderno"?— dice Finnick y suelta una carcajada.

Lo miro, sonrío y cambio a Kings of Leon, sin decir palabra.

—Buen muchacho— sigue bromeando Finnick.

Creo que tarda menos de quince segundos en volver a hablar.

—Y, entonces?… ¿te has echado un polvo?

—Finnick, sabes que tenemos "estilos" distintos. Preferiría no hablar de nuestros actos íntimos.

—Vamos, deja las formalidades conmigo por un rato. Relájate— dice y sigue riendo.

—Katnnis estaba casi en un coma etílico. No soy de la clase de hombres que se abusan de mujeres en estado de inconsciencia.

—¿Coma etílico? Eres increíble—no puede parar de reír—estaba un poco alcoholizada, el estado ideal para el primer polvo.

—¿Tú crees?—le pregunto solo para hacerlo hablar y que deje de hacerme preguntas.

—Bueno, creo que tampoco es necesario ser tan formal para echarse un polvo. A no ser que tengas en tus planes casarte con ella.

—No creo que tenga en mis planes casarme con nadie.

—Es una buena elección de vida—no para de reír.

Entonces se decide a empezar a contarme sobre su gran noche.

—Annie es fantástica, ¿sabes? Es sexy, atractiva, dulce, receptiva. Tuve una de las mejores noches de sexo de mi vida. Tal vez, hasta puede que empiece a tener algo  
serio con ella.

—Creo que te he escuchado decir eso unas cuantas veces en mi vida.

Finnick es lo opuesto a lo que soy yo. Tiene facilidad para conectar con mujeres y tiende a enamorarse con rapidez. Lo cual supongo es un modo de no enamorarse también. Reconozco que es respetuoso con las mujeres. Se compromete con la situación. Solo que el enamoramiento suele durarle poco.

—Te digo que Annie tiene algo. Tuvimos muy buena conexión…bueno, ¿cómo decirlo en tus términos? … Digamos que tuvimos muy buena conexión sexual.

—Me alegro—digo, tal vez en tono demasiado neutro.

—No derroches demostraciones de sentimientos hermanito—responde irónicamente—Guárdalos para hoy a la noche.  
Respondo con silencio.

¿Qué pasará hoy a la noche? ¿Aceptará Katnnis mi forma de ser? No me asusta, ni estoy nervioso. Es algo nuevo en mi mundo. En todos los anteriores casos sabía con quién estaba haciendo "negocios". Las chicas eran sumisas y yo lo sabía. Esta es la primera vez que sucede algo así.

No voy a ponerme a pensarlo en forma de sentimientos. Creo que fue una atracción genuina. Hay algo en su forma de ser y de comportarse…

Lo sé, en general, podría llevarme a la cama a la mujer que quisiera. No es difícil para mí. Pero no lo hago, sencillamente, porque no me interesa. No lo disfruto, no me excita. Lo del ascensor…fue una maldita excepción. No quiero que las cosas se vayan de mi control.

La llevaré a casa y le mostraré el cuarto del placer y le daré el contrato. Si quiere, podrá irse cuando lo desee. Está todo en orden.


	40. Capitulo 40

**Capitulo 40**

Pv Peeta

Miro de reojo a Finnick y me pregunto qué pensaría si se enterara de todo esto. ¿Creería que soy un enfermo? Puede que sí. Y de hecho, tal vez lo soy.  
Él cree que soy tan formal…y es verdad que lo soy. Me gusta guardar las formas. Y las distancias.

Estamos llegando. Entonces, de repente, interrumpe su silencio y hace su último intento:

—Entonces…anoche, ¿no ha pasado nada?

—Ya te he dicho que no abuso de mujeres en estado de ebriedad.

—Procura que no tome demasiado alcohol hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

—Seguiré tu consejo de hermano mayor—me burlo de él.

Somos diferentes pero lo quiero y lo admiro mucho. Y me gusta trabajar con él. Es una persona confiable.

—Escucha, podríamos hacer una excursión y hacer un poco de ejercicio para divertirnos, ¿te apetece?

—Suena bien. Vayamos a cambiarnos y en media hora nos vemos en el bar del hotel para salir.

—Me has alegrado la tarde.

—Pero nada de hablar ni de Katnnis ni de su amiga, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿De quiénes?

Así me gusta, Finnick, así me gusta.

Sale de Clayton agitada, como si hubiera tenido que correr para poder estar a tiempo. Está nerviosa y se le nota. Pero también se la ve contenta y dispuesta a vivir una nueva aventura en su vida. Su calidez despierta una ternura inusual en mi manera de mirar a las mujeres.

Le sonrío, le abro la puerta del coche y la saludo:

—Buenas tardes, señorita Everdeen.

—Señor Mellark— Inclina su cabeza de manera simpática.

Saluda a Cinna. Entro por la otra puerta y aprieto suavemente su mano, para indicarle que sé lo que está sintiendo y que quiero compartirlo con ella.

Le pregunto sobre su día de trabajo y me confiesa, supongo que sin darse cuenta, que se le ha hecho interminable. O puede que tal vez sí quiera demostrarme que ansiaba este momento.

Toco su mano y puedo percibir su excitación. Me divierte sentirlo y verla tan receptiva. Será una gran noche.

Rápidamente llegamos al aeropuerto. Cinna abre su puerta. La cojo de la mano. Me encanta ver la expresión de su rostro que combina ilusión con intriga.

— ¿Preparada? —le pregunto.

Asiente sin decir palabra. ¿Qué pasará por su cabeza?

Nos dirigimos hacia los ascensores. Es inevitable no pensar en lo que sucedió hoy por la mañana. Me excita ese recuerdo. La deseo. Quiero llegar a casa, hablar con ella, follarla.

Katnnis también está pensando en el episodio del ascensor. Se ruboriza.

—Son solo tres plantas —le digo bromeando.

Los pocos segundos que estamos en el ascensor son eléctricos. La tensión sexual se respira en el ambiente.

Al bajar, observo su cara registrando todo lo que ve. Mira el helicóptero, la terraza. Creo que está analizando todo.

En el despacho, Joe me da el plan de vuelo y me indica que todo está listo. Así que, ¡a volar!

Entramos al Charly Tango. Le indico que no toque nada. Creo que está muy sorprendida y que el viaje en helicóptero la tiene un poco asustada.

Me inclino a abrochar su cinturón de seguridad. Me gusta que sienta mi cuerpo cerca y que la excitación vaya subiendo. La voy atando lentamente y empiezo a imaginar cómo será esto cuando ella esté desnuda.

El momento de atar a una sumisa es de doble excitación. Por un lado, ves cómo ella va perdiendo su capacidad de moverse, con lo cual, tu capacidad de poder aumenta. Por el otro, es la parte previa, donde todo está por hacerse, donde sube el deseo. La miro y sonrío. Jamás podría adivinar en qué estoy pensando en este instante.

Termino de atarla y siento su respiración sobre mi pelo. La sujeto lo más fuerte posible.

—Estás segura. No puedes escaparte —le digo—. Respira, Katnnis.

Me encanta este arnés. Se lo digo y me mira extrañada. Le doy un beso en el que apenas rozo sus labios. Y me dispongo a concentrarme y dejar mis fantasías para cuando terminemos el viaje y pueda hacerlas realidad.

Empiezo a comprobar indicadores y demás pasos del protocolo. Le indico a Katnnis que se ponga los cascos.

Le causa gracia escuchar mi voz por los auriculares.

De repente, me pregunta: —¿Sabes lo que haces?

—He sido piloto cuatro años, Katnnis. Estás a salvo conmigo —le digo sonriendo—. Bueno, mientras estemos volando —le aclaro en tono burlón.

Tiene los ojos muy abiertos. Observa todo. Está maravillada.

Me comunico con la torre de control para poder despegar. En cuanto me confirman, despego y comenzamos a elevarnos.

Katnnis observa la ciudad. Yo manejo concentrado.

Cuando todo está en movimiento y estabilizado le pregunto:

—Inquietante, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo sabes que vas en la dirección correcta?

—Aquí —le señalo con el dedo el indicador con una brújula electrónica—. Es un Eurocopter EC135. Uno de los más seguros. Está equipado para volar de noche. En mi edificio hay un helipuerto. Allí nos dirigimos.

Al volar, y en especial durante la noche, debes prestar demasiada atención, así que mis pensamientos se interrumpen y me concentro pura y exclusivamente en el trabajo que estoy haciendo.

—Cuando vuelas de noche, no ves nada. Tienes que confiar en los aparatos —le aclaro para que esté tranquila y sepa que tenemos los mejores dispositivos.

—¿Cuánto durará el vuelo? —me pregunta ansiosa.

—Menos de una hora… Tenemos el viento a favor.

Siento sus nervios en el aire. Tal vez es porque no está acostumbrada a volar. Le pregunto si está bien y me responde con un monosilábico "sí" que me inquieta. La presiento demasiado tensa. Espero que cuando aterricemos logre distenderse un poco.

—Mira. Aquello es el capitolio— le digo porque sé que le gustará saberlo y para que se relaje.

—¿Siempre impresionas así a las mujeres? ¿«Ven a dar una vuelta en mi helicóptero»?

Su pregunta me descoloca. No entiendo qué clase de interés puede tener eso y mucho menos por qué se pone a pensar esto sobre mí. De hecho, le suelto la verdad, para que abra los ojos y deje de pensar tonterías:

—Nunca he subido a una mujer al helicóptero, Katnnis. También esto es una novedad.

Supongo que no esperaría esa respuesta de mi parte. Hace unos días estaba dudando sobre si yo era homosexual y ahora se piensa que me dedico a conquistar mujeres llevándolas a pasear en helicóptero. Es raro cómo puede cambiar la percepción humana tan rápidamente.

—¿Estás impresionada?—le digo solo para ver qué responde a eso.

—Me siento sobrecogida, Peeta.

Su respuesta me hace reír. Es inesperada y extraña.

—¿Sobrecogida?

—Lo haces todo… tan bien—me dice ilusionada.

Me gusta que piense eso. Espero que lo siga pensando dentro de unas horas cuando se entere de la verdad.

—Gracias, señorita Everdeen —me limito a responder por el momento.

Luego, nos quedamos en silencio. El capitolio está cada vez más cerca.

La noche está hermosa y sé que Katnnis, a pesar de que pueda sentir algo de temor, está disfrutando de la experiencia. Lo cual me reconforta. Me gusta hacer que se sienta bien.

Me pregunta si me divierte volar y le respondo que sí. Aunque prefiero planear. Exige control y concentración, ¿cómo no iba a encantarme?

Llegaremos en un momento. No sé qué hará cuando se entere de quién soy realmente, cuando le muestre el contrato, cuando vea el cuarto del placer. Desde que la conozco he sentido que puede ser una sumisa, pero su ingenuidad me genera algunas dudas al respecto.

Ya vamos entre los edificios. Estamos cada vez más cerca. Esto es realmente fascinante.

Aterrizamos en la pista de la azotea de mi edificio. Me siento un poco extraño, es la primera vez que una mujer vuela en el Charlie Tango. No soy de las personas que les da demasiada importancia a ese tipo de eventos. Me parece sensiblería y no va conmigo. La primera vez, la última… No importa.

Sin embargo, me invade una extrañeza a la que no puedo terminar de definir. Ha sido todo tan natural, tan fluido. Creo que casi ni lo he pensado, surgió así, la he invitado sin considerar que nunca antes había llevado a una mujer conmigo. En definitiva tampoco había dormido con ninguna otra antes.

Entre las luces y sombras del momento puedo percibir sus miedos y sus dudas, pero también la excitación que le provoca la experiencia. El instante es fantástico y no quiero que se sienta mal por nada.

De repente, se cruza por mi cabeza que en poco tiempo sabrá la verdad y algo me angustia. No quiero lastimarla. Bueno, no quiero hacerlo sin su consentimiento.

Mientras desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad le digo:

—No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Nunca haría nada que no quisiera hacer, Peeta—me responde, aunque todavía no sepa con exactitud a lo que me refiero.

Sin embargo, hay algo en el tono que logra calmarme. Como si, en definitiva, pudiera controlar la situación.

Abro la puerta del helicóptero y bajo. Luego la ayudo a ella a que lo haga. Se la nota nerviosa, como si la altura le diera temor. La cojo de la cintura y la llevo hacia el ascensor.

Cuando entramos puedo verla en mis brazos a través de los espejos. Me reconforta verla ahí. Freno esa sensación en el mismo momento de sentirla.

Entramos al vestíbulo. Katnnis observa todo con la precisión de un detective que busca pistas. Las flores, las paredes, los cuadros. La llevo por el pasillo hasta el salón principal.

Dejo que siga mirándolo todo y haciendo un minucioso registro mental del mobiliario. Se la nota impactada. Luego, le pido que me dé su chaqueta.

Me hace un gesto para decirme que no, indicándome que tiene frío. Luego, mira hacia el piano y detiene sus ojos allí por un momento. Ya le contaré más sobre mis aficiones.

Le pregunto si quiere tomar una copa. Me mira pensativa. Como si no supiera qué hacer o qué respuesta debería darme. Trato de solucionar su duda:

—Yo tomaré una copa de vino blanco. ¿Quieres tú otra?—le pregunto.

—Sí, gracias —me responde

Katnnis camina hacia la pared de cristal. Aprovecho para abrir una botella de vino. Luego, regresa hacia el sector en donde estoy yo.

—¿Te parece bien un Pouilly Fumé?—interrogo para ver sus conocimientos sobre vino.

—No tengo ni idea de vinos, Peeta. Estoy segura de que será perfecto—responde tímida y ansiosa. Me gusta su sinceridad.

Le tiendo una copa de vino. Tal vez, esto ayude a que se relaje. Bebe un sorbo y sigue con la observación del lugar, de los objetos, de los detalles.

—Estás muy callada y ni siquiera te has puesto roja. La verdad es que creo que nunca te había visto tan pálida, Katnnis —le comento para asegurarme de que esté bien—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Niega con la cabeza. ¿Debería preocuparme por ella? La deseo, pero también quiero verla bien.

Finalmente rompe el silencio.

—Qué casa tan grande—observa. No creo que sea una observación demasiado especial. Incluso me sorprende escucharla.

—¿Grande?

—Grande—repite convencida, como si dijera algo especial.

—Es grande —le confirmo con una sonrisa.

La miro mirar. Me encanta. Veo que comienza a distenderse, aunque sea un poco.

—¿Sabes tocar? —me pregunta señalando el piano.

—Sí—le confirmo sin entrar en detalles.

—¿Bien?

—Sí—respondo sin modestia, pero sin arrogancia.

—Claro, cómo no. ¿Hay algo que no hagas bien?—parece intentar burlarse.

Sin embrago, decido responder en serio:

—Sí… un par o tres de cosas.

No puedo parar de mirarla, ni siquiera un segundo. De hecho, no quiero dejar de hacerlo.

—¿Quieres sentarte?—le ofrezco.

Me dice que sí con su cabeza. La cojo de la mano y la llevo hasta el sofá. De repente sonríe.

—¿Qué te parece tan divertido?—le digo sin entender su sonrisa.

Decide evadir su risa y mi pregunta.

—¿Por qué me regalaste precisamente Tess, la de los d'Urberville? —interroga. Me sorprende que lo mencione en este momento.

—Bueno, me dijiste que te gustaba Thomas Hardy—menciono sin darle demasiada importancia.

—¿Solo por eso?—me pregunta decepcionada.

De acuerdo, quiere que le diga algo más, que la cautive. No será difícil.

—Me pareció apropiado. Yo podría empujarte a algún ideal imposible, como Angel Clare, o corromperte del todo, como Alec d'Urberville.

Me mira entregada, curiosa. Me desea.

—Si solo hay dos posibilidades, elijo la corrupción —me sorprende con su respuesta.


	41. Capitulo 41

**Capitulo 41**

Pv Peeta

Escuchar esa respuesta me alienta. Creo que todo irá bien. Los pensamientos comienzan a difuminarse en mi cabeza y solo puedo concentrarme en ella, en su manera de hablar, en lo que acaba de decirme. Pero entonces algo salta en mi interior. Una alarma, algo que me dice que podría sufrir por mi culpa. Algo que me dice que Katnnis en este momento no tiene consciencia de lo que está diciendo. No, no lo sabe.

Completa la escena mordiéndose el labio. Ese gesto me vuelve loco. Vuelvo a caer en esa extraña sensación que siento cuando está a mi lado. Quiero focalizar antes de perderme en mi deseo.

—Katnnis, deja de morderte el labio, por favor. Me desconcentras. No sabes lo que dices.

—Por eso estoy aquí— responde.

De acuerdo, veo que está dispuesta a provocarme. No seré yo quien la detenga esta vez. Quizás, sea el momento adecuado para relajarme y entregarme al placer.

—Sí. ¿Me disculpas un momento?—le digo. Y voy a buscar el contrato para que se entere de qué se trata todo esto

Mientras voy al otro cuarto a buscar el contrato de confidencialidad me pregunto cómo tomará todo esto. La veo receptiva y dispuesta a todo. Sin embargo, temo que algo le resulte extraño. Es evidente que no está acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas. De ahí que su reacción me resulte difícil de adivinar.

Me acerco hacia ella. Sigue sentada. La luz del salón la ilumina de una manera especial. Está hermosa.

—Esto es un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Mi abogado ha insistido—me siento algo incómodo mientras se lo digo. Está claro que es lo último que está esperando recibir en ese momento.

Se lo alcanzo. Me mira con desconcierto.

—Si eliges la segunda opción, la corrupción, tendrás que firmarlo—intento ponerle algo de simpatía a la situación que se ha vuelto un tanto tensa.

—¿Y si no quiero firmar nada?— su pregunta parece desafiante. Pero no lo es. Me pregunta para saber qué opciones tiene. Como si quisiera averiguar cómo es mi forma de comportarme en estos casos.

Tal vez, espere que le diga que no habrá problemas, que si quiere que no firme, que su belleza es superior a cualquier contrato. Tendré que empezar a desilusionar ese ideal romántico.

—Entonces te quedas con los ideales de Angel Clare, bueno, al menos en la mayor parte del libro— le respondo.

Probablemente espere otra cosa de mí, lo sé. Ojalá pueda entenderme a mí y a mi forma de ser.

—¿Qué implica este acuerdo?—indaga con curiosidad.

—Implica que no puedes contar nada de lo que suceda entre nosotros. Nada a nadie.

Me mira. Algo se pregunta mientras lo hace, pero no se atreve a decirlo. Seguro que miles de dudas invaden su cabeza. Empieza a percibir que hay algo más. Sus ojos lo dicen. Sabe que está a punto de descubrir algo que no puede imaginar de qué se trata. Se le ve la curiosidad en el rostro.

—De acuerdo, lo firmaré— me dice de repente, convencida.

Le alcanzo un bolígrafo. Lo coge y se dispone a firmarlo. Me sorprende que lo haga así, sin más.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a leerlo?

—No.

No puedo creer lo que me dice. Probablemente esta niña nunca haya tenido que firmar cosas de importancia en su vida y no entienda el riesgo que eso implica. La veo muy infantil e inocente y eso me preocupa.

—Katnnis, siempre deberías leer todo lo que firmas —le advierto.

—Peeta, lo que no entiendes es que en ningún caso hablaría de nosotros con nadie. Ni siquiera con Annie. Así que lo mismo da si firmo un acuerdo o no. Si es tan importante para ti o para tu abogado… con el que es obvio que hablas de mí, de acuerdo. Lo firmaré.

Sus palabras logran convencerme. En algún punto me halaga que sienta confianza por mí. Y también me deja tranquilo saber que no va firmando contratos sin leerlos. Es decir, que no era imprudencia, sino confianza.

La confianza es algo fundamental en todas mis relaciones. No podría hacerlo de otro modo. Necesito que confíen en mí. Así que esta situación me genera bienestar. Y un buen presentimiento sobre lo que está por venir.

—Buena puntualización, señorita Everdeen—le respondo de mejor humor.

Firma el contrato. Se la ve convencida de lo que hace. La miro mientras posa feliz deslizando el bolígrafo. Pareciera que está firmando un contrato de algo que le provoca felicidad, como si hubiera adquirido un nuevo piso soñado o un trabajo que siempre deseó.

Me gusta verla en este estado. Disfruto de su buena predisposición.

Luego, me entrega una copia. Dobla la otra y la guarda en su bolso. Da un largo sorbo de vino. No quisiera que hoy también se excediera con el alcohol, pero, por ahora, prefiero no decir nada al respecto. Se la ve radiante y decidida.

—¿Quiere decir eso que vas a hacerme el amor esta noche, Peeta?— dice intentando provocarme.

Debo reconocer que por un lado me gusta que lo haga, pero que no termina de lograr el efecto deseado. Parece más una niña intentando hacerlo que una mujer decidida a todo.

La realidad es que quedan muchas cosas por resolver todavía antes de follar.

Me detengo un momento a pensar: sé que voy a desilusionarla un poco, pero debo aclarárselo.

—No, Katnnis, no quiere decir eso. En primer lugar, yo no hago el amor. Yo follo… duro. En segundo lugar, tenemos mucho más papeleo que arreglar. Y en tercer lugar, todavía no sabes de lo que se trata. Todavía podrías salir corriendo. Ven, quiero mostrarte mi cuarto de juegos.

El momento se acerca. No estoy tenso, tampoco feliz. Es como una parte del trámite. El papeleo necesario para después entregarme al placer.

—¿Quieres jugar con la Xbox? —me pregunta.

Su ingenuidad hace que se me escape una carcajada imposible de frenar. La Xbox…qué ocurrencia. La Xbox…Está claro que no tiene idea de dónde está, de quién soy yo, ni de lo que está por vivir.

—No, Katnnis, ni a la Xbox ni a la PlayStation. Ven.

No voy a demorarlo más. Incluso ya ciento ganas de dar el siguiente pasó.

Me levanto y la invito a que lo haga conmigo. Vamos por el pasillo hacia la escalera. Siento su pulso. No parece asustada.

En su rostro el gesto que predomina es el de curiosidad. No sé qué imagina. Tal vez, que voy a llevarla a un parque.

Subimos la escalera. Ya arriba empiezo a sentir algo de ansiedad.

No quisiera que armara un escándalo. Tampoco que se sintiera obligada a nada. Pero debe conocerme.

En los otros casos, las sumisas que llegaron hasta aquí, ya sabían a dónde iban. O por lo menos, yo sabía eso. Creo que en este caso mi ansiedad es una nueva sensación para mí.

Llegamos a la puerta de la habitación. Saco la llave. No deja de mirarme intrigada. Respiro profundo y le aclaro una vez más.

—Puedes marcharte en cualquier momento. El helicóptero está listo para llevarte a donde quieras. Puedes pasar la noche aquí y marcharte mañana por la mañana. Lo que decidas me parecerá bien.

Pero parece no escucharme. Su curiosidad es más fuerte que cualquier aclaración o advertencia que pueda hacerle en este momento. Sé que luego de que abra la puerta entenderá a qué me estoy refiriendo.

—Abre la maldita puerta de una vez, Peeta—me dice impaciente.

Y lo hago. Entra insegura. Respira.

Su expresión es indescriptible. Tarda en volver a hablar.

Entra al cuarto de juegos y se queda boquiabierta. Durante un largo rato observa todo en el más absoluto de los silencios. Repasa cada rincón de la habitación: las cuerdas, las cadenas, los grilletes, los palos, los látigos, las fustas. Se detiene especialmente a mirar la cama y el sofá.

Yo estoy parado detrás de ella y la observo. ¿Qué estará pensando de todo esto? Imposible saberlo. Tal vez, salga corriendo. Tal vez, lo acepte. Lo que tengo claro es que probablemente nunca ha estado en un lugar así. Su rostro y, en especial, sus ojos brillantes me lo indican.

Comienza a avanzar por la habitación y se detiene frente al látigo de tiras. Parece que ha llamado su atención particularmente. Lo toca, como si tratara de un elemento exótico que nunca ha visto en su vida.

—Es un látigo de tiras —le indico, para que pueda ir reconociendo los objetos.

Puedo percibir que está asustada, pero no puedo garantizarlo. Se la ve nerviosa, con miedo, pero al mismo tiempo parece intrigada de manera positiva, dispuesta a avanzar sobre lo que está pasando. No pareciera que vaya a salir corriendo en shock de pánico. Su miedo es manejable. Y ese es un gran comienzo.

Sigue mirando. No habla, Su silencio me impacienta. Quiero escuchar sus pensamientos. Es raro que no haya dicho nada todavía.

—Di algo —le pido, aunque en un tono tranquilo, disimulando mi impaciencia para no asustarla.

—¿Se lo haces a gente o te lo hacen a ti?— me pregunta.

¡Bien! Esa curiosidad es positiva.

No empezó diciendo "eres un pervertido" o "¿cómo te atreves a traerme aquí?". Eso podría haber sucedido y soy consciente de ello. Por eso, me alivia escuchar eso como primera reacción.

Me causa algo de gracia que diga "se lo haces a gente". Es una manera extraña de decirlo. "A gente". Sí, me sorprende. Y me confirma que no tiene mucha idea sobre estas cuestiones.

—Se lo hago a mujeres que quieren que se lo haga.

—Si tienes voluntarias dispuestas a aceptarlo, ¿qué hago yo aquí?— me pregunta.

Su pregunta me preocupa. ¿Es que acaso cree que hago esto sin consentimiento de la otra parte involucrada?

Por otra parte, la respuesta es sencilla. Creo que es evidente porqué está aquí.

—Porque quiero hacerlo contigo, lo deseo— le respondo.

Y alcanza con decirlo para empezar a imaginarla atada a esas cadenas, bajo la sumisión de la fusta.

Ahora se dirige hacia otro sector de la habitación.

Continúa mirando y tocando los objetos, con mucha intriga.

—¿Eres un sádico?—me pregunta, de repente.

—Soy un Amo— le aclaro.

Será importante que entienda la diferencia. Me molesta cierto tipo de confusiones, aunque en este caso no le prestó importancia. Katnnis ya aprenderá sobre el tema.

—¿Qué significa eso? —me pregunta. Su tono de voz revela que está intrigada y que sigue algo asustada.

—Significa que quiero que te rindas a mí en todo voluntariamente.

Veo que no comprende. No hay problema, ya habrá tiempo.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?— insiste asombrada.

—Por complacerme —le explico.

Su ingenuidad me provoca una sonrisa. Mis propias respuestas también me divierten.

Me alienta verla tan bien predispuesta. Hay algo en su actitud que me indica que vamos en una buena dirección.

—Digamos, en términos muy simples, que quiero que quieras complacerme —avanzo en mis explicaciones.

Me mira y no sabe qué responder. Piensa, mueve los ojos. Parece que va a decir algo, pero, luego, no lo hace. Al fin pregunta:

—¿Cómo tengo que hacerlo?

—Tengo normas, y quiero que las acates. Son normas que a ti te benefician y a mí me proporcionan placer . Si cumples esas normas para complacerme, te recompensaré. Si no, te castigaré para que aprendas — le indico.

No sé si realmente me está prestando atención. No deja de mirar en todas las direcciones, analizando cada objeto, cada rincón de la habitación

—¿Y en qué momento entra en juego todo esto? — me dice y hace un círculo con su dedo índice, indicando que se refiere a los artefactos de la habitación.

—Es parte del paquete de incentivos. Tanto de la recompensa como del castigo.

—Entonces disfrutarás ejerciendo tu voluntad sobre mí.

Me alegra comprobar que lentamente va entendiendo. Creo que esto será más fácil de lo que esperaba. Muy bien, señorita Everdeen. Pregunta educada, se informa, se deja convencer. Continúo la explicación, cada vez más relajado y seguro de que todo está bien.

—Se trata de ganarme tu confianza y tu respeto para que me permitas ejercer mi voluntad sobre ti. Obtendré un gran placer, incluso una gran alegría, si te sometes. Cuanto más te sometas, mayor será mi alegría. La ecuación es muy sencilla.

—De acuerdo, ¿y qué saco yo de todo esto?—me increpa de repente.

Su pregunta tiene algo que me sorprende. La idea de costo-beneficio no era algo que esperara escuchar de Katnnis. Realmente no tengo ni idea cuáles son sus ventajas. Bueno, supongo que obtiene una cosa que le interesa.

—A mí —le respondo sencillamente.


	42. Capitulo 42

**Capitulo 42**

Pv Katnnis

Siguiendo los incansables y francamente fastidiosos consejos de Annie, me he depilado las piernas, las axilas y las cejas, así que tengo toda la piel irritada. Ha sido una experiencia muy desagradable, pero Annie me asegura que es lo que los hombres esperan en estas circunstancias. ¿Qué más esperará Peeta? Tengo que convencer a Annie de que quiero hacerlo. Por alguna extraña razón no se fía de él, quizá porque es tan estirado y formal. Afirma que no sabría decir por qué, pero le he prometido que le mandaría un mensaje en cuanto llegara a Seattle. No le he dicho nada del helicóptero para que no le diera un pasmo. También está el tema de Gale. Tengo tres mensajes y siete llamadas perdidas suyas en el móvil. También ha llamado a casa dos veces. Annie no ha querido concretarle dónde estaba, así que sabrá que está cubriéndome, porque Annie siempre es muy franca. Pero he decidido dejarle sufrir un poco. Todavía estoy enfadada con él.

Peeta comentó algo sobre unos papeles, y no sé si estaba de broma o si voy a tener que firmar algo. Me desespera tener que andar conjeturando todo el tiempo. Y para colmo de desdichas, estoy muy nerviosa. Hoy es el gran día. ¿Estoy preparada por fin? La diosa que llevo dentro me observa golpeando impaciente el suelo con un pie. Hace años que está preparada, y está preparada para cualquier cosa con Peeta Mellark, aunque todavía no entiendo qué ve en mí… la timorata Katnnis Everdeen… No tiene sentido. Es puntual, por supuesto, y cuando salgo de Clayton está esperándome, apoyado en la parte de atrás del coche. Se incorpora para abrirme la puerta y me sonríe cordialmente.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Everdeen —me dice.

—Señor Mellark.

Inclino la cabeza educadamente y entro en el asiento trasero del coche. Cinna está sentado al volante.

—Hola, Cinna —le digo.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Everdeen —me contesta en tono educado y profesional.

Peeta entra por la otra puerta y me aprieta la mano suavemente. Un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo? —me pregunta.

—Interminable —le contesto con voz ronca, demasiado baja y llena de deseo.

—Sí, a mí también se me ha hecho muy largo.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —logro preguntarle.

—He ido de excursión con Finnick.

Me golpea los nudillos con el pulgar una y otra vez. El corazón deja de latirme y mi respiración se acelera. ¿Cómo es posible que me afecte tanto? Solo está tocando una pequeña parte de mi cuerpo, y ya se me han disparado las hormonas. El helipuerto está cerca, así que, antes de que me dé cuenta, ya hemos llegado. Me pregunto dónde estará el legendario helicóptero. Estamos en una zona de la ciudad llena de edificios, y hasta yo sé que los helicópteros necesitan espacio para despegar y aterrizar. Cinna aparca, sale y me abre la puerta. Al momento Peeta está a mi lado y vuelve a cogerme de la mano.

— ¿Preparada? —me pregunta. Asiento. Quisiera decirle: «Para todo», pero estoy demasiado nerviosa para articular palabra.

Cinna. Hace un gesto al chófer, entramos en el edificio y nos dirigimos hacia los ascensores. ¡Un ascensor! El recuerdo del beso de la mañana vuelve a obsesionarme. No he pensado en otra cosa en todo el día. En Clayton no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. El señor Clayton ha tenido que gritarme dos veces para que volviera a la Tierra. Decir que he estado distraída sería quedarse muy corto. Peeta me mira con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. ¡Ajá! También él está pensando en lo mismo.

—Son solo tres plantas —me dice con ojos divertidos.

Tiene telepatía, seguro. Es espeluznante. Intento mantener el rostro impasible cuando entramos en el ascensor. Las puertas se cierran y ahí está la extraña atracción eléctrica, crepitando entre nosotros, apoderándose de mí. Cierro los ojos en un vano intento de pasarla por alto. Me aprieta la mano con fuerza, y cinco segundos después las puertas se abren en la terraza del edificio. Y ahí está, un helicóptero blanco con las palabras MELLARK ENTERPRISES HOLDINGS, INC. En color azul y el logotipo de la empresa a un lado. Seguro que esto es despilfarrar los recursos de la empresa. Me lleva a un pequeño despacho en el que un hombre mayor está sentado a una mesa.

—Aquí tiene su plan de vuelo, señor Mellark. Lo hemos revisado todo. Está listo, esperándole, señor. Puede despegar cuando quiera.

—Gracias, Joe —le contesta Peeta con una cálida sonrisa. Vaya, alguien que merece que Peeta lo trate con educación. Quizá no trabaja para él. Observo al anciano asombrada.

—Vamos —me dice Peeta.

Y nos dirigimos al helicóptero. De cerca es mucho más grande de lo que pensaba. Suponía que sería un modelo pequeño, para dos personas, pero tiene como mínimo siete asientos. Peeta abre la puerta y me señala un asiento de los de delante.

—Siéntate. Y no toques nada —me ordena subiendo detrás de mí. Cierra de un portazo.

Me alegro de que toda la zona alrededor esté iluminada, porque de lo contrario apenas vería nada en la cabina. Me acomodo en el asiento que me ha indicado y él se inclina hacia mí para atarme el cinturón de seguridad. Es un arnés de cuatro bandas, todas ellas unidas en una hebilla central. Aprieta tanto las dos bandas superiores que apenas puedo moverme. Está pegado a mí, muy concentrado en lo que hace. Si pudiera inclinarme un poco hacia delante, hundiría la nariz entre su pelo. Huele a limpio, a fresco, a gloria, pero estoy firmemente atada al asiento y no puedo moverme. Levanta la mirada hacia mí y sonríe, como si le divirtiera esa broma que solo él entiende. Le brillan los ojos. Está tentadoramente cerca. Contengo la respiración mientras me aprieta una de las bandas superiores.

—Estás segura. No puedes escaparte —me susurra—. Respira, Katnnis —añade en tono dulce.

Se incorpora, me acaricia la mejilla y me pasa sus largos dedos por debajo de la mandíbula, que sujeta con el pulgar y el índice. Se inclina hacia delante y me da un rápido y casto beso. Me quedo impactada, revolviéndome por dentro ante el excitante e inesperado contacto de sus labios.

—Me gusta este arnés —me susurra.

¿Qué? Se acomoda a mi lado, se ata a su asiento y empieza un largo protocolo de comprobar indicadores, mover palancas y pulsar botones del alucinante despliegue de esferas, luces y mandos. En varias esferas parpadean lucecitas, y todo el cuadro de mandos está iluminado.

—Ponte los cascos —me dice señalando unos auriculares frente a mí. Me los pongo y el rotor empieza a girar. Es ensordecedor. Se pone también él los auriculares y sigue moviendo palancas.

—Estoy haciendo todas las comprobaciones previas al vuelo. Oigo la incorpórea voz de Peeta por los auriculares. Me giro y le sonrío.

— ¿Sabes lo que haces? —le pregunto. Se gira y me sonríe.

—He sido piloto cuatro años, Katnnis. Estás a salvo conmigo

Me dice sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.

— Bueno, mientras estemos volando —añade guiñándome un ojo.

¡Peeta me ha guiñado un ojo!

— ¿Lista? -Asiento con los ojos muy abiertos. —De acuerdo, torre de control. Aeropuerto del distrito 2, aquí Charlie Tango, listo para despegar. Espero confirmación, cambio.

—Charlie Tango, adelante. Aquí aeropuerto del distrito 2, avance por uno-cuatro-mil, dirección cero-uno-cero, cambio.

—Recibido, torre, aquí Charlie Tango. Cambio y corto. En marcha —añade dirigiéndose a mí. El helicóptero se eleva por los aires lenta y suavemente. El distrito 2 desaparece ante nosotros mientras nos introducimos en el espacio aéreo, ¡Guau! Las luces van reduciéndose hasta convertirse en un ligero parpadeo a nuestros pies. Es como mirar al exterior desde una pecera. Una vez en lo alto, la verdad es que no se ve nada. Está todo muy oscuro. Ni siquiera la luna ilumina un poco nuestro trayecto. ¿Cómo puede ver por dónde vamos?

—Inquietante, ¿verdad? —me dice Peeta por los auriculares.

— ¿Cómo sabes que vas en la dirección correcta?

—Aquí —me contesta señalando con su largo dedo un indicador con una brújula electrónica.

—Es un Eurocopter EC135. Uno de los más seguros. Está equipado para volar de noche. —Me mira y sonríe—. En mi edificio hay un helipuerto. Allí nos dirigimos.

Pues claro que en su edificio hay un helipuerto. Me siento totalmente fuera de lugar. Las luces del panel de control le iluminan ligeramente la cara. Está muy concentrado y no deja de controlar las diversas esferas situadas frente a él. Observo sus rasgos con todo detalle. Tiene un perfil muy bonito, la nariz recta y la mandíbula cuadrada. Me gustaría deslizar la lengua por su mandíbula. Mmm… Me gustaría sentirlo bajo mi lengua y mis dedos, contra mi cara.

—Cuando vuelas de noche, no ves nada. Tienes que confiar en los aparatos —dice interrumpiendo mi fantasía erótica.

— ¿Cuánto durará el vuelo? —consigo decir, casi sin aliento. No estaba pensando en sexo, para nada.

—Menos de una hora… Tenemos el viento a favor. En el capitolio en menos de una hora…

No está nada mal. Claro, estamos volando. Queda menos de una hora para que lo descubra todo. Siento todos los músculos de la barriga contraídos. Tengo un grave problema con las mariposas. Se me reproducen en el estómago. ¿Qué me tendrá preparado?

— ¿Estás bien, Katnnis?

—Sí. Le contesto con la máxima brevedad porque los nervios me oprimen. Creo que sonríe, pero es difícil asegurarlo en la oscuridad. Peeta acciona otro botón.

—Aeropuerto del distrito 2, aquí Charlie Tango, en uno-cuatro-mil, cambio. Intercambia información con el control de tráfico aéreo.

Me suena todo muy profesional. Creo que estamos pasando del espacio aéreo del distrito 2 al aeropuerto del capitolio.

—Entendido, capitolio, preparado, cambio y corto.

Señala un puntito de luz en la distancia y dice:

—Mira. Aquello es el capitolio.

— ¿Siempre impresionas así a las mujeres? ¿«Ven a dar una vuelta en mi helicóptero»?

Le pregunto realmente interesada.

—Nunca he subido a una mujer al helicóptero, Katnnis. También esto es una novedad.

Me contesta en tono tranquilo, aunque serio. Vaya, no me esperaba esta respuesta. ¿También una novedad? Ah, ¿se referirá a lo de dormir con una mujer?

— ¿Estás impresionada?

Me siento sobrecogida, Peeta. Sonríe.

— ¿Sobrecogida?

Por un instante vuelve a tener su edad. Asiento.

—Lo haces todo… tan bien.

—Gracias, señorita Everdeen —me dice educadamente. Creo que le ha gustado mi comentario, pero no estoy segura. Durante un rato atravesamos la oscura noche en silencio. El punto de luz del capitolio es cada vez mayor.

—Torre capitolio a Charlie Tango. Plan de vuelo al Escala en orden. Adelante, por favor. Preparado. Cambio.

—Aquí Charlie Tango, entendido, capitolio. Preparado, cambio y corto. Le responden.

—Está claro que te divierte —murmuro.

— ¿El qué? Me mira. A la tenue luz de los instrumentos parece burlón.

—Volar —le contesto.

—Exige control y concentración… ¿cómo no iba a encantarme? Aunque lo que más me gusta es planear.

— ¿Planear?

—Sí. Vuelo sin motor, para que me entiendas. Planeadores y helicópteros. Piloto las dos cosas.

—Vaya. Aficiones caras.

Recuerdo que me lo dijo en la entrevista. A mí me gusta leer, y de vez en cuando voy al cine. Nada que ver.

—Charlie Tango, adelante, por favor, cambio.

La voz incorpórea del control de tráfico aéreo interrumpe mis fantasías. Peeta contesta en tono seguro de sí mismo. El capitolio está cada vez más cerca. Ahora estamos a las afueras. ¡Guau! Es absolutamente impresionante. El capitolio de noche, desde el cielo…

—Es bonito, ¿verdad? —me pregunta Peeta en un murmullo. Asiento entusiasmada. Parece de otro mundo, irreal, y siento como si estuviera en un estudio de cine gigante, quizá de la película favorita de Gale, Blade Runner. El recuerdo de Gale intentando besarme me incomoda. Empiezo a sentirme un poco cruel por no haber contestado a sus llamadas. Seguro que puede esperar hasta mañana.


	43. Capitulo 43

**Capitulo 43**

—Llegaremos en unos minutos —murmura Peeta.

Y de repente siento que me zumban los oídos, que se me dispara el corazón y que la adrenalina me recorre el cuerpo. Empieza a hablar de nuevo con el control de tráfico aéreo, pero ya no lo escucho. Creo que voy a desmayarme. Mi destino está en sus manos. Volamos entre edificios, y frente a nosotros veo un rascacielos con un helipuerto en la azotea. En ella está pintada en color azul la palabra ESCALA. Está cada vez más cerca, se va haciendo cada vez más grande… como mi ansiedad. Espero que no se dé cuenta. No quiero decepcionarlo. Ojalá hubiera hecho caso a Annie y me hubiera puesto uno de sus vestidos, pero me gustan mis vaqueros negros, y llevo una camisa verde y una chaqueta negra de Annie. Voy bastante elegante.

Me agarro al extremo de mi asiento cada vez con más fuerza. Tú puedes, tú puedes, me repito como un mantra mientras nos acercamos al rascacielos. El helicóptero reduce la velocidad y se queda suspendido en el aire. Peeta aterriza en la pista de la azotea del edificio. Tengo un nudo en el estómago. No sabría decir si son nervios por lo que va a suceder, o alivio por haber llegado vivos, o miedo a que la cosa no vaya bien. Apaga el motor, y el movimiento y el ruido del rotor van disminuyendo hasta que lo único que oigo es el sonido de mi respiración entrecortada.

Peeta se quita los auriculares y se inclina para quitarme los míos.

—Hemos llegado —me dice en voz baja.

Su mirada es intensa, la mitad en la oscuridad y la otra mitad iluminada por las luces blancas de aterrizaje. Una metáfora muy adecuada para Peeta: el caballero oscuro y el caballero blanco. Parece tenso. Aprieta la mandíbula y entrecierra los ojos. Se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y se inclina para desabrocharme el mío. Su cara está a centímetros de la mía.

—No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Su tono es muy serio, incluso angustiado, y sus ojos, ardientes. Me pilla por sorpresa.

—Nunca haría nada que no quisiera hacer, Peeta.

Y mientras lo digo, siento que no estoy del todo convencida, porque en estos momentos seguramente haría cualquier cosa por el hombre que está sentado a mi lado. Pero mis palabras funcionan y Peeta se calma. Me mira un instante con cautela y luego, pese a ser tan alto, se mueve con elegancia hasta la puerta del helicóptero y la abre. Salta, me espera y me coge de la mano para ayudarme a bajar a la pista. En la azotea del edificio hace mucho viento y me pone nerviosa el hecho de estar en un espacio abierto a unos treinta pisos de altura. Peeta me pasa el brazo por la cintura y tira de mí.

—Vamos —me grita por encima del ruido del viento.

Me arrastra hasta un ascensor, teclea un número en un panel, y la puerta se abre. En el ascensor, completamente revestido de espejos, hace calor. Puedo ver a Peeta hasta el infinito mire hacia donde mire, y lo bonito es que también me tiene cogida hasta el infinito. Teclea otro código, las puertas se cierran y el ascensor empieza a bajar. Al momento estamos en un vestíbulo totalmente blanco. En medio hay una mesa redonda de madera oscura con un enorme ramo de flores blancas. Las paredes están llenas de cuadros. Abre una puerta doble, y el blanco se prolonga por un amplio pasillo que nos lleva hasta la entrada de una habitación inmensa. Es el salón principal, de techos altísimos. Calificarlo de «enorme» sería quedarse muy corto. La pared del fondo es de cristal y da a un balcón con magníficas vistas a la ciudad. A la derecha hay un imponente sofá en forma de U en el que podrían sentarse cómodamente diez personas. Frente a él, una chimenea ultramoderna de acero inoxidable… o a saber, quizá sea de platino. El fuego encendido llamea suavemente. A la izquierda, junto a la entrada, está la zona de la cocina. Toda blanca, con la encimera de madera oscura y una barra en la que pueden sentarse seis personas. Junto a la zona de la cocina, frente a la pared de cristal, hay una mesa de comedor rodeada de dieciséis sillas. Y en el rincón hay un enorme piano negro y resplandeciente. Claro… seguramente también toca el piano. En todas las paredes hay cuadros de todo tipo y tamaño. En realidad, el apartamento parece más una galería que una vivienda.

— ¿Me das la chaqueta? —me pregunta Peeta.

Niego con la cabeza. He cogido frío en la pista del helicóptero.

— ¿Quieres tomar una copa? —me pregunta.

Parpadeo. ¿Después de lo que pasó ayer? ¿Está de broma o qué? Por un segundo pienso en pedirle un margarita, pero no me atrevo.

—Yo tomaré una copa de vino blanco. ¿Quieres tú otra?

—Sí, gracias —murmuro.

Me siento incómoda en este enorme salón. Me acerco a la pared de cristal y me doy cuenta de que la parte inferior del panel se abre al balcón en forma de acordeón. Abajo se ve el capitolio, iluminada y animada. Retrocedo hacia la zona de la cocina, tardo unos segundos, porque está muy lejos de la pared de cristal, donde Peeta está abriendo una botella de vino. Se ha quitado la chaqueta.

— ¿Te parece bien un Pouilly Fumé?

—No tengo ni idea de vinos, Peeta. Estoy segura de que será perfecto. Hablo en voz baja y entrecortada.

El corazón me late muy deprisa. Quiero salir corriendo. Esto es lujo de verdad, de una riqueza exagerada, tipo Bill Gates. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Sabes muy bien lo que estás haciendo aquí, se burla mi subconsciente. Sí, quiero irme a la cama con Peeta Mellark.

—Toma —me dice tendiéndome una copa de vino.

Hasta las copas son lujosas, de cristal grueso y muy moderno. Doy un sorbo. El vino es ligero, fresco y delicioso.

—Estás muy callada y ni siquiera te has puesto roja. La verdad es que creo que nunca te había visto tan pálida, Katnnis —murmura—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Niego con la cabeza. No de comida.

—Qué casa tan grande.

— ¿Grande?

—Grande.

—Es grande —admite con una mirada divertida. Doy otro sorbo de vino.

— ¿Sabes tocar? —le pregunto señalando el piano.

—Sí.

— ¿Bien?

—Sí.

—Claro, cómo no. ¿Hay algo que no hagas bien?

—Sí… un par o tres de cosas.

Da un sorbo de vino sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Siento que su mirada me sigue cuando me giro y observo el inmenso salón. Pero no debería llamarlo «sala». No es un salón, sino una declaración de principios.

— ¿Quieres sentarte? Asiento con la cabeza.

Me coge de la mano y me lleva al gran sofá de color crema. Mientras me siento, me asalta la idea de que parezco Tess Durbeyfield observando la nueva casa del notario Alec d'Urberville. La idea me hace sonreír.

— ¿Qué te parece tan divertido? Está sentado a mi lado, mirándome. Ha apoyado el codo derecho en el respaldo del sofá, con la mano bajo la barbilla.

— ¿Por qué me regalaste precisamente Tess, la de los d'Urberville? —le pregunto. Peeta me mira fijamente un momento. Creo que le ha sorprendido mi pregunta.

—Bueno, me dijiste que te gustaba Thomas Hardy.

— ¿Solo por eso?

Hasta yo soy consciente de que mi voz suena decepcionada. Aprieta los labios.

—Me pareció apropiado. Yo podría empujarte a algún ideal imposible, como Ángel Clare, o corromperte del todo, como Alec d'Urberville, murmura. Sus ojos brillan, impenetrables y peligrosos.

—Si solo hay dos posibilidades, elijo la corrupción —susurro mirándole.

Mi subconsciente me observa asombrada. Peeta se queda boquiabierto.

—Katnnis, deja de morderte el labio, por favor. Me desconcentras. No sabes lo que dices.

—Por eso estoy aquí. Frunce el ceño.

—Sí. ¿Me disculpas un momento?

Desaparece por una gran puerta al otro extremo del salón. A los dos minutos vuelve con unos papeles en las manos.

—Esto es un acuerdo de confidencialidad. —Se encoge de hombros y parece ligeramente incómodo—. Mi abogado ha insistido. Me lo tiende. Estoy totalmente perpleja. —Si eliges la segunda opción, la corrupción, tendrás que firmarlo.

— ¿Y si no quiero firmar nada?

—Entonces te quedas con los ideales de Ángel Clare, bueno, al menos en la mayor parte del libro.

— ¿Qué implica este acuerdo?

—Implica que no puedes contar nada de lo que suceda entre nosotros. Nada a nadie.

Lo observo sin dar crédito. Mierda. Tiene que ser malo, malo de verdad, y ahora tengo mucha curiosidad por saber de qué se trata.

—De acuerdo, lo firmaré. Me tiende un bolígrafo.

— ¿Ni siquiera vas a leerlo?

—No. Frunce el ceño.

—Katnnis, siempre deberías leer todo lo que firmas —me riñe.

—Peeta, lo que no entiendes es que en ningún caso hablaría de nosotros con nadie. Ni siquiera con Annie. Así que lo mismo da si firmo un acuerdo o no. Si es tan importante para ti o para tu abogado… con el que es obvio que hablas de mí, de acuerdo. Lo firmaré. Me observa fijamente y asiente muy serio.

—Buena puntualización, señorita Everdeen.

Firmo con gesto grandilocuente las dos copias y le devuelvo una. Doblo la otra, me la meto en el bolso y doy un largo sorbo de vino. Parezco mucho más valiente de lo que en realidad me siento.

— ¿Quiere decir eso que vas a hacerme el amor esta noche, Peeta? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acabo de decir eso? Abre ligeramente la boca, pero enseguida se recompone.

—No, Katnnis, no quiere decir eso. En primer lugar, yo no hago el amor. Yo follo… duro. En segundo lugar, tenemos mucho más papeleo que arreglar. Y en tercer lugar, todavía no sabes de lo que se trata. Todavía podrías salir corriendo. Ven, quiero mostrarte mi cuarto de juegos.

Me quedo boquiabierta. ¡Follo duro! Madre mía. Suena de lo más excitante. Pero ¿por qué vamos a ver un cuarto de juegos? Estoy perpleja.

— ¿Quieres jugar con la Xbox? —le pregunto. Se ríe a carcajadas.

—No, Katnnis, ni a la Xbox ni a la PlayStation. Ven.

Se levanta y me tiende la mano. Dejo que me lleve de nuevo al pasillo. A la derecha de la puerta doble por la que entramos hay otra puerta que da a una escalera. Subimos al piso de arriba y giramos a la derecha. Se saca una llave del bolsillo, la gira en la cerradura de otra puerta y respira hondo.

—Puedes marcharte en cualquier momento. El helicóptero está listo para llevarte a donde quieras. Puedes pasar la noche aquí y marcharte mañana por la mañana. Lo que decidas me parecerá bien.

—Abre la maldita puerta de una vez, Peeta.

Abre la puerta y se aparta a un lado para que entre yo primero. Vuelvo a mirarlo. Quiero saber lo que hay ahí dentro. Respiro hondo y entro.

Y siento como si me hubiera transportado al siglo XVI, a la época de la Inquisición española.


	44. Capitulo 44

**Capitulo 44**

Lo primero que noto es el olor: piel, madera y cera con un ligero aroma a limón. Es muy agradable, y la luz es tenue, sutil. En realidad no veo de dónde sale, de algún sitio junto a la cornisa, y emite un resplandor ambiental. Las paredes y el techo son de color burdeos oscuro, que da a la espaciosa habitación un efecto uterino, y el suelo es de madera barnizada muy vieja. En la pared, frente a la puerta, hay una gran X de madera, de caoba muy brillante, con esposas en los extremos para sujetarse.

Por encima hay una gran rejilla de hierro suspendida del techo, como mínimo de dos metros cuadrados, de la que cuelgan todo tipo de cuerdas, cadenas y grilletes brillantes. Cerca de la puerta, dos grandes postes relucientes y ornamentados, como balaustres de una barandilla pero más grandes, cuelgan a lo largo de la pared como barras de cortina. De ellos pende una impresionante colección de palos, látigos, fustas y curiosos instrumentos con plumas. Junto a la puerta hay un mueble de caoba maciza con cajones muy estrechos, como si estuvieran destinados a guardar muestras en un viejo museo. Por un instante me pregunto qué hay dentro. ¿Quiero saberlo? En la esquina del fondo veo un banco acolchado de piel de color granate, y pegado a la pared, un estante de madera que parece una taquera para palos de billar, pero que al observarlo con más atención descubro que contiene varas de diversos tamaños y grosores. En la esquina opuesta hay una sólida mesa de casi dos metros de largo madera brillante con patas talladas, y debajo, dos taburetes a juego.

Pero lo que domina la habitación es una cama. Es más grande que las de matrimonio, con dosel de cuatro postes tallado de estilo rococó. Parece de finales del siglo XIX. Debajo del dosel veo más cadenas y esposas relucientes. No hay ropa de cama… solo un colchón cubierto de piel roja, y varios cojines de satén rojo en un extremo. A unos metros de los pies de la cama hay un gran sofá Chesterfield granate, plantificado en medio de la sala, frente a la cama. Extraña distribución… eso de poner un sofá frente a la cama. Y sonrío para mis adentros. Me parece raro el sofá, cuando en realidad es el mueble más normal de toda la habitación. Alzo los ojos y observo el techo. Está lleno de mosquetones, a intervalos irregulares. Me pregunto por un segundo para qué sirven. Es extraño, pero toda esa madera, las paredes oscuras, la tenue luz y la piel granate hacen que la habitación parezca dulce y romántica…

Sé que es cualquier cosa menos eso. Es lo que Peeta entiende por dulzura y romanticismo. Me giro y está mirándome fijamente, como suponía, con expresión impenetrable. Avanzo por la habitación y me sigue. El artilugio de plumas me ha intrigado. Me decido a tocarlo. Es de ante, como un pequeño gato de nueve colas, pero más grueso y con pequeñas bolas de plástico en los extremos.

—Es un látigo de tiras —dice Peeta en voz baja y dulce.

Un látigo de tiras… Vaya. Creo que estoy en estado de shock. Mi subconsciente ha emigrado, o se ha quedado muda, o sencillamente se ha caído en redondo y se ha muerto. Estoy paralizada. Puedo observar y asimilar, pero no articular lo que siento ante todo esto, porque estoy en estado de shock. ¿Cuál es la reacción adecuada cuando descubres que tu posible amante es un sádico o un masoquista total? Miedo… sí… esa parece ser la sensación principal. Ahora me doy cuenta. Pero extrañamente no de él. No creo que me hiciera daño. Bueno, no sin mi consentimiento. Un sinfín de preguntas me nubla la mente.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con qué frecuencia? ¿Quién? Me acerco a la cama y paso las manos por uno de los postes. Es muy grueso, y el tallado es impresionante.

—Di algo —me pide Peeta en tono engañosamente dulce.

— ¿Se lo haces a gente o te lo hacen a ti?

Frunce la boca, no sé si divertido o aliviado.

— ¿A gente? —Pestañea un par de veces, como si estuviera pensando qué contestarme—. Se lo hago a mujeres que quieren que se lo haga.

No lo entiendo.

—Si tienes voluntarias dispuestas a aceptarlo, ¿qué hago yo aquí?

—Porque quiero hacerlo contigo, lo deseo.

—Oh. Me quedo boquiabierta.

¿Por qué? Me dirijo a la otra esquina de la sala, paso la mano por el banco acolchado, alto hasta la cintura, y deslizo los dedos por la piel. Le gusta hacer daño a las mujeres. La idea me deprime.

— ¿Eres un sádico?

—Soy un Amo.

Sus ojos azules se vuelven abrasadores, intensos.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —le pregunto en un susurro.

—Significa que quiero que te rindas a mí en todo voluntariamente.

Lo miro frunciendo el ceño, intentando asimilar la idea.

— ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

—Por complacerme —murmura ladeando la cabeza.

Veo que esboza una sonrisa. ¡Complacerle! ¡Quiere que lo complazca! Creo que me quedo boquiabierta. Complacer a Peeta Mellark. Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que sí, de que es exactamente lo que quiero hacer. Quiero que disfrute conmigo. Es una revelación.

—Digamos, en términos muy simples, que quiero que quieras complacerme —me dice en voz baja, hipnótica.

— ¿Cómo tengo que hacerlo?

Siento la boca seca. Ojalá tuviera más vino. De acuerdo, entiendo lo de complacerle, pero el gabinete de tortura isabelino me ha dejado desconcertada. ¿Quiero saber la respuesta?

—Tengo normas, y quiero que las acates. Son normas que a ti te benefician y a mí me proporcionan placer. Si cumples esas normas para complacerme, te recompensaré. Si no, te castigaré para que aprendas —susurra.

Mientras me habla, miro el estante de las varas.

— ¿Y en qué momento entra en juego todo esto? —le pregunto señalando con la mano alrededor del cuarto.

—Es parte del paquete de incentivos. Tanto de la recompensa como del castigo.

—Entonces disfrutarás ejerciendo tu voluntad sobre mí.

—Se trata de ganarme tu confianza y tu respeto para que me permitas ejercer mi voluntad sobre ti. Obtendré un gran placer, incluso una gran alegría, si te sometes. Cuanto más te sometas, mayor será mi alegría. La ecuación es muy sencilla.

—De acuerdo, ¿y qué saco yo de todo esto?

Se encoge de hombros y parece hacer un gesto de disculpa.

—A mí —se limita a contestarme.

Dios mío… Peeta me observa pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Katnnis, no hay manera de saber lo que piensas —murmura nervioso—. Volvamos abajo, así podré concentrarme mejor. Me desconcentro mucho contigo aquí. Me tiende una mano, pero ahora no sé si cogerla.

Annie me había dicho que era peligroso, y tenía mucha razón. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Es peligroso para mi salud, porque sé que voy a decir que sí. Y una parte de mí no quiere. Una parte de mí quiere gritar y salir corriendo de este cuarto y de todo lo que representa. Me siento muy desorientada.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Katnnis.

Sé que no me miente. Le cojo de la mano y salgo con él del cuarto.

—Quiero mostrarte algo, por si aceptas.

En lugar de bajar las escaleras, gira a la derecha del cuarto de juegos, como él lo llama, y avanza por un pasillo. Pasamos junto a varias puertas hasta que llegamos a la última. Al otro lado hay un dormitorio con una cama de matrimonio. Todo es blanco… todo: los muebles, las paredes, la ropa de cama. Es aséptica y fría, pero con una vista preciosa del capitolio desde la pared de cristal.

—Esta será tu habitación. Puedes decorarla a tu gusto y tener aquí lo que quieras.

— ¿Mi habitación? ¿Esperas que me venga a vivir aquí? —le pregunto sin poder disimular mi tono horrorizado.

—A vivir no. Solo, digamos, del viernes por la noche al domingo. Tenemos que hablar del tema y negociarlo. Si aceptas —añade en voz baja y dubitativa.

— ¿Dormiré aquí?

—Sí.

—No contigo.

—No. Ya te lo dije. Yo no duermo con nadie. Solo contigo cuando te has emborrachado hasta perder el sentido —me dice en tono de reprimenda.

Aprieto los labios. Hay algo que no me encaja. El amable y cuidadoso Peeta, que me rescata cuando estoy borracha y me sujeta amablemente mientras vomito en las azaleas, y el monstruo que tiene un cuarto especial lleno de látigos y cadenas.

— ¿Dónde duermes tú?

—Mi habitación está abajo. Vamos, debes de tener hambre.

—Es raro, pero creo que se me ha quitado el hambre —murmuro de mala gana.

—Tienes que comer, Katnnis —me regaña.

Me coge de la mano y volvemos al piso de abajo. De vuelta en el salón increíblemente grande, me siento muy inquieta. Estoy al borde de un precipicio y tengo que decidir si quiero saltar o no.

—Soy totalmente consciente de que estoy llevándote por un camino oscuro, Katnnis, y por eso quiero de verdad que te lo pienses bien. Seguro que tienes cosas que preguntarme —me dice soltándome la mano y dirigiéndose con paso tranquilo a la cocina.

Tengo cosas que preguntarle. Pero ¿por dónde empiezo?

—Has firmado el acuerdo de confidencialidad, así que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras y te contestaré.

Estoy junto a la barra de la cocina y observo cómo abre el frigorífico y saca un plato de quesos con dos enormes racimos de uvas blancas y rojas. Deja el plato en la encimera y empieza a cortar una baguette.

—Siéntate —me dice señalando un taburete junto a la barra. Obedezco su orden. Si voy a aceptarlo, tendré que acostumbrarme. Me doy cuenta de que se ha mostrado dominante desde que lo conocí.

—Has hablado de papeleo.

—Sí.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, aparte del acuerdo de confidencialidad, a un contrato que especifique lo que haremos y lo que no haremos. Tengo que saber cuáles son tus límites, y tú tienes que saber cuáles son los míos. Se trata de un consenso, Katnnis.

— ¿Y si no quiero?

—Perfecto —me contesta prudentemente.

—Pero ¿no tendremos la más mínima relación? —le pregunto.

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es el único tipo de relación que me interesa.

— ¿Por qué?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Soy así.


	45. Capitulo 45

**Capitulo 45**

— ¿Y cómo llegaste a ser así?

— ¿Por qué cada uno es cómo es? Es muy difícil saberlo. ¿Por qué a unos les gusta el queso y otros lo odian? ¿Te gusta el queso? La señora Mags, mi ama de llaves, ha dejado queso para la cena.

Saca dos grandes platos blancos de un armario y coloca uno delante de mí. Y ahora nos ponemos a hablar del queso… Maldita sea…

— ¿Qué normas tengo que cumplir?

—Las tengo por escrito. Las veremos después de cenar.

Comida… ¿Cómo voy a comer ahora?

—De verdad que no tengo hambre —susurro.

—Vas a comer —se limita a responderme.

El dominante Peeta. Ahora está todo claro.

— ¿Quieres otra copa de vino?

—Sí, por favor.

Me sirve otra copa y se sienta a mi lado. Doy un rápido sorbo.

—Te sentará bien comer, Katnnis.

Cojo un pequeño racimo de uvas. Con esto sí que puedo. Él entorna los ojos.

— ¿Hace mucho que estás metido en esto? —le pregunto.

—Sí.

— ¿Es fácil encontrar a mujeres que lo acepten?

Me mira y alza una ceja.

—Te sorprenderías —me contesta fríamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué yo? De verdad que no lo entiendo.

—Katnnis, ya te lo he dicho. Tienes algo. No puedo apartarme de ti. —Sonríe irónicamente—. Soy como una polilla atraída por la luz. —Su voz se enturbia—. Te deseo con locura, especialmente ahora, cuando vuelves a morderte el labio.

Respira hondo y traga saliva. El estómago me da vueltas. Me desea… de una manera rara, es cierto, pero este hombre guapo, extraño y pervertido me desea.

—Creo que le has dado la vuelta a ese cliché —refunfuño.

Yo soy la polilla y él es la luz, y voy a quemarme. Lo sé.

— ¡Come!

—No. Todavía no he firmado nada, así que creo que haré lo que yo decida un rato más, si no te parece mal. Sus ojos se dulcifican y sus labios esbozan una sonrisa.

—Como quiera, señorita Everdeen.

— ¿Cuántas mujeres? —pregunto de sopetón, pero siento mucha curiosidad.

—Quince.

Vaya, menos de las que pensaba.

— ¿Durante largos periodos de tiempo?

—Algunas sí.

— ¿Alguna vez has hecho daño a alguna?

—Sí. ¡Maldita sea!

— ¿Grave?

—No.

— ¿Me harás daño a mí?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si vas a hacerme daño físicamente.

—Te castigaré cuando sea necesario, y será doloroso.

Creo que estoy mareándome. Tomo otro sorbo de vino. El alcohol me dará valor.

— ¿Alguna vez te han pegado? —le pregunto.

—Sí.

Vaya, me sorprende. Antes de que haya podido preguntarle por esta última revelación, interrumpe el curso de mis pensamientos.

—Vamos a hablar a mi estudio. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Me cuesta mucho procesar todo esto. He sido tan inocente que pensaba que pasaría una noche de pasión desenfrenada en la cama de este hombre, y aquí estamos, negociando un extraño acuerdo. Lo sigo hasta su estudio, una amplia habitación con otro ventanal desde el techo hasta el suelo que da al balcón. Se sienta a la mesa, me indica con un gesto que tome asiento en una silla de cuero frente a él y me tiende una hoja de papel.

—Estas son las normas. Podemos cambiarlas. Forman parte del contrato, que también te daré. Léelas y las comentamos.

 _ **NORMAS Obediencia: La Sumisa obedecerá inmediatamente todas las instrucciones del Amo, sin dudar, sin reservas y de forma expeditiva. La Sumisa aceptará toda actividad sexual que el Amo considere oportuna y placentera, excepto las actividades contempladas en los límites infranqueables (Apéndice 2). Lo hará con entusiasmo y sin dudar. Sueño: La Sumisa garantizará que duerme como mínimo siete horas diarias cuando no esté con el Amo. Comida: Para cuidar su salud y su bienestar, la Sumisa comerá frecuentemente los alimentos incluidos en una lista (Apéndice 4). La Sumisa no comerá entre horas, a excepción de fruta. Ropa: Durante la vigencia del contrato, la Sumisa solo llevará ropa que el Amo haya aprobado. El Amo ofrecerá a la Sumisa un presupuesto para ropa, que la Sumisa debe utilizar. El Amo acompañará a la Sumisa a comprar ropa cuando sea necesario. Si el Amo así lo exige, mientras el contrato esté vigente, la Sumisa se pondrá los adornos que le exija el Amo, en su presencia o en cualquier otro momento que el Amo considere oportuno. Ejercicio: El Amo proporcionará a la Sumisa un entrenador personal cuatro veces por semana, en sesiones de una hora, a horas convenidas por el entrenador personal y la Sumisa. El entrenador personal informará al Amo de los avances de la Sumisa. Higiene personal y belleza: La Sumisa estará limpia y depilada en todo momento. La Sumisa irá a un salón de belleza elegido por el Amo cuando este lo decida y se someterá a cualquier tratamiento que el Amo considere oportuno. Seguridad personal: La Sumisa no beberá en exceso, ni fumará, ni tomará sustancias psicotrópicas, ni correrá riesgos innecesarios. Cualidades personales: La Sumisa solo mantendrá relaciones sexuales con el Amo. La Sumisa se comportará en todo momento con respeto y humildad. Debe comprender que su conducta influye directamente en la del Amo. Será responsable de cualquier fechoría, maldad y mala conducta que lleve a cabo cuando el Amo no esté presente. El incumplimiento de cualquiera de las normas anteriores será inmediatamente castigado, y el Amo determinará la naturaleza del castigo**_ _._

Madre mía.

— ¿Límites infranqueables? —le pregunto.

—Sí. Lo que no harás tú y lo que no haré yo. Tenemos que especificarlo en nuestro acuerdo.

—No estoy segura de que vaya a aceptar dinero para ropa. No me parece bien.

Me muevo incómoda. La palabra «puta» me resuena en la cabeza.

—Quiero gastar dinero en ti. Déjame comprarte ropa. Quizá necesite que me acompañes a algún acto, y quiero que vayas bien vestida. Estoy seguro de que con tu sueldo, cuando encuentres trabajo, no podrás costearte la ropa que me gustaría que llevaras.

— ¿No tendré que llevarla cuando no esté contigo?

—No.

—De acuerdo. Hazte a la idea de que será como un uniforme. —No quiero hacer ejercicio cuatro veces por semana.

—Katnnis, necesito que estés ágil, fuerte y resistente. Confía en mí. Tienes que hacer ejercicio.

—Pero seguro que no cuatro veces por semana. ¿Qué te parece tres?

—Quiero que sean cuatro.

—Creía que esto era una negociación. Frunce los labios.

—De acuerdo, señorita Everdeen, vuelve a tener razón. ¿Qué te parece una hora tres días por semana, y media hora otro día?

—Tres días, tres horas. Me da la impresión de que te ocuparás de que haga ejercicio cuando esté aquí.

Sonríe perversamente y le brillan los ojos, como si se sintiera aliviado.

—Sí, lo haré. De acuerdo. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres hacer las prácticas en mi empresa? Eres buena negociando.

—No, no creo que sea buena idea.

Observo la hoja con sus normas. ¡Depilarme! ¿Depilarme el qué? ¿Todo? ¡Uf!

—Pasemos a los límites. Estos son los míos —me dice tendiéndome otra hoja de papel.

 _ **LÍMITES INFRANQUEABLES Actos con fuego. Actos con orina, defecación y excrementos. Actos con agujas, cuchillos, perforaciones y sangre. Actos con instrumental médico ginecológico. Actos con niños y animales. Actos que dejen marcas permanentes en la piel. Actos relativos al control de la respiración. Actividad que implique contacto directo con corriente eléctrica (tanto alterna como continua), fuego o llamas en el cuerpo.**_

Uf. ¡Tiene que escribirlos! Por supuesto… todos estos límites parecen sensatos y necesarios, la verdad… Seguramente cualquier persona en su sano juicio no querría meterse en este tipo de cosas. Pero se me ha revuelto el estómago.

— ¿Quieres añadir algo? —me pregunta amablemente.

Mierda. No tengo ni idea. Estoy totalmente perpleja. Me mira y arruga la frente.

— ¿Hay algo que no quieras hacer?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Qué es eso de que no lo sabes?

Me remuevo incómoda y me muerdo el labio.

—Nunca he hecho cosas así.

—Bueno, ¿ha habido algo que no te ha gustado hacer en el sexo?

Por primera vez en lo que parecen siglos, me ruborizo.

—Puedes decírmelo, Katnnis. Si no somos sinceros, no va a funcionar.

Vuelvo a removerme incómoda y me contemplo los dedos nudosos.

—Dímelo —me pide.

—Bueno… Nunca me he acostado con nadie, así que no lo sé.

le digo en voz baja. Levanto los ojos hacia él, que me mira boquiabierto, paralizado y pálido, muy pálido

. — ¿Nunca? —susurra. Asiento.

— ¿Eres virgen? Asiento con la cabeza y vuelvo a ruborizarme.

Cierra los ojos y parece estar contando hasta diez. Cuando los abre, me mira enfadado.

— ¿Por qué cojones no me lo habías dicho? —gruñe.

Peeta recorre su estudio de un lado a otro pasándose las manos por el pelo. Las dos manos… lo que quiere decir que está doblemente enfadado. Su férreo control habitual parece haberse resquebrajado.

—No entiendo por qué no me lo has dicho —me riñe.

—No ha salido el tema. No tengo por costumbre ir contando por ahí mi vida sexual. Además… apenas nos conocemos.

Me contemplo las manos. ¿Por qué me siento culpable? ¿Por qué está tan rabioso? Lo miro.

—Bueno, ahora sabes mucho más de mí —me dice bruscamente. Y aprieta los labios—. Sabía que no tenías mucha experiencia, pero… ¡virgen! —Lo dice como si fuera un insulto—. Mierda, Katnnis, acabo de mostrarte… —se queja—. Que Dios me perdone. ¿Te han besado alguna vez, sin contarme a mí?

—Pues claro —le contesto intentando parecer ofendida. Vale… quizá un par de veces.

— ¿Y no has perdido la cabeza por ningún chico guapo? De verdad que no lo entiendo. Tienes veintiún años, casi veintidós. Eres guapa.

Vuelve a pasarse la mano por el pelo. Guapa. Me ruborizo de alegría. Peeta Mellark me considera guapa. Entrelazo los dedos y los miro fijamente intentando disimular mi estúpida sonrisa. Quizá es miope. Mi adormecida subconsciente asoma la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba cuando la necesitaba?

— ¿Y de verdad estás hablando de lo que quiero hacer cuando no tienes experiencia? —Junta las cejas—. ¿Por qué has eludido el sexo? Cuéntamelo, por favor.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Nadie me ha… en fin… Nadie me ha hecho sentir así, solo tú. Y resulta que tú eres una especie de monstruo. ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo? —le susurro.

—No estoy enfadado contigo. Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo. Había dado por sentado… —Suspira, me mira detenidamente y mueve la cabeza—. ¿Quieres marcharte? —me pregunta en tono dulce.

—No, a menos que tú quieras que me marche —murmuro.

No, por favor… No quiero marcharme.

—Claro que no. Me gusta tenerte aquí —me dice frunciendo el ceño, y echa un vistazo al reloj—. Es tarde. —Y vuelve a levantar los ojos hacia mí—. Estás mordiéndote el labio —me dice con voz ronca y mirándome pensativo.

—Perdona.

—No te disculpes. Es solo que yo también quiero morderlo… fuerte.

Me quedo boquiabierta… ¿Cómo puede decirme esas cosas y pretender que no me afecten?

—Ven —murmura.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos a arreglar la situación ahora mismo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué situación?

—Tu situación, Katnnis. Voy a hacerte el amor, ahora.

—Oh.

Siento que el suelo se mueve. Soy una situación. Contengo la respiración.

—Si quieres, claro. No quiero tentar a la suerte.

—Creía que no hacías el amor. Creía que tú solo follabas duro.

Trago saliva. De pronto se me ha secado la boca. Me lanza una sonrisa perversa que me recorre el cuerpo hasta llegar a…

—Puedo hacer una excepción, o quizá combinar las dos cosas. Ya veremos. De verdad quiero hacerte el amor. Ven a la cama conmigo, por favor. Quiero que nuestro acuerdo funcione, pero tienes que hacerte una idea de dónde estás metiéndote. Podemos empezar tu entrenamiento esta noche… con lo básico. No quiere decir que venga con flores y corazones. Es un medio para llegar a un fin, pero quiero ese fin y espero que tú lo quieras también —me dice con mirada intensa.

Me ruborizo… Madre mía… Mis deseos se hacen realidad.

—Pero no he hecho todo lo que pides en tu lista de normas —le digo con voz entrecortada e insegura.

—Olvídate de las normas. Olvídate de todos esos detalles por esta noche. Te deseo. Te he deseado desde que te caíste en mi despacho, y sé que tú también me deseas. No estarías aquí charlando tranquilamente sobre castigos y límites infranqueables si no me desearas. Katnnis, por favor, quédate conmigo esta noche.

Me tiende la mano con ojos brillantes, ardientes… excitados, y la cojo. Tira de mí hasta rodearme entre sus brazos. El movimiento me pilla por sorpresa y de pronto siento todo su cuerpo pegado al mío. Me recorre la nuca con los dedos, enrolla mi coleta entorno a la muñeca y tira suavemente para obligarme a levantar la cara. Está mirándome.

—Eres una chica muy valiente —me susurra—. Me tienes fascinado.

Sus palabras son como un artilugio incendiario. Me arde la sangre. Se inclina, me besa suavemente y me chupa el labio inferior.

—Quiero morder este labio —murmura sin despegarse de mi boca. Y tira de él con los dientes cuidadosamente. Gimo y sonríe.

—Por favor, Katnnis, déjame hacerte el amor.

—Sí —susurro.

Para eso estoy aquí. Veo su sonrisa triunfante cuando me suelta, me coge de la mano y me conduce a través de la casa.


	46. Capitulo 46

**Capitulo 46**

PV Peeta

Sin embargo, me deja pensativo. ¿Querría alguna clase de incentivo extra? Algo me ha desconcertado de su comentario. Ya lo dirá.

—Katnnis, no hay manera de saber lo que piensas —me sincero con ella—. Volvamos abajo, así podré concentrarme mejor. Me desconcentro mucho contigo aquí.

Le ofrezco mi mano pero me mira con desconfianza.

Sigue pensando, analizando la situación. De repente la buena predisposición se ha borrado y ha dejado paso al miedo.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Katnnis— le aclaro. Quiero que se quede tranquila.

Las palabras funcionan. Me da la mano y salimos del cuarto. Antes de bajar le muestro la que sería su habitación si es que decide firmar el contrato.

Primero se asombra y me pregunta si pretendo que ella viva allí. Le aclaro que solo se trata de los fines de semana. Luego indaga sobre si dormiremos juntos o separados. Sabe que no duermo con nadie. Me molesta que se meta en ese tema cuando sabe que no lo hago. No quiero exigencias, ni preguntas sobre cosas que no quiero responder.

— ¿Dónde duermes tú?— indaga.

—Mi habitación está abajo. Vamos, debes de tener hambre— trato de desviar la conversación.

—Es raro, pero creo que se me ha quitado el hambre —me dice.

Algo nuevo le ha molestado. Tal vez tenga que ver con esto del dormir. Quizás su mayor anhelo sea dormir con su amado amante. No lo sé. Y espero que no sea así.

—Tienes que comer, Katnnis —me concentro en lo importante.

Vamos hacia abajo.

En las escaleras vamos de la mano y puedo percibir el temor en su pulso. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No me gustaría que haga nada por sentirse forzada. La deseo mucho, pero no quiero hacerle mal. Ni que se arrepienta de nada.

No estoy dispuesto a asumir ningún riesgo. Todo lo que haga será con su pleno y absoluto consentimiento.

Katnnis acaba de conocer el cuarto del placer. Creo que su reacción ha sido buena. Está asombrada, pero ha estado haciendo preguntas, por lo que puedo inferir que le ha causado más intriga que repulsión. Y eso es un buen comienzo.

Sin embargo, cuando bajamos las escaleras, puedo sentir su temor. Es algo nuevo y completamente desconocido para ella y no dejo de sentirme un poco culpable por incitarla a este tipo de placeres.

—Soy totalmente consciente de que estoy llevándote por un camino oscuro, Katnnis, y por eso quiero de verdad que te lo pienses bien. Seguro que tienes cosas que preguntarme — le digo, ya en la cocina.

Prefiero que lo piense bien antes de apresurar una respuesta. No deseo que se sienta obligada a nada.

Creo que puede hacerme todas las preguntas que crea necesario. Eso la calmará y le dará información para tomar una decisión más acertada. Ha firmado el contrato de confidencialidad, así que no me molesta responder a todas sus dudas.

Saco el plato de quesos y las uvas de la nevera. Ella está parada y me mira indagando si debería ayudarme en algo. Comienzo a cortar una baguette y le indico que se siente en un taburete en la barra. Ella acata mi orden, lo cual me llena de satisfacción.

—Has hablado de papeleo— me dice, mientras termino de cortar el pan.

—Sí.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Le explico que además del acuerdo de confidencialidad, necesito que firme otro contrato en donde quedará especificado qué cosas podemos hacer y cuáles no. Es decir, saber cuáles son sus límites y que ella sepa también los míos.

Me mira asombrada. Ahora parece tomarse la situación mucho más livianamente que lo que corresponde. No ha registrado todavía que esta es la única forma que yo tengo de relacionarme con las mujeres.

— ¿Y si no quiero?—me dice desafiante.

-Perfecto, no hay ningún problema.

Supongo que no esperará que le ruegue, ni que arme un escándalo.

—Pero ¿no tendremos la más mínima relación? —me pregunta rápidamente.

—No.

— ¿Por qué?— me dice un poco molesta.

—Es el único tipo de relación que me interesa.

— ¿Por qué?—vuelve a preguntar asombrada.

Podría ensayar mil respuestas para eso, pero escojo la simple. No me pondré a analizarme frente a ella. Encojo los hombros y voy por la respuesta sencilla:

—Soy así.

— ¿Y cómo llegaste a ser así?—sigue indagando.

No me resulta divertido el lugar para el que se ha ido la conversación. No tengo intenciones en ser analizado ni por mi forma de ser, ni por mis gustos. ¿Qué se supone que debería responder?

De verdad, hubiera preferido que indagara sobre aspectos concretos de la sumisión y no que llevara la charla al plano de mi psiquis. Puede que mi cabeza esté un poco perturbada pero no me interesan las explicaciones sobre eso en este momento.

— ¿Por qué cada uno es cómo es? Es muy difícil saberlo. ¿Por qué a unos les gusta el queso y otros lo odian? ¿Te gusta el queso? La señora Mags, mi ama de llaves, ha dejado queso para la cena.

Empiezo a poner la mesa. Katnnis me mira extrañada. Espero que no se sienta incómoda. Y que le guste el queso…

— ¿Qué normas tengo que cumplir?— me pregunta sin prestar atención a la comida.

Está ansiosa, no soporta esperar mucho tiempo más, quiere saber y entender todo ahora mismo. Me mira como examinándome. Ha olvidado que estamos por cenar, está focalizada en otra cosa.

—Las tengo por escrito. Las veremos después de cenar— le digo, intentando que se relaje, que disfrute del momento. Ya luego nos ocuparemos del tema.

—De verdad que no tengo hambre —susurra.

—Vas a comer —le digo, sin darle margen a otra respuesta.

No voy a permitir que se emborrache nuevamente y pierda el control. Y menos esta noche. La quiero consciente, decida y segura para mí. Deseo follármela y verla gemir de placer.

Le ofrezco otra copa de vino y me siento a su lado.

Le comento que le hará bien comer y que es importante que lo haga. Coge unas uvas. No es la mejor opción, pero es algo.

— ¿Hace mucho que estás metido en esto? —retoma el tema.

—Sí.

— ¿Es fácil encontrar a mujeres que lo acepten?—me pregunta ingenuamente.

No dudo en serle sincero. Quizás ella imagine una especie de secta o de casos excepcionales. Es más fácil encontrar una sumisa que una camisa con buen corte. Nunca he tenido problemas con las mujeres en ese sentido.

—Te sorprenderías —le respondo sin darle demasiada información.

Coge otra uva y la mete en su boca. Es delicioso verla comer.

—Entonces, ¿por qué yo? De verdad que no lo entiendo— dice algo afligida.

Termina la uva y se muerde el maldito labio inferior. La respuesta sale sin pensarlo.

—Katnnis, ya te lo he dicho. Tienes algo. No puedo apartarme de ti. Soy como una polilla atraída por la luz. Te deseo con locura, especialmente ahora, cuando vuelves a morderte el labio.

Se pone nerviosa. Pareciera que en lugar de disfrutar del momento y de mis halagos está empeñada en racionalizar toda la situación. La veo pensativa. Me gustaría saber cuáles son sus pensamientos. La observo atentamente, pero nada puedo descubrir en sus gestos.

—Creo que le has dado la vuelta a ese cliché —me dice, acusándome de algo que no comprendo.

— ¡Come!— le indico, perdiendo la paciencia.

—No. Todavía no he firmado nada, así que creo que haré lo que yo decida un rato más, si no te parece mal.

Es evidente que su mayor interés está puesto en desafiarme. Me gustan los desafíos, no voy a negarlo. Hasta podría asegurar que me divierten. En general, siempre gano.

Además su actitud rebelde me excita. Será un placer castigarla cada vez que sea necesario. Le sonrío, seguro de que no sabe lo que estoy pensando.

— ¿Cuántas mujeres? —me pregunta de repente.

—Quince.

Luego me pregunta la frecuencia, si le he hecho daño a alguna y si le haré daño a ella. Le explico que en algunos casos he estado más tiempo que otro con alguna sumisa, que sí le he hecho daño a una de ellas. Y que sí, que la castigaré cuando sea necesario y que va a ser doloroso. Es justo que lo sepa desde ahora.

Estamos cenando y hablamos sobre el contrato que quiero que Katnnis firme. En realidad, ella apenas come. Se la ve nerviosa y pensativa. Está claro que desconoce sobre estos temas y está intentando indagar sobre cómo funcionan las cosas y cuál ha sido mi experiencia previa.

Me ha preguntado con cuántas mujeres he firmado este tipo de contrato y le he dicho que con quince. Luego ha querido saber si le había hecho daño a alguna. Sí, solo a una.

— ¿Me harás daño a mí?—me pregunta con temor.

No termino de entender a qué se refiere. Por supuesto, no pretendo lastimarla. Se trata de castigo físico que es doloroso, pero placentero.

Katnnis toma más vino, como intentando procesar toda la información nueva que está recibiendo. Los ojos le brillan en una mezcla de excitación y miedo.

— ¿Alguna vez te han pegado? —me pregunta.

—Sí.

Antes de que continuemos dándole vueltas al asunto creo que lo mejor será que vea el contrato, que pueda leerlo y resolver alguna de las dudas que le están surgiendo.

—Vamos a hablar a mi estudio. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Me paro y me dirijo hacia mi estudio. Katnnis me sigue preguntándose de qué se trata todo esto.

Vuelve a registrar todo el lugar con la mirada. Se detiene especialmente en el amplio ventanal que va desde el techo hasta el suelo. Creo que la ha impactado.

Me siento a la mesa y le indico que se siente en la silla que está enfrente. Una vez que se ubica le doy una copia del contrato para que lea.

—Estas son las normas. Podemos cambiarlas. Forman parte del contrato, que también te daré. Léelas y las comentamos.

 _ **NORMAS**_

 _ **Obediencia:**_

 _ **La Sumisa obedecerá inmediatamente todas las instrucciones del Amo, sin dudar, sin reservas y de forma expeditiva. La Sumisa aceptará toda actividad sexual que el Amo considere oportuna y placentera, excepto las actividades contempladas en los límites infranqueables**_

 _ **(Apéndice 2). Lo hará con entusiasmo y sin dudar.**_

 _ **Sueño:**_

 _ **La Sumisa garantizará que duerme como mínimo siete horas diarias cuando no esté con el Amo.**_

 _ **Comida:**_

 _ **Para cuidar su salud y su bienestar, la Sumisa comerá frecuentemente los alimentos incluidos en una lista (Apéndice 4). La Sumisa no comerá entre horas, a excepción de fruta.**_

 _ **Ropa:**_

 _ **Durante la vigencia del contrato, la Sumisa solo llevará ropa que el Amo haya aprobado. El Amo ofrecerá a la Sumisa un presupuesto para ropa, que la Sumisa debe utilizar. El Amo acompañará a la Sumisa a comprar ropa cuando sea necesario. Si el Amo así lo exige, mientras el contrato esté vigente, la Sumisa se pondrá los adornos que le exija el Amo, en su presencia o en cualquier otro momento que el Amo considere oportuno.**_

 _ **Ejercicio:**_

 _ **El Amo proporcionará a la Sumisa un entrenador personal cuatro veces por semana, en sesiones de una hora, a horas convenidas por el entrenador personal y la Sumisa. El entrenador personal informará al Amo de los avances de la Sumisa.**_

 _ **Higiene personal y belleza:**_

 _ **La Sumisa estará limpia y depilada en todo momento. La Sumisa irá a un salón de belleza elegido por el Amo cuando este lo decida y se someterá a cualquier tratamiento que el Amo considere oportuno.**_

 _ **Seguridad personal:**_

 _ **La Sumisa no beberá en exceso, ni fumará, ni tomará sustancias psicotrópicas, ni correrá riesgos innecesarios.**_

 _ **Cualidades personales:**_

 _ **La Sumisa solo mantendrá relaciones sexuales con el Amo. La Sumisa se comportará en todo momento con respeto y humildad. Debe comprender que su conducta influye directamente en la del Amo. Será responsable de cualquier fechoría, maldad y mala conducta que lleve a cabo cuando el Amo no esté presente.**_

 _ **El incumplimiento de cualquiera de las normas anteriores será inmediatamente castigado, y el Amo determinará la naturaleza del castigo.**_

Termina de leer y parece muy asombrada. No esperaba leer eso. Yo tampoco esperaba esa expresión de asombro desmedido. Por un momento me preocupo.

— ¿Límites infranqueables? —me pregunta cuando logra reaccionar.

Vuelve a alegrarme escuchar esas palabras. A pesar de que su rostro indique que está espantada, quiere seguir averiguando de qué se trata todo esto, lo cual es una buena señal.

—Sí. Lo que no harás tú y lo que no haré yo. Tenemos que especificarlo en nuestro acuerdo.

—No estoy segura de que vaya a aceptar dinero para ropa. No me parece bien.

Me llama la atención que haya reparado en ese detalle. Nunca ninguna mujer se resistió a mis regalos. Le explico que no tengo problema en gastar dinero y que disfrutaré de gastar dinero en ella. Además, necesito que sepa que ocasionalmente puede ser que necesite que me acompañe a algún lado y el tipo de ropa que deberá llevar no es posible que ella misma pueda pagarlo.

— ¿No tendré que llevarla cuando no esté contigo?— me pregunta con un dejo de rebeldía.

—No.

—De acuerdo.

Luego ataca con el tema del ejercicio. No comprendo muy bien sus extrañas objeciones. ¿Cuál es realmente el problema? Dice que no quiere hacer ejercicio cuatro veces por semana. No comprendo por qué. Además necesito que esté entrenada físicamente. Es muy importante que lo haga. Se lo explico:

—Katnnis, necesito que estés ágil, fuerte y resistente. Confía en mí. Tienes que hacer ejercicio.

Se pone caprichosa con la cantidad de veces. Dice que prefiere tres veces. Le digo que deben ser cuatro.

—Creía que esto era una negociación.

Me deja un momento pensativo. Me gusta su respuesta, me parece inteligente. Debo reconocerlo. Touche.

—De acuerdo, señorita Everdeen, vuelve a tener razón. ¿Qué te parece una hora tres días por semana, y media hora otro día?

—Tres días, tres horas. Me da la impresión de que te ocuparás de que haga ejercicio cuando esté aquí.

Otra vez lo ha conseguido. Touche. Me encanta esa respuesta. Me está conquistando con cada intervención.

Sonrío. Reconozco que el miedo le está dando paso a la sagacidad. Disfruto de sus comentarios.

Veo que a pesar de ser buena negociadora cada vez está más cerca de pertenecerme. Siento un inquietante deseo de que Katnnis Everdeen sea mi sumisa. Ya mismo.


	47. Capitulo 47

**Capitulo 47**

Estamos negociando algunos puntos del contrato. Deseo que sea mi sumisa. Está claro que no sabe demasiado del tema pero la deseo lo suficiente como para explicarle lo que sea necesario.

Le mostré el cuarto del placer y me alentó que no saliera espantada al verlo. He tenido muchas sumisas, pero todas conocían en dónde se estaban involucrando. Katnnis es la primera que no conoce nada de este mundo.

Por un lado, me genera cierta incertidumbre. ¿Podrá soportar todo esto sin salir espantada? Sé que la estoy llevando por un camino oscuro.

Por otro lado, me seduce demasiado. Y creo que su inocencia le da un punto extra. Me encanta su candidez. Quiso apurar toda esta situación y ahora me mira llena de intriga y de deseo. Supongo que de a poco se irá relajando.

Nunca tuve mayores problemas con conseguir una sumisa. Mis sumisas disfrutan de mis regalos y de mis castigos. Sienten placer de entregarse a mis deseos. Si les ordeno que coman, comen. Si les ordeno que se arrodillen ante mí, lo hacen. Están disponibles para todos mis deseos sexuales. A cambio reciben protección y premios. Regalos caros que disfruto de hacerles.

¿Podrá Katnnis entrar a este mundo? Yo, por supuesto, no la forzaré a nada. De hecho, esta misma noche tendrá disponible el Charlie Tango para marcharse cuando lo desee. Si es que en algún momento lo desea. Y es tan sexy que de verdad espero que no sea necesario.

No puedo parar de pensar en el momento en que me la follaré por primera vez. Esta chica tiene mucho para dar. Y cada vez estamos más cerca de ese instante.

Hemos discutido sobre el ejerció físico. Ella dice que no quiere hacer tres veces por semana. Después de una pequeña discusión ha argumentado que probablemente haré que tenga que hacer mucho ejercicio cuando esté aquí. Esta observación me ha excitado.

Una sonrisa se instala en mi cara.

—Sí, lo haré. De acuerdo. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres hacer las prácticas en mi empresa? Eres buena negociando.

—No, no creo que sea buena idea.

Mira de reojo las normas que figuran en la hoja. Piensa en algo pero no lo dice.

Entonces le paso la siguiente hoja, la que indica los límites infranqueables.

—Pasemos a los límites. Estos son los míos— mientras se la doy.

LÍMITES INFRANQUEABLES

Actos con fuego.

Actos con orina, defecación y excrementos.

Actos con agujas, cuchillos, perforaciones y sangre.

Actos con instrumental médico ginecológico.

Actos con niños y animales.

Actos que dejen marcas permanentes en la piel.

Actos relativos al control de la respiración.

Actividad que implique contacto directo con corriente eléctrica (tanto alterna como continua), fuego o llamas en el cuerpo.

No habla. No dice nada. Piensa algo, pero es imposible de saber de qué se trata. No creo que Katnnis quisiera hacer nada de todas estas cosas, pero de todas formas me parece necesario explicarle que yo tampoco lo haré. Ni me apetecería hacerlo.

Como continúa en silencio, le pregunto:

— ¿Quieres añadir algo?

Vuelve a observarme sin pronunciar respuesta. Puede que sea el asombro o que no sepa qué decir. Estoy un poco desconcertado.

Puedo intuir cosas sobre ella, pero, en realidad, no la conozco lo suficiente. ¿Qué le está pasando por la cabeza?

Sus ojos están vacíos de expresión y bastante perdidos.

—¿Hay algo que no quieras hacer?— intento ayudarla con mi pregunta.

Vuelve a quedarse un momento callada.

—No lo sé—dice finalmente.

—¿Qué es eso de que no lo sabes?

Le cuesta hablar. Percibo que no se siente muy cómoda. Se muerde el labio. Maldito gesto que me hace perder la cabeza. Trato de concentrarme.

—Nunca he hecho cosas así.

—Bueno, ¿ha habido algo que no te ha gustado hacer en el sexo?

Se pone colorada como un tomate. Nunca la he visto tan ruborizada. ¿Qué habrá hecho?, me pregunto de repente. Parece tan inocente…pero parece que hizo cosas de las que se ha arrepentido. Me da mucha curiosidad.

—Puedes decírmelo, Katnnis. Si no somos sinceros, no va a funcionar.

No puede hablar. Se mira las manos en silencio. Está demasiado tensa.

—Dímelo —insisto.

Sigue dudando. Está muy nerviosa. Me comienzo a preocupar. De qué se trata. Es necesario que tenga confianza.

—Bueno… Nunca me he acostado con nadie, así que no lo sé — dice con un hilo de voz.

¡¿Qué?! De todas las cosas imaginables, esta era la última. Me quedo estupefacto. No sé cómo reaccionar. Pienso un segundo: no quiero asustarla.

Nunca lo hubiese imaginado. Vino tan decidida, parecía dispuesta a mucho. Es virgen y yo acabo de darle un acuerdo de confidencialidad para que sea mi sumisa. Ha visto un cuarto con grilletes, esposas, látigos y…es virgen.

Tal vez, si pudiera estallaría en una risa. Pero no en este momento. Me preocupa.

Apenas puedo reaccionar.

— ¿Nunca? —susurro.

Me dice que sí con la cabeza.

No puede ser. Corroboro una vez más. Es que no me lo creo.

— ¿Eres virgen?

Vuelve a asentir con la cabeza. Tendré que aceptar que es así. Katnnis Everdeen es virgen.

Cierro los ojos. Miles de reproches invaden mi cabeza.

¿Por qué no lo dijo antes? ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisó? ¿Por qué me ha permitido llegar hasta aquí?

No puedo creerlo. Pero tendré que afrontarlo.

Cuando logro recuperarme, la miro.

— ¿Por qué cojones no me lo habías dicho? — es lo único que sale de mi boca. Estoy enfadado. Debería haberlo dicho mucho antes.

Es virgen. Sí, Katnnis es virgen. No puedo creerlo. La miro, lo pienso y no puedo creerlo. ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho antes? ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí sin que yo lo supiera?

De acuerdo, es virgen. Deberé asumirlo y ver cómo continuar con todo esto.

Camino por el estudio tratando de comprender la situación. De repente, todo ha cambiado. Ella está quieta y me mira.

Pienso un momento antes de hablar. Reconozco que me he puesto nervioso. Y no puedo disimularlo.

—No entiendo por qué no me lo has dicho —es todo lo que logro decirle.

—No ha salido el tema. No tengo por costumbre ir contando por ahí mi vida sexual. Además… apenas nos conocemos.

Trato de no enfadarme. Entiendo que no vaya contando sus intimidades, pero hemos llegado demasiado lejos antes de que abriera la boca. ¿No se da cuenta de eso?

Katnnis mira para abajo. Está tensa y no sabe qué decir. Y yo tampoco.

Respiro profundo y trato de serenarme. Pero no lo logro.

No es que esté enfadado, solo que no logra entrar en mi cabeza cómo llegamos hasta aquí sin que yo supiera esa información.

Entonces, me mira. Y trato de explicarle:

—Bueno, ahora sabes mucho más de mí. Sabía que no tenías mucha experiencia, pero… ¡virgen! Mierda, Ana, acabo de mostrarte… Que Dios me perdone. ¿Te han besado alguna vez, sin contarme a mí?

Mis pensamientos salen sin filtro. He perdido el control y todo se me hace confuso. Acaba de ver una habitación llena de látigos, de esposas, de grilletes. Y es virgen.

De repente ya nada me asombraría.

Sin embargo, parece que le ofende que le pregunte si la han besado.

—Pues claro —me responde enfadada.

No veo por qué le molesta mi pregunta. Me alivia saber que por lo menos la han besado. No entiendo cómo nunca pasó a otra cosa después de un beso. Y… ¿por qué conmigo?

— ¿Y no has perdido la cabeza por ningún chico guapo? De verdad que no lo entiendo. Tienes veintiún años, casi veintidós. Eres guapa.

Se pone colorada y me mira. No dice nada. Yo me estoy poniendo nervioso. No dejan de surgirme dudas en la cabeza.

¿Quiero ser yo quien la desvirgue? ¿Deseo realmente cargar con esa responsabilidad?¿Ocupar ese lugar en la vida de Katnnis Everdeen? Por un momento siento que no, que no voy a ser yo. Por otro, la sensación es muy tentadora, casi irresistible.

Katnnis parece haber perdido capacidad de reacción.

¿Cómo se supone que haremos esto? Necesito información, tengo que saber más sobre ella.

— ¿Y de verdad estás hablando de lo que quiero hacer cuando no tienes experiencia? ¿Por qué has eludido el sexo? Cuéntamelo, por favor.

Se encoje de hombros.

—Nadie me ha… en fin…—comienza a decir sin saber hacia dónde va su frase.

Entonces, se interrumpe y me pregunta:

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo?

Su pregunta me hace recapacitar. Provoca un quiebre en mi interior. Es tan dulce el tono en qué la dice. No deseo lastimarla. Me siento culpable.

—No estoy enfadado contigo. Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo. Había dado por sentado… ¿Quieres marcharte?

Por supuesto no quiero que se vaya, pero es lo que debo ofrecerle en este momento. Me alegra cuando me responde:

—No, a menos que tú quieras que me marche —en tono tímido pero seguro.

¿Cómo explicarle todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento? Tal vez la mejor opción es ir por lo simple.

—Claro que no. Me gusta tenerte aquí. Es tarde. —La miro—. Estás mordiéndote el labio.

Que se muerda el labio tiene un extraño poder hipnótico sobre mí. Me seduce, me excita, me desconcentra de cualquier actividad que esté haciendo.

—Perdona.

—No te disculpes. Es solo que yo también quiero morderlo… fuerte.

Me mira. Esta nerviosa y excitada. No sabe qué decir ni qué hacer. Debo tomar el control de la situación.

Entonces decido que si ella está de acuerdo, si realmente no desea irse, ya no hay nada más qué hablar.

—Ven —le digo.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos a arreglar la situación ahora mismo.

Parece no entender. Me mira extrañada. Sin saber cómo reaccionar.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué situación?— me pregunta.

—Tu situación, Katnnis. Voy a hacerte el amor, ahora.

—Oh.

Claro que sabía a qué me refería, solo que la información va bajando lento en su cabeza.

—Si quieres, claro. No quiero tentar a la suerte— le aclaro. Soy muy sincero con mis palabras. No quisiera que se arrepienta. Y mucho menos que tuviera una mala experiencia.

—Creía que no hacías el amor. Creía que tú solo follabas duro.

Su respuesta me sorprende. De repente la señorita Everdeen, a pesar de estar nerviosa y atemorizada, tiene espacio para burlarse de mí. De acuerdo, puede ser muy divertido.

Sonrío. Quiero avanzar con esto. Hacer el amor, follármela. Hacer el amor, follármela.

—Puedo hacer una excepción, o quizá combinar las dos cosas. Ya veremos. De verdad quiero hacerte el amor. Ven a la cama conmigo, por favor. Quiero que nuestro acuerdo funcione, pero tienes que hacerte una idea de dónde estás metiéndote. Podemos empezar tu entrenamiento esta noche… con lo básico. No quiere decir que venga con flores y corazones. Es un medio para llegar a un fin, pero quiero ese fin y espero que tú lo quieras también.

Le digo todo de repente. Y ya mismo quisiera dejar de hablar…

—Pero no he hecho todo lo que pides en tu lista de normas —me dice con poca seguridad.

Creo que está mareada con la situación. Me parece lógico. La entiendo y quiero que se sienta bien. Está por dar un paso importante y necesita de mi apoyo. Quiero que se sienta confortable y segura.

La observo una vez más. Está hermosa y la deseo y se lo diré porque quiero hacerla sentir bien y que confíe en mí.

—Olvídate de las normas. Olvídate de todos esos detalles por esta noche. Te deseo. Te he deseado desde que te caíste en mi despacho, y sé que tú también me deseas. No estarías aquí charlando tranquilamente sobre castigos y límites infranqueables si no me desearas. Katnnis, por favor, quédate conmigo esta noche.

Le tiendo la mano y ella la coge. La traigo contra mi cuerpo. Está entre mis brazos. Recorro su nuca con mis dedos. Tiro suavemente de la coleta para hacer que me mire.

—Eres una chica muy valiente. Me tienes fascinado.

La beso. Estoy decidido a hacerle el amor.

Hay algo muy seductor en su forma de actuar. Esa mezcla de ingenuidad y atrevimiento en dosis exactas.

Me encanta besarla. Su boca tiene una forma perfecta de encajar con la mía. Me seduce su labio inferior. Y ese gesto que hace cuando lo muerde. Yo también deseo morderlo.

Desde el día en que la vi que he deseado hacer esto. Nada puede detenerme ahora.

Me quedaría pegado a su boca toda la noche.

Muerdo su labio cuidadosamente y tiro de él. Gime y me excita y me hace sonreír.

—Por favor, Katnnis, déjame hacerte el amor.

—Sí —me dice en voz baja y decidida.

La llevo a mi dormitorio


	48. Capitulo 48

**Capitulo 48**

Pv Katnnis:

Para eso estoy aquí. Veo su sonrisa triunfante cuando me suelta, me coge de la mano y me conduce a través de la casa. Su dormitorio es grande. Desde los ventanales se ven los iluminados rascacielos del capitolio, Las paredes son blancas, y los accesorios, azul claro.

La enorme cama es ultramoderna, de madera maciza de color gris, con cuatro postes pero sin dosel. En la pared de la cabecera hay un impresionante paisaje marino. Estoy temblando como una hoja. Ya está. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, voy a hacerlo, y nada menos que con Peeta Mellark.

Respiro entrecortadamente y no puedo apartar los ojos de él. Se quita el reloj y lo deja encima de una cómoda a juego con la cama. Luego se quita la americana y la deja en una silla. Lleva la camisa blanca de lino y unos vaqueros. Es guapo hasta perder el sentido. Su pelo cobrizo está alborotado y le cuelga la camisa… Sus ojos azules son audaces y brillantes. Se quita las Converse y se inclina para quitarse también los calcetines. Los pies de Peeta Mellark… Guau… ¿Qué tendrán los pies descalzos? Se gira y me mira con expresión dulce.

—Supongo que no tomas la píldora. ¿Qué? Mierda.

—Me temo que no. Abre el primer cajón y saca una caja de condones. Me mira fijamente.

—Tienes que estar preparada —murmura—. ¿Quieres que cierre las persianas?

—No me importa —susurro—. Creía que no permitías a nadie dormir en tu cama.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que vamos a dormir? —murmura.

Oh. Madre mía. Se acerca a mí despacio. Está muy seguro de sí mismo, muy sexy, y le brillan los ojos. El corazón se me dispara y la sangre me bombea por todo el cuerpo. El deseo, un deseo caliente e intenso, me invade el vientre. Se detiene frente a mí y me mira a los ojos. Oh, es tan sexy…

—Vamos a quitarte la chaqueta, si te parece —me dice en voz baja. Agarra las solapas y muy suavemente me desliza la chaqueta por los hombros y la deja en la silla.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo, Katnnis Everdeen? —me susurra. Se me corta la respiración. No puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Alza una mano y me pasa suavemente los dedos por la mejilla hasta el mentón.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que voy a hacerte? —añade acariciándome la barbilla.

Los músculos de mi parte más profunda y oscura se tensan con infinito placer. El dolor es tan dulce y tan agudo que quiero cerrar los ojos, pero los suyos, que me miran ardientes, me hipnotizan. Se inclina y me besa. Sus labios exigentes, firmes y lentos se acoplan a los míos. Empieza a desabrocharme la blusa besándome ligeramente la mandíbula, la barbilla y las comisuras de la boca. Me la quita muy despacio y la deja caer al suelo. Se aparta un poco y me observa. Por suerte, llevo el sujetador azul cielo de encaje, que me queda estupendo.

—Katnnis… —me dice—. Tienes una piel preciosa, blanca y perfecta. Quiero besártela centímetro a centímetro.

Me ruborizo. Madre mía… ¿Por qué me dijo que no podía hacer el amor? Haré lo que me pida. Me agarra de la coleta, la deshace y jadea cuando la melena me cae en cascada sobre los hombros.

—Me gustan las morenas —murmura.

Mete las dos manos entre mis cabellos y me sujeta la cabeza. Su beso es exigente, su lengua y sus labios, persuasivos. Gimo y mi lengua indecisa se encuentra con la suya. Me rodea con sus brazos, me acerca su cuerpo y me aprieta muy fuerte. Una mano sigue en mi pelo, y la otra me recorre la columna hasta la cintura y sigue avanzando, sigue la curva de mi trasero y me empuja suavemente contra sus caderas. Siento su erección, que empuja lánguidamente contra mi cuerpo. Vuelvo a gemir sin apartar los labios de su boca. Apenas puedo resistir las desenfrenadas sensaciones ¿o son hormonas? que me devastan el cuerpo.

Lo deseo con locura. Lo cojo por los brazos y siento sus bíceps. Es sorprendentemente fuerte… musculoso. Con gesto indeciso, subo las manos hasta su cara y su pelo alborotado, que es muy suave. Tiro suavemente de él, y Peeta gime. Me conduce despacio hacia la cama, hasta que la siento detrás de las rodillas. Creo que va a empujarme, pero no lo hace. Me suelta y de pronto se arrodilla. Me sujeta las caderas con las dos manos y desliza la lengua por mi ombligo, avanza hasta la cadera mordisqueándome y después me recorre la barriga en dirección a la otra cadera.

—Ah —gimo.

No esperaba verlo de rodillas frente a mí y sentir su lengua recorriendo mi cuerpo. Es excitante. Apoyo las manos en su pelo y tiro suavemente intentando calmar mi acelerada respiración. Levanta la cara y sus ardientes ojos azules me miran a través de las pestañas, increíblemente largas.

Sube las manos, me desabrocha el botón de los vaqueros y me baja lentamente la cremallera. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, introduce muy despacio las manos en mi pantalón, las pega a mi cuerpo, las desliza hasta el trasero y avanza hasta los muslos arrastrando con ellas los vaqueros. No puedo dejar de mirarlo. Se detiene y, sin apartar los ojos de mí ni un segundo, se lame los labios. Se inclina hacia delante y pasa la nariz por el vértice en el que se unen mis muslos. Lo siento junto a mi sexo.

—Hueles muy bien —murmura.

Cierra los ojos, con expresión de puro placer, y siento como una sacudida. Extiende un brazo, tira del edredón, me empuja suavemente y caigo sobre la cama. Todavía de rodillas, me coge un pie, me desabrocha la Converse y me la quita, junto con el calcetín. Me apoyo en los codos y me incorporo para ver lo que hace. Jadeo, muerta de deseo. Me agarra el pie por el talón y me recorre el empeine con la uña del pulgar. Es casi doloroso, pero siento que el recorrido se proyecta sobre mi ingle. Gimo.

Sin apartar los ojos de mí, vuelve a recorrerme el empeine, esta vez con la lengua, y después con los dientes. Mierda. ¿Cómo puedo sentirlo entre las piernas? Caigo sobre la cama gimiendo. Oigo su risa ahogada.

—Katnnis, no te imaginas lo que podría hacer contigo —me susurra.

Me quita la otra zapatilla y el calcetín, y después se levanta y me quita los vaqueros. Estoy tumbada en su cama, en bragas y sujetador, y él me mira detenidamente.

—Eres muy hermosa, Katnnis Everdeen. Me muero por estar dentro de ti.

¡Vaya manera de hablar! Es todo un seductor. Me corta la respiración.

—Muéstrame cómo te das placer.

¿Qué? Frunzo el ceño.

—No seas tímida, Katnnis. Muéstramelo —me susurra.

Muevo la cabeza.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir —le contesto con voz ronca, tan empapada de deseo que apenas la reconozco.

— ¿Cómo te corres sola? Quiero verlo.

Muevo la cabeza.

—No me corro sola —murmuro.

Alza las cejas, atónito por un momento, sus ojos se vuelven impenetrables y niega con la cabeza como si no pudiera creérselo.

—Bueno, veremos qué podemos hacer —me dice en voz baja, desafiante, en un tono de amenaza exquisitamente sensual.

Se desabrocha los botones de los vaqueros y se los quita despacio sin apartar los ojos de los míos. Se inclina sobre mí, me agarra de los tobillos, me separa rápidamente las piernas y avanza por la cama entre ellas. Se queda suspendido encima de mí. Me retuerzo de deseo.

—No te muevas —murmura.

Se inclina, me besa la parte interior de un muslo y va subiendo, sin dejar de besarme, hasta mis bragas de encaje. Ay… No puedo quedarme quieta. ¿Cómo no voy a moverme? Me retuerzo debajo de él.

—Vamos a tener que trabajar para que aprendas a quedarte quieta, nena.

Sigue besándome la barriga y me introduce la lengua en el ombligo. Sus labios ascienden hacia el torso. Me arde la piel. Estoy sofocada. Por un momento siento mucho calor, luego frío, y araño la sábana sobre la que estoy tumbada. Peeta se tumba a mi lado y me recorre con la mano desde la cadera hasta el pecho, pasando por la cintura. Me observa con expresión impenetrable y me rodea suavemente los pechos con las manos.

—Encajan perfectamente en mi mano, Katnnis —murmura.

Mete el dedo índice por la copa de mi sujetador, la baja muy despacio y deja mi pecho al aire, empujado hacia arriba por la varilla y la tela. Desplaza el dedo a mi otro seno y repite el proceso. Los pechos se me hinchan y los pezones se me endurecen bajo su insistente mirada. El sujetador mantiene alzados mis senos.

—Muy bonitos —suspira admirado.

Y los pezones se me endurecen todavía más. Me chupa suavemente un pezón, desliza una mano al otro pecho, y con el pulgar rodea muy despacio el otro pezón y tira de él. Gimo y siento que una dulce sensación me desciende hasta la ingle. Estoy muy húmeda. Oh, por favor, suplico para mis adentros agarrando con fuerza la sábana. Cierra los labios alrededor de mi otro pezón, y cuando lo lame, casi siento una convulsión.

—Vamos a ver si conseguimos que te corras así —me susurra.

Y sigue con su lenta y sensual incursión. Mis pezones sienten sus hábiles dedos y sus labios, que encienden mis terminaciones nerviosas hasta el punto de que todo mi cuerpo gime en una dulce agonía, pero él no se detiene.

—Oh… por favor —le suplico.

Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta, y gimo. Siento las piernas entumecidas. Maldita sea, ¿qué está pasándome?

—Déjate ir, nena —murmura.

Me aprieta un pezón con los dientes, con el pulgar y el índice tira fuerte del otro, y me dejo caer en sus manos. Mi cuerpo se agita y estalla en mil pedazos. Me besa profundamente, metiéndome la lengua en la boca para absorber mis gritos. ¡Dios mío! Ha sido fantástico. Ahora ya sé a qué viene tanto asombro ante mi reacción. Me mira con una sonrisa satisfecha, aunque estoy segura de que no es más que gratitud y admiración por mí.

—Eres muy receptiva —me dice—. Tendrás que aprender a controlarlo, y será muy divertido enseñarte.

Vuelve a besarme. Mi respiración es todavía irregular mientras me recupero del orgasmo. Desliza una mano hasta mi cintura, mis caderas, y la posa en mis partes íntimas… Ay. Introduce un dedo por el encaje y lentamente empieza a trazar círculos alrededor de mi sexo. Cierra los ojos por un instante y contiene la respiración.


	49. capitulo 49

**Capitulo 49**

—Estás muy húmeda. No sabes cuánto te deseo.

Introduce un dedo dentro de mí, y yo grito mientras lo saca y vuelve a meterlo. Me frota el clítoris con la palma de la mano, y grito de nuevo. Sigue introduciéndome el dedo, cada vez con más fuerza. Gimo. De repente se sienta, me quita las bragas y las tira al suelo. Se quita también él los calzoncillos y libera su erección. ¡Madre mía! Alarga el brazo hasta la mesita de noche, coge un paquetito plateado y se mueve entre mis piernas para que las abra. Se arrodilla y desliza un condón por su largo miembro. Oh, no… ¿Cómo va a entrar?

—No te preocupes —me susurra mirándome a los ojos—. Tú también te dilatas.

Se inclina apoyando las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, de modo que queda suspendido por encima de mí. Me mira a los ojos con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos ardientes. En este momento me doy cuenta de que todavía lleva puesta la camisa.

— ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? —me pregunta en voz baja.

—Por favor —le suplico.

—Levanta las rodillas —

Me ordena en tono suave. Obedezco de inmediato.

—Ahora voy a follarla, señorita Everdeen —murmura colocando la punta de su miembro erecto delante de mi sexo—. Duro —susurra. Y me penetra bruscamente.

— ¡Aaay! —grito.

Al desgarrar mi virginidad, siento una extraña sensación en lo más profundo de mí, como un pellizco. Se queda inmóvil y me observa con ojos en los que brilla el triunfo. Tiene la boca ligeramente abierta y le cuesta respirar. Gime.

—Estás muy cerrada. ¿Estás bien?

Asiento con los ojos en blanco y agarrándome a sus brazos. Me siento llena por dentro. Sigue inmóvil para que me aclimate a la invasiva y abrumadora sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí.

—Voy a moverme, nena —me susurra un momento después en tono firme.

Oh. Retrocede con exquisita lentitud. Cierra los ojos, gime y vuelve a penetrarme. Grito por segunda vez, y se detiene.

— ¿Más? —me susurra con voz salvaje.

—Sí —le contesto.

Vuelve a penetrarme y a detenerse. Gimo. Mi cuerpo lo acepta… Oh, quiero que siga

. — ¿Otra vez? —me pregunta.

—Sí —le contesto en tono de súplica.

Y se mueve, pero esta vez no se detiene. Se apoya en los codos, de modo que siento su peso sobre mí, aprisionándome. Al principio se mueve despacio, entra y sale de mi cuerpo. Y a medida que voy acostumbrándome a la extraña sensación, empiezo a mover las caderas hacia las suyas. Acelera. Gimo y me embiste con fuerza, cada vez más deprisa, sin piedad, a un ritmo implacable, y yo mantengo el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Me agarra la cabeza con las manos, me besa bruscamente y vuelve a tirar de mi labio inferior con los dientes. Se retira un poco y siento que algo crece en lo más profundo de mí, como antes. Voy poniéndome tensa a medida que me penetra una y otra vez. Me tiembla el cuerpo, me arqueo. Estoy bañada en sudor. No sabía que sería así… No sabía que la sensación podía ser tan agradable. Mis pensamientos se dispersan… No hay más que sensaciones… Solo él… Solo yo… Ay, por favor… Mi cuerpo se pone rígido.

—Córrete para mí, Katnnis—susurra sin aliento.

Y me dejo ir en cuanto lo dice, llego al clímax y estallo en mil pedazos bajo su cuerpo. Y mientras se corre también él, grita mi nombre, da una última embestida se queda inmóvil, como si se vaciara dentro de mí. Todavía jadeo, intento ralentizar la respiración y los latidos del corazón, y mis pensamientos se sumen en el caos. Guau… ha sido algo increíble.

Abro los ojos. Peeta ha apoyado su frente en la mía. Tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración es irregular. Parpadea, abre los ojos y me lanza una mirada turbia, aunque dulce. Sigue dentro de mí. Se inclina, me besa suavemente en la frente y, muy despacio, empieza a salir de mi cuerpo.

Oooh. Es una sensación extraña, que me hace estremecer.

— ¿Te he hecho daño? —me pregunta Peeta mientras se tumba a mi lado apoyándose en un codo.

Me pasa un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja. Y no puedo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Estás de verdad preguntándome si me has hecho daño?

—No me vengas con ironías —me dice con una sonrisa burlona—. En serio, ¿estás bien?

Sus ojos son intensos, perspicaces, incluso exigentes. Me tiendo a su lado sintiendo los miembros desmadejados, con los huesos como de goma, pero estoy relajada, muy relajada. Le sonrío. No puedo dejar de sonreír. Ahora entiendo a qué viene tanto alboroto. Dos orgasmos… todo tu ser completamente descontrolado, como cuando una lavadora centrifuga. Guau. No tenía ni idea de lo que mi cuerpo era capaz, de que podía tensarse tanto y liberarse de forma tan violenta, tan gratificante. El placer ha sido indescriptible.

—Estás mordiéndote el labio, y no me has contestado.

Frunce el ceño. Le sonrío con gesto travieso. Está imponente con su pelo alborotado, sus ardientes ojos azules entrecerrados y su expresión seria e impenetrable.

—Me gustaría volver a hacerlo —susurro.

Por un momento creo ver una fugaz expresión de alivio en su cara. Luego cambia rápidamente de expresión y me mira con ojos velados.

— ¿Ahora mismo, señorita Everdeen? —musita en tono frío.

Se inclina sobre mí y me besa suavemente en la comisura de la boca.

— ¿No eres un poquito exigente? Date la vuelta.

Parpadeo varias veces, pero al final me doy la vuelta. Me desabrocha el sujetador y me desliza la mano desde la espalda hasta el trasero.

—Tienes una piel realmente preciosa —murmura.

Mete una pierna entre las mías y se queda medio tumbado sobre mi espalda. Siento la presión de los botones de su camisa mientras me retira el pelo de la cara y me besa en el hombro.

— ¿Por qué no te has quitado la camisa? —le pregunto.

Se queda inmóvil. Acto seguido se quita la camisa y vuelve a tumbarse encima de mí. Siento su cálida piel sobre la mía. Mmm… Es una maravilla. Tiene el pecho cubierto de una ligera capa de pelo, que me hace cosquillas en la espalda.


	50. Capitulo 50

**Capitulo 49**

Pv Peeta:

Una vez más observa todo, atenta, sacando fotos con la mirada. Me acerco a ella y siento que tiembla. Es normal, trataré de darle seguridad. Me mira.

Me quito el reloj y la americana. Me mira sin moverse.

Continúo. Me quito las Converse y los calcetines.

Katnnis sigue quieta.

De repente me doy cuenta de que tendremos que usar preservativos. Mierda. Odio usarlos. Siempre me hago análisis y hago que mis sumisas se los hagan también. Una vez que este tema está resuelto, busco que usen algún método anticonceptivo que nos permita evitar el preservativo. De todas formas, siempre tengo algunos en mi cajón.

—Supongo que no tomas la píldora—le digo.

—Me temo que no.

De acuerdo, intentaré no pensar en esto. Saco los condones y los dejo sobre la mesilla. La miro y le advierto:

—Tienes que estar preparad. ¿Quieres que cierre las persianas?

Quiero que se sienta cómoda y segura. Como veo que sigue un poco temerosa, adecúo el espacio a su gusto.

—No me importa —responde con sinceridad—. Creía que no permitías a nadie dormir en tu cama.

No sé si su afirmación es una provocación, pero me hace gracia.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que vamos a dormir? —le pregunto.

—Oh.

Esta chica me encanta y deseo que se sienta bien. No voy a hacer nada brusco, pero sí seré seguro y preciso para ayudarle. Quiero que guarde el mejor recuerdo posible de lo que está por suceder.

Me acerco a ella lentamente. Sus ojos brillan. Está expectante y excitada. Disfruto de cada rasgo de su expresión.

—Vamos a quitarte la chaqueta, si te parece —le susurro.

Katnnis no responde. Sigue extasiada por la situación. Entonces, deslizo lentamente la chaqueta por sus hombros y la apoyo sobre la silla.

Sentir el roce con su cuerpo me excita aún más. Quiero hacerle el amor toda la noche.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo, Katnnis Everdeen? —le pregunto.

No puede responder. Lo dice con la mirada. Ella también me desea y el brillo de sus ojos es bellísimo. La cojo del mentón.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que voy a hacerte? —vuelvo a decirle dulcemente.

No deja de mirarme ni un instante. Me gusta su mirada sostenida. Comienzo a besarla, mientras desabrocho su blusa. Luego, sin despegarme de sus labios, le quito la blusa y la dejo caer al suelo. Entonces, me separo levemente de ella y observo su torso casi desnudo.

Tiene sujetador azul de encaje que le queda muy sexy. Y su piel es blanca y perfecta. La contemplo y deseo besarla centímetro a centímetro. Se lo digo.

Parece ruborizarse al escucharlo. Yo no dejo de mirar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Me detengo en su cabello. Le deshago el peinado y veo como cae el pelo sobre los hombros. Es tan terriblemente sexy. Y parece no saberlo. Lo cual la vuelve mucho más sexy todavía.

—Me gustan las morenas —le cuento.

Quiero que gane toda la confianza posible. Que se sienta cómoda y halagada a mi lado.

La sujeto de la cabeza con firmeza y la beso. Su gemido se siente dentro de mi boca. La acerco hacia mi cuerpo y la aprieto. La cojo de su trasero y la empujo hacia mí. Sí, nena, quiero que sientas mi erección.

El contacto con mi pene erecto multiplica su excitación. Sus gemidos se vuelven más agudos y fuertes. La deseo con locura.

Entonces, empieza a moverse. Me toma de los brazos y luego sube hasta mi pelo.

La llevo lentamente hacia la cama. Llegamos al borde. Allí nos quedamos, de pie.

Me arrodillo frente a ella. La sujeto de las caderas y lamo su ombligo. Luego, la beso y mordisqueo de una cadera hacia la otra. Ella gime cada vez más fuerte.

Pone sus manos sobre mi pelo y tira con suavidad. Desabrocho sus vaqueros. La miro desde allí abajo. Contemplo su belleza. La huelo.

Ahora sí la tiro sobre la cama. Desnudo sus pies y los lamo. Luego, los recorro con los dientes. Puedo sentir que le gusta, que lo está disfrutando.

—Katnnis, no te imaginas lo que podría hacer contigo —le advierto.

Son tantas las cosas que se me pasan por la cabeza. Esta chica me inspira, saca lo mejor de mi instinto sexual.

Le saco los vaqueros. La observo casi desnuda sobre mi cama.

—Eres muy hermosa, Katnnis Everdeen. Me muero por estar dentro de ti.

Ahora quisiera ver cómo se toca. Es que esta chica es una verdadera belleza. Y es virgen. Entonces, quiero ver su experiencia en darse satisfacción a sí misma.

—Muéstrame cómo te das placer—le pido.

Ella se queda mirándome. Veo que su vergüenza es muy fuerte. Quiero que se relaje y me muestre lo mejor de sí.

—No seas tímida, Katnnis. Muéstramelo —le ruego.

Me vuelve a mirar, un poco asombrada.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir —me dice casi jadeando.

— ¿Cómo te corres sola? Quiero verlo.

Estoy ansioso por ver eso. Ya mismo.

—No me corro sola —me dice con voz inocente.

Me sorprende esa información. ¿De dónde ha salido esta niña? No puedo creerlo. No veo motivos para que me mienta, pero, sinceramente, me cuesta creer lo que escucho.

—Bueno, veremos qué podemos hacer —le digo, invitándola a un juego delicioso.

Katnnis acaba de confesarme que nunca ha tenido orgasmos. Parece increíble, pero al mismo tiempo es una invitación al placer más exquisito.

Veo cómo disfruta de cada caricia y me excito más y más. Me quito lentamente los vaqueros. La tomo de los tobillos, separo sus piernas y le pido que no se mueva.

Subo y beso el interior de sus muslos. Avanzo y llego hasta sus bragas. Se mueve extasiada de placer. Ya le he dicho que no lo haga.

—Vamos a tener que trabajar para que aprendas a quedarte quieta, nena— le advierto.

Subo por su cuerpo. Lamo el ombligo y sigo ascendiendo. Disfruto de sentirla tan receptiva. Araña las sábanas.

Me tumbo a su lado y comienzo un lento y delicado trabajo sobre sus exquisitos pechos. Caben exactos entre mis dedos.

—Encajan perfectamente en mi mano, Katnnis —se lo hago notar.

Bajo la copa del sujetador con mis dedos, dejando sus pechos al aire. No puedo dejar de mirarlos. Los pezones se endurecen más y más.

—Muy bonitos —le comento con un suspiro.

Ella está en silencio. Y disfruta. Me encanta como se va entregando.

Chupo un pezón, mientras tiro del otro con la mano. Gime.

Descubro que sus pezones son una zona muy sensible. Me gusta que así sea.

—Vamos a ver si conseguimos que te corras así —le susurro.

Continúo chupando y apretando sus pezones hasta que la tensión llega a su punto más alto. Me seduce sentir su placer. Gime y pasa sus manos por las sábanas.

—Oh… por favor —me dice extasiada.

Tira la cabeza hacia atrás. Siento que está a punto de sentir su orgasmo.

—Déjate ir, nena —le digo.

Entonces, llevo mis movimientos al máximo. Muerdo un pezón y tiro con fuerza del otro. Katnnis se retuerce de placer y tiene un orgasmo fuerte y sostenido.

Subo rápidamente hacia su boca y la beso, ahogando su gemido.

Ha sido perfecto. Su rostro está pleno. Lo ha disfrutado mucho y me halaga. La miro y sonrío.

—Eres muy receptiva. Tendrás que aprender a controlarlo, y será muy divertido enseñarte.

La beso. Es momento de continuar. Ya ha tenido su primer orgasmo. Seguiremos con su virginidad.

Mi excitación es extrema. Quiero estar dentro de ella.

Bajo con mi mano hacia su cintura. Luego, avanzo hacia el clítoris y empiezo a trazar círculos. Ella sigue quieta con los ojos cerrados.

—Estás muy húmeda. No sabes cuánto te deseo.

Puedo percibir su disfrute, lo que me invita a seguir. Introduzco un dedo dentro de ella. Repito el movimiento. Sus gemidos de placer aumentan a medida que avanzo con mis movimientos.

No puedo esperar un instante más. Quiero estar dentro de ella. Me siento y le quito las bragas. Luego, hago lo mismo con mi bóxer. Cojo el condón y me lo pongo.

Katnnis me mira un poco preocupada. No creo que tenga miedo, pero no sabe muy bien de qué se trata todo esto y necesita estar tranquila.

—No te preocupes. Tú también te dilatas—le digo para calmarla.

Me acomodo sobre ella, las manos a los costados de su cabeza. Es hermosa y la deseo.

— ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? —le murmuro.

—Por favor —me ruega. Su tono de voz es muy seductor.

—Levanta las rodillas —le indico.

Rápidamente me hace caso.

—Ahora voy a follarla, señorita Everdeen. Duro —le digo con una leve sonrisa.

Y la penetro.

Grita. Su grito multiplica mi excitación. La he desvirgado de una sola embestida. Sin embargo, siento resistencia en su vagina.

No quiero detenerme, pero lo hago por un momento.

—Estás muy cerrada. ¿Estás bien?—le susurro.

Estoy dentro de ella. La observo. Ella asiente como pidiéndome que siga, que no me detenga. Y obedeceré a ese deseo ya mismo.

—Voy a moverme, nena —le advierto.

Voy hacia atrás, casi saliendo de su cuerpo. Y vuelvo a embestir con más fuerza. Grita y me detengo. Puedo reconocer que su grito está lleno de placer ahogado.

— ¿Más? —le pregunto muy excitado.

—Sí —me suplica.

La sensación de estar dentro de ella es perfecta. Podría quedarme horas haciéndolo.

— ¿Otra vez? —la provoco.

—Sí —grita.

Entro y salgo de su cuerpo cada vez más rápido. Siento como chocan nuestras caderas. Ella encaja perfectamente con mis movimientos. Todo está resultando mejor de lo esperado.

Estoy a punto de correrme, pero no lo hago, porque disfruto del momento. La beso y tiro de su labio inferior con los dientes.

Su excitación aumenta junto con la mía. Esto es delicioso.

Sí, señorita Everdeen, todas son sensaciones nuevas…Y yo soy el dueño de todas esas sensaciones.

Sus piernas se tensan, creo que volverá a correrse.

Oh, sí, esto es fantástico.

—Córrete para mí, Katnnis —le ordeno.

Siento cómo se contrae su vagina y se expande hacia un duradero orgasmo. Esa sensación hace que me corra junto a ella.

Apoyo mi frente en la suya. Perfecto. Ha sido perfecto. Mi respiración se va regularizando de a poco. No puedo abrir los ojos. Cuando lo consigo, la beso suavemente y comienzo a salir de su cuerpo.

Katnnis se queja.

— ¿Te he hecho daño? —le pregunto con cierta preocupación.

Me tumbo a su lado y me apoyo en el codo. La observo. Me sonríe.

— ¿Estás de verdad preguntándome si me has hecho daño?

—No me vengas con ironías. En serio, ¿estás bien?

De todas formas, sus ironías son muy sexys, aunque no se lo digo.

Me sonríe. Pareciera que no tiene ganas de hablar. Su expresión está plena. Me dice que está feliz con la mirada. Sus ojos me gratifican.

Muchas cosas pasan por su cabeza. Mucha información que no puedo saber. Pero no me dice nada. Se queda en silencio y vuelve a sonreír.


	51. Capitulo 51

**Capitulo 51**

Katnnis acaba de perder su virginidad y yo soy el responsable. Ha sido una experiencia especial y la hemos disfrutado. Hay un entendimiento especial entre nuestros cuerpos.

Sin embargo, necesito corroborar que se siente bien y que no siente que le haya hecho daño. Se lo pregunto y no responde con palabras, solo sonríe y se recuesta a mi lado.

La observo. Está muy bella. De repente se muerde el labio, su gesto que más me seduce.

—Estás mordiéndote el labio, y no me has contestado— le reprocho, un poco burlón.

Sigue sonriendo. Parece una niña. La cara se le ilumina cada vez más.

—Me gustaría volver a hacerlo —dice de repente.

Su respuesta me sorprende. Pasado el primer impacto de asombro, logro distenderme. Muy bien, no se siente lastimada ni tiene ningún problema. Más bien parece ser todo lo contrario. En definitiva, sus palabras me halagan.

— ¿Ahora mismo, señorita Everdeen? ¿No eres un poquito exigente? Date la vuelta.

Alcanza con besarla suavemente para saber que podré cumplir con su deseo. De hecho, creo que podría follármela varias veces más. Su aroma, sus formas…

Observo su espalda. La acaricio, llego hasta sus glúteos. Le desabrocho el sujetador.

—Tienes una piel realmente preciosa —le susurro al oído.

Beso sus hombros. Huelo su exquisita piel…

— ¿Por qué no te has quitado la camisa? —me pregunta.

Respondo sin palabras. Me quito la camisa y vuelvo a tumbarme sobre ella.

—Así que quieres que vuelva a follarte… —le digo. Mis propias palabras me van envalentonando.

Sigo besando su oreja, su cuello, su espalda. Luego, levanto sus rodillas, acaricio sus nalgas y voy metiendo mis dedos en ella.

—Voy a follarte desde atrás, Katnnis —le cuento.

Su culo es perfecto y es una verdadera tentación. Pero no puedo ir tan rápido y lo sé, todavía no está preparada.

La inmovilizo debajo de mi cuerpo. Esta sensación hace que mi pene se endurezca mucho más. Me encanta saber que no puede moverse.

—Eres mía. Solo mía. No lo olvides—le digo extasiado.

Introduzco mi pulgar en su vagina y lo muevo en círculos. Ella responde acompañando el movimiento con sus caderas.

—No te muevas —le ordeno.

Se queda quieta. Su placer aumenta. Gime cada vez más fuerte.

— ¿Te gusta? —le digo pegado a su oreja.

Saco y entro mi pulgar. Katnnis intenta controlarse pero puedo notar que desearía moverse. Su cuerpo me demuestra que lo está disfrutando.

—Estás muy húmeda y eres muy rápida. Muy receptiva. Oh, Katnnis, me gusta, me gusta mucho —le digo.

La tengo atrapada y la sensación me excita cada vez más. Luego, saco mi pulgar y lo llevo hacia su boca. Le ordeno que la abra, y ella, de inmediato lo hace.

—Mira cómo sabes. Chúpame, nena.

Comienza a chuparme el dedo. Lo hace muy bien. Lo disfruta. Las imágenes de mi pene en su boca pasan una detrás de otra por mi cabeza.

—Quiero follarte la boca, Katnnis, y pronto lo haré —le digo con una voz completamente excitada.

Algo provoca en ella, porque me muerde. Eso hace que yo gima y tire de su pelo.

—Mi niña traviesa —le digo.

Cojo un condón. Odio hacerlo con condones, pero sé que no tengo otra alternativa por ahora.

Le indico que no se mueva.

Vuelvo a caer sobre ella y, una vez más, la inmovilizo. Es terriblemente excitante sentir su cuerpo inmóvil bajo el mío.

La penetro lentamente. Llego hasta el fondo. Lo más adentro posible. Ella gime. Salgo y vuelvo a entrar en ella. Voy muy despacio.

—Se está tan bien dentro de ti — murmuro.

Siento su excitación. Está muy receptiva a cada movimiento. Pareciera que va a volver a correrse. Puedo sentirlo.

—No, nena, todavía no —le indico.

Quiero que aprenda a controlarse. Que decida cuando alcanzará el clímax. Debe saber hacerlo.

La dejo descansar un momento. Que la excitación baje apenas. Entonces, vuelvo a penetrarla.

—Por favor —me ruega.

Su súplica es melodía para mis oídos. Me encanta escuchar sus ruegos.

—Te quiero dolorida, nena —le digo.

Yo también debo controlarme, podría correrme ya mismo si lo quisiera. Pero aguanto y multiplico nuestro placer.

—Quiero que, cada vez que te muevas mañana, recuerdes que he estado dentro de ti. Solo yo. Eres mía.

Gime. No puede resistirlo.

—Peeta, por favor —sigue con sus súplicas.

— ¿Qué quieres, Katnnis? Dímelo.

Sus gemidos comienzan a ser gritos ahogados. Los dos estamos por estallar.

—Dímelo —vuelvo a ordenarle.

Finalmente habla:

—A ti, por favor.

Aumento el ritmo. Nuestras respiraciones se alteran cada vez más. Cada vez mis movimientos son más rápidos. Siento cómo se acerca su orgasmo y el mío.

—Eres… tan… dulce. Te… deseo… tanto…—le digo y cada vez estoy más dentro de ella.

Puedo sentir que ahí está llegando.

—Eres… mía… Córrete para mí, nena —le ordeno.

Se corre gritando mi nombre. Sus palabras quedan ahogadas contra el colchón. Entonces, la embisto con rudeza y tengo un orgasmo fuerte y exquisito. Me desplomo contra su espalda. He quedado exhausto.

—Joder, Katnnis—exclamo, recuperando la respiración.

Salgo de su cuerpo y me tiendo en el costado. Me quito el condón. Katnnis entrecierra sus ojos. Hemos hecho una gran performance.

Descanso un momento recostado. Luego me incorporo de costado para hacerle un comentario. Pero veo que Katnnis está profundamente dormida. La contemplo. En sueños es más bella todavía.

La dulce Katnnis duerme plácidamente. Me encanta ver su rostro descansando. Disfruto de verla tan tranquila.

Mientras la observo pienso que soy el dueño de la pérdida de su virginidad. Mucho más de lo que esperaba en esta noche. Me da una extraña satisfacción que de repente se siente como melancolía.

No quiero distraer su sueño. Intento dormir pero no consigo hacerlo. Nunca he podido dormir acompañado y veo que esta vez no será una excepción.

No sé cómo se sentirá cuando despierte. Quisiera estar a su lado cuando lo haga. ¿Le dolerá algo? ¿Le habré hecho algún daño?

La expresión plácida de su rostro dormido me indica que me quede tranquilo. Nada malo le está pasando a esta niña. Me siento muy extraño y decido levantarme.

Me pongo el pantalón pijama y voy hasta el salón. Quisiera tocar un rato el piano. Eso siempre me ayuda a relajarme.

Me entrego a la música suave y serena en compañía de la noche. La melodía pasa por mis dedos y logra transportarme a un lugar de paz. Me pierdo en esta bella sensación.

El placer es tan grande que creo que dejo por un momento la Tierra para flotar por el espacio. Me siento demasiado bien. A medida que pasa el tiempo las sensaciones van fluctuando.

De repente, veo como las luces del amanecer comienzan a salir. El sonido de mi música es triste ahora. Hay algo de esa tristeza que me hace bien.

Percibo que Katnnis está allí parada frente a mí. Levanto la vista y dejo de tocar.

—Perdona. No quería molestarte— me dice ruborizada.

Pobre Katnnis. Mi dulce y pobre Katnnis me pide perdón…

—Está claro que soy yo el que tendría que pedirte perdón —me sincero con ella.

Katnnis está quieta y me mira descalza como una niña tierna y desprotegida. Me levanto y voy hacia ella.

—Deberías estar en la cama —le digo.

Sonríe levemente. Me mira e intenta disuadirme.

—Un tema muy hermoso. ¿Bach?

Me encanta su pregunta. Su rostro se ilumina en el comentario.

—La transcripción es de Bach, pero originariamente es un concierto para oboe de Alessandro Marcello.

—Precioso, aunque muy triste, una melodía muy melancólica.

Me ha descubierto. Sí, nena, en el fondo soy triste y melancólico, en especial cuando siento cómo mis sombras me alejan de la gente.

Sonrío y le ordeno que se vaya a la cama.

—Me he despertado y no estabas—me reprocha con dulzura.

No es la primera vez que escucho este reclamo. Ella ya lo sabe. Soy esto. Soy así. Lo siento.

—Me cuesta dormir. No estoy acostumbrado a dormir con nadie —le recuerdo una vez para que vaya acostumbrándose a la realidad.

Por un momento me siento muy vulnerable. Me gustaría acariciarla y no puedo hacerlo.

La rodeo con un brazo y la llevo hasta la habitación.

— ¿Cuándo empezaste a tocar? Tocas muy bien.

Creo que percibe mi melancolía e intenta sacar un tema de conversación. Para distraerme. Para saber qué me pasa.

Le respondo con tranquilidad.

—A los seis años.

No es momento de pensar en mí. Me preocupa como pueda sentirse Katnnis. Debería estar descansando. Quiero que esté lo más confortable posible.

Entramos a la habitación. Enciendo una lámpara.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunto.

—Estoy bien.

Las sábanas están manchadas de sangre. Ella se ruboriza cuando lo mira y yo intento minimizarlo para que no se sienta tan mal.

—Bueno, la señora Mags tendrá algo en lo que pensar —le digo.

Katnnis intenta tapar todo. Me da la sensación de que ella misma quisiera desaparecer. Mira hacia abajo, compungida.

La tomo de la barbilla y levanto su cara. Quiero ver esos ojos y que esos ojos me miren a mí sin miedo y sin vergüenza. Ella intenta sostener la mirada. Y lo consigue, aunque sea parcialmente.

No hay nada que no pueda solucionar unas horas reparadoras de sueño. No debería estar despierta.

—Métete en la cama —le ordeno— Me acostaré contigo.

No sé si cometo un error con mi promesa. Tal vez, no pueda dormir en toda la noche. No estoy acostumbrado a dormir acompañado. Pero su fragilidad me da un irresistible deseo de protegerla. Hay algo de todo esto que puedo detener.

Abro el cajón y cojo una camiseta. Me la pongo. No quiero que nuestros cuerpos se toquen. Creo que esa será la única restricción.

Katnnis me mira. Algo piensa, aunque no logro descifrar de qué se trata.

—A la cama —repito.

Se mete precipitadamente en la cama. Me gusta que me haga caso. Le indico que se de vuelta.

Yo también me acuesto. La rodeo con los brazos por detrás. Siento el delicioso perfume de su pelo.

Hay algo en ese aroma que me hace querer estar más cerca de ella. Y sé que no soy así y que no conseguiré sostenerlo. Pero ella no tiene la culpa de eso. Ella es frágil y bella.

—Duérmete, dulce Katnnis —le digo al oído.

Y nos quedamos en silencio, escuchando solo el tenue sonido de nuestra respiración.


	52. Capitulo 52

**Capitulo 52**

Pv Katnnis:

—Así que quieres que vuelva a follarte… —me susurra al oído.

Y empieza a besarme muy suavemente alrededor de la oreja y en el cuello. Me levanta las rodillas y se me corta la respiración… ¿Qué está haciendo ahora? Se mete entre mis piernas, se pega a mi espalda y me pasa la mano por el muslo hasta el trasero. Me acaricia despacio las nalgas y después desliza los dedos entre mis piernas.

—Voy a follarte desde atrás, Katnnis —murmura.

Con la otra mano me agarra del pelo a la altura de la nuca y tira ligeramente para colocarme. No puedo mover la cabeza. Estoy inmovilizada debajo de él, indefensa.

—Eres mía —susurra—. Solo mía. No lo olvides.

Su voz es embriagadora, y sus palabras, seductoras. Noto cómo crece su erección contra mi muslo. Desliza los dedos y me acaricia suavemente el clítoris, trazando círculos muy despacio. Siento su respiración en la cara mientras me pellizca lentamente la mandíbula.

—Hueles de maravilla. Me acaricia detrás de la oreja con la nariz. Frota las manos contra mi cuerpo una y otra vez. En un instinto reflejo, empiezo a trazar círculos con las caderas, al compás de su mano, y un placer enloquecedor me recorre las venas como si fuera adrenalina.

—No te muevas —me ordena en voz baja, aunque imperiosa.

Y lentamente me introduce el pulgar y lo gira acariciando las paredes de mi vagina. El efecto es alucinante. Toda mi energía se concentra en esa pequeña parte de mi cuerpo. Gimo.

— ¿Te gusta? —me pregunta en voz baja pasándome los dientes por la oreja.

Y empieza a mover el pulgar lentamente, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera… con los dedos todavía trazando círculos. Cierro los ojos e intento controlar mi respiración, intento absorber las desordenadas y caóticas sensaciones que sus dedos desatan en mí mientras el fuego me recorre el cuerpo. Vuelvo a gemir.

—Estás muy húmeda y eres muy rápida. Muy receptiva. Oh, Katnnis, me gusta, me gusta mucho —susurra.

Quiero mover las piernas, pero no puedo. Me tiene aprisionada y mantiene un ritmo constante, lento y tortuoso. Es absolutamente maravilloso. Gimo de nuevo y de pronto se mueve

. —Abre la boca —me pide.

Y me introduce en la boca el pulgar. Pestañeo frenéticamente.

—Mira cómo sabes —me susurra al oído—. Chúpame, nena.

Me presiona la lengua con el pulgar, cierro la boca alrededor de su dedo y chupo salvajemente. Siento el sabor salado de su pulgar y la acidez ligeramente metálica de la sangre. Madre mía. Esto no está bien, pero es terriblemente erótico.

—Quiero follarte la boca, Katnnis, y pronto lo haré —me dice con voz ronca, salvaje, y respiración entrecortada.

¡Follarme la boca! Gimo y le muerdo. Pega un grito ahogado y me tira del pelo con más fuerza, me hace daño, así que le suelto el dedo.

—Mi niña traviesa —susurra.

Alarga la mano hacia la mesita de noche y coge un paquetito plateado.

—Quieta, no te muevas —me ordena soltándome el pelo.

Rasga el paquetito plateado mientras yo jadeo y siento el calor recorriendo mis venas. La espera es excitante. Se inclina, su peso vuelve a caer sobre mí y me agarra del pelo para inmovilizarme la cabeza. No puedo moverme. Me tiene seductoramente atrapada y está listo para volver a penetrarme.

—Esta vez vamos a ir muy despacio, Katnnis —me dice.

Y me penetra despacio, muy despacio, hasta el fondo. Su miembro se extiende y me invade por dentro implacablemente. Gimo con fuerza. Esta vez lo siento más profundo, exquisito. Vuelvo a gemir, y a un ritmo muy lento traza círculos con las caderas y retrocede, se detiene un momento y vuelve a penetrarme. Repite el movimiento una y otra vez. Me vuelve loca. Sus provocadoras embestidas, deliberadamente lentas, y la intermitente sensación de plenitud son irresistibles.

—Se está tan bien dentro de ti —gime.

Y mis entrañas empiezan a temblar. Retrocede y espera.

—No, nena, todavía no —murmura.

Cuando dejo de temblar, comienza de nuevo el maravilloso proceso.

—Por favor —le suplico.

Creo que no voy a aguantar mucho más. Mi cuerpo tenso se desespera por liberarse.

—Te quiero dolorida, nena —murmura. Y sigue con su dulce y pausado suplicio, adelante y atrás.

—Quiero que, cada vez que te muevas mañana, recuerdes que he estado dentro de ti. Solo yo. Eres mía. Gimo.

—Peeta, por favor —susurro.

— ¿Qué quieres, Katnnis? Dímelo. Vuelvo a gemir. Se retira y vuelve a penetrarme lentamente, de nuevo trazando círculos con las caderas.

—Dímelo —murmura. —A ti, por favor. Aumenta el ritmo progresivamente y su respiración se vuelve irregular. Empiezo a temblar por dentro, y Peeta acelera la acometida.

—Eres… tan… dulce —murmura al ritmo de sus embestidas—. Te… deseo… tanto… Gimo. —Eres… mía… Córrete para mí, nena —ruge.

Sus palabras son mi perdición, me lanzan por el precipicio. Siento que mi cuerpo se convulsiona y me corro gritando una balbuceante versión de su nombre contra el colchón.

Peeta embiste hasta el fondo dos veces más y se queda paralizado, se deja ir y se derrama dentro de mí. Se desploma sobre mi cuerpo, con la cara hundida en mi pelo.

—Joder, Katnnis —jadea.

Se retira inmediatamente y cae rodando en su lado de la cama. Subo las rodillas hasta el pecho, totalmente agotada, y al momento me sumerjo en un profundo sueño.

Cuando me despierto, todavía no ha amanecido. No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo he dormido. Estiro las piernas debajo del edredón y me siento dolorida, exquisitamente dolorida. No veo a Peeta por ningún sitio.

Me siento en la cama y contemplo la ciudad frente a mí. Hay menos luces encendidas en los rascacielos y el amanecer se insinúa ya hacia el este. Oigo música, notas cadenciosas de piano. Un dulce y triste lamento. Bach, creo, pero no estoy segura.

Echo el edredón a un lado y me dirijo sin hacer ruido al pasillo que lleva al gran salón. Peeta está sentado al piano, totalmente absorto en la melodía que está tocando. Su expresión es triste y desamparada, como la música. Toca maravillosamente bien.

Me apoyo en la pared y lo escucho embelesada. Es un músico extraordinario. Está desnudo, con el cuerpo bañado en la cálida luz de una lámpara solitaria junto al piano. Como el resto del salón está oscuro, parece aislado en su pequeño foco de luz, intocable… solo en una burbuja. Avanzo en silencio hacia él, atraída por la sublime y melancólica música. Estoy fascinada. Observo sus largos y hábiles dedos recorriendo y presionando suavemente las teclas, y pienso que esos mismos dedos han recorrido y acariciado con destreza mi cuerpo. Me ruborizo al pensarlo, sofoco un grito y aprieto los muslos. Peeta levanta sus insondables ojos azules con expresión indescifrable.

—Perdona —susurro—. No quería molestarte.

Frunce ligeramente el ceño.

—Está claro que soy yo el que tendría que pedirte perdón —murmura.

Deja de tocar y apoya las manos en las piernas. De pronto me doy cuenta de que lleva puestos unos pantalones de pijama. Se pasa los dedos por el pelo y se levanta.

Los pantalones le caen de esa manera tan sexy… Madre mía. Se me seca la boca cuando rodea tranquilamente el piano y se acerca a mí. Es ancho de hombros y estrecho de caderas, y al andar se le tensan los abdominales. Es impresionante…

—Deberías estar en la cama —me riñe.

—Un tema muy hermoso. ¿Bach?

—La transcripción es de Bach, pero originariamente es un concierto para oboe de Alessandro Marcello.

—Precioso, aunque muy triste, una melodía muy melancólica.

Esboza una media sonrisa.

—A la cama —me ordena—. Por la mañana estarás agotada.

—Me he despertado y no estabas.

—Me cuesta dormir. No estoy acostumbrado a dormir con nadie —murmura.

No logro discernir cuál es su estado de ánimo. Parece algo decaído, pero es difícil asegurarlo en la oscuridad. Quizá se deba al tono del tema que estaba tocando. Me rodea con un brazo y me lleva cariñosamente a la habitación.

— ¿Cuándo empezaste a tocar? Tocas muy bien.

—A los seis años.

Peeta a los seis años… Imagino a un precioso niño de pelo cobrizo y ojos azules, y se me cae la baba… Un niño de cabello alborotado al que le gusta la música increíblemente triste.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —me pregunta ya de vuelta en la habitación. Enciende una lamparita.

—Estoy bien.

Los dos miramos la cama al mismo tiempo. Las sábanas están manchadas de sangre, como una prueba de mi virginidad perdida. Me ruborizo, incómoda, y me echo el edredón por encima.

—Bueno, la señora Mags tendrá algo en lo que pensar —refunfuña Peeta frente a mí.

Me coloca la mano debajo de la barbilla, me levanta la cara y me mira fijamente. Me observa con ojos intensos. Me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que le veo el pecho desnudo. Alargo la mano de forma instintiva. Quiero pasarle los dedos por el oscuro pelo del pecho, pero de inmediato da un paso atrás.

—Métete en la cama —me dice bruscamente.

Y luego suaviza un poco el tono.

—Me acostaré contigo.

Retiro la mano y frunzo levemente el ceño. Creo que no le he tocado el torso ni una sola vez. Abre un cajón, saca una camiseta y se la pone rápidamente.

—A la cama —vuelve a ordenarme.

Salto a la cama intentando no pensar en la sangre. Se tumba también él y me rodea con los brazos por detrás, de manera que no le veo la cara. Me besa el pelo con suavidad e inhala profundamente.

—Duérmete, dulce Katnnis —murmura.

Cierro los ojos, pero no puedo evitar sentir cierta melancolía, no sé si por la música o por su conducta. Peeta Mellark tiene un lado triste.


	53. Chapter 53

**Capitulo 53**

La luz que inunda la habitación me arranca del profundo sueño. Me desperezo y abro los ojos. Es una bonita mañana de mayo, con Seattle a mis pies. Guau, qué vista.

Peeta Mellark está profundamente dormido a mi lado. Guau, qué vista. Me sorprende que esté todavía en la cama. Como está de cara a mí, tengo la oportunidad de examinarlo bien por primera vez. Su hermoso rostro parece más joven, relajado. Sus labios, gruesos y perfilados, están ligeramente abiertos, y el pelo, limpio y brillante, alborotado. ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan guapo y aun así ser legal? Recuerdo su cuarto del piso de arriba…

Quizá no sea tan legal. Tengo mucho en que pensar. Siento la tentación de alargar la mano y tocarlo, pero está precioso dormido, como un niño pequeño. No tengo que preocuparme de lo que digo, de lo que dice él, de sus planes, especialmente de sus planes para mí. Podría pasarme el día contemplándolo, pero tengo mis necesidades… fisiológicas.

Salgo despacio de la cama, veo su camisa blanca en el suelo y me la pongo. Me dirijo a una puerta pensando que puede ser el cuarto de baño, pero lo que encuentro es un vestidor tan grande como mi habitación. Filas y filas de trajes caros, de camisas, zapatos y corbatas. ¿Para qué necesita tanta ropa? Chasqueo la lengua. La verdad es que el ropero de Annie seguramente no tiene nada que envidiar a este.

¡Annie! Oh, no. No me acordé de ella en toda la noche. Se suponía que tenía que mandarle un mensaje. Mierda. Va a enfadarse conmigo. Por un segundo me pregunto cómo le irá con Finnick. Vuelvo al dormitorio, en el que Peeta sigue dormido. Abro la otra puerta. Es el cuarto de baño, más grande que mi habitación. ¿Para qué necesita tanto espacio un hombre solo? Dos lavabos, observo con ironía. Si nunca duerme con nadie, uno de los dos no se habrá utilizado. Me miro en el enorme espejo. ¿Parezco diferente? Me siento diferente. Para ser sincera, estoy un poco dolorida, y los músculos… es como si no hubiera hecho ejercicio en la vida. En la vida has hecho ejercicio, me dice mi subconsciente, que se ha despertado y me mira frunciendo los labios y dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie. Acabas de acostarte con él. Has entregado tu virginidad a un hombre que no te ama, que tiene planes muy raros para ti, que quiere convertirte en una especie de pervertida esclava sexual. ¿ESTÁS LOCA?, me grita. Sigo mirándome en el espejo y me estremezco. Tengo que asimilar todo esto.

Sinceramente, me he encaprichado de un hombre guapísimo, que está forrado y que tiene un cuarto rojo del dolor esperándome. Me estremezco. Estoy desconcertada y confundida. Tengo el pelo hecho un desastre, como siempre. El pelo revuelto no me queda nada bien. Intento poner orden en ese caos con los dedos, pero no lo consigo y me rindo… Quizá tenga alguna goma en el bolso. Me muero de hambre. Vuelvo a la habitación. El bello durmiente sigue dormido, así que lo dejo y voy a la cocina. Oh, no… Annie. Dejé el bolso en el estudio de Peeta. Voy a buscarlo y saco el móvil. Tres mensajes. *Todo OK Katnnis*

*Donde estas Katnnis*

*Maldita sea Katnnis*

Llamo a Annie, pero no me contesta y le dejo un mensaje en el contestador diciéndole que estoy viva y que Barba azul no ha acabado conmigo, bueno, al menos no en el sentido que podría preocuparle… o quizá sí. Estoy muy confundida. Tengo que intentar aclararme y analizar mis sentimientos hacia Peeta Mellark. Es imposible. Muevo la cabeza dándome por vencida. Necesito estar sola, lejos de aquí, para pensar.

Encuentro en el bolso dos gomas para el pelo y rápidamente me hago dos trenzas. ¡Sí! Quizá cuanto más niña parezca, más a salvo estaré de Barba azul. Saco el iPod del bolso y me pongo los auriculares. No hay nada como la música para cocinar. Me meto el iPod en el bolsillo de la camisa de Peeta, subo el volumen y empiezo a bailar. Dios, qué hambre tengo. La cocina me intimida un poco. Es elegante y moderna, con armarios sin tiradores. Tardo unos segundos en llegar a la conclusión de que tengo que presionar en las puertas para que se abran. Quizá debería prepararle el desayuno a Peeta. El otro día comió una tortilla… Bueno, ayer, en el Rosewood. Hay que ver la de cosas que han pasado desde ayer. Abro el frigorífico, veo que hay muchos huevos y decido que quiero tortitas y beicon. Empiezo a hacer la masa bailando por la cocina. Está bien tener algo que hacer, porque eso te concede algo de tiempo para pensar, pero sin profundizar demasiado.

La música que resuena en mis oídos también me ayuda a alejar los pensamientos profundos. Vine a pasar la noche en la cama de Peeta Mellark y lo he conseguido, aunque no permita a nadie dormir en su cama. Sonrío. Misión cumplida. Genial. Sonrío. Genial, genial, y empiezo a divagar recordando la noche. Sus palabras, su cuerpo, su manera de hacer el amor… Cierro los ojos, mi cuerpo vibra al recordarlo y los músculos de mi vientre se contraen. Mi subconsciente me pone mala cara. Su manera de follar, no de hacer el amor, me grita como una arpía. No le hago caso, pero en el fondo sé que tiene razón. Muevo la cabeza para concentrarme en lo que estoy haciendo. La cocina es de lo más sofisticado. Confío en que sabré cómo funciona. Necesito un sitio para dejar las tortitas y que no se enfríen. Empiezo con el beicon. Amy Stunt me canta al oído una canción sobre gente inadaptada, una canción que siempre ha significado mucho para mí, porque soy una inadaptada. Nunca he encajado en ningún sitio, y ahora… tengo que considerar una proposición indecente del mismísimo rey de los inadaptados. ¿Por qué es Peeta así? ¿Por naturaleza o por educación? Nunca he conocido a nadie igual. Meto el beicon en el grill y, mientras se hace, bato los huevos. Me vuelvo y veo a Peeta sentado en un taburete, con los codos encima de la barra y la cara apoyada en las manos.

Lleva la camiseta con la que ha dormido. El pelo revuelto le queda realmente bien, como la barba de dos días. Parece divertido y sorprendido a la vez. Me quedo paralizada y me pongo roja. Luego me calmo y me quito los auriculares. Me tiemblan las rodillas solo de verlo. —Buenos días, señorita Everdeen. Está muy activa esta mañana —me dice en tono frío.

—He… He dormido bien —le digo tartamudeando. Intenta disimular su sonrisa.

—No imagino por qué. —Se calla un instante y frunce el ceño—. También yo cuando volví a la cama.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—Mucha —me contesta con una mirada intensa. Creo que no se refiere a la comida.

— ¿Tortitas, beicon y huevos?

—Suena muy bien.

—No sé dónde están los manteles individuales. Me encojo de hombros e intento desesperadamente no parecer nerviosa.

—Yo me ocupo. Tú cocina. ¿Quieres que ponga música para que puedas seguir bailando?

Me miro los dedos, perfectamente consciente de que me estoy ruborizando.

—No te cortes por mí. Es muy entretenido —me dice en tono burlón. Arrugo los labios.

Entretenido, ¿verdad? Mi subconsciente se parte de risa. Me giro y sigo batiendo los huevos, seguramente con más fuerza de la necesaria. Al momento está a mi lado y me tira de una trenza.

—Me encantan —susurra—. Pero no van a servirte de nada.

Mmm, Barba azul…

— ¿Cómo quieres los huevos? —le pregunto bruscamente.

—Muy batidos —me contesta con una mueca irónica.

Sigo con lo que estaba haciendo intentando ocultar mi sonrisa. Es difícil no volverse loca por él, especialmente cuando está tan juguetón, lo cual no es nada frecuente. Abre un cajón, saca dos manteles individuales negros y los coloca en la barra. Echo el huevo batido en una sartén, saco el beicon del grill, le doy la vuelta y vuelvo a meterlo. Cuando me vuelvo, hay zumo de naranja en la barra, y Peeta está preparando café.

— ¿Quieres un té?

—Sí, por favor. Si tienes.

Cojo un par de platos y los dejo encima de la placa para mantenerlos calientes. Peeta abre un armario y saca una caja de té Twinings English Breakfast. Frunzo los labios.

—El final estaba cantado, ¿no?

— ¿Tú crees? No tengo tan claro que hayamos llegado todavía al final, señorita Everdeen —murmura.

¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Habla de nuestra negociación? Bueno… quiero decir… de nuestra relación… o lo que sea. Sigue igual de críptico que siempre. Sirvo el desayuno en los platos calientes, que dejo encima de los manteles individuales. Abro el frigorífico y saco sirope de arce. Miro a Peeta, que está esperando a que me siente.

—Señorita Everdeen —me dice señalando un taburete.

—Señor Mellark. Asiento dándole las gracias. Al sentarme hago una ligera mueca de dolor.

— ¿Estás muy dolorida? —me pregunta mientras toma también asiento él. Me ruborizo. ¿Por qué me hace preguntas tan personales?

—Bueno, a decir verdad, no tengo con qué compararlo —le contesto—. ¿Querías ofrecerme tu compasión? —le pregunto en tono demasiado dulce.

Creo que intenta reprimir una sonrisa, pero no estoy segura.

—No. Me preguntaba si debemos seguir con tu entrenamiento básico.

—Oh.

Lo miro estupefacta, contengo la respiración y me estremezco. Oh… me encantaría. Sofoco un gemido.

—Come, Katnnis.

Se me ha vuelto a quitar el hambre… Más… más sexo… Sí, por favor.

—Por cierto, esto está buenísimo —me dice sonriendo.

Pincho un trocito de tortilla, pero apenas puedo tragar. ¡Entrenamiento básico! «Quiero follarte la boca». ¿Forma eso parte del entrenamiento básico?

—Deja de morderte el labio. Me desconcentras, y resulta que me he dado cuenta de que no llevas nada debajo de mi camisa, y eso me desconcentra todavía más.

Sumerjo la bolsa de té en la tetera que me ha traído Peeta. La cabeza me da vueltas.

— ¿En qué tipo de entrenamiento básico estás pensando? —le pregunto.

Hablo en un volumen un poco alto, lo cual traiciona mi deseo de parecer natural, como si no me importara demasiado, y lo más tranquila posible, pese a que las hormonas están causando estragos por todo mi cuerpo.

—Bueno, como estás dolorida, he pensado que podríamos dedicarnos a las técnicas orales.

Me atraganto con el té y lo miro boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos. Me da un golpecito en la espalda y me acerca el zumo de naranja. No tengo ni idea de en qué está pensando.

—Si quieres quedarte, claro —añade.

Lo miro intentando recuperar la serenidad. Su expresión es impenetrable. Es muy frustrante.

—Me gustaría quedarme durante el día, si no hay problema. Mañana tengo que trabajar.

— ¿A qué hora tienes que estar en el trabajo?

—A las nueve.

—Te llevaré al trabajo mañana a las nueve.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Quiere que me quede otra noche?

—Tengo que volver a casa esta noche. Necesito cambiarme de ropa.

—Podemos comprarte algo. No tengo dinero para comprar ropa.

Levanta la mano, me agarra de la barbilla y tira para que mis dientes suelten el labio inferior. No era consciente de que me lo estaba mordiendo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —me pregunta.

—Tengo que volver a casa esta noche. Me mira muy serio.

—De acuerdo, esta noche —acepta—. Ahora acábate el desayuno.

La cabeza y el estómago me dan vueltas. Se me ha quitado el hambre. Contemplo la mitad de mi desayuno, que sigue en el plato. No me apetece comer ahora.

—Come, Katnnis. Anoche no cenaste.

—No tengo hambre, de verdad —susurro. Me mira muy serio.

—Me gustaría mucho que te terminaras el desayuno.

— ¿Qué problema tienes con la comida? —le suelto de pronto. Arruga la frente.

—Ya te dije que no soporto tirar la comida. Come —me dice bruscamente,

con expresión sombría, dolida. Maldita sea. ¿De qué va todo esto? Cojo el tenedor y como despacio, intentando masticar. Si va a ser siempre tan raro con la comida, tendré que recordar no llenarme tanto el plato. Su semblante se dulcifica a medida que voy comiéndome el desayuno. Lo observo retirar su plato. Espera a que termine y retira el mío también.

—Tú has cocinado, así que yo recojo la mesa.

—Muy democrático.

—Sí —me dice frunciendo el ceño—. No es mi estilo habitual. En cuanto acabe tomaremos un baño.

—Ah, vale. Vaya…

Preferiría una ducha. El sonido de mi teléfono me saca de la ensoñación. Es Annie.

—Hola.

Me alejo de él y me dirijo hacia las puertas de cristal del balcón.

—Katnnis, ¿por qué no me mandaste un mensaje anoche?

Está enfadada.

—Perdona. Me superaron los acontecimientos.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, perfectamente.

— ¿Por fin?

Intenta sonsacarme información. Oigo su tono expectante y muevo la cabeza.

—Annie, no quiero comentarlo por teléfono.

Peeta alza los ojos hacia mí.

—Sí… Estoy segura.

¿Cómo puede estar segura? Está tirándose un farol, pero no puedo hablar del tema. He firmado un maldito acuerdo.

—Annie, por favor.

— ¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Estás bien?

—Te he dicho que estoy perfectamente.

— ¿Ha sido tierno?

— ¡Annie, por favor!

No puedo reprimir mi enfado.

—Kat, no me lo ocultes. Llevo casi cuatro años esperando este momento.

—Nos vemos esta noche. Y cuelgo.


	54. Chapter 54

**Capitulo 54**

Va a ser difícil manejar este tema. Es muy obstinada y quiere que se lo cuente todo con detalles, pero no puedo contárselo porque he firmado un… ¿cómo se llama? Un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Va a darle un ataque, y con razón. Tengo que pensar en algo. Vuelvo la cabeza y observo a Peeta moviéndose con soltura por la cocina.

— ¿El acuerdo de confidencialidad lo abarca todo? —le pregunto indecisa.

— ¿Por qué?

Se vuelva y me mira mientras guarda la caja del té. Me ruborizo.

—Bueno, tengo algunas dudas, ya sabes… sobre sexo —le digo mirándome los dedos—. Y me gustaría comentarlas con Annie.

—Puedes comentarlas conmigo.

—Peeta, con todo el respeto… Me quedo sin voz No puedo comentarlas contigo. Me darías tu visión del sexo, que es parcial, distorsionada y pervertida. Quiero una opinión imparcial. —Son solo cuestiones técnicas. No diré nada del cuarto rojo del dolor.

Levanta las cejas.

—¿Cuarto rojo del dolor? Se trata sobre todo de placer, Katnnis. Créeme. Y además —añade en tono más duro—, tu compañera de piso está revolcándose con mi hermano. Preferiría que no hablaras con ella, la verdad.

— ¿Sabe algo tu familia de tus… preferencias?

—No. No son asunto suyo. —Se acerca a mí—. ¿Qué quieres saber? —me pregunta.

Me desliza los dedos suavemente por la mejilla hasta el mentón, que levanta para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Me estremezco por dentro. No puedo mentir a este hombre.

—De momento nada en concreto —susurro.

—Bueno, podemos empezar preguntándote qué tal lo has pasado esta noche.

La curiosidad le arde en los ojos. Está impaciente por saberlo. Guau.

—Bien —murmuro.

Esboza una ligera sonrisa.

—Yo también —me dice en voz baja—. Nunca había echado un polvo vainilla, y no ha estado nada mal. Aunque quizá es porque ha sido contigo.

Desliza el pulgar por mi labio inferior. Respiro hondo. ¿Un polvo vainilla?

—Ven, vamos a bañarnos. Se inclina y me besa.

El corazón me da un brinco y el deseo me recorre el cuerpo y se concentra… en mi parte más profunda. La bañera es blanca, profunda y ovalada, muy de diseño. Peeta se inclina y abre el grifo de la pared embaldosada. Vierte en el agua un aceite de baño que parece carísimo. A medida que se llena la bañera va formándose espuma, y un dulce y seductor aroma a jazmín invade el baño. Peeta me mira con ojos impenetrables, se quita la camiseta y la tira al suelo.

—Señorita Everdeen —me dice tendiéndome la mano.

Estoy al lado de la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos y recelosos, con las manos alrededor del cuerpo. Me acerco admirando furtivamente su cuerpo. Le cojo de la mano y me sujeta mientras me meto en la bañera, todavía con su camisa puesta. Hago lo que me dice. Voy a tener que acostumbrarme si acabo aceptando su escandalosa oferta… Solo si… El agua caliente es tentadora.

—Gírate y mírame —me ordena en voz baja.

Hago lo que me pide. Me observa con atención.

—Sé que ese labio está delicioso, doy fe de ello, pero ¿puedes dejar de mordértelo? —me dice apretando los dientes—. Cuando te lo muerdes, tengo ganas de follarte, y estás dolorida, ¿no?

Dejo de morderme el labio porque me quedo boquiabierta, impactada.

—Eso es —me dice—. ¿Lo has entendido? Me mira.

Asiento frenéticamente. No tenía ni idea de que yo pudiera afectarle tanto.

—Bien.

Se acerca, saca el iPod del bolsillo de la camisa y lo deja junto al lavabo.

—Agua e iPods… no es una combinación muy inteligente —murmura.

Se inclina, agarra la camisa blanca por debajo, me la quita y la tira al suelo. Se retira para contemplarme. Dios mío, estoy completamente desnuda. Me pongo roja y bajo la mirada hacia las manos, que están a la altura de la barriga. Deseo desesperadamente desaparecer dentro del agua caliente y la espuma, pero sé que no va a querer que lo haga.

—Oye —me llama.

Lo miro. Tiene la cara inclinada hacia un lado.

—Katnnis, eres muy guapa, toda tú. No bajes la cabeza como si estuvieras avergonzada. No tienes por qué avergonzarte, y te aseguro que es todo un placer poder contemplarte.

Me sujeta la barbilla y me levanta la cabeza para que lo mire. Sus ojos son dulces y cálidos, incluso ardientes. Está muy cerca de mí. Podría alargar el brazo y tocarlo.

—Ya puedes sentarte —me dice interrumpiendo mis erráticos pensamientos.

Me agacho y me meto en el agradable agua caliente. Oh… me escuece, y no me lo esperaba, pero huele de maravilla. El escozor inicial no tarda en disminuir. Me tumbo boca arriba, cierro los ojos un instante y me relajo en la tranquilizadora calidez. Cuando los abro, está mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Por qué no te bañas conmigo? —me atrevo a preguntarle, aunque con voz ronca.

—Sí, muévete hacia delante —me ordena.

Se quita los pantalones de pijama y se mete en la bañera detrás de mí. El agua sube de nivel cuando se sienta y tira de mí para que me apoye en su pecho. Coloca sus largas piernas encima de las mías, con las rodillas flexionadas y los tobillos a la misma altura que los míos, y me abre las piernas con los pies. Me quedo boquiabierta. Mete la nariz entre mi pelo e inhala profundamente.

—Qué bien hueles, Katnnis.

Un temblor me recorre todo el cuerpo. Estoy desnuda en una bañera con Peeta Mellark. Y él también está desnudo. Si alguien me lo hubiera dicho ayer, cuando me desperté en la suite del hotel, no le habría creído. Coge una botella de gel del estante junto a la bañera y se echa un chorrito en la mano. Se frota las manos para hacer una ligera capa de espuma, me las coloca alrededor del cuello y empieza a extenderme el jabón por la nuca y los hombros, masajeándolos con fuerza con sus largos y fuertes dedos. Gimo. Me encanta sentir sus manos.

— ¿Te gusta?

Casi puedo oír su sonrisa.

—Mmm.

Desciende hasta mis brazos, luego por debajo hasta las axilas, frotándome suavemente. Me alegro mucho de que Annie insistiera en que me depilara. Desliza las manos por mis pechos, y respiro hondo cuando sus dedos los rodean y empiezan a masajearlos suavemente, sin agarrarlos. Arqueo el cuerpo instintivamente y aprieto los pechos contra sus manos. Tengo los pezones sensibles, muy sensibles, sin duda por el poco delicado trato que recibieron anoche. No se entretiene demasiado en ellos. Desliza las manos hasta mi vientre. Se me acelera la respiración y el corazón me late a toda prisa.

Siento su erección contra mi trasero. Me excita que lo que le haga sentirse así sea mi cuerpo. Claro… no tu cabeza, se burla mi subconsciente. Aparto el inoportuno pensamiento. Se detiene y coge una toallita mientras yo jadeo pegada a él, muerta de deseo. Apoyo las manos en sus muslos, firmes y musculosos. Echa más gel en la toallita, se inclina y me frota entre las piernas. Contengo la respiración. Sus dedos me estimulan hábilmente desde dentro de la tela, una maravilla, y mis caderas empiezan a moverse a su ritmo, presionando contra su mano. A medida que las sensaciones se apoderan de mí, inclino la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos casi en blanco y la boca entreabierta. Gimo. Dentro de mí aumenta la presión, lenta e inexorablemente… Madre mía.

—Siéntelo, nena —me susurra Peeta al oído, y me roza suavemente el lóbulo con los dientes—. Siéntelo para mí.

Sus piernas inmovilizan las mías contra las paredes de la bañera, las aprisionan, lo que le da libre acceso a la parte más íntima de mí.

—Oh… por favor —susurro.

El cuerpo se me queda rígido e intento estirar las piernas. Soy una esclava sexual de este hombre, que no me deja mover.

—Creo que ya estás lo suficientemente limpia —murmura.

Y se detiene. ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Mi respiración es irregular.

— ¿Por qué te paras? —le pregunto jadeando.

—Porque tengo otros planes para ti, Katnnis.

¿Qué…? Vaya… pero… estaba… No es justo.

—Date la vuelta. Yo también tengo que lavarme —murmura.

¡Oh! Me doy la vuelta y me quedo pasmada al ver que se agarra con fuerza el miembro erecto. Abro la boca.

—Quiero que, para empezar, conozcas bien la parte más valiosa de mi cuerpo, mi favorita. Le tengo mucho cariño.

Es enorme, cada vez más. El miembro erecto queda por encima del agua, que le llega a las caderas. Levanto los ojos un segundo y observo su sonrisa perversa. Le divierte mi expresión atónita. Me doy cuenta de que estoy mirando fijamente su miembro. Trago saliva. ¡Todo eso ha estado dentro de mí! Parece imposible. Quiere que lo toque. Mmm… de acuerdo, adelante. Le sonrío, cojo el gel y me echo un chorrito en la mano. Hago lo mismo que él: me froto el jabón en las manos hasta que se forma espuma. No aparto los ojos de los suyos. Entreabro los labios para que me resulte más fácil respirar… y deliberadamente me muerdo el labio inferior y luego paso la lengua por encima, por la zona que acabo de morderme. Me mira con ojos serios, impenetrables, que se abren mientras deslizo la lengua por el labio. Me inclino y le rodeo el miembro con una mano, imitando la manera en que se lo agarra él mismo. Cierra un momento los ojos. Guau… es mucho más duro de lo que pensaba. Aprieto y él coloca su mano sobre la mía.

—Así —susurra.

Y mueve la mano arriba y abajo sujetándome con fuerza los dedos, que a su vez aprietan con fuerza su miembro. Cierra de nuevo los ojos y contiene la respiración. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, su mirada es de un azul fuerte.

—Muy bien, nena.

Me suelta la mano, deja que siga yo sola y cierra los ojos mientras la muevo arriba y abajo. Flexiona ligeramente las caderas hacia mi mano, y de forma refleja lo aprieto con más fuerza. Desde lo más profundo de la garganta se le escapa un ronco gemido. Fóllame la boca… Mmm. Lo recuerdo metiéndome el pulgar en la boca y pidiéndome que se lo chupara con fuerza. Abre la boca a medida que su respiración se acelera. Tiene los ojos cerrados. Me inclino, coloco los labios alrededor de su miembro y chupo de forma vacilante, deslizando la lengua por la punta.

—Guau… Katnnis.

Abre mucho los ojos y sigo chupando. Mmm… Es duro y blando a la vez, como acero recubierto de terciopelo, y sorprendentemente sabroso, salado y suave.

—Dios —gime. Y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Introduzco la boca hasta el fondo y vuelve a gemir. ¡Ja! La diosa que llevo dentro está encantada. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo follármelo con la boca. Vuelvo a girar la lengua alrededor de la punta, y él se arquea y levanta las caderas. Ha abierto los ojos, que despiden fuego. Vuelve a arquearse apretando los dientes. Me apoyo en sus muslos y clavo la boca hasta el fondo. Siento en las manos que sus piernas se tensan. Me coge de las trenzas y empieza a moverse.

—Oh… nena… es fantástico —murmura.

Chupo más fuerte y paso la lengua por la punta de su impresionante erección. Se la presiono con la boca cubriéndome los dientes con los labios. Él espira con la boca entreabierta y gime.

—Dios, ¿hasta dónde puedes llegar? —susurra. Mmm…

Empujo con fuerza y siento su miembro en el fondo de la garganta, y luego en los labios otra vez. Paso la lengua por la punta. Es como un polo con sabor a… Peeta Mellark. Chupo cada vez más deprisa, empujando cada vez más hondo y girando la lengua alrededor. Mmm… No tenía ni idea de que proporcionar placer podía ser tan excitante, verlo retorcerse sutilmente de deseo carnal. La diosa que llevo dentro baila merengue con algunos pasos de salsa

 _ **Holaaa a todos he regresado y voy a tratar de subir dos capítulos cada día ya que ya estoy de vacaciones: D ¡sí!**_

 _ **¿Qué les parece la adaptación? :3**_


	55. Chapter 55

**Capitulo 55**

Pv Peeta:

Me despierto. Katnnis no está. La cama, de repente, se ve más grande y vacía de lo habitual. Mi propia sensación me saca una sonrisa irónica. No te pongas sentimental, Mellark.

Me levanto. ¿Estará en el baño? No, no parece. ¿De qué ánimo se habrá despertado? ¿Con qué me encontraré cuando la vea?

Supongo que no debería preocuparme por eso. Es inevitable no hacerlo al volver a ver la mancha de sangre en las sábanas. La señorita Everdeen ya no es más virgen. Y el responsable soy yo. De acuerdo, puedo manejarlo.

La busco por la casa. La encuentro en la cocina. Se ha hecho dos trenzas. Lleva puesta mi camisa y un iPod en donde escucha música, aislada de cualquier otro sonido.

Me acerco sigilosamente. No percibe mi presencia. Me siento en un taburete y la miro desde allí.

Está preparando el desayuno. Puso beicon en el grill y, ahora, bate unos huevos. Se la ve concentrada en la música que escucha y en sus propios pensamientos. Es agradable observarla.

Entonces, se da vuelta y me ve. Se queda helada, sin capacidad de reacción. Se ruboriza levemente y eso la hace mucho más encantadora aún.

Finalmente, se quita los auriculares.

—Buenos días, señorita Everdeen. Está muy activa esta mañana.

—He… He dormido bien —me responde tartamudeando.

Podría estallar en una carcajada, pero lo evito, porque temo que le moleste.

—No imagino por qué. También yo cuando volví a la cama.

De a poco su cuerpo comienza a relajarse. Y su actitud también.

— ¿Tienes hambre?—me pregunta ingenua.

—Mucha —le respondo con doble intención.

Me mira. Creo que me ha entendido, pero finge que no.

— ¿Tortitas, beicon y huevos?— exclama entusiasmada.

—Suena muy bien.

La señorita Everdeen sabe hacer desayunos muy nutritivos. Es necesario para seguir nuestro ritmo.

—No sé dónde están los manteles individuales— me dice un poco preocupada.

Está muy bella cocinando mientras lleva mi camisa.

—Yo me ocupo. Tú cocina. ¿Quieres que ponga música para que puedas seguir bailando?

Mira hacia abajo. Otra vez se ruboriza. Me causa gracia que todo le dé tanta vergüenza.

—No te cortes por mí. Es muy entretenido —bromeo, intentando que se relaje.

Se da vuelta y sigue batiendo los huevos. Me acerco. Me quedo de pie a su lado. Observo las trenzas. Tiro de una de ellas.

—Me encantan. Pero no van a servirte de nada.

Está seria. No sé si está divirtiendo. Aunque no creo que tanto como lo estoy haciendo yo.

— ¿Cómo quieres los huevos? —me pregunta de repente.

Señorita Everdeen, qué brusca. ¿Dónde ha dejado su buen humor?

—Muy batidos —le respondo con tono irónico.

Veo que quiere reírse pero no lo hace. De acuerdo, puede disimularlo si es lo que le apetece.

Voy hacia el cajón y cojo los manteles individuales. Katnnis continúa cocinando. Hacemos un buen equipo.

Luego, llevo zumo de naranja hasta la barra y empiezo a preparar café. Ella se da vuelta y me mira.

— ¿Quieres un té?—le pregunto.

—Sí, por favor. Si tienes.

Este es mi gran momento. Le va a encantar la sorpresa. Disfruto por anticipado.

Abro el armario y saco una caja de té Twinings English Breakfast.

Sin embargo, parece algo molesta.

—El final estaba cantado, ¿no?— me dice.

Creo que las cosas se están yendo por el carril equivocado. Voy a ver qué puedo hacer para mejorarlo.

—¿Tú crees? No tengo tan claro que hayamos llegado todavía al final , señorita Everdeen.

Se queda en silencio. Veo que un poco pensativa. Sirve el desayuno. Luego va hacia el frigorífico y saca sirope de arce.

Me gusta ver que se desenvuelve con soltura.

La invito a que se siente.

—Señorita Everdeen —le señalo un taburete.

—Señor Mellark— responde y se sienta.

Al hacerlo hay un gesto de dolor en su rostro. Me preocupa.

—¿Estás muy dolorida?

Tarda en responder. Creo que no se imagina cuánto la deseo. Está muy sexy y verla con cierto temor le da un morbo extra a la situación. Puedo percibir que se trata de una sumisa, a pesar de que a veces parece que solo le gusta discutir.

Entonces, responde.

—Bueno, a decir verdad, no tengo con qué compararlo. ¿Querías ofrecerme tu compasión? —me dice dulcemente.

La follaría ya mismo, sobre la barra. Pero quiero que se alimente bien antes.

—No. Me preguntaba si debemos seguir con tu entrenamiento básico— le digo en tono sugerente.

—Oh.

Me mira como preguntándose cómo debe reaccionar.

—Come, Katnnis.

Pincha un trozo de tortilla sin decir palabra.

—Por cierto, esto está buenísimo —le digo.

Pareciera que no tiene hambre. Apenas si ha comido un trocito. Encima comienza a hacer ese maldito gesto que me desconcentra.

—Deja de morderte el labio. Me desconcentras, y resulta que me he dado cuenta de que no llevas nada debajo de mi camisa, y eso me desconcentra todavía más.

Se concentra en su té. Puedo percibir sus hermosos pechos. Y no puedo prestar atención a otra cosa.

—¿En qué tipo de entrenamiento básico estás pensando? —me dice de repente.

Está nerviosa, habla en un tono de voz más alto del habitual.

—Bueno, como estás dolorida, he pensado que podríamos dedicarnos a las técnicas orales.

Escucha la respuesta y se atraganta con el té. Está asombrada por mi respuesta y la expresión de su cara se transforma. Le doy un golpecito en la espalda y le alcanzo zumo.

—Si quieres quedarte, claro.

No quiero que se confunda. Deseo que sea mi sumisa pero solo cuando firme el contrato. Por ahora, debe tener todo el tiempo en claro que puede marcharse cuando quiera.

Pero me dice que quiere pasar el día conmigo. Y eso me alegra, aunque mi expresión aún no lo demuestre.

Katnnis ha preparado un desayuno delicioso. Y ella también está deliciosa. Solo lleva mi camisa y es increíblemente sexy. Quiero empezar a follarla ya mismo.

Le pregunto qué planes tiene para hoy.

—Me gustaría quedarme durante el día, si no hay problema. Mañana tengo que trabajar.

—¿A qué hora tienes que estar en el trabajo?

—A las nueve.

Perfecto. Hoy podremos probar nuevas cosas. Estoy impaciente por hacerlo. Esta chica me encanta.

—Te llevaré al trabajo mañana a las nueve— le ofrezco o le informo, no lo sé.

Me mira extrañada. Creo que no imaginaba esa respuesta.

—Tengo que volver a casa esta noche. Necesito cambiarme de ropa.

Veo que Katnnis Everdeen todavía conserva una lógica que no tiene nada que ver con mis costumbres. La ropa no es un tema aquí.

—Podemos comprarte algo—le sugiero.

Se queda pensativa. Supongo que hay algo del plan que no le convence. Entonces, comienza a morderse el labio inferior. Acción que, por supuesto, me vuelve loco.

Levanto la mano y la cojo de la barbilla. Tiro de sus dientes para que deje de hacerlo.

Me mira con expresión inocente.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto.

—Tengo que volver a casa esta noche.

Ok, habrá algo más. Quizás haya algo que yo desconozca. Tal vez, no me lo quiere o no me lo puede contar. Por ahora, lo dejaremos así.

—De acuerdo, esta noche. Ahora acábate el desayuno.

Mira el plato. Más de la mitad del desayuno sigue allí, intacto. No parece tener ganas de comer. Me preocupa su relación con la comida.

—Come, Katnnis. Anoche no cenaste.

—No tengo hambre, de verdad —me dice en voz baja, como si fuera una niña que sabe que está haciendo algo mal.

No me gusta que no se cuide. Trato de explicárselo, con mucho cuidado.

—Me gustaría mucho que te terminaras el desayuno.

Me mira algo enfadada. Pareciera que le molestó lo que he dicho.

—¿Qué problema tienes con la comida? —me dice desafiante.

No me esperaba esta reacción. Me parece desmedida e infantil. No voy a darle explicaciones tampoco.

—Ya te dije que no soporto tirar la comida. Come.

No me gusta tirar la comida. Y tampoco me gusta la insolencia. Ni que sea grosera sin necesidad. Quiero que esté bien alimentada. ¿Tengo que dar explicaciones por eso?

Deja de mirarme y se concentra en un punto de la mesa. De mala manera coge el tenedor y se lleva un trozo de comida a la boca. Mastica despacio. Con el siguiente bocado se va entusiasmando.

Retiro mi plato. Espero que ella termine y levanto el suyo.

—Tú has cocinado, así que yo recojo la mesa— le propongo.

—Muy democrático—se burla un poco irónica.

—Sí —me quedo pensando—. No es mi estilo habitual. En cuanto acabe tomaremos un baño.

—Ah, vale.

Me gusta que haya dejado de discutir. Creo que la idea del baño le ha gustado. Ha puesto cara de entusiasmo.

De repente, el sonido de su móvil corta la armonía del momento. Atiende, saluda y se aleja para hablar. Yo termino de acomodar las cosas en la cocina.

Pasados unos minutos regresa. Noto que está un poco alterada. De la nada suelta una pregunta:

—¿El acuerdo de confidencialidad lo abarca todo?

Veo que este llamado no ha sido nada bueno. Alguien que pregunta y ella dudando sobre qué responder. Seguramente se trata de su amiga Annie.

—¿Por qué?— indago, sin más detalles.

La miro. Ella está de pie, ruborizada, intentando decirme algo. Se mira las manos y balbucea.

—Bueno, tengo algunas dudas, ya sabes… sobre sexo. Y me gustaría comentarlas con Annie.

Ja, lo sabía. Annie estaba implicada en todo esto. ¿Hasta dónde habrán llegado con Finnick? Bueno, es evidente que habrán follado. Pero me preocupa un poco el grado de contacto que tengan pensado mantener. No me gusta que nadie se entere de mi estilo de vida y mucho menos mi hermano.

Es cierto que Katnnis puede necesitar de verdad comentar algunas cosas sobre sexo.

—Puedes comentarlas conmigo— le ofrezco.

—Peeta, con todo el respeto…

Su voz se corta. No puede mirarme a los ojos. Hay algo que quiere decir pero no puede hacerlo.

Luego de un momento, respira profundo y dice directamente:

—Son solo cuestiones técnicas. No diré nada del cuarto rojo del dolor.

Su manera de llamarlo me asombra. No quiero que tenga una opinión equivocada sobre todo esto. Y mucho menos que la persona que le dé información desconozca el tema. Y menos aún si esa persona tiene contacto con mi hermano.

—¿Cuarto rojo del dolor? Se trata sobre todo de placer, Katnnis. Créeme. Y además tu compañera de piso está revolcándose con mi hermano. Preferiría que no hablaras con ella, la verdad.

—¿Sabe algo tu familia de tus… preferencias?—me pregunta con timidez.

—No. No son asunto suyo.

Nunca deja de sorprenderme su ingenuidad. No creo que ningún familiar vaya por ahí contando de sus prácticas de dominación sexual a sus padres. Oh, Katnnis Everdeen, eres tan inocente…

—¿Qué quieres saber? —le pregunto.

La tomo del mentón y la miro. Siento su escalofrío cuando nuestros ojos se cruzan tan cercanos.

—De momento nada en concreto —me dice tímidamente.

—Bueno, podemos empezar preguntándote qué tal lo has pasado esta noche.

Todavía no ha dicho nada sobre su experiencia de anoche. Que fue extraña también para mí. He desvirgado a una chica. Ha sido algo convencional y al mismo tiempo muy especial.

Pero ahora quisiera escuchar cómo se ha sentido ella.

—Bien —me responde.

Su respuesta me hace sonreír.

—Yo también. Nunca había echado un polvo vainilla, y no ha estado nada mal. Aunque quizá es porque ha sido contigo.

Acaricio su labio. Siento deseos de follarla ahora mismo.

—Ven, vamos a bañarnos—le digo y noto que la idea le encanta.


	56. Chapter 56

**Capitulo 56**

Hemos terminado de desayunar y vamos hacia el baño. Nos daremos un delicioso baño juntos.

Abro el grifo y vierto el gel con aroma de jazmín. El agua crece y la espuma se va formando.

Me quito la camiseta y le tiendo la mano.

—Señorita Everdeen —la invito.

Me coge de la mano y se mete en la bañera. Todavía lleva mi camisa puesta, lo que vuelve aún más sexy la situación.

—Gírate y mírame —me ordena en voz baja.

Me hace caso inmediatamente.

Miro su rostro y veo como se está mordiendo el labio inferior.

—Sé que ese labio está delicioso, doy fe de ello, pero ¿puedes dejar de mordértelo? Cuando te lo muerdes, tengo ganas de follarte, y estás dolorida, ¿no?

Una vez más, me hace caso inmediatamente. Me encanta ver su cara de asombro cuando le hablo.

Experimento mucho placer al ver cómo responde a mis órdenes. No hay dudas de que Katnnis es una sumisa, aunque todavía no lo sepa.

Cuando deja de morderse el labio, se lo indico:

—Eso es. ¿Lo has entendido?

Asiente con la cabeza.

—Bien.

Luego, veo que todavía lleva el iPod en el bolsillo de la camisa. Me acerco y se lo quito.

—Agua e iPods… no es una combinación muy inteligente.

Luego, le quito la camisa. Me retiro hacia atrás para contemplarla.

Joder, es tan sexy. Su piel es aceitunada y perfecta. Sus tetas tienen una caída perfecta. Sus pezones que comienzan a endurecerse solo por mi mirada.

Sin embargo, ella está nerviosa. Mira hacia abajo.

—Katnnis, eres muy guapa, toda tú. No bajes la cabeza como si estuvieras avergonzada. No tienes por qué avergonzarte, y te aseguro que es todo un placer poder contemplarte.

Sostengo su rostro y hago que levante la cabeza para que me mire. Ahí está. Es hermosa y no sé en qué estará pensando en este momento.

—Ya puedes sentarte —le indico.

¿Qué haremos esta vez? Todavía no lo sé. Deseo follarla pero creo que está dolorida. No me apresuro, nuestros mismos cuerpos nos indicarán el ritmo.

Se mete en la bañera. La espuma comienza a taparla. Primero parece algo incómoda. Luego, se va relajando. Cierra los ojos.

Su expresión es de una belleza extrema. Me encanta contemplarla. Abre los ojos y ve que lo estoy haciendo.

— ¿Por qué no te bañas conmigo? —me propone.

Me gusta mucho que lo haga. Me alegra que se vaya relajando, que vaya adquiriendo confianza.

—Sí, muévete hacia delante —le ordeno.

Me quito los pantalones y entro a la bañera. Me coloco justo detrás de ella. Pongo a Katnnis contra mi pecho.

Luego, ubico mis piernas sobre las suyas y abro sus piernas con mis pies.

Tengo mi nariz entre su cabello.

—Qué bien hueles, Katnnis.

Su cuerpo se estremece. Puedo sentir su excitación a través de la piel.

Cojo la botella de gel, pongo un poco en mi mano y hago espuma.

Coloco las manos sobre el cuello de Katnnis y voy hacia sus hombros masajeándolos con fuerza..

Siento sus gemidos. Sonrío de placer.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Mmm.

Avanzo con mis manos hacia sus pechos. Comienzo a masajearlos. Mis dedos se deslizan entre sus pezones.

Katnnis reacciona en seguida. Su cuerpo se arquea contra mí, hace que mis manos presionen sus pechos.

Mi erección cada vez es más fuerte. Ya puede sentirla contra su culo.

Kat jadea y arquea su cuerpo de placer.

Coloco más gel en mis manos. Ahora me encargo de sus piernas. Las froto. Comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de los movimientos.

—Siéntelo, Preciosa —le digo al oído—. Siéntelo para mí.

Aprisiono sus piernas con las mías contra la bañera. Allí la tengo, deseosa y abierta para mí. Puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella.

—Oh… por favor —me pide.

Es muy estimulante saber que es tan receptiva. Pero ahora dejaré que ella tome algunas iniciativas.

—Creo que ya estás lo suficientemente limpia —le digo.

Me detengo. Quedo a la espera de su reacción.

— ¿Por qué te paras? —me pregunta alarmada.

—Porque tengo otros planes para ti, Katnnis.

Me gusta darle placer. Pero también me gusta recibirlo. Quiero verla en acción.

—Date la vuelta—le ordeno—. Yo también tengo que lavarme.

Responde de inmediato. Observa mi pene, asombrada.

—Quiero que, para empezar, conozcas bien la parte más valiosa de mi cuerpo, mi favorita. Le tengo mucho cariño.

Una sonrisa invade mi rostro.

Kat no sabe qué hacer. Pero lo que está viendo le gusta y se le nota en la mirada. Tiene los ojos clavados en mi miembro completamente erecto.

Entonces, logra reaccionar.

Coge el gel y hace espuma entre sus manos. Me mira fijamente. Muy bien, señorita Everdeen, va muy bien.

Muerde su labio inferior. ¿Lo hace a propósito? Sí, esta vez sí. Pasa la lengua por la zona que acaba de morderse. Me empiezo sentir más y más excitado y me cuesta no abalanzarme sobre ella.

Quiero que siga actuando desde su propia iniciativa.

Coge mi miembro. Esto es maravilloso. Lo hace muy bien. Lo aprieta.

Pongo mi mano sobre la suya indicándole el movimiento: arriba y abajo.

—Así —le muestro con cuidado.

Katnnis repite el movimiento ella sola. Lo hace espectacularmente bien. Cierro los ojos para disfrutarlo aún más.

Me encanta cómo me toca. Me gustan nuestros cuerpos desnudos y juntos. Siento su mano subir y bajar por mi pene.

—Muy bien, preciosa—la aliento.

Esto se pone cada vez mejor.

La sensación del agua cálida y la espuma es muy estimulante. Katnnis ha comenzado a bañarme. Ahora mismo está concentrada en mi pene. Le he dado instrucciones sobre los movimientos que debe hacer. Y luego, comenzó a hacerlo ella sola. Sus caricias son maravillosas.

Cierro los ojos y disfruto de cómo lo frota, lo aprieta, lo acaricia. Esto está muy bien.

De repente, la sorpresa más exquisita que puede suceder. Se inclina y comienza a chuparlo. Desliza su lengua por la punta.

—Guau… Katnnis.

Abro los ojos. La miro. Lo hace muy bien. No parece inhibida.

No existe nada más en el mundo en este momento.

—Dios —le digo y me entrego a ella.

Cierro los ojos y la dejo hacer su trabajo.

Mete la boca hasta el fondo. Gimo de placer. Gira la lengua. Se apoya en mis muslos y otra vez la boca hasta el fondo.

La cojo de la trenzas. Y comienzo a moverme. Le follo la boca. Y ella sigue haciéndolo muy bien.

—Oh… nena… es fantástico.

Comienza a hacerlo más fuerte. Sube y baja y sus labios se deslizan con la presión exacta. Mi pene entra y sale de su boca.

—Dios, ¿hasta dónde puedes llegar? —le digo entre gemidos.

Chupa cada vez más rápido, empujando cada vez más hondo. Lo hace muy bien. Es increíble que no tenga nada de experiencia. Lo hace muy bien, repito en mi cabeza. Sí, sí, lo hace muy bien.

—Katnnis, voy a correrme en tu boca —le anuncio—. Si no quieres, para.

Continúo con mi movimiento hacia el fondo de su boca. Ella lo recibe. La miro. La cojo del pelo con más fuerza. Siento llegar el orgasmo. Lo retraso un momento, quiero seguir disfrutando.

Pero el movimiento de su boca es exacto, así que me entrego. Me corro en su boca. Ella traga todo. Esto es maravilloso.

Me cuesta recuperarme y volver a la realidad. La miro. Me siento en un sueño.

Katnnis se incorpora. Sonríe. Está contenta. Cuando me doy cuenta de todo, no dejo de sentirme muy sorprendido.

—¿No tienes arcadas? Dios, Katnnis… ha estado… muy bien, de verdad, muy bien. Aunque no lo esperaba. ¿Sabes?

No responde. Sonríe y se muerde el labio.

Ha sido maravilloso. No puedo terminar de entenderlo.

—¿Lo habías hecho antes?—le pregunto.

—No.

Le creo. Parece increíble porque lo ha hecho demasiado bien, pero confío en ella. Se ha entregado a su cuerpo de manera espontánea. Y ya hemos visto los buenos resultados.

—Bien. Otra novedad, señorita Everdeen. Bueno, tienes un sobresaliente en técnicas orales. Ven, vamos a la cama. Te debo un orgasmo.

Me mira entusiasmada. Parece que le gusta esto de tener orgasmos. Sonrío.

Salgo de la bañera. Me pongo una toalla en la cintura. Saco otra para ella.

Katnnis me mira atenta. Observa cada movimiento.

Le tiendo mi mano. La toma y sale de la bañera. La envuelvo con la toalla, la abrazo y la beso. Me encanta lo que ha hecho con su boca. Todavía estoy extasiado.

Le doy un beso largo. Sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos.

Me gusta sentir su lengua en contacto con la mía.

Un momento después me aparto para observarla. Me encanta su rostro. Es maravillosa. Es una sumisa aunque todavía no lo sepa. Tiene que serlo. Tiene que ser mía. Nuestros cuerpos se llevan demasiado bien para que no lo sea.

—Dime que sí —le digo, continuando mi pensamiento en voz alta.

—¿A qué?—me pregunta.

—A nuestro acuerdo. A ser mía. Por favor, Katnnis —le respondo. Creo que mi tono de voz tiene algo de súplica. Es que esto puede ser muy bueno. Y tiene que transformarse en realidad.

La vuelvo a besar. Vuelvo a sentir su lengua con la mía. Después me separo nuevamente y, otra vez, contemplo su rostro. Quiero que sea mía. En este momento me obsesiona la idea.

La llevo hasta el dormitorio. Necesito que firme el contrato. De repente todo mi deseo está puesto en eso. Haremos una prueba.

De pie, junto a la cama, le pregunto:

—¿Confías en mí?

Espero su respuesta. Creo que hasta estoy algo nervioso. No podría aceptar un no. Tengo que conseguirla. Quiero que ahora practiquemos algunas cosas nuevas. Quiero que delire de placer.

De repente asiente y me mira sorprendida de su respuesta.

—Buena chica —le susurro.

Llega un momento especial de nuestro encuentro. Algo que debe conocer para empezar a formar parte de mi mundo.

Voy hacia el armario y traigo la corbata gris de seda.

—Junta las manos por delante —le ordeno.

Le saco la toalla y la tiro al suelo. Mirar su cuerpo desnudo es un placer.

Asi, desnuda, obedece a mi orden. Rodeo sus muñecas con la corbata y hago un nudo. Compruebo que el nudo no se mueva.

Kat me mira expectante. Trata de adivinar el próximo movimiento. Está algo nerviosa. Pronto estará más excitada.

Verla desnuda y atada me vuelve loco. Las trenzas son el complemento perfecto. Es una niña de piel aceitunaday expresión dulce. Que puede ser muy perversa cuando quiere.

Acaricio su pelo.

—Pareces muy joven con estas trenzas —le digo mientras me acerco a ella.

Retrocede. Me quito la toalla. Podría volver a follarla ya mismo.

—Oh, Katnnis, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

La tumbo en la cama y me pongo a su lado. Le indico que ponga las manos por encima de la cabeza.

—Deja las manos así. No las muevas. ¿Entendido?

Espero su respuesta que no llega. Me mira. Disfruta y está excitada, pero no habla. Le iré enseñando el juego.

—Contéstame —le ordeno.

—No moveré las manos.

—Buena chica —murmuro.

Y aquí empezamos una vez más.

De a poco, Katnnis Everdeen comienza a conocer cosas de mi mundo. He atado sus manos con mi corbata gris. Le he ordenado que se quedara quieta. Lo ha hecho. Le he indicado que debe responderme. También ha obedecido.

Paso mi lengua por mi labio superior. Comienzo a deleitarme con el placer que está por llegar en un instante.

—Voy a besarle todo el cuerpo, señorita Everdeen —le susurro.

Me mira expectante. El deseo sale por sus ojos.

Desciendo por su cuello. Rápidamente su excitación aumenta. Intenta tocarme. Mueve las manos de manera torpe, apenas puede hacerlo. Logra tocarme el pelo.

Entonces, dejo de besarla. La miro. Chasqueo la lengua indicándole su error. Vuelvo a poner sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Si mueves las manos, tendremos que volver a empezar.

Me mira suplicante. Tiene la respiración entrecortada. No se puede controlar.

—Quiero tocarte—me ruega.

—Lo sé. Pero deja las manos quietas.

El placer aumenta. Me gusta verla inmovilizada y desesperada por tocarme. Desciendo con mis manos hasta sus pechos. La boca otra vez en su cuello. Luego, voy directo hacia sus pezones. Los chupo.

Katnnis comienza a mover sus caderas.

—No te muevas —le indico.

Continúo mi descenso. Llego al ombligo. Lo chupo. Kat no puede resistir el placer, no logra quedarse quieta.

—Mmm. Qué dulce es usted, señorita Everdeen.

Me arrodillo y la cojo de los tobillos. Separo sus piernas.

Comienzo a chupar los dedos de sus pies. Los muerdo suavemente. Kat gime. Tal vez, la sorprende un poco, pero luego se entrega a un placer extremo e inimaginable.

Paso mi lengua por su empeine. Comienzo mi lento ascenso.

Del tobillo a la pantorrilla. De allí a las rodilla.

Kat tiene los ojos cerrados y está completamente entregada a las nuevas sensaciones. Cada vez sus gemidos son más fuertes.

Antes de continuar subiendo voy hacia el otro pie. Repito el proceso. Puedo sentir cómo se estremece cuando muerdo sus dedos.

—Por favor —me dice ahogada en placer.

—Lo mejor para usted, señorita Everdeen.

Subo sin detenerme. Mi nariz está junto a su clítoris. Mi lengua sube y baja. Está convulsionando de placer. Me detengo.

—¿Sabe lo embriagador que es su olor, señorita Everdeen? —le susurro.

Inhalo profundo. Creo percibir que se ruboriza. Deja de mirarme.

Voy lentamente recorriendo todo su sexo.

Normalmente exijo a mis sumisas que depilen todo su vello púbico. Sin embargo, hay algo en Katnnis que me resulta interesante.

—Me gusta. Quizá lo conservaremos.

Mis movimientos son muy lentos. Ella cada vez se desespera más.

—Oh… por favor —me ruega.

—Mmm… Me gusta que me supliques, Katnnis.

Sus gemidos aumentan.

—No suelo pagar con la misma moneda, señorita Everdeen, pero hoy me ha complacido, así que tiene que recibir su recompensa.

Sujeto con fuerza sus muslos. Lamo su clítoris. Mi lengua va lenta.

Comienza a retorcerse de placer.

Un grito ahogado sale de su boca. Está completamente entregada a mí.

Continúo con el movimiento de mi lengua alrededor de su clítoris. Luego, introduzco un dedo.

Me excita practicarle sexo oral y me gusta provocarle tanta excitación.

—preciosa, me encanta que estés tan mojada para mí.

Muevo el dedo dentro de ella. Percibo que su orgasmo está por venir. Mi excitación aumenta.

Se corre con un gemido fuerte. Rápidamente me pongo el condón. La penetro un instante después.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le susurro.

—Bien. Muy bien— responde.

Comienzo a follarla desesperadamente. Me muevo rápido.

—Córrete para mí, preciosa.

Vuelve a correrse lo que intensifica aún más mi excitación. Estoy por llegar al clímax.

—Un polvo de agradecimiento —le digo.

Entro en ella hacia el fondo una vez más. Me aprieto contra su cuerpo y tengo un orgasmo increíble.

Oh, qué buena pareja sexual que hacemos. Esto es maravilloso.

Me desplomo sobre ella. Intenta abrazarme a pesar de tener sus manos atadas.

—¿Ves lo buenos que somos juntos? —exclamo entusiasmado—. Si te entregas a mí, será mucho mejor. Confía en mí, Katnnis. Puedo transportarte a lugares que ni siquiera sabes que existen.

Kat no responde. Se queda pensativa, entregada a alguna idea que resuena por su cabeza.

De repente, escucho la voz de mi madre. ¿Es posible? Nunca se presenta de esta forma. No, no puede ser.

Sin embargo, escuchamos claramente que dice:

—Si todavía está en la cama, tiene que estar enfermo. Nunca está en la cama a estas horas. Peeta nunca se levanta tarde.

—Señora Mellark, por favor— respondo Cinna alarmado

—Cinna, no puedes impedirme ver a mi hijo.

—Señora Mellark, no está solo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir que no está solo?

—Está con alguien.

—Oh…

No puede ser posible. Mierda, qué pudo pasar. Sí, sospecho de dónde viene todo. Finnick sabe que estoy con Katnnis y algo debe haber dicho.

Mi cabeza se nubla por un momento. Pero tengo que resolver rápidamente.

La miro a Katnnis. Ella está horrorizada. Sin encontrar mejor opción, exclamo:

—¡Mierda! Mi madre.

Katnnis se queda inmóvil. Intuyo que tiene deseos de desmaterializarse en este mismo momento.

Debo hacer algo. Y no tengo mucho tiempo para pensar. Entonces, pasemos a la acción.


	57. Chapter 57

**Capitulo 57**

Pv: Katnnis

—Katnnis, voy a correrme en tu boca —me advierte jadeando—. Si no quieres, para.

Vuelve a empujar las caderas, con los ojos muy abiertos, cautelosos y llenos de lascivo deseo… Y me desea a mí. Desea mi boca… Madre mía. Me agarra del pelo con fuerza. Yo puedo. Empujo todavía con más fuerza y de pronto, en un momento de insólita seguridad en mí misma, descubro los dientes. Llega al límite. Grita, se queda inmóvil y siento un líquido caliente y salado deslizándose por mi garganta. Me lo trago rápidamente. Uf…

No sé si he hecho bien. Pero me basta con mirarlo para que no me importe… He conseguido que perdiera el control en la bañera. Me incorporo y lo observo con una sonrisa triunfal que me eleva las comisuras de la boca. Respira entrecortadamente. Abre los ojos y me mira.

—¿No tienes arcadas? —me pregunta atónito—. Dios, Katnnis… ha estado… muy bien, de verdad, muy bien. Aunque no lo esperaba. —Frunce el ceño—. ¿Sabes? No dejas de sorprenderme. Sonrío y me muerdo el labio conscientemente. Me mira interrogante. —¿Lo habías hecho antes?

—No.

No puedo ocultar un ligero matiz de orgullo en mi negativa.

—Bien —me dice complacido y, según creo, aliviado—. Otra novedad, señorita Everdeen. —Me evalúa con la mirada—. Bueno, tienes un sobresaliente en técnicas orales. Ven, vamos a la cama. Te debo un orgasmo.

¡Otro orgasmo! Sale rápidamente de la bañera y me ofrece la primera imagen íntegra del Adonis de divinas proporciones que es Peeta Mellark. La diosa que llevo dentro ha dejado de bailar y lo observa también, boquiabierta y babeando. Su erección se ha reducido, pero sigue siendo importante… Guau. Se enrolla una toalla pequeña en la cintura para cubrirse mínimamente y saca otra más grande y suave, de color blanco, para mí. Salgo de la bañera y le cojo la mano que me tiende. Me envuelve en la toalla, me abraza y me besa con fuerza, metiéndome la lengua en la boca. Deseo estirar los brazos y abrazarlo… tocarlo… pero los tengo atrapados dentro de la toalla. No tardo en perderme en su beso. Me sujeta la cabeza con las manos, me recorre la boca con la lengua y me da la sensación de que está expresándome su gratitud… ¿quizá por mi primera felación? Se aparta un poco, con las manos a ambos lados de mi cara, y me mira a los ojos. Parece perdido.

—Dime que sí —susurra fervientemente.

Frunzo el ceño, porque no lo entiendo.

— ¿A qué?

—A nuestro acuerdo. A ser mía. Por favor, Katnnis —susurra suplicante,

Recalcando el «por favor» y mi nombre. Vuelve a besarme con pasión, y luego se aparta y me mira parpadeando. Me coge de la mano y me conduce de vuelta al dormitorio. Me tambaleo un poco, así que lo sigo mansamente, aturdida. Lo desea de verdad. Ya en el dormitorio, me observa junto a la cama.

— ¿Confías en mí? —me pregunta de pronto.

Asiento con los ojos muy abiertos, y de pronto me doy cuenta de que efectivamente confío en él. ¿Qué va a hacerme ahora? Una descarga eléctrica me recorre el cuerpo.

—Buena chica —me dice pasándome el pulgar por el labio inferior. Se acerca al armario y vuelve con una corbata gris de seda.

—Junta las manos por delante —me ordena quitándome la toalla y tirándola al suelo.

Hago lo que me pide. Me rodea las muñecas con la corbata y hace un nudo apretado. Los ojos le brillan de excitación. Tira de la corbata para asegurarse de que el nudo no se mueve. Tiene que haber sido boyscout para saber hacer estos nudos. ¿Y ahora qué? Se me ha disparado el pulso y el corazón me late a un ritmo frenético. Desliza los dedos por mis trenzas.

—Pareces muy joven con estas trenzas —murmura acercándose a mí.

Retrocedo instintivamente hasta que siento la cama detrás de las rodillas. Se quita la toalla, pero no puedo apartar los ojos de su cara. Su expresión es ardiente, llena de deseo.

—Oh, Katnnis, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —me susurra.

Me tiende sobre la cama, se tumba a mi lado y me levanta las manos por encima de la cabeza.

—Deja las manos así. No las muevas. ¿Entendido?

Sus ojos abrasan los míos y su intensidad me deja sin aliento. No es un hombre al que quisiera hacer enfadar.

—Contéstame —me pide en voz baja.

—No moveré las manos —le contesto sin aliento.

—Buena chica —murmura.

Y deliberadamente se pasa la lengua por los labios muy despacio. Me fascina su lengua recorriendo lentamente su labio superior. Me mira a los ojos, me observa, me examina. Se inclina y me da un casto y rápido beso en los labios.

—Voy a besarle todo el cuerpo, señorita Everdeen —me dice en voz baja.

Me agarra de la barbilla y me la levanta, lo que le da acceso a mi cuello. Sus labios se deslizan por él, descienden por mi cuello besándome, chupándome y mordisqueándome. Todo mi cuerpo vibra expectante. El baño me ha dejado la piel hipersensible. La sangre caliente desciende lentamente hasta mi vientre, entre las piernas, hasta mi sexo. Gimo. Quiero tocarlo. Muevo las manos, pero, como estoy atada, le toco el pelo con bastante torpeza. Deja de besarme, levanta los ojos y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro chasqueando la lengua. Me sujeta las manos y vuelve a colocármelas por encima de la cabeza.

—Si mueves las manos, tendremos que volver a empezar —me regaña suavemente. Oh, le gusta hacerme rabiar.

—Quiero tocarte —le digo jadeando sin poder controlarme.

—Lo sé —murmura—. Pero deja las manos quietas.

Oh… es muy frustrante. Sus manos descienden por mi cuerpo hasta mis pechos mientras sus labios se deslizan por mi cuello. Me lo acaricia con la punta de la nariz, y luego, con la boca, da inicio a una lenta travesía hacia el sur y sigue el rastro de sus manos por el esternón hasta mis pechos. Me besa y me mordisquea uno, luego el otro, y me chupa suavemente los pezones. Maldita sea. Mis caderas empiezan a balancearse y a moverse por su cuenta, siguiendo el ritmo de su boca, y yo intento desesperadamente recordar que tengo que mantener las manos por encima de la cabeza.

—No te muevas —me advierte.

Siento su cálida respiración sobre mi piel. Llega a mi ombligo, introduce la lengua y me roza la barriga con los dientes. Mi cuerpo se arquea.

—Mmm. Qué dulce es usted, señorita Everdeen.

Desliza la nariz desde mi ombligo hasta mi vello púbico mordiéndome suavemente y provocándome con la lengua. De pronto se arrodilla a mis pies, me agarra de los tobillos y me separa las piernas. Madre mía. Me coge del pie izquierdo, me dobla la rodilla y se lleva el pie a la boca. Sin dejar de observar mis reacciones, besa todos mis dedos y luego me muerde suavemente las yemas. Cuando llega al meñique, lo muerde con más fuerza. Siento una convulsión y gimo suavemente. Desliza la lengua por el empeine… y ya no puedo seguir mirándolo. Es demasiado erótico. Voy a explotar. Aprieto los ojos e intento absorber y soportar todas las sensaciones que me provoca. Me besa el tobillo y sigue su recorrido por la pantorrilla hasta la rodilla, donde se detiene. Entonces empieza con el pie derecho, y repite todo el seductor y asombroso proceso. Me muerde el meñique, y el mordisco se proyecta en lo más profundo de mi vientre.

—Por favor —gimo.

—Lo mejor para usted, señorita Everdeen —me dice.

Esta vez no se detiene en la rodilla. Sigue por la parte interior del muslo y a la vez me separa más las piernas. Sé lo que va a hacer, y parte de mí quiere apartarlo, porque me muero de vergüenza. Va a besarme el sexo. Lo sé. Pero otra parte de mí disfruta esperándolo. Se gira hacia la otra rodilla y sube hasta el muslo besándome, chupándome, lamiéndome, y de pronto está entre mis piernas, deslizando la nariz por mi sexo, arriba y abajo, muy suavemente, con mucha delicadeza. Me retuerzo… Madre mía. Se detiene y espera a que me calme. Levanto la cabeza y lo miro con la boca abierta. Mi acelerado corazón intenta tranquilizarse.

— ¿Sabe lo embriagador que es su olor, señorita Everdeen? —murmura.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, introduce la nariz en mi vello púbico e inhala. Me ruborizo, siento que voy a desmayarme y cierro los ojos al instante. No puedo verlo haciendo algo así. Me recorre muy despacio el sexo. Oh, joder…

—Me gusta —me dice tirando suavemente de mi vello púbico—. Quizá lo conservaremos.

—Oh… por favor —le suplico.

—Mmm… Me gusta que me supliques, Katnnis. Gimo. —No suelo pagar con la misma moneda, señorita Everdeen —susurra deslizándose por mi sexo—, pero hoy me ha complacido, así que tiene que recibir su recompensa.

Oigo en su voz la sonrisa perversa, y mientras mi cuerpo palpita con sus palabras, empieza a rodearme el clítoris con la lengua muy despacio, sujetándome los muslos con las manos.

— ¡Ahhh! —gimo.

Mi cuerpo se arquea y se convulsiona al contacto de su lengua. Sigue torturándome con la lengua una y otra vez. Pierdo la conciencia de mí misma. Todas las partículas de mi ser se concentran en el pequeño punto neurálgico por encima de los muslos. Las piernas se me quedan rígidas. Oigo su gemido mientras me introduce un dedo.

—preciosa, me encanta que estés tan mojada para mí.

Mueve el dedo trazando un amplio círculo, expandiéndome, empujándome, y su lengua sigue el compás del dedo alrededor de mi clítoris. Gimo. Es demasiado… Mi cuerpo me suplica que lo alivie, y no puedo seguir negándome. Me dejo ir. El orgasmo se apodera de mí y pierdo todo pensamiento coherente, me retuerzo por dentro una y otra vez. ¡Madre mía! Grito, y el mundo se desmorona y desaparece de mi vista mientras la fuerza de mi clímax lo anula y lo vacía todo. Mis jadeos apenas me permiten oír cómo rasga el paquetito plateado. Me penetra lentamente y empieza a moverse. Oh… Dios mío. La sensación es dolorosa y dulce, fuerte y suave a la vez

. — ¿Cómo estás? —me pregunta en voz baja.

—Bien. Muy bien —le contesto.

Y empieza a moverse muy deprisa, hasta el fondo, me embiste una y otra vez, implacable, empuja y vuelve a empujar hasta que vuelvo a estar al borde del abismo. Gimoteo.

—Córrete para mí, preciosa.

Me habla al oído con voz áspera, dura y salvaje, y exploto mientras bombea rápidamente dentro de mí.

—Un polvo de agradecimiento —susurra.

Empuja fuerte una vez más y gime al llegar al clímax apretándose contra mí. Luego se queda inmóvil, con el cuerpo rígido. Se desploma encima de mí. Siento su peso aplastándome contra el colchón. Paso mis manos atadas alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazo como puedo. En este momento sé que haría cualquier cosa por este hombre. Soy suya. La maravilla que está enseñándome es mucho más de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar. Y quiere ir más allá, mucho más allá, a un lugar que mi inocencia ni siquiera puede imaginar. Oh… ¿qué debo hacer? Se apoya en los codos, y sus intensos ojos azules me miran fijamente.

— ¿Ves lo buenos que somos juntos? —murmura—. Si te entregas a mí, será mucho mejor. Confía en mí, Katnnis. Puedo transportarte a lugares que ni siquiera sabes que existen.

Sus palabras se hacen eco de mis pensamientos. Pega su nariz a la mía. Todavía no me he recuperado de mi insólita reacción física y lo miro con la mente en blanco, buscando algún pensamiento coherente. De pronto oímos voces en el salón, al otro lado del dormitorio. Tardo un momento en procesar lo que estoy oyendo.

—Si todavía está en la cama, tiene que estar enfermo. Nunca está en la cama a estas horas. Peeta nunca se levanta tarde.

—Señora Mellark, por favor.

—Cinna, no puedes impedirme ver a mi hijo.

—Señora Mellark, no está solo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir que no está solo?

—Está con alguien.

—Oh…

Hasta yo me doy cuenta de que le cuesta creérselo. Peeta parpadea y me mira con los ojos como platos, fingiendo estar aterrorizado.

—¡Mierda! Mi madre.


End file.
